No place that far
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! Die Ereignisse dieser Geschichte beginnen 4 Jahre nach dem Ende von „My Sacrifice“. Harry erinnert sich an die dunklen Tage der Trauer und wir finden mehr über Siomon Maxwell heraus – wer er ist und was er tat. Wir werden auch erfahren wer Ju
1. Chapter 1

Achtung jetzt ist es soweit. Hier kommt die Fortetzung von "My Sacrifice". Und wieder dürft ihr eine wunderbare FF von Amynolle lesen. Fast ein Muss für alle H/Hr Fans.

Viel Spaß beim lesen. Ich hoffe mir sind nicht allzu viele Fehler unterlaufen.

Wer Amynoelles Trilogie noch nicht kennt, sollte vielleicht die zuerst die anderen beiden Stories lesen.

**"Again" Teil I ****  
****  
****"My Sacrifice" Teil II ****  
**  
** Autor: Amynoelle**

Übersetzer: Steffi A. auch Miss Shirley-Blythe genannt (zwinker)

No **Place** **That ****Far**

Kapitel 1

Zu sagen, dass Simon Maxwell Angst hatte, war eine große Untertreibung. Er befürchtete immerzu, dass etwas geschehen könnte, dass bewirken würde, dass sie sich erinnerte.

Schon vier Jahre waren vergangen. Vier Jahre in denen sie sich an nichts hatte erinnern können. Vier Jahre in denen sie mit falschen Erinnerungen gefüttert worden war und erzählt bekam, dass es ihre Erinnerungen wären.

Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass ihr wirklicher Name Hermine Elizabeth Granger war. So weit sie wusste, kannte sie niemanden mit dem Namen Harry Potter oder Ron Weasley. Sie hatte nicht die Hogwarts die Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei besucht, geschweige denn, dass sie wusste, dass so ein Ort existierte. Für sie waren Hexen und Zauberer nur Charaktere in Geschichten oder Filmen. Sie wusste überhaupt nicht das es quer über den Ozean hinweg Leute gab die ihren „Tod" betrauerten. Sie wusste nicht, wer sie wirklich war.

Doch Simon erinnerte sich. Simon wusste alles. Er wusste, wie er auf Voldemorts Befehl hin die Aufgabe bekam Hermine Granger von Harry Potter fort zu holen. Simon hatte gefragt, warum er nicht einfach den „Avada Kedavra" Fluch benutzte, wenn es das Ziel war, Harry Potter zu verletzen. Voldemort sagte, dass er für den Fall seines Todes sicher stellen wolle, dass Harry Potter leidet. Er wollte jede Art von Sieg über Harry Potter, so dass er völlig ausgehöhlt sei. Voldemort sagte zu dem Zeitpunkt von Harrys größtem Triumph solle er auch die Erfahrung seines größten Herzschmerzes erleiden. Es war alles ein Teil von Voldemorts großem Plan, seine ultimative Rache.

Natürlich folgte Simon seinen Anweisungen. Schließlich hatte er einen Eid geschworen. Seine Loyalität galt Voldemort. Er selbst hatte den Gedächtnisveränderungszauber an ihr durchgeführt. Wahllos hatte er sich ein Mädchen von der Straße geschnappt, welches die Ehre hatte, Hermine Granger zu erscheinen. Dann brachte er die wahre Hermine heimlich rasch nach Amerika.

So hatte Hermine Granger den Namen Julie Maxwell bekommen. Sie war in einem Ashviller Krankenhauszimmer in Nord Carolina erwachte und dachte, dass sie das Opfer eines Autounfalls sei. Simon erzählte ihr und dem Krankenhauspersonal, dass er und seine „Tochter" nachdem Tod seiner Frau – und Julies Mutter – von London hergezogen waren. Sie wollten ihr Leben neu beginnen, doch wie Simon den Schwestern erzählte, hatte Julie den Umzug ziemlich schwer genommen. Sie beschloss ohne sein Wissen sein Auto zu nehmen und die Sanitäter hatten sie über das Lenkrad gebeugt vorgefunden, nachdem sie gegen einen Baum gefahren war. Sie wusste nicht, dass Simon das Vehikel so verwandelt hatte, dass es aussah, als sei es in einen Unfall verwickelt gewesen.

Er begann pflichtgemäß während der Woche ihres Krankenhausaufenthalts den besorgten Vater zu spielen. Sie erwachte ohne eine Ahnung wer sie war, oder wie sie hergekommen war. Es war Simons Job, die Lücken zu füllen. Sie glaubte seinen Worten und begann ihn als ihren Vater zu lieben, doch sie hatte keinerlei eigene Erinnerungen die das belegten.

Simon fertigte falsche Dokumente und Fotos an um ihr zu beweisen, dass sie war, was er sagte. Das hatte geholfen sie zu überzeugen, dass Simon ihr die Wahrheit erzählte.

Also begann sie ihr neues Leben als Julie Maxwell. Sie beendete die High School in Asheville. Bald danach wurde sie an der Universität von Nord Carolina in Chapel Hill angenommen, wo sie studierte um Grundschullehrerin zu werden. Sie kellnerte in einer örtlichen Bar. Im Grunde lebte sie ein glückliches Leben. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass ihr „Tod" bei denen sie verlassen hatte solchen Schmerz und Kummer verursachte.

Als sie ihre College Pläne verkündete, ließ er sie nur irgendwie wiederstrebend gehen. Er wusste nicht, wie er sie kontrollieren sollten, wenn sie zweihundert Meilen weit weg war, doch er gab nach, als er sah wie aufgeregt sie über ihren Aufnahme Brief war. Er wusste es war gefährlich sie so weit weg zu haben, doch er glaubte dass genug Zeit vergangen war. Wenn sie ihre Erinnerungen wiedererlangen würde, hätte sie es bis jetzt getan. So weit, so gut.

Doch trotz Voldemorts Plänen, hatte er nicht mit dem menschlichen Gefühlsfaktor gerechnet. Simon hatte begonnen sich wie bei einer Tochter um „Julie" zu sorgen. Er hasste was er getan hatte.  
Am Anfang hatte er sich Sorgen darüber gemacht, dass sie es herausfinden könnte und sein wohl durchdachter, gut ausgearbeiteter Plan könnte fehlschlagen. Jetzt war seine größte Sorge, dass sie es herausfinden könnte und ihn hassen würde. Er glaubte nicht, dass er das ertragen könnte. Also schwieg er und lebte wie gewöhnlich. Doch die Schuld nagte an ihm. Es gab Zeiten da war er kurz davor es ihr zu erzählen, doch ein Blick in ihre braunen Augen die mit Vertrauen und Glauben gefüllt waren und er verlor seinen Mut.

Trotz allem war sie im Grunde seine Tochter und er liebte sie als solche. Er würde lieber sterben, als zu erleben, wie sie ihn hasste. Er wusste, wenn Lord Voldemort heute noch am leben wäre, wäre er sehr enttäuscht von der Person die er als einen seiner loyalsten Anhänger betrachtet hatte.

**London, England **

Die vergangenen vier Jahre waren nicht gut zu Harry Potter gewesen. Natürlich, hatte er zehnfach selbst dazu beigetragen. Er war nicht stolz auf das, an was er sich in den vergangen vier Jahren erinnern konnte. Es war die bekannte Geschichte einer Person, die getrieben von Schuld und Trauer, Trost an der Flasche und bei Frauen suchte, die ihm nur wenig mehr als ein warmer Körper in einer kalten Nacht bedeuteten.

Jeder hatte versucht ihm zu helfen. Ron, die Weasleys, Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin und Hagrid alle hatten versucht, dass er damit aufhörte. Er hatte sich geweigert zuzuhören. Letztendlich, lag die Entscheidung bei ihm. Er hatte damit aufhören wollen und selbst den Mut dafür aufzubringen.

Der Augenblick der Wahrheit kam sechs Monate zuvor...

**Rückblick **

**Harrys Apartment ****  
**  
Harry erwachte durch den Klang eines lauten Klopfens. Er fühlte sich als hämmerte jemand in seinem Kopf. Er öffnete die Augen, aber er schloss sie sofort wieder, als das Licht in seinen Augen brannte. Er trug noch seine Kleidung vom Vorabend. Er war einfach auf sein Bett gefallen, als er aus dem Pub zurückkam.

Das Klopfen ging weiter und irgendwie schafft er es aus dem Bett und langsam in Richtung Tür zu gehen. Er stieß sich den Zeh am Kaffeetisch im Wohnzimmer und fluchte laut.

„Guten Morgen Sonnenschein!", sagte Ron, als Harry es schließlich schaffte die Tür zu öffnen.

„Gut, es ist Morgen, doch ich denke die Jury ist sich nicht einig ob es ein guter oder kein guter Morgen ist", sagte Harry verdrießlich. „Wie geht es dir?" er nahm auf dem Sofa platz.

„Ich würde sagen verdammt besser als dir, wenn ich dich heute Morgen so ansehe. Hast du wieder eine großartige Nacht gehabt?", fragte Ron. „Ich hab von Seamus gehört, dass er dich im Pub unten gesehen hat, wie du einige Drinks zu dir genommen hast. Ich nehme an, dass es mehr als einige waren."

Harry sagte kein Wort, er war auf die Couch gefallen. Seine Haut war bleich.

„Ich glaub mir wird schlecht", sagte Harry heißer. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich die Energie habe aufzustehen und zum Klo zu laufen."

Ron lief rasch in die Küche, griff sich eine Schüssel und brachte sie zu Harry rüber, der sich sofort erbrach.

„So, so", sagte Ron sarkastisch. „Lass es alles raus, Harry."

„Gibt es einen Grund, weshalb du hier bist?", fragte ihn Harry wütend, als er endlich von der Schüssel aufblickte.

„Nun ich war zu Hause und hatte nichts zu tun, als dachte ich mir komm vorbei und schau zu, wie du kotzt. Es ist eine Art Hobby von mir geworden. Ich denke ich sollte Eintritt verlangen, damit die anderen es ebenso genießen können wie ich."

„Du kannst jetzt gehen, falls du gekommen bist um mir wieder einen Vortrag zu halten. Lass mich raten. Du warst diesmal dran mir etwas Verstand einzubleuen. Hast du diesmal den kürzeren Strohhalm gezogen?"

„Weshalb die Mühe?", fragte Ron ihn. „Du hast entschieden dich zu Tode zu saufen, wer bin ich, dass ich dich aufhalte?"

„Danke", sagte Harry und lehnte sich in der Couch zurück.

„Weißt du was ich mich neulich gefragt habe?", fragte Ron.

„Nein, was?", fragte Harry. „Ich kanns kaum erwarten."

„Ich fragte mich, was Hermine über all das denken würde", fragte Ron ihn. „Weißt du, wenn sie dich jetzt sehen könnte. Ich wette sie würde sich fragen, was sie je in dir gesehen hat."

Ron hatte offensichtlich einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Bei der Erwähnung von Hermines Namen milderten sich Harrys Gesichtszüge etwas.

„Sieh dich an, Harry!", sagte Ron. „Du hast es kaum durch unser letztes Jahr in Hogwarts geschafft. Du hattest jede Möglichkeit auf der Welt, aber du hast alles verschleudert. Es war nicht deine Schuld, was passiert ist, weißt du? Du hast Hermine nicht umgebracht."

„Ich habe vielleicht nicht den Fluch gesprochen, aber wegen mir war sie dort, ist es nicht so?", sagte Harry und lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück.

„Oh, jetzt sind wir wieder da", sagte Ron. „Lass uns alle zu Harrys Schuld Party kommen."

„Halt die Klappe, Ron", sagte Harry wütend.

„Nein, das tu ich nicht", sagte Ron. „Ich habe zu lange zu gesehen, was du dir selbst antust. Diese Scheiße muss aufhören, Harry. Du verschwendest dein Leben und es kümmert dich nicht. Es ist gut, dass Hermine nicht hier ist und es sieht, sie würde nicht sehen wollen was für ein Klischee du geworden bist."

„Woher zu Hölle weißt du, was sie wollte?", schrie Harry zurück. „Sie ist nicht hier!"

"Das ist richtig, Harry", sagte Ron. „Ist sie nicht. Sie ist nicht hier. Du musst das akzeptieren und weiterleben."

"Ich kann nicht!", sagte Harry. „Siehst du das nicht? Sie war mein Leben, Ron. Und wegen mir ist sie tot. Du kannst das nicht verstehen, weil nicht du es warst der ihr das angetan hat. Okay? Hast du ihren Dad bei der Beerdigung gehört? Er hat gesagt ich soll gehen. Er sagte er könne es nicht ertragen die Person anzusehen die für ihren Tod verantwortlich ist."

„Er hat gerade seine Tochter verloren, Harry", sagte Ron. „Was hast du erwartet, dass er sagt? Er hat es nicht so gemeint. Er war wütend und verletzt und traurig über das was geschehen ist. Zur Hölle wir alle waren das."

„Er hatte recht, Ron", sagte Harry ernst.

"Ich bin das so leid", sagte Ron. „Ich werde nicht weiter rumsitzen und zu sehen, wie du dein Leben zerstörst. Ich werde nicht weiter rumsitzen und zusehen wie du alles damit entschuldigst, dass du sagst dass du dich schlecht fühlst und dass es deine Schuld ist, wenn jeder mit einem bisschen Hirn weiß, dass es das nicht ist."

"Hau ab", sagte Harry stand von der Couch auf und ging in Richtung Tür. „Du willst nicht hier sein? Schön, dann hau ab." Er öffnete die Tür und stand im Türrahmen.

"Du bist ein Witz, Harry", sagte Ron und lief auf ihn zu. „Der Jung der lebt hat sich in einen besoffenen, armseligen Idioten verwandelt. Ich bin sicher wo immer Hermine ist, sie ist so stolz auf dich, wie sie nur sein kann. Da bin ich mir zur Hölle sicher."

Ron lief rasch durch die Tür an ihm vorbei. Harry warf die Tür so fest hinter ihm zu, wie er nur konnte.

„Bastard", brummelte Harry.

Er lief in die Küche und nahm einen Becher aus der Spüle. Er sah in einen seiner Schränke bis er die Flasche mit dem Kater-Zaubertrank, den er in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte, gefunden hatte. Er schenkte sich ein Glas ein und nahm einen großen Schluck. Es schmeckte widerlich, aber es wirkte. Innerhalb weniger Minuten waren seine Übelkeit und die Kopfschmerzen weg.

Er setzte sich an den Küchentisch und fuhr sich mit den Fingern abwesend durchs Haar.  
Natürlich hatte Ron recht. Er hatte es kaum durch sein letztes Schuljahr geschafft. Er hätte nicht trinken sollen. Er hörte auf zu lernen. Er passte kaum im Unterricht auf und erschien nur dort. Zum erstenmal, seit er in Hogwarts war, wollte er nicht hier sein. Ihre Erinnerung war überall. Hinter jeder Ecke war eine Erinnerung an sie, in jedem Raum, in jeder Unterrichtsstunde. Wenn ihm Ron, Ginny und Neville nicht geholfen hätten, hätte er niemals bestanden.

Nachdem Schulabschluß hatte er jeden nur vorstellbaren Job angeboten bekommen – Auror, Qudditchspieler, im Zaubereiministerium. Sogar einen Job bei Fred und Geroge in ihrem erfolgreichen Scherzladen. Er lehnte alle ab. Er lebte von dem was seine Eltern ihm hinterlassen hatten und kaufte sich eine Wohnung in der Nähe der Winkelgasse.

Wie so oft, dachte er an die Nacht zurück, in der sie gestorben war.

Er erinnerte sich, wie er ihren erschlafften Körper in seinen Armen hielt. Ron und Sirius standen einige Meter entfernt und sahen so geschockt aus, wie Harry. Harry war zu besorgt wegen Hermine, als das er bemerkt hätte wie offizielle Angestellte des Ministeriums das Haus betraten, aber er hörte wie einer von ihnen Sirius ziemlich taktlos fragte: „Wie lang will er sie noch halten? Wir müssen den Körper sofort begutachten."

Es waren diese Worte, die Harry die Fassung verlieren ließen. Er ließ Hermine los und lief wütend zu dem Mann hinüber.

„Sie hat einen Namen", sagte er zornig. „Sie ist nicht nur ein Körper, okay? Sie hat einen Namen."

Der Ministeriumszauberer blickte Harry schüchtern an. „Es tut mir leid, Sir. Natürlich hat sie das. Ich entschuldige mich."

Sirius trat vor und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Komm schon, Harry. Wir sollten diese Gentelmen ihren Job machen lassen. Mehr können wir nicht tun."

Er meinte tröstend zu klingen, aber Harry nahm es so nicht auf. Jegliche Freude darüber, dass Sirius am Leben war, war rasch bei seiner Trauer um Hermine verschwunden.

„Ich verlasse sie nicht", sagte Harry ernst. Er setzte sich wieder auf den Boden und nahm sie in die Arme. „Ich verlass sie nicht."

Jetzt, fast vier Jahre später, war der Schmerz immer noch so frisch. Die Wunden waren nicht verheilt. Er wusste es war Selbstmitleid, aber er fragte sich, warum ihm alles das er liebte immer irgendwie weggenommen wurde. Seine Eltern, Sirius und jetzt die Person die er mehr als sein eigenes Leben liebte, Hermine...sie alle waren ihm weggenommen worden.

In seinem Leben hatte er nicht oft dauerhaftes Glück gekannt, doch mit ihre hatte er geglaubt, dass es möglich war. Er hatte es erlebt. Es war nur eine kurze Zeit gewesen, aber er hatte sie gehabt. Es war dagewesen, die Mögichkeit ein glückliches normales Leben mit dem Mädchen zu führen, dass er liebte. Doch auch sie war ihm weggenommen worden.

Er brauchte sie jetzt um ihm zu sagen wie dumm er war. Um ihm zusagen, dass er sein Leben wegwarf. Er brauchte sie in dieser Zeit. Er wollte ihr Lächeln sehen. Er wollte sehen, wie sie mit den Augen rollte wenn er ihr erzählte wie er eine Arbeit abgelehnt hatte. Er wollte sie lachen sehen, wenn er sie kitzelte. Er wollte wieder mit ihr aufwachen und ihren Atem auf seiner Haut spüren.

Er wußte, dass jeder wollte das er redete --- ihnen sagte wie er empfand. Doch sie würden es nicht verstehen. Es gab nur eine Person die es verstehen würde. Nur eine Person der er es erzählen wollte.

An diesem Tag ging er zu ihrer Grabstätte. Ihre Eltern hatten sie in einem Familiengrab der Grangers auf einem Londoner Friedhof beerdigen lassen. Er apparierte dort und als er auf den Grabstein sah, spürte er wie die Tränen in seine Augen traten.

**Hermine Elizabeth Granger **

**September 19, 1980—August 14, 1996 ****  
****Geliebte Tochter & Freundin ****  
**  
Er kniete auf den Boden und legte eine einzelne rote Rose auf den Grabstein.

„Ich weiß ich bin nicht so oft hierher gekommen, wie ich hätte sollen. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du mich so siehst. Ich hab mein Leben ziemlich verhauen", sagte er leise. „ Aber wahrscheinlich weißt du das. Wahrscheinlich sitze du oben im Himmel zusammen mit meiner Mum und meinem Dad und schüttelst den Kopf über mich."

Tränen rollten seine Wangen hinunter, als er weiter sprach.

„Jeder sagt mir, dass es nicht meine schuld war, aber wie kann ich das glauben? Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, wärst du nicht in diesem Haus gewesen. Ich stand einfach da und sah zu wie er es getan hat, weißt du. Ich stand einfach da. Als du mich am meisten brauchtest, stand ich einfach nur da, Hermine."

„Ich hab dich allein gelassen", sagte er. „Es war nicht nur in dieser Nacht, sondern all die Dinge die ich seither getan habe. Ich fühle mich nicht mehr wie mich selbst. In dieser Nacht ist ein Teil von mir mit dir gestorben. Ich weiß nicht wie ich das wiedergutmachen kann, aber ich glaube ich hab einen Weg. Ich werde mein Leben ändern. Ich will die Art Mensch sein, auf die du stolz sein kannst. Ich will der Kerl sein in den du dich wieder verlieben würdest. Es wird schwer, weil du nicht da bist um mich in den Arsch zu treten, aber ich werde es versuchen. Ich schulde dir das. Ich werde dich nicht wieder verlassen."

**(Ende Rückblick) **

Er schaffte es. Er änderte sein Leben. Es war nicht leicht, aber er tat es. Nachdem er einige intensive Test durchgemacht hatte, sowohl physisch als auch psychische Test, würde er zugelassen am Aurorentraining teilzunehmen. In einer Woche würde er nach Schottland reisen, wo sein Training beginnen würde.

Er hatte auch jemanden kennen gelernt. Ihr Name war Maggie McCall. Sie hatte Hogwarts zusammen mit Harry, Ron und Hermine besucht, doch sie war in Hufflepuff gewesen. Sie arbeitete im Zaubereiministerium in der gleichen Abteilung wie Mr. Weasley. Harry hat sie auf einer der Weasley Feiern im Fuchsbau kennen gelernt. Sie war sehr nett und obwohl es Harry widerstrebte hatte er angefangen sie zu mögen. Sie hatten erst vor einigen Monaten angefangen sich zu treffen, doch die Dinge schienen gut zu laufen.

Sie hatte vorgehabt ihn heute Abend zu einem Abendessen in Rons Wohnung zu begleiten, doch wegen eines Notfalls im Ministerium musste sie nach Australien reisen. Also ging Ron alleine zu Ron und Kits Wohnung. Ron und Kit waren seit fast einem Jahr verheiratet. Im Sog von Hermines Tod waren sie sich näher gekommen. Kit war zusammen mit Hermines Eltern zur Beerdigung nach London gekommen. Sie und Ron hatten eine Freundschaft begonnen, aus der sich langsam über die Jahre Liebe entwickelte. Als Kit 18 wurde, zog sie für immer nach London wo sie an einer der Universitäten aufgenommen wurde.

Jetzt erwarteten Kit und Ron die Geburt ihres ersten Kindes. Kit war erst im zweiten Monat, doch sie waren beide so aufgeregt, dass sie die Neuigkeit mit Harry teilten.  
Ja, die Dinge sahen für alle endlich besser aus.

Harry apparierte direkt vor Kit und Rons Apartment. Er klopfte an die Tür. Innerhalb von Sekunden öffnete Ron die Tür und war erleichtert seinen besten Freund zu sehen.

„Danke Merlin, du bist hier", sagte er und führte seinen Freund hinein.

„Warum?", fragte Harry.

"Wir übertreffen sie jetzt", flüsterte Ron verschwörerisch.

"Wovon redest du?"

"Kit", sagte Ron. "Ich weiß, sie ist erst im zweiten Monat, aber kannst du dir vorstellen wie schlimm das wird? Ich habe sieben solcher Monate vor mit. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das überlebe."

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Harry amüsiert.

„Ich habe keine verdammte Ahnung", sagte Ron. "Ich hab ihr angeboten beim kochen des Abendessens zu helfen und sie hat mich angeschnauzt! Also hab ich angeboten den Tisch zu decken und sie sagte ich mache es falsch! Also bin ich hier reingegangen hab mich hingesetzt und die Zeitung gelesen. Sie kommt rein und sagt mir ich soll meinen faulen Hintern hochheben und ihr helfen!"

Harry lachte.

„Das ist nicht lustig", sagte Ron. „Sie macht mir Angst, Harry."

Harry versuchte aufzuhören zu lachen, doch es misslang kläglich.

Ron wollte etwas sagen, als Kit ins Wohnzimmer kam und Harry breit anlächelte.

„Hi, Harry", sagte sie und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um seine Wange zu küssen. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut", sagte Harry. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Okay", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Ich hoffe du magst Spaghetti. Ich glaub ich hab genug für eine kleine Armee gemacht."

„Klingt großartig", sagte er und grinste sie an.

„Schade, dass Maggie nicht dabei sein kann", sagte Kit.

„Es tut ihr auch leid", sagte Harry. „Sie schickt euch Grüße."

„Wann kommt sie zurück?", fragte Kit und beobachtet misstrauisch wie ihr Ehemann aus dem Wohnzimmer in die Küche lief.

„Sie wird vermutlich irgendwann Morgen zurückkommen", sagte Harry, er beobachtete Kits Gesichtsausdruck und versuchte nicht zu lachen. Ihre Augen waren auf den Eingang der Küche gerichtet.

Ron kam wenige Augenblicke später aus der Küche und kaute etwas. Als er sah, dass Kit ihn ansah, hörte er sofort zu kauen auf. Er sah genauso aus, wie eine Katze die einen Kanarienvogel gefressen hatte.

„Ronald Weasley", sagte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Was hast du im Mund?"

Ron murmelte etwas, dass wie „nichts" klang, sein Mund war offensichtlich voll.

„Hast du ein Stück von meinem Knoblauchbrot geklaut?"

„Nur ein Stück", sagte er schüchtern.

"Du kannst froh sein, dass ich ein Muggel bin", sagte sie. „Wenn ich zaubern könnte, würde ich dich in irgendwas verwandeln."

"Es ist ein Stück Brot, Kit", protestierte Ron. Er blickte hilfesuchend zu Harry, doch der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da musst du alleine durch", sagte Harry.

Kit warf Ron einen letzten empörten Blick zu, bevor sie wieder die Küche betrat, die ganze Zeit murmelte sie dabei unzusammenhängend vor sich hin.

Ron zuckte hilflos mit den Armen. „Siehst du? Siehst du gegen was ich angehe? Sie lässt meine Mum wie ein Schwächling aussehen."

„Viel Glück, Ron", sagte Harry lachend. „Du brauchst es offensichtlich."

Wenige Minuten später saßen die drei am Küchentisch und waren damit beschäftigt Spaghetti, Salat und Knoblauchbrot auf ihre Teller zu häufen. Lange Zeit aßen sie schweigend.

„Wie laufen die Dinge zwischen dir und Maggie?", fragte Ron. „Wird es ernst?"

„Sozusagen, Mom", sagte Harry scherzend. „Die Dinge sind okay."

„Nur okay?", fragte Ron. „Du redest nicht viel über sie. Du bringst sie nur ab und an mit. Du schämst dich doch nicht für uns, oder?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht", sagte Harry. "Ich verbring nicht jede wache Minute mit ihr oder?"

„Nein", antwortete Ron. „Aber ich meine, sie scheint ziemlich scharf auf dich zu sein. Wenn ich auch nicht weiß warum."

„Danke", sagte Harry sarkastisch. „Was soll das ganze Gerede über Maggie? Hast du vielleicht schon unsere Hochzeit geplant, Ron? Wir haben erst vor einigen Monaten angefangen miteinander auszugehen."

„Ich denke nur, dass es großartig ist, dass du endlich jemanden kennen gelernt hast", sagte Ron.

„Ron können wir jetzt aufhören?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, Süßer, hör auf damit", sagte Kit.

„Ich sag nur, Harry sollte...", begann Ron zu antworten, doch Harry unterbrach ihn. Er schob seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf.

„Kit, ich will dir für das tolle Essen danken, aber ich sollte jetzt gehen. Ich muss morgen früh aufstehen."

„Harry", sagte Kit und sah wie er seine Serviette auf den Tisch legte. „Du musst nicht gehen."

„Ich wollte dich nicht aufregen, Harry", unterbrach Ron. „Ich will nur nicht, dass du das vermasselst."

„Ich verstehe was du versuchst, Ron", sagte Harry. „Das tue ich, aber du weißt, dass nicht jeder das haben kann was du und Kit hast."

„Das kannst du", sagte Ron. „Wenn du Hermine los lässt."

Harry sah aus, als wenn ihn jemand geschlagen hätte. Kit keuchte.

„Ron!", rief Kit erschrocken.

Harry erhielt seine Fassung wieder. „Gute Nacht", sagte er ruhig und lief aus der Küche. Wenige Sekunden später hörten sie wie sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

„Du hättest das nicht sagen sollen, Ron", sagte Kit. „Du bist zu weit gegangen."

„Es ist verdammt noch mal Zeit es zu sagen, Kit."

Kit schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du weißt es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er mit Maggie Schluss macht, weil die Dinge nicht laufen, was wie wir alle wissen Unsinn ist", sagte Ron.

„Ron er hat bis jetzt noch nicht mit ihr Schluss gemacht", sagte Kit. „Sie gehen noch miteinander aus."

„Ja, aber für wie lange?", fragte Ron. „Ich kenne ihn Kit. Ich kenne ihn so gut wie mich selbst. Er wird ihr das Herz brechen, nur weil das arme Mädchen einen Fehler hat, einen Fehler gegen den sie nichts machen kann."

„Was?", fragte Kit.

„Sie ist nicht Hermine Granger", sagte Ron einfach.


	2. Everything you want

**Arthus,** alles ist noch ein großes Fragezeichen. Dein Interesse ist geweckt? Dann kann ich nur empfehlen: weiterlesen!

**Alter Muggel, **ich lass euch nicht zu lange warten. Hier kommt schon Kapitel 2.

**Alex Uhde**, die Story hat 22 Kapitel also hab ich ganz schön was zu tun, aber immerhin bin ich inzwischen schon bei Kapitel 10 angelangt. Und jedes einzelne Kapitel ist der Mühe wert.

Kapitel 2 Everything You Want  
  
Julie hatte einen Großteil der letzten Nacht damit verbracht, sich in ihrem Bett hin und her zu wälzen. Die ganze Nacht war sie immer wieder aufgewacht und wieder eingeschlafen, ohne Zweifel hatte es mit den aufregenden Ereignissen am Abend zuvor zu tun. Sie gab es schließlich auf etwas Ruhe zu bekommen, als sie die Sonne durch ihre Fensterläden blitzen sah. Sie schaltete ihren Radiowecker an und krabbelte aus dem Bett. Jedoch anstatt Musik hörte sie den Klang einer dieser widerlichen  
Morgenshows wo der Discjockey seine Hörern erzählte, dass es ein wundervoller Tag werden würde.

Sie seufzte erleichtert auf, als sie ins Badezimmer lief, um ihre Zähne zu putzen. Dieser Sommer war ziemlich heiß gewesen, einer der heißesten an den sie sich erinnern konnte, seit sie in Nord Carolina lebte. Die Vorstellung, dass sie einen Tag draußen verbringen konnte ohne sich nach dem Komfort einer Klimaanlage zu sehnen, besserte ihre Laune irgendwie.

Sie hatte einen prall gefüllten Morgen vor sich. Wie so oft, wenn sie gestresst war, beschloss sie einen Morgenlauf zu machen. Nachdem sie ihre Zähne geputzt und ihr lockiges Haar gekämmt hatte zog sie schnell ihr Nachthemd aus und wechselt in eine Sport BH, ein kurzes Top, Shorts und Sportschuhe. Ihr schulterlanges Haar band sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen dann griff sie nach ihrem Walkman und den Schlüssel und lief zur Tür ihres Apartments hinaus.

Sie beschloss eine ihrer Lieblingsstrecken zu nehmen, welche sie in die Franklin Street führte und durch den Hauptteil des Campus. Es war erst kurz nach acht, also waren die Straßen noch nicht voll. Natürlich lag es auch daran, dass die Studenten noch nicht von den Sommerferien zurück waren.

Als sie den Weg entlangjoggte hörte sie den Klang ihrer Füße, die auf dem Bürgersteig trabten und den Rythmus der Musik von ihren Köpfhörern. Sie hatte sovieles im Kopf. Sie versuchte es alles zu verdrängen und sich nur auf ihren Lauf zu konzentrieren, doch es erwies sich als ziemlich sinnlos.  
Heute Nachmittag musste sie telefonisch ihre Einschreibung für das nächste Semester vervollständigen. Außerdem musste sie am späten Nachmittag eine Schicht in Billies Restaurant & Grill arbeiten.

Billie's Restaurant & Grill war der beste Ort um ein Sandwich zu essen, den Tar Heels auf einem der großen Fernseher zuzuschauen , Freunde zu treffen oder eine Verabredung für einen netten Abend zu starten. Es lag nahe beim Campus und wurde von den Studenten und den Einheimischen besucht. Die Küche beinhaltet amerikanisches Essen – Hamburger, Sandwiches, Suppen und Salat.

Der Eigentümer war eine Frau namens Billie Scanlon, die fast vierzig war. Das meiste kochte sie selbst. Jahrelang hatte es ihrem Vater gehört, doch er hatte es seiner Tochter hinterlassen als er starb. Billie, die keine eigenen Kinder hatte, betrachtete all ihre Angestellten von der Hilfskraft, den fest Angestellten, den Barkeepern bis zum Küchenpersonal, als ihre Ersatzfamilie. Die meisten ihrer Angestellten waren College Studenten, aber es gab auch ein paar Einheimische die dort arbeiteten. Das Restaurant war wie ein Zuhause, nicht nur für die Angestellten sondern auch für die Gäste, wo jeder namentlich bekannt war.

Seit Julie mit ihrem Studium begonnen hatte arbeitete sie als Kellnerin bei Billies. Zunächst hatte Billie sie nur widerstrebend eingestellt, da Julie keine frühern Erfahrungen mit wartenden Tischen hatte. Jetzt, drei Jahre später, war Julie eine der besten Kellnerinen, die Billies je gesehen hatte. 

Billie war wie eine Mutter für Julie in diesen drei Jahren an der Uni. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie oft Billie ihr zugehört hatte, wenn sie über ihre Probleme sprach und ihr eine Schulter zum ausweinen angeboten hatte.

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war Billie die einzige Mutter-Figur in Julies leben. Nun zumindest an die sie sich erinnern konnte. Ihre einige Mutter hatte sie vor wenigen Jahren wegen Krebs verloren. Tragisch war, dass Julie keinerlei Erinnerungen mehr an ihre Mutter hatte. Als sie 16 Jahre alt war, war Julie in einen Autounfall verwickelt gewesen, der ihre gesamten Erinnerungen ausgelöscht hatte. Über Jahre hatte sie unzählige Spezialisten, Psychiater und Therapeuten aufgesucht die ebenso wie sie über die Ursache ihrer Amnesie und den Grund weshalb sie keinerlei Erinnerungen an die vorangegangenen 16 Jahre hatte, verwirrt waren. Schließlich gab sie auf, es war einfach eine Tatsache, dass sie sie nie zurück erlangen würde. Sie war nicht glücklich darüber, aber sie akzeptierte es. 

Ihr Dad war eine große Hilfe gewesen. Stundenlang war er mit ihr dagesessen über Fotoalben gebeugt und hatte ihr Familiengeschichten erzählt. Er hatte ihr erzählt, wie sie in Ost-London aufgewachsen war. Er erheiterte sie mit Geschichten wie sie immer zur Bücherei wollte oder ins Museum oder in die Kunstgalerien. Ihr Dad wollte nicht sehr viel über ihre Mutter sprechen. Er schien immer das Thema zu ändern, wann immer Julie davon anfing. Am Anfang war er mehr als willens Erinnerungen über sie zu teilen, doch später wich er ihnen regelrecht aus. Julie führte das auf seine anhaltende Trauer zurück, sie nahm es nicht zu persönlich.

Sie hatte ihr Leben praktisch von null an begonnen, als sie diesem Bett im Krankenhaus vor vier Jahren erwacht war. Jetzt war ihr Leben so normal, wie es nur sein konnte. Sie schaffte sich ihre eigenen Erinnerungen.

Der Sommer endete und bald würde das neue Semester beginnen. Julie hatte diesen Sommer keine Kurse belegt, doch sie hatte beschlossen in Chapel Hill zu bleiben. Das lag zum größten Teil daran, dass ihr Freund Robert Chandler Michaels III, besser bekannt als Trey, sie gebeten hatte hier zubleiben. Diesen Herbst würde er sein erstes Jahr Medizinstudium beginnen und Julie wusste, dass sein Stundenplan nicht viel freie Zeit lassen würde, wenn der Unterricht einmal begonnen hatte. Ihre Beziehung war noch recht frisch – sie traffen sich erst seit 6 Monaten – als sie beschloss den Sommer mit ihm in Chapel Hill zu verbringen und bei Billies zu arbeiten.

Sie hatte Trey im Billies kennen gerlernt. Sie hatte bemerkt, wie er einige Wochen lang jeden Abend kam und immer in ihrem Revier des Restaraunts saß. Er war ziemlich hübsch auf eine amerikanisch kurzhaarige Art. Er war über 6 Fuß groß mit einem athletischen Körperbau. Er hatte kurzes braunes Haar. Er war in Virginia aufgewachsen und zwei Jahre älter als Julie. Er wollte Kardiologe werden und er war ehrgeiziger als jeder andere Mann den sie je getroffen hatte. Sie genoss es Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, doch irgendwas veranlasste sie sich bei ihm immer zurückzuhalten. Sie wusste nicht, was es war, aber irgendwas veranlasste sie nicht so offen bei ihm zu sein wie er es wahrscheinlich wollte.

Anstatt näher darauf einzugehen, konzentrierte sie sich auf ihren Lauf. Sie hatte diesen Lauf begonnen, um ihre Probleme zu vergessen. Sie fragte sich, warum sie ihr immer wieder zu folgen schienen?

Kurz vor vier lief sie ins Billies. Ihr Schicht begann offiziell erst um fünf, aber sie wollte noch mal versuchen durch das Telefonregister System zu kommen. Sie war am frühen Nachmittag nur wenig erfolgreich gewesen. Beinah stumpfsinnig hatte sie der monotonen Computerstimme am Telefon zugehört, was sie veranlasste aufzugeben und etwas fern zu sehen.

Das Restaurant war ziemlich leer, nur verstreut nahmen einige Gäste ein verspätete Mittagessen ein. Sie winkte Chloe und Tim zu, zwei der Mitarbeiter die in ein Gespräch an der Bar vertieft waren.

Rasch lief sie zum Hinterzimmer, wo die Angestellten Schließfächer hatten, um ihre Sachen unterzubringen. Das Hinterzimmer war wirklich ziemlich gemütlich. Es war ein kleiner Raum, doch er hatte einen Tisch, Stühle, ein Telefon und ein bequemes Sofa. Es war der ideale Platz um in der Pause einen Imbiss oder Mittagessen zu sich zu nehmen oder ein kurzes Nickerchen zu machen bevor deine Schicht begann. Julie hatte ihn viele male genutzt um behelfsmäßig zu lernen.

Julie stellte ihren Rucksack auf den Boden und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Sie holte ihren Kurs-Katalog aus dem Rucksack und nahm den Telefonhörer in die Hand.

Fast eine Stunde später trat sie irgendwie müde aus dem Hinterzimmer. Sie hatte ihre Arbeitskleidung angezogen. Billie hielt nicht viel von Uniformen. Sie verlangte nur, dass das Thema der Arbeitskleidung schwarz und weiß war – schwarze Hosen und weißes Shirt. Julie trug eine weißes Top und ein paar schwarze Caprihosen. Ihr Haar hatte sie zu einem französischen Zopf geflochten.  
Sie nickte Billie zu, die am Grill stand.

„Miss Julie", sagte sie sanft. „Wie geht's dir Darling?"

Julie lachte. „Ich glaube so gut, wie ich erwarten kann. Weißt du sie sagen die Telefonregistrierung wäre einfacher, aber ich schwöre es ist frustierend in der Warteschlaufe zu hängen."

Billie nickte. „Hast du all die Kurse bekommen, die du wolltest?"

„Fast", sagte Julie und rümpfte die Nase. "Alle bis auf einen. Er war voll ausgebucht. Aber es gibt ja noch ein Frühjahrssemester." 

„Süße kannst du dieses Tablett mit Essen zu Tisch 6 bringen?", fragte Billie sie. „Ich schwöre dass Chloe mehr Zigarttenpausen nimmt als sonst jemand den ich kenne." 

„Sicher", sagte Julie und band ihre Schürze um die Tailie. Sie nahm ein Tablett von der Theke und stellte die Teller drauf. Sie brachte das Tablett zu den Gästen, die glücklich das Essen an sich nahmen.  
Wenige Augenblicke später lief sie zurück in die Küche.

„Iss besser dein Abendessen solange du kannst", sagte Billie. „Heute Abend wird viel los sein. Ich hab dir ein Sandwich gemacht. Und eine große Schüssel Pommes ist da drüben."

„Danke", sagte Julie und betrachtete hungrig das Essen. „Was ist los heute Abend?" 

"Weißt du das nicht mehr?", sagte Billie. Die Biologie Abteilung macht ne große Party und sie heißen ein paar internationale Gemüsegärtner oder so etwas willkommen. Sie haben den Bankett-Raum gebucht."

„Oh, großartig", sagte Julie und lächelte als sie ihre Sandwich und die Pommes nahm und in Richtung Bar lief. Billie folgte ihr und sie setzten sich an die Bar. „Ich hoffe sie geben gutes Trinkgeld."

„Nun, du weißt große Gruppen tun das nie", sagte Billie.

Julie erstarrte. Sie nahm einen Bissen von ihrem Sandwich.

„Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", fragte Billie sie. „Du siehst ein bißchen aus, als wärst du mit den Gedanken heute Abend woanders."

„Nun, ich denke ich bin in Ordnung", sagte Julie nachdenklich. „Gut, nicht wirklich."

„Willst du darüber reden?" 

„Ja", sagte Julie. „Ehrlich gesagt sind es zwei Dinge. Ich fange mit dem seltsamen an."  
„Immer gut", sagte Billie lachend.

„Okay, ich hatte einen seltsamen Traum letzte Nacht", sagte Julie. „Ich meine es ist wirklich ein vollkommen chaotischer Traum."

„Okay", sagte Billie und stupste sie an.

"Nun", began Julie unsicher. „Ich war in diesem Schloss, oder zumindest denke ich, dass es ein Schloss war. Ich lief durch diesen Korridor und ich sah diese anderen Leute, doch aus irgendeinem Grund sah ich ihre Gesichter nicht. Nichtsdestotrotz liefen wir diese Treppe hoch und in einen anderen Korridor. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir dort sein sollten, denn als wir etwas hörten begannen wir zu rennen. Das einzige Problem war, dass wir in diesem Raum landeten und direkt in die Augen eines dreiköpfigen Hundes starrten. Und wir reden hier nicht über einen Zwergschnauzer, Billie. Ich rede hier über ein Riesentier von Hund. Glücklicherweise rannten wir rechtzeitig aus dem Raum und schlossen die Tür hinter dem Hund. Dann bin ich aufgewacht." 

Billie starrte sie sprachlos an.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass es seltsam war!", sagte Julie. „Du denkst ich bin verrückt, oder?"

"Liebes, wenn du solang ein Restaurant hättest, wie ich, hättest du schon einige ziemlich ausgefallene Geschichten gehört. Ich hab sie alle gehört, gleich ob ich wollte oder nicht. Dein kleiner dreiköpfiger Hund Traum bedeutete wahrscheinlich, dass du gestresst bist. Du musst es wahrscheinlich etwas ruhiger angehen." 

"Ruhiger angehen?", sagte Julie ungläubig. „Mit dem bald beginnenden Unterricht und meiner Arbeit hier, existieren diese Worte in meinem Vokabular nicht."

Billie lachte. „Gut, was war das andere Problem in deinem Kopf?"

Julie rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. „Nun, das ist wirklich schwieriger."

Sie schwieg einen Augenblick, nahm einen weiteren Bissen von ihrem Sandwich und nippte an ihrem Soda.

„Du weißte, dass ich mit Trey gestern Abend essen war, richtig? Nun, wir saßen so da, redeten und genossen das Essen. Er griff über den Tisch nahm meine Hand und sagte die drei kleinen Worte."

„Hat er das?", Billie schnappte nach Luft. 

Julie nickte, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ziemlich verdrießlich. 

„Nun, warum siehst du aus, als hättest du gerade deinen besten Freund verloren?", fragte Billie verwirrt. „Ich dachte diese kleinen drei Worte von dem Kerl zu hören mit dem du ausgehst, wäre Musik in deinen Ohren."

„Du denkst so, oder?", fragte Julie. „Doch nicht für mich. Ich habs wirklich vermasselt."

„Was hast du getan?", fragte Billie. „Ich hab beinah Angst es zu hören."

„Nun, er sagte es und ich erstarrte", sagte Julie. „Ich meine, ich bin einfach nur ein halbe Ewigkeit dagesessen. Als ich schließlich meine Stimmer wiederfand...willst du hören, was ich sagte? Ich sagte ihm ich müsse mal zur Toilette."

Billie legte ihre Hand über den Mund.

„Also bin ich aufgestanden und praktisch zur Toilette gerannt", erzählte Julie. „Ich hab auf dem Klo fast hyperventiliert. Er hat so entsetzt ausgesehen als er sah wie ich weglief, Billie."

„Was ist passiert, als du an den Tisch zurück kamst?"

„Nun, er hat es nicht wieder erwähnt und ich auch nicht. Es war so höflich und peinlich danach."

„Warum glaubst du, hast du so reagiert?"

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Julie und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Liebst du ihn?"

Julie schwieg. Sie blickte sehr nachdenklich drein, als über die Frage nachdachte.

„Nun, er ist wirklich nett. Ich mag ihn sehr. Ich meine er ist nett, sensibel und süß."

„Du hörst dich an, als würdest du einen Cockerspaniel beschreiben, nicht deinen Freund, Julie", sagte Billie offen. 

„Ich weiß", sagte Julie verbissen. „Was stimmt nicht mit mir? Ich habe diesen großartigen Typen der sich sehr um mich bemüht und kann an nichts anderes denken, als das irgendwas fehlt."

„Nun, ich denke nicht, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt", sagte Billie. „Ich glaube du würdest es nicht sagen, wenn es nicht das wäre, was du in deinem Herzen fühlst."

Julie nickte. „Ich weiß. Ich glaube ich habe dies überhöhte Ansicht von Romantik in mir. Ich meine ich weiß, dass Dinner im Kerzenlicht und Spaziergänge nicht alles sind, aber ich denke immer, dass ich wenn ich mich in jemanden verliebe, ich keine Berührungsängste hätte. Ich würde es vom Kopf bis in die Zehenspitzen spüren, weißt du? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich bei Trey an diesem Punkt bin oder ob ich ihn je mit ihm erreichen werde."

„Halt an deinen Idealen fest", sagte Billie und tätschelte ihren Arm. „Du bist noch jung. Dein Mr. Right ist irgendwo da draußen. Es mag Trey sein, oder auch nicht. Tu nichts solange du nicht dazu bereit bist. Vertrau mir, ich weiß das aus Erfahrung."

Julie nickte. „Danke, Billie."

„Jederzeit", sagte Billie und stand auf. „Ich fang besser mit dem Essen für das Bankett an. Du isst fertig, okay?"

Julie lächelte.

„Oh", sagte Billie, bevor sie in die Küche lief. „Erinnere mich daran, dass ich die Anzeige für den Barkeeper Job in die Zeitung setzte."

„Das werde ich", sagte Julie.

Sie saß da und aß ihr Sandwich fertig, sie musste daran denken, dass ihr Leben komplizierter wurde, als es ohnehin schon war.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass bevor die Nacht zu Ende war, eine Chance mit dem Gesicht der Vergangenheit in ihr Leben treten würde, die eine Kette von Ereignissen los treten würde, die ihre Leben für immer verändern sollten.


	3. Friends

**Arthus, **keine Sorge, es bleibt spannend. Aber das ist auch kein Wunder, den schließlich hat amynoelle dies FF geschrieben grins

**AlexUhde, **dann wünsch ich dir auch weiterhin viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Shadow, **he ich bin aber nicht verantwortlich, wenn dein Tabakkonsum steigt! Man kann die FF auch ganz gut ohne Zigaretten lesen lach. Ich werde mich jedenfalls bemühen zügig zu übersetzen. Schön, dass dir auch meine eigenen FFs zu gefallen scheinen.

Kapitel 3 Friends   
  
Von allen Fächern die Neville Longbottom in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, gehabt hatte, hatte er Kräuterkunde am liebsten gemocht und hatte andere darin übertroffen. Es war für niemanden der ihn kannte eine Überraschung dass er dieses Fach für seine Karriere benötigte. Es war wohlbekannt, dass wenn Professor Sprout eines Tages in den Ruhestand treten würde, Neville der erste wäre um ihren Platz einzunehmen. Als Professor Sprout sich beeilte das zu tun, hatte Neville einen Job im Zaubereiministerium angenommen und arbeitete dort als Forscher. Er war in kurzer Zeit ziemlich weit gekommen. Er schaffte es sogar mehrere Studien zu schreiben, die in vielen anerkannten und geachteten Zeitschriften für Kräuterkunde veröffentlicht wurden, nicht nur in Großbritannien, sondern auch in den Vereinigten Staaten.

Dies war es auch, was ihn nach Chapel Hill in Nord Carolina führte. Er war von einem Muggel-Freund eingeladen worden an einem dreitägigen Symposium der Universität von Nord Carolina in Chapel Hill, teilzunehmen. Die Biologieabeteilung der Schule hielt zusammen mit dem Biologie und Gartenbau Department der Nord Carolina Universität und der Wake Forest Universität das Symposium über Pflanzen und der medizinische Durchbruch im Gebrauch von Pflanzen. Es war am letzten Tag des Symposiums, als die Professoren und die Spezialisten in einem örtlichen Lokal eine Art Bankett abhielten.

Neville hatte die Konferenz sehr genossen. Er hatte die Gelegenheit gehabt sehr viele interessante Leute kennen zu lernen von denen er bisher nur das Privileg gehabt hatte zu lesen. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, tatsächlich die Leute zu treffen deren Arbeit er seit Jahren bewunderte.

Dennoch freute er sich darauf schließlich wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Irgendwie machte ihm der ungewohnte Zeitunterschied zu schaffen und er vermisse seine Freunde und ganz besonders seine Freundin Susan. Susan und er hatten sich seit dem 6. Jahr in Hogwarts immer wieder verabredet. Zusätzlich zu ihrem großartigen Sinn für Humor und ihre Persönlichkeit, war sie eine der wenigen Person die er kannte, die sich wirklich gegen seine Großmutter durchsetzen konnten. Er schämte sich nicht zuzugeben, dass seine Großmutter irgendwie eine respekteinflössende Figur in seine leben war und um es ganz offen zu sagen sie machte ihm Angst. Sie wollte, dass Neville in einem anderen Gebiet, als Kräuterkunde, arbeitete. Susan sagte ihr sehr direkt, dass Neville ein erwachsener Mann sein und seine eigenen Entscheidungen darüber treffen könne, was er für den Rest seines Lebens machen wolle. Zu sagen, er sei beeindruckt gewesen, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen.

Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, dass Bankett abzusagen und einfach nach Hause zu apparieren, doch er entschied, dass es unhöflich wäre, einfach so abzuhauen.

Sein Muggel Freund Dr. Peter Simon und er kamen um kurz nach sieben in Billies Bar und Grill an. Die Wirtin stellte sich als Lisa vor und führte sie in den Bankettraum des Restaurants. Auf ihrem Weg staunte Neville darüber, wie viele Leute bereits da waren. Über ein paar Lautsprecher war Popmusik zu hören. Der wunderbare Duft von Steaks und frischem Brot erfüllte die Luft.

Es erinnerte ihn ein bisschen and die „Drei Besen" und er erinnerte sich unzählige Wochenenden die er dort mit seinen Freunden in Hogsmead verbracht hatte.

Als sie im Bankett Raum ankamen begrüßten er und Peter einige ihnen bekannte Gäste und hielten smalltalk. Eine blonde Kellnerin mit einem elfenhaften Haarschnitt stellte sich als Chloe vor und fragte nach seiner und Peters Getränkebestellung. Peter bestellte einen Scotch und Soda, während Neville ein Bier wählte.

"Neville", sagte einer der Gäste. „Ich wette da wo du herkommst bist du so ein Wetter nicht gewohnt." 

„Nein", sagte Neville. „Das ist wirklich ein bisschen zu heiß für mich, aber es ist wirklich schön. Ich   
wollte nicht für längere Zeit hier sein, doch für einen Urlaub, anstatt zu arbeiten schon."

„Wann hast du vor wieder heimzufahren?", fragte der Mann.

„Morgen früh", sagte Neville. "Ich kanns kaum erwarten wieder heimzukommen und mit meinen Kollegen all die wundervollen Dinge auszutauschen die ich hier herausgefunden habe."

„Wo sagtest du noch mal arbeitest du?"

Neville erstarrte. Er hatte nicht wirklich damit herausgerückt, wo er arbeitete. Diese Männer und Frauen waren alle, soweit er wusste, Muggel. Sie würden ihn wahrscheinlich einsperren, wenn er ihnen erzählte, dass er für das Zaubereiministerium in London arbeitete. Der einzige, der seine wahre Identität kannte war Peter und das, weil er ein Freund von Dean Thomas war, der ein muggelgeborener Zauberer war.

„Ich, ähm, tatsächlich bin ich gerade zwischen zwei Jobs", sagte Neville. „Ich hoffe eventuelle einen Job in einer pädagogischen Einrichtung zu bekommen, möglichst auf Universitäts Stufe."

Glücklicherweise nickte der Mann nur und tauschte Scherze und Smalltalk mit den anderen anwesenden Gästen. Er und Peter wechselten einen erleichterten Blick, als sie beobachten, wie er davon lief. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Im gleichen Moment, als Neville im Bankett Raum war, war Julie eifrig damit beschäftigt Billie in der Küche zu helfen. Einer von Billies Aushilfsköchen hatte angerufen und gesagte, dass er wegen eines familiären Notfalls etwas später käme. So waren Billie und Julie allein in der Küche. Das waren keine guten Neuigkeiten, wenn das Restaurant und die Bar voll waren und der Bankett Saal war voller Leute die darauf warteten bedient zu werden. Zum Glück hatte Billie das Meiste des Essens bereits vorbereitete, weil das Biologie Department ein Partyservice ähnliches Abendessen gewünscht hatte. Hauptsächlich mussten sie den Grill beladen, Einstopf schmoren, Kartoffeln, Kartoffelsalat, gebackene Klösschen und Krautsalat auf die großen Servierplatten legen. Das Biologie Departmant hatte ein Menü im südlichen Stil gewünscht und Billie enttäuschte.

„Ich schwöre, wenn Ray nicht bald hier ist, sehe ich zu, dass ich eine Voodoo Puppe und einige Nadeln bekomme", sagte Billie und half Julie die Platten auf den Servierwagen zu laden.

„Er wird kommen", sagte Julie hilfreich. „Außerdem hab ich es nicht eilig wieder Chloe zu bei diesen Pflanzen-Leuten zu helfen. Sie sagt, dass ihr Hintern bereits fünfmal begrabscht wurde."

„Vielleicht sollte ich reingehen", sagte Billie mit einem Lachen. „Du weißt, es ist lange her, dass ich eine Verabredung hatte. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass einer dieser Pflanzen-Leute wie du sie nennst, wie ein Tiger sein könnte. Weißt du sie sagen immer es sind die Stillen nach denen du Ausschau halten sollst."

Julie starrte ihre Chefin mit offenem Mund an.

„Ich hab gescherzt, Julie", sagte Billie. „Dennoch, es ist lange her." 

„Bleib von den Pflanzen-Leuten weg, Billie", sagte Julie lachend. „Bleib von den Pflanzen-Leuten weg und niemand wird verletzt."

„Sehr lustig, sehr lustig,", sagte Billie. „Warum bringst du diese Tabletts nicht zu den Pflanzen-Leuten? Ich schick dir Tim zum helfen. Lass mich wissen, wenn du einen hübschen siehst!"

„Ich behalts im Hinterkopf", sagte Julie und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie nahm den Servierwagen und schob ihn durch die volle Bar und zurück in den Bankett Saal. Die versammelten Gäste seufzten, als sie und Tim die Tabletts in den Saal schoben.

„Wurde aber auch Zeit", hörte sie jemanden murmeln. Sie legte ein breites Lächeln auf, dass nicht unechter hätte sein können.

Tim und sie luden rasch die Platten auf die großen Tische die in der Mitte des Raums aufgestellt waren. Sie waren gerade fertig, als Julie ein Frösteln spürte. Es war die Art von Frösteln, dass du verspürst, wenn dich jemand anstarrt. Sie versuchte das Gefühl abzuschütteln und es dem Umstand zuzuschreiben, dass sie gerade Platten mit Essen vor eine Gruppe von über 30 Leuten abgeladen hatte. Sie warteten wahrscheinlich nur darauf, dass sie aus dem Weg ging, so dass sie das Essen in sich stopfen konnten. Tim sagte er bringe die Tabletts zurück und sie lächelte dankbar.

Sie beschloss Chloe auszuhelfen und mischte sich unter die Leute um zu sehen ob irgendjemand seinen Drink aufgefüllt haben wollte. Eine älter Frau fragte sie, ob sie etwas Zitrone in ihren Eistee haben könnte und Julie lächelte und sagte sie hole es aus der Küche. Als sie aus dem Raum lief, spürte sie wieder dieses Frösteln über sich kommen. Sie stoppte und drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wer sie anstarrte.

Sie sah in direkt an der hintern Wand stehen. Er war ein kleiner untersetzter Mann mit braunem Haar. Er starrte sie so intensiv an, dass es ihr fast Angst machte. Sie lächelte ihm unbehaglich zu, ehe sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und in die Küche lief um der Frau ihre Zitronenstückchen zu holen.

Das war so seltsam.

„Das kann nicht sein", rief eine Stimme in Nevilles Kopf. „Das kann nicht sie sein!"

Sie sieht wie sie aus, sagte Neville zu sich selbst. Doch sie war vor fast vier Jahren gestorben. Er war auf ihrer Beerdigung gewesen. Er hatte die Trauer auf den Gesichtern ihrer Familie, ihrer Freunde und ihrer Lehrer gesehen. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass das hier Hermine Granger war. Sie konnte es nicht sein, sagte Neville.

Dieses Mädchen hatte kürzere Haar, als Hermine, aber es war derselbe Braunton und es war nicht so buschig wie Hermines Haar manchmal gewesen war. Sie hatte dieselben warmen braunen Augen, die Hermine gehabt hatte. Ihre Haut war etwas dunkler als Hermines, ohne Zweifel hatte das mit der Sonne von Nord Carolina zu tun.

Dieses Mädchen war nicht Hermine Granger. Sie war einfach jemand, der ihr erstaunlich ähnlich sah, sagte Neville sich selbst. Er sollte sie nicht so anstarren. Doch er konnte nicht anders. Vom dem Augenblick, als er sie hereinkommen sah, hatte er sich fast gefühlt, als würden seine Beine nachgeben. Es war, als würde er durch eine Zeitschleife fallen.

Der Blick auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie entdeckte wie er sie ansah hatte ihn veranlasst zu versuchen sich zu konzentrieren. Wahrscheinlich machte er diesem armen Mädchen mit seinem seltsamen Benehmen Angst, indem er sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Er musste sie schnell in den Griff bekommen.

Gerade als er dachte, er hätte es geschafft, kam das Mädchen zurück, sie trug eine kleine Schale mit Zitronenstücken. Sie gab einer Frau in der Gruppe eines und lächelte den anderen Gästen freundlich zu.

Peter lief zu seinem Freund rüber und stieß ihn an. „Willst du was essen oder willst du die ganze Nacht hier an der Wand stehen, Longbottom?"

„Mhmmm?", stammelte Neville.

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen", sagte Peter besorgt. „Geht es dir gut?" 

„Ja", sagte Neville und nickte. Er beobachte, wie die junge Frau wieder aus dem Zimmer lief. Er wusste, er sollte es wahrscheinlich sein lassen, doch er konnte nicht. Er musste es wissen, er musste mit ihr sprechen, nur um sich seinen eigenen Frieden wiederzugegeben. „Mir geht's gut. Ich muss nur aufs Klo. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Peter nickte seinem Freund besorgt zu. „Was immer du sagst."

Neville lächelte halbherzig, ehe er aus dem Zimmer eilte.

Er sah sich in der Bar um und die versucht die Hermine ähnliche zu finden. Er fand sie schließlich an der Bar, wie sie mit einem der Gäste sprach. Er zögerte einen Moment bevor er zu ihr lief. 

„Entschuldigen sie, Miss?", sagte er nervös.

Sie drehte sich um und zuckte etwas zusammen, als sie sah, wer ihre Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

„Ja?", fragte sie gezwungen. 

"Ich will sie nicht belästigen, aber ich frage mich, ob wir uns schon mal wo gesehen haben?"  
„Das denke ich nicht", sagte sie und sah ihn fragend an.

Sie klingt wie Hermine, sagte Neville zu sich selbst. Ihr englischer Akzent trat nicht so hervor wie einst, aber er war noch da.

„Ich bin kein Psychopath oder so", sagt er und lächelte ihr freundlich zu. „Ich schwöre, das bin ich nicht. Ich..."

"Was?", fragte sie. Sie fühlte sich etwas behaglicher. Er schien ziemlich harmlos zu sein. Sie war noch irgendwie auf der Hut, dass sollte man für gewöhnlich sein.

„Sie erinnern mich an jemanden", sagte er. „Mein Name ist Neville Longbottom." 

„Schön sie kennen zu lernen, Neville", sagte sie und schüttelte seine Hand. „Ich glaube ich würde mich erinnern, wenn ich jemanden mit dem Namen Neville Longbottom kennen würde. Es ist ein ziemlich unüblicher Name, oder? Meine ist so gewöhnlich wie er nur sein kann. Ich bin Julie Maxwell." 

„Oh", sagte Neville und sein Herz sank ein wenig. Er hatte gehofft, dass es Hermine war. Doch dann wieder, die Hermine die er gekannt hätte, hätte nie freiwillig ihre Freund und Schule verlassen. Sie war am Boden zerstört gewesen, als ihre Eltern sie vor Beginn des 6. Schuljahrs von der Schule genommen hatten. Sie war so glücklich gewesen, als sie zurückkommen durfte. Er hatte sich so für Harry und Hermine gefreut. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass die beiden zusammen kommen würden. Hermines Tod hatte sie alle schwer getroffen, doch niemanden so sehr wie Harry.

„Schön, sie kennen zu lernen, Julie", sagte Neville. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich sie erschreckt habe. Sie sehen jemanden bemerkenswert ähnlich, den ich einst gekannt habe. Sind sie in London aufgewachsen?"

Sie nickte. „Das bin ich wirklich", sagte sie. "Ich bin vor über vier Jahren mit meinem Dad in die Staaten gezogen."

„Ich lebe noch in London", sagte Neville. „Ich bin zum Symposium hier."

„Das hab ich mir schon gedacht", sagte Julie freundlich.

Neville lachte.

"Nun, es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht das Mädchen bin, dass sie kennen", sagte sie. „Wahrscheinlich sehe ich ihr einfach ähnlich. Man sagt jeder hat einen Doppelgänger." 

Neville lächelte. „Ja. Das sagt man. Nun, ich will sie nicht länger aufhalten, Julie. Ich geh besser zurück." 

Julie nickte. „Genießen sie den Rest ihres Aufenthalts, Neville."

Er nickte und lief davon. Fragen rasten durch seinen Kopf. Dieses Mädchen war in London aufgewachsen und vor vier Jahren hier her gezogen? Das deckte sich mit Hermines Tod. Konnte es sein, dass etwas geschehen war? Konnte dieses Mädchen wirklich Hermine sein und es nicht wissen? Ein Teil von ihm sagte er solle es vergessen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass dies etwas wichtiges war. Das war etwas, dass Harry wissen sollte. Er konnte das nicht einfach so vergessen. Hermine war seine Freundin. Wenn sie noch am Leben war, würde er alles tun, um ihr zu helfen. Harry würde wissen, was zu tun war.

Neville seufzte erleichtert. Er wusste genau wo er hin gehen musste, wenn er Morgen nach Hause kam. Er hoffte, dass Harry bereit war.


	4. Best I ever had

**Arthus, **bitte bitte nicht explodieren, wäre doch schade. g

**Alex, **offensichtlich hat diese FF ein süchtigmachende Wirkung auf dich. Aber ich kann nix dafür ist allein amynoelles Schuld.

**Shadow, **hast es wohl nicht mehr erwarten können g. Es freut mich sehr zu hören, dass ich mit meiner Übersetzung nicht so ganz daneben liege. Hab nämlich immer die Befürchtung fatale Fehler zu machen, die dann die ganze Geschichte verhauen. Danke für das Angebot des Betalesens, ich behalte dich im Hinterkopf.

Kapitel 4 Best I Ever Had 

Maggie McCall kam am späten Nachmittag aus Australien zurück. Obwohl sie erschöpft war, gingen sie und Harry zu ihrem Lieblingsitaliener in Muggel London essen. Das Essen war hervorragend, aber die Unterhaltung war irgendwie problematisch. Maggie kam es vor, als sei sie die einzige die rede und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Harry ihr viel zuhörte. Er hatte eine Art leeren Gesichtsausdruck und er hatte kaum sein Essen angerührt. Sie erzählte ihm von dem Kongress in Australien und er nickte wenn er glaubte, dass es erwartet wurde und warf zeitnah ein „Wirklich?" oder „Ja?" ein, doch mehr steuerte er nicht zur Unterhaltung bei.

Sie fragte ihn, was los sei, doch er sagte nicht mehr, als das er und Ron vergangen Abend einen Streit hatten, als er zum Abendessen in seiner Wohnung war. Er ging nicht sehr ins Detail und sie kannte ihn gut genug wann man einer Angelegenheit näher nachging und wann nicht. Dies war offensichtlich eine der Gelegenheiten, wo er wollte, dass sie es dabei bleiben ließ.

Nachdem Essen machten sie einen Spaziergang und sie fragte ihn ob er schon aufgeregt sein in den nächsten Tagen nach Schottland zu reisen und sein Training zu beginnen. Seine Augen leuchteten beim dem Thema etwas auf und er sprach ein bisschen über seine Pläne und wie er sich darauf freute.

Kurz vor Mitternacht machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrer Wohnung und sie fragte ihn ob er über Nacht dableiben wolle. In Anbetracht seiner Laune an diesem Abend war sie überrascht, als er nickte. Jegliche Hoffnung die sie sich von einer wundervollen Wiedervereinigung gemacht hatte war wie weggewischt, als er ihr erzählte wie müde und erschöpft er war.

Das Resultat war, dass sobald sie die Wohnung betreten hatten, er sich auf den Weg in ihr Schlafzimmer machte. Beinah in dem Augenblick, als sein Kopf das Kissen berührte, war er eingeschlafen. Maggie lachte. Sie war erschöpft und wollte sich liebend gerne zu ihm legen, doch sie wusste, sie musste zuvor ihre Eulenpost durchsehen. 

Sie lief in ihre kleine Küche und schaltete den Wasserkocher an um sich eine schöne Tasse Tee zu machen, koffeinfrei natürlich. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und begann geistesabwesend die Briefe und Päckchen durchzusehen, die seit ihrer Abwesenheit gekommen waren. Doch ihre Gedanken waren nicht bei dieser Aufgabe. Ihre Gedanken waren bei dem Mann, der in ihrem Schlafzimmer schlief.

Sie war wie alle anderen überrascht gewesen, als er sie um eine Verabredung bat. Sie hatte gemeinsam mit Ron, Harry und Hermine Hogwarts besucht, doch sie hatte sie nicht wirklich gekannt. Natürlich wusste sie von ihnen. Wer hatte das nicht getan? Sie konnte sich noch erinnern, wie sie und ihre Hufflepuff Kameradinnen mit Ehrfurcht beobachtet hatten, auf welche Art und Weise Harry Hermine ansah. Sie konnte sich erinnern, dass eine Menge ihrer Freundinnen sagten, sie wünschten sie hätten auch jemanden, der sie so ansah. Maggie hatte ebenso empfunden. Sie konnte es kaum glauben, dass sie sich jetzt mit ihm verabredete. Doch sie war nicht so dumm zu glauben, dass er sie auch nur zum Teil so ansah, wie Hermine.

Ihre Beziehung war noch so neu. Doch sie hoffte, dass das mit der Zeit kommen würde.  
Offiziell hatte sie Harry auf einer Party bei den Weasleys kennen gelernt. Sie arbeitete mit Arthur Weasley in der Abteilung gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten im Zaubereiministerium. Wochen vor der Party hatte sie den verdacht gehabt, dass Arthur und Molly Kuppler spielten. Arthur ließ während der Arbeit Bemerkungen fallen und wenn Molly vorbeikam sprach sie darüber, wie großartig Harry war. Maggie dachte Molly sollte Autos verkaufen, so überzeugend und hartnäckig wie sie war.

Bei der Party hatte Molly es so eingerichtet, dass sie beim Essen nebeneinander saßen und sie passte auf, dass sie während des Abend näheren Kontakt hatten. Maggie hatte eine Menge Geschichten gehört und gelesen wie ihn Hermine Grangers Tod zerstört hatte. Sie hatte auch gehört, wie hart er daran arbeitete die Dinge in seinem Leben wieder zu ordnen. Sie fand ihn sehr nett und freundlich und sie spürte wie ihre Knie weich wurden, als sie ihn an diesem Abend kennen lernte. Es waren diese durchdringenden grünen Augen.

Obwohl sie beide die Gesellschaft des anderen während der Party genossen, hätte sie nicht gedacht, dass etwas dabei rauskommen würde. Sie war freudig überrascht, als er einige Tage später im Ministerium erschien und sie fragte, ob sie mit ihm essen ginge. Er war so hinreißend nervös gewesen, als er sie fragte, in einer Millionen Jahre hätte sie nicht nein gesagt.

Ihre Beziehung machte ziemlich gute Fortschritte, aber da war ein Geist, buchstäblich und bildlich, der über ihrer Beziehung schwebte. Er hatte nie gesagt, dass er sie liebte. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, wie sie empfand, doch er hatte nichts gesagte. Es hatte sie verletzt, aber sie verstand, dass er nicht wie die meisten Männer war. Sie hatte ihm Zeit gegeben. Wenn er bereit war es zu sagen, würde er es sagen. Sie hielt daran fest.

Sie hatte ihm nicht erzählt, dass sie gehört hatte, wie er Hermines Namen im Schlaf rief. Sie hatte ihm nicht erzählt, dass sie nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht aufgewacht war und merkte, dass er nicht im Bett war. Sie hatte ihn weinend auf seiner Couch vorgefunden. Sie hatte ihn ihre Anwesenheit nicht merken lassen. Sie ließ ihn einfach dort. Offensichtlich fühlte er sich schuldig, dass er für jemanden etwas empfand, wo er doch an den Erinnerungen an die Liebe seines Lebens festhielt.

Maggie hatte keine Illusionen, dass sie das mit Harry hätte, was er mit Hermine gehabt hatte. Doch sie glaubte, dass sie ihn irgendwie glücklich machen konnte. Das Problem war, wann immer sie dachte sich wäre zu ihm durchgedrungen, zog er sich zurück. Sie verstand es und wusste warum, aber dadurch schmerzte es gewiss nicht weniger.

Sie gab es auf, ihre Post zu lesen. Sie war zu müde, um zu denken. Rasch zog sie ihr Nachthemd an und kletterte neben Harry ins Bett. Sie flüsterte „Nox" und legte ihr Kopf auf ihr Kissen. Der letzte Gedanke, bevor sie einschlief galt dem, was sie jetzt seit Wochen plagte. Wie sollten sie je weiterkommen, wenn er die Vergangenheit nicht los lassen konnte oder wollte?

Am nächsten Morgen machte Harry sich auf den Weg in seine eigenen Wohnung, er fühlte sich ein wenig besser, als am Abend zuvor. 

Rons Worte hatten ihn die vergangenen paar Tage verfolgt. Er wusste, dass Ron recht hatte. Er musste einen Weg finden, um los zu lassen. Das Problem war, dass er nicht wusste, ob er die Stärke und die Willenskraft hatte, das zu tun.

Morgen würde er abreisen, um sein Training zu beginnen. Er war aufgeregt und nervös zur gleichen Zeit. Die Reise hätte zu keinem besseren Zeitpunkt kommen können. Mit dem Training würde er seinen Kopf von diesem ganzen Drama leer bekommen.

Er nahm rasch eine Dusche und zog dann eine Trainingshose und ein altes T-Shirt an. Er ging auf den Dachboden, um seinen Koffer herunter zu holen, damit er mit packen beginnen konnte. Er hatte es gerade geschafft, ihn die Treppe zum Dachboden hinunter schweben zu lassen, als er lautes, hartnäckiges Klopfen an der Tür hörte.

Er sah auf seine Uhr. Es war erst 8 Uhr Morgens. Wer wollte so früh etwas von ihm? Das Klopfen ging weiter.

„Einen Moment", rief er. „Ich bin gleich da!"

Er öffnete die Tür und zu seiner Überraschung sah er Ron, der zerzaust und nicht ganz auf der Höhe aussah, neben ihm stand Neville, der so aufgewühlt aussah wie Harry ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Ron sah aus, als wäre er gerade aus dem Bett gekommen er trug noch sein T-Shirt und Boxershorts. Böse starrte Ron Neville an.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry sie. „Was macht ihr so früh hier?" 

„Zur Hölle, wenn ich das wüsste!", rief Ron ärgerlich aus. Er warf Neville einen weiteren kühlen Blick zu. „Er hat an meine Tür geklopft um...", seine Stimme erstarb. „Bei Merlins Bart! Ich weiß nicht mal wie viel Uhr ist! Und er hat mir nicht mal die Gelegenheit gegeben mich richtig anzuziehen! Er hat mir nur gesagt, dass er sofort mit dir und mir sprechen muss! Das ist alles, was er sagte!"

Neville blickte schüchtern zu Boden.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte er mit großen Augen. „Es tut mir leid! Ich muss wirklich mit euch beiden reden. Ihr wisst ich würde das nicht so machen, wenn es nicht extrem wichtig wäre."

"Nun, hast du etwas dagegen, wenn wir es drinnen tun, Neville?", fragte Ron gereizt.

Harry trat zurück und ließ Neville und Ron durch die Tür treten. Er schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und folgte ihnen ins Wohnzimmer. Neville schüttelte den Kopf, als Harry ihn fragte, ob er sich nicht setzen wolle. Er selbst nahm neben Ron auf der Couch platz. Neville lief vor der Couch auf und ab.

"Neville!", sagte Harry schließlich. „Um himmelswillen steh still! Du fängst an mich nervös zu machen."

„Entschuldige", sagte Neville mit einem halbherzigen Lachen. Schließlich nahm er auf dem Stuhl gegenüber platz. Einige Augenblicke blickte er nachdenklich drein, als wenn er geistig plane wie er am besten sagen sollte, was er zu sagen hatte.

„Neville", sagte Ron ungeduldig. „Du bist bestimmt nicht am helllichten Morgen hier rübergekommen, nur damit wir uns einander anstarren, oder?"

„Nein", sagte Neville ernst. „Es ist nur, das ich wirklich nicht weiß, wie ich es euch sagen soll, euch beiden nicht. Es scheint so an den Haaren herbeigezogen und unwahrscheinlich. Ich meine, ich hätte es selber nicht geglaubt, wenn ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte. Ich meines diese Ähnlichkeit und der Ton ihrer Stimme. Es ist einfach so irre...wie sie klingt...und aussieht..." 

Harry und Ron wechselten einen ungeduldigen Blick. 

„Neville", unterbrach Harry. „Das macht keinen Sinn. Hol tief Luft und fang von vorne an."

Ron sah Harry entsetzt an.

„Nein!", rief er. „Ich meine, du musst nicht von vorne anfangen, Nev. Gib uns einfach die relevanten Details."

Neville nickte. Er holte tief Luft und fuhr fort. "Nun, ihr wisst, dass ich vergangene Woche drüben in den Staaten war bei einem Pflanzen Symposium?"

Harry nickte. Ron starrte Neville nur an.

"Nun, es wurde an der Universität von Nord Carolina in Chapel Hill abgehalten. Es ist wirklich ein wunderschöner Campus. Es würde euch wirklich gefallen. Jedoch sehr heißes Klima. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie sie es dort aushalten."

Ron sah aus, als würde es ihm sehr schwer fallen ruhig zu bleiben.

„Neville", sagte er warnend.

"Oh, richtig, entschuldige", sagte Neville. „Nun, am letzten Abend des Symposiums war da diese Bankett für all die Gäste. Es war in diesem Restaurant in Chapel Hill. Eine der Kellnerinnen dort, Harry, sie ... ähm", seine Stimme erstarb.

„Eine der Kellnerinnen dort, was?", spornte Harry ihn an.

"Harry, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, aber ich glaube Hermine könnte noch am leben sein."

Harry erstarrte.

„Neville", sagte Ron. „Wenn du vorhast mit uns zu scherzen, ist das nicht sehr lustig. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass Hermine vor vier Jahren in Tom Riddles altem Haus gestorben ist. Um Merlins Willen, Harry und ich haben gesehen, wie er den Fluch auf sie gelegt hat." 

„Ich würde keine Witze darüber machen, Ron", sagte Neville ernst. „Da war eine Kellnerin in diesem Restaurant die aussah und klang wie Hermine. Ich schwöre es euch beiden als ein Gryffindor, dass ich die absolute Wahrheit sage. Die Ähnlichkeit hat mir fast den Atem geraubt, Harry. Sie hat kürzeres Haar, als Hermine hatte, aber es hat den selben Ton braun. Ihr Akzent ist nicht so vordergründig, wie einst, aber sie hat ihn noch!"

Harry stand von der Couch auf und lief schweigend zum Fenster.

"Ich bin zu ihr gegangen und hab mit ihr gesprochen. Ich glaub ich hab ihr irgendwie Angst gemacht, weil ich sie so angestarrt habe, aber ich habe mich entschuldigt, dass ich sie so anstarrte. Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass sie mich an jemanden erinnert. Sie schien mich nicht zu erkennen. Sie sagte, sie würde sich erinnern, wenn sie jemanden mit Namen Neville Longbottom kennen würde. Sie war wirklich sehr charmant, wie Hermine war. Ich fragte sie nach ihrem Namen und sie sagte mir sie heiße Julie. Sie erzählte mir, dass sie in London aufgewachsen sei, aber sie sei vor vier Jahren nach Nord Carolina gezogen. Vor vier Jahren Ron."

„Zufall", sagte Ron. „Dieses Mädchen ist nicht Hermine, Neville."

„Ich denke sie könnte es sein, Ron", sagte Neville. „Wirklich." 

„Harry?", fragte Ron und drehte sich um, um seinen Freund anzusehen. Harry war immer noch still und starrte aus dem Fenster. „Tu das nicht, Kumpel! Es ist nicht Hermine. Neville dieses Mädchen hat wahrscheinlich nur Ähnlichkeit mit ihr."

"Ron", sagte Neville Ernst. „Dieses Mädchen könnte Hermines Zwilling sein. Ich glaube wirklich, dass sie es war. Ich wollte, dass ihr Jungs das wisst. Ihr könnt damit machen, was ihr wollt, aber ich glaube wirklich dass sie es war."

"Harry", sagte Ron wieder. „Komm schon Kumpel."

Plötzlich drehte Harry sich um. „Neville? Du sagst, dieses Mädchen war eine Kellnerin in einem Restaurant?"

"Ja", sagte Neville. „Sie arbeitete an diesem Ort namens Billies Bar & Grill. Ich hab ein Streichholzbriefchen von dort in meiner Tasche."

Er griff mit einer Hand in seine Tasche und zog das Streichholzbriefchen hervor. Mit einer zitternden Hand gab er es Harry. Harry sah es an. 

„Harry", sagte Ron besorgt. „Tu dir das nicht an. Sie ist es nicht."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Harry ihn, Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen.

„Weil wir beide gesehen haben, wie V-voldemort den Fluch aus sie legte", sagte Ron. „Sie ist gestorben! Wir haben ihre Beerdigung gesehen, Harry."

Harry sah einen Moment nachdenklich drein. Sie Stille im Raum war fast betäubend.

„Ron hat wahrscheinlich recht, Neville", sagte Harry er ließ das Streichholzschächtelchen auf den Tisch fallen. „Danke das du vorbeigekommen bist, um die Neuigkeit mit uns zu teilen, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie es war."

Neville nickte, Enttäuschung war auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich dachte nur, du solltest es wissen." 

„Ich...ähm...wir sehn uns", sagte Harry. Er lief zur Tür und öffnete sie, er schüttelte Nevilles Hand, bevor er hinaus lief.

Er lief zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Ron noch auf der Couch saß. Harry nahm das Steichholzbriefchen wieder zur Hand, sah es an, als warte er darauf, dass es ihn irgendwelche Informationen gab.

„Sie ist es nicht, Kumpel", sagte Ron.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht", sagte Harry seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

"Sie ist es nicht", sagte Ron. „Tu es nicht wieder, Harry. Ich wünschte Neville wäre nicht gekommen um dir das zu sagen. Das alles bleibt besser Vergangenheit."

„Was, wenn sie es ist?", fragte Harry. „Was wenn sie es ist?"

„Sie ist es nicht", sagte Ron. „Schau, du musst Morgen den Zug nach Schottland nehmen, richtig? Du hast jetzt keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken! Du musst wieder auf die Spur kommen, Harry. Vermassel es jetzt nicht."

"Diese Julie-Person ist nicht Hermine", sagte Ron.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich recht", sagte Harry. „Ich sollte wirklich mit packen anfangen. Ich sollte mit allem fertig sein, wenn deine Mum ein Abschiedsessen für mich macht, richtig?"

„Ja", sagte Ron. „Du kommst also?" 

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Ich bin der Ehrengast, oder?" 

„Gut", sagte Ron. „Ich…ähm geh besser zurück zu Kit, okay?"

„Ja", sagte Harry. "Apparierst du zurück?"

„Ja", sagte Ron. „Ich seh dich heute Abend."

Harry drehte sich nicht um, um sich von seinem Freund zu verabschieden. Als er das laute POP hörte, das Rons Abreise signalisierte, setzte er sich schließlich aus die Couch, das Streichholzbriefchen hatte er immer noch in den Händen. 

Das war absurd. Sie konnte es nicht sein, versuchte er sich selbst zu sagen.

Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte. „Es würde erklären, warum du nie wirklich das Gefühl hattest, dass sie fort sei. Es würde erklären, warum du sie nie wirklich loslassen konntest."

Ron hatte recht. Er hatte gesehen, wie Voldemort den Todefluch auf Hermine legte. Er hatte ihren leblosen Körper in den Armen gehalten. Er hatte gesehen wie die Granger Familie sie beerdigt hatte. Wie sollte sie in dieses verdammte Nord Carolina gekommen sein? Sie konnte es nicht gewesen sein. Es gab keinen Weg, dass sie es sein konnte. Doch, wenn es so war? Wollte er wirklich dort hin? Was wenn er nachsah und seine Hoffnungen wieder dahinschwanden? Was würde dann passieren? Zuviele Fragen flogen durch seinen Kopf und nicht genug Antworten. 

Später an diesem Abend trafen Maggie und Harry zu Harrys Abschiedsessen im Fuchsbau ein. Die gesamte Weasley Familie war in Begleitung von Ehepartnern, Verabredungen und Kindern versammelt, ebenso wie Sirius, Lupin und Tonks.

Harry hatte Maggie nichts von Nevilles frühem Besuch an diesem Tag erzählt. Auch Ron hatte Kit nichts erzählt. Es war immer noch in den Köpfen der beiden und sie waren die am wenigsten gesprächigsten Gäste auf der Party.

Harry war im Wohnzimmer und beobachtete, wie Fred und George mit dem Spiel Snape explodiert beschäftigt waren. Ginny war mit Maggie in der Küche, sie halfen Molly bei den letzten Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen.

Sirius kam ins Zimmer und sah seinen Patensohn, er stand vor dem Kaminsims und besah sich die Fotos. Eines davon zeigte Ron, Hermine und Harry während ihres vierten Schuljahres in Hogwarts.

„Hey", sagte Sirius und trat hinter seinen Patensohn.

Harry zuckte zusammen.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich dich erschreckt habe, Harry", sagte er. „Du musst für dein Training daran arbeiten. Ein guter Auror erschreckt nie."

"Nun, ein guter Auror hat vielleicht auch nicht soviel in seinem Kopf", sagte Harry kritisch.

Sirius sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?"

„Nichts", sagte Harry. „Ich hab in letzter Zeit nur viel in meinem Kopf."

„Sie scheint nett zu sein", sagte Sirius und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Küche. „Sie scheint dich sehr zu mögen, wenn ich auch nicht weiß warum."

„Sehr lustig", sagte Harry. „Sie ist nett." 

„Geht es dir gut, Harry?", fragte Sirius ihn ernst. „Willst du darüber reden?"

Harry nickte. „Aber draußen. Ich brauch etwas frische Luft."

Sirius nickte und wandte sich Fred und George zu. "Jungs, wenn eure Mum uns sucht, wir sind draußen."

Fred nickte und wandte sich wieder dem Spiel zu.

Wenige Minuten später hatte Harry Sirius alles, über Nevilles Reise nach Chapel Hill, über Julie und wie Neville dachte das dieses Mädchen Hermine war, erzählt.

"Nun, wenn irgendjemand wissen sollte ob man von den Toten wiederkehren kann", sagte Sirius. „Dann bin ich das."

„Denkst du also Voldemort könnte das getan haben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Sirius. „Ich weiß er war fähig große Deals zu machen. Ich weiß er hat etwas großes geplant. Er hat mit seinen Wachen darüber geredet, als ich gefangen war. Ich habe nie viel darüber rausgefunden. Ich dachte ich wäre es, aber vielleicht hatte es etwas mit Hermine zu tun."

"Das hätte zu keinem schlechteren Zeitpunkt kommen können, Sirius", sagte Harry mit erstickter Stimme. „Ich muss morgen nach Schottland. Ich sollte mir keine Gedanken darüber machen, ob dieses Mädchen Hermine sein könnte oder nicht, die Chance das es Hermine sein könnte liegt nahezu bei Null."

„Was willst du tun, Harry?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er und lief auf und ab. „Ich meine, wenn es eine Chance gibt, dass sie es ist, sollte ich dem nachgehen oder?"

„Du wirst das richtige tun", sagte Sirius. „Das tust du immer."

„Oh, das ist eine große Hilfe", sagte Harry wütend. „Danke für deine Weisheit und deinen Beistand Patenonkel."

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was du tun sollst", sagte Sirius. „Das konnte ich nie. Du warst immer schon jemand, der seinem Herzen folgte. Wann hat es dich je getäuscht?"

Harry lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Hauswand. Sirius klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, ehe zurück ins Haus lief. Harry stand einige Momente da und sah zum Himmel hinauf.

Sterne! Er erinnerte sich wieder an die Nacht, als sie zum Planetarium gegangen waren. 

**Rückblick. ****  
**  
Sie führte mich zu einem der Teleskope und wir sahen abwechselnd zu den Sternen und versuchten die verschiedenen Planeten und Konstellationen zu erkennen, die wir sahen. Hermine sah ein weiteres Mal durch das Teleskop, als sie aufkeuchte.

„Dieser Himmel ist wunderschön", sagte sie. „Hast du je etwas schöneres gesehen?"

Ich sah sie an, ihr Gesichts strahlte und ihre Wangen waren von der Kälte gerötet. Ihr Haar wehte in der Brise und das Mondlicht schien auf sie, es schien sie erstrahlen zu lassen.

„Nein", sagte ich und sah sie an. Genau jetzt wusste ich, dass Hagrid recht hatte. Lupin hatte recht gehabt. Sie alle hatten es schon lange gewusst, wo ich zu blind und dumm gewesen war es zu sehen. Sie war ein wundervolles Mädchen. Sie war ein wundervolles Mädchen in das ich mich verliebt hatte. Korrekter gesagt, sie war ein wundervolles Mädchen von dem ich wusste, dass ich sie liebte. „Ich habe nie etwas schöneres gesehen, Hermine."

Sie nahm ihre Augen vom Teleskop und starrte mich an. Ich hatte sie direkt angesehen, als ich das sagte.

„Du hast nicht in den Himmel gesehen", sagte sie.

„Ich habe nicht über den Himmel gesprochen", sagte ich.

Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Ich hoffte, dass es ihr nicht peinlich war, was ich gesagt hatte.

„Oh", sagte sie. 

Ich sah mir die anderen Leute an, die auf dem Boden saßen. Ein paar Leute hatten angefangen zu tanzen.

„Möchtest du gerne tanzen?", fragte sich sie und streckte ihr meine Hand entgegen.

Sie lächelte. „Ich dachte du tanzt nicht." 

„Ich tue es gewöhnlich nicht", sagte ich. „Für dich bin ich bereit eine Ausnahme zu machen."

Sie stand da und starrte mich an.

„Lass mich hier nicht so stehen, Hermine", sagte ich und hielt ihr meine andere Hand entgegen. „Es ist peinlich. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, dass ich dir auf die Zehen trete. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mein bestes tue, um dir nicht auf die Zehen zu treten."

Sie lachte. "Okay. Du solltest dir sorgen um deine Zehen machen", sagte sie. „Ich bin eine Gefahr auf der Tanzfläche. Du kannst Viktor Krum fragen. Ich glaube, dass ich ihm beim Weihnachtsball so oft auf die Zehen getreten bin, dass er am Ende ganz fertig war."

„Komm schon, Her-mi-ne", sagte ich nahm ihre Hand und führte sie in die Mitte der Anlage.

Sie lachte und als wir da standen und der Musik lauschten sahen wir uns nervös um. Zögernd legte sie Hände auf meine Schultern und ich, ebenso nervös legte meine Hände um ihre Taille. Unsere Gesichter waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, als wir begannen uns zu Musik zu wiegen. Innerhalb von Sekunden fühlten wir uns miteinander und der Nähe zueinander wohl. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen meine Schulter. Zum erstenmal seit langer, langer Zeit fühlte ich mich leicht. Ich hatte keine Sorge der Welt, mit dem Mädchen in meinen Armen. Ich konnte den Duft ihres Shampoos riechen und es war fast berauschend.

Sie in meinen Armen zu halten ließ mich fast fühlen, als könnte ich nicht atmen. Ich nahm meine Hand von ihrer Taille und fuhr ihren Rücken entlang, daraufhin schlang sie ihre Arme fester um mich. Es war fast, als wären wir alleine in unserer eigenen kleinen Welt.

Sie hob ihren Kopf von meiner Schulter und unsere Gesichter waren Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragte ich sie und sah in ihre Augen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Mir ist warm", sagte sie und sah mir in die Augen. Ich fühlte mich, als ob meine Knie jeden Augenblick nachgegeben würden. „Mir ist warm und ich fühl mich sicher."

„Du bist sicher", sagte er. „Ich werde nie zulassen, dass dir etwas geschieht. Du weißt das, oder?"

Sie nickte. „Harry." 

„Hermine", flüsterte ich, ich dachte ich würde platzen, wenn ich sie nicht küsste.

Ich konnte ihren Atem auf meinen Wangen spüren. Sie war so nah. Ich lehnte mich ihr entgegen und spürte wie mein Herz raste als meine Lippen ihre in einem zarten Kuss berührten. Irgendwie geschockt von dem was gerade passiert war, schoben wir uns voneinander weg, aber hielten uns immer noch aneinander fest ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen.

Bevor ich zu Atem kommen konnte, küssten wir uns wieder, diesmal intensiver. Wir schoben uns voneinander weg, ich fühlte mich schwindlig und atemlos. Ich legte meine Stirn auf ihre, lange Zeit stand wir so da und hielten einander fest. 

„Siehst du", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich hab dir gesagt, du bist nicht schlecht im küssen."

**(Ende Rückblick) ****  
**  
Er und Hermine hatten viele wunderbare Augenblicke gemeinsam unter den Sternen verbracht.   
Natürlich auch damals die Nacht auf dem Astronomie Turm, als sie ihre „Hochzeit" hatten.

Er konnte sich nicht an die Worte erinnern, die er in dieser Nacht zu ihr gesagt hatte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, was er ihr in dieser Nacht versprochen hatte. 

**(Rückblick) ****  
**  
Er trat zu ihr in den Kreis und nahm ihre Hände in seine. Er lächelte sie nervös an, ehe er zu sprechen begann.

„Leute sind immer und ewig auf der Suche, auf einer Reise nach nirgendwo. Und weiß du was? Ich glaube, dass könnte ich gewesen sein, bis ich dich gefunden habe. Und ich weiß das meine Reise begann und mit dir enden wird. Ich wette du fragst dich, für was diese Steine sind..." 

„Ja", flüsterte Hermine.

"Nun, die Sache ist die, dass ich keinen Ring habe, denn ich dir schenken könnte, also ist das eine Art, die das selbe bedeutet. Ich meine, es ist kein 14karätiges Gold oder so etwas, aber es ist das beste, was ich tun konnte. Es repräsentiert unseren Bund der Liebe... ein unbegrenzter Ring, ohne Anfang oder Ende, der nie gebrochen wird. Hermine Elisabeth Granger, ich verspreche, dass ich unsere Liebe ewig mit mir tragen werde. Wir werden als eins zusammen sein jetzt und in Ewigkeit."

Sie strahlte ihn an, als er sich herunterlehnte und sie zärtlich küsste.

„Warte", sagte sie. „Du darfst das erst danach tun."

„Entschuldige", sagte er schüchtern. „Ich konnte nicht anders."

„Nun, ich weiß nicht wie ich mich dem anschließen kann", sagte sie und ließen seine Hände einen Augenblick los, um sich eine Träne von der Wange zu wischen. Sie nahm seine Hände in ihre und sprach ihr eigenes Gelöbnis.

„Ich wusste vom ersten Moment an, dass jemand besonderes in meinem Leben sein würdest. Ich wusste nicht, wie besonders du werden würdest, aber ich wusste tief in meinem Herzen, dass wir irgendwie etwas besonders einander bedeuten würden. In den Jahren, die ich dich kenne, hast du nie aufgehört mich zu erstaunen wie mitfühlend, liebenswürdig und fürsorglich du bist. Bei allem was geschehen ist, hast du immer noch dies große Eigenschaft zu lieben und das ist eine erstaunliche Sache, das zu bezeugen. Ich habe nie jemanden gekannt wie dich, Harry. Du bist die erste Person an die dich denke, wenn ich aufwache und die letzte Person an die ich denke, bevor ich einschlafe. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie mein Leben wäre, wenn du nicht darin wärst. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit wir haben, aber ich weiß, dass es gut verbracht war, weil ich es mit dir verbracht habe. Also, Harry James Potter, ich verspreche deine Liebe für immer bei mir zu tragen. Mein Herz und meine Seele gehören dir von jetzt an bis in Ewigkeit." 

Als sie zu sprechen aufhörte, hatte auch Harry Tränen in den Augen. Hermine sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Du kannst mich jetzt küssen", sagte sie. „Wenn du willst."

Er nickte und küsste sie. Lange Zeit hielten sie einander in den Armen.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte sie.

„Ich liebe dich", antwortete sie.

**(ENDE Rückblick) ****  
**  
"Harry?" 

"Hmmm?" sagte er überrascht.

Es war Maggie. 

"Sie sehen siehst ziemlich in Gedanken versunken aus, Mister", sagte sie. „Mir wurde gesagt, ich solle den Ehrengast für das große Fest reinholen."

„Okay", sagte er und versuchte sie anzulächeln.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte sie und hackte sich bei ihm ein.

„Ja", log er und lief mit ihr zurück ins Haus.

Kings Cross Station --- Am nächsten Morgen...

„Also, hast du alles?", fragte Maggie ihn.

„Ja", sagte er. „Ich hab alles Mum." 

„Entschuldige", sagte Maggie verlegen. „Ich wünschte ich könnte mit dir zum Bahnsteig, aber ich muss wirklich zu diesem Meeting. Arthur braucht meine Untersuchungen."

„Geh schon", sagte Harry. „Ich bin ein großer Junge. Ich denke ich komm allein zum Zug."

„Okay", sagte sie. „Ich werde dich vermissen."

„Ja, ich dich auch", sagte er. 

Er küsste sie und beobachtete wie sie davonlief. Einige Augenblicke stand er nur da. Er lud seinen Koffer auf den Gepäckwagen und schob ihn durch den Bahnhof. In seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken. Er hatte letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen. Dennoch war überraschenderweise nicht müde.

Er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, als an das wovon Neville gestern Morgen gesprochen hatte.  
Er sah auf seine Uhr und bemerkte, dass es 8.55 Uhr war. Sein Zug würde in weniger als fünf Minuten losfahren. Er schob seinen Koffer zum Bahnsteig. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Er würde nach Schottland gehen. Er hatte jetzt ein neues Leben. Er musste sich darauf konzentrieren. Das war eine große Gelegenheit für ihn. Er musste es tun.

Und dann hörte er wieder diese Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Sie hat dich nie aufgegeben, oder?"

Plötzlich stoppte er abrupt vor dem Abfertigungschalter. „Entschuldigen sie, kann ich dieses Ticket umtauschen?"

Die Frau hinter dem Schalter nahm sein Ticket. „Sind sie sicher, dass sie nicht nach Schottland wollen?"

„Ja Mam", sagte er. „Ich bin mir sicher."


	5. Again

**Alex, **schön, dass du weißt, dass es nicht meine Schuld ist. Amynolle schreibt einfach süchtigmachende FFs.

**Arthus, **ich hatte mir so fest vorgenommen diese Woche wirklich viel an dieser FF weiter zu übersetzen, damit ihr nicht so lange warten müsst (hab nämlich Urlaub!) Doch seit Sonntag hat mich eine doofe Grippe im Griff und ich bin kaum fähig mich zu konzentrieren. Bähhhh.

**Mr. Unknown**, wollte nur kurz sagen, dass es nicht mein Geschichte ist. Will da keine falschen Vorstellungen verbreiten. Ich bin bei dieser FF nur die Übersetzerin. Amynoelle ist die Autorin.

Kapitel 5 Again 

Harry hatte die letzten 15 Minuten damit verbracht auf dem Bürgersteig vor Billies Bar & Grill auf und ab zu laufen. Er hatte Angst. Es stand in keinem Verhältnis zu all den Dingen die er in seinem Leben getan hatte - von einem Kampf gegen einen Basilisken bis hin dazu einem der mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt zu besiegen - doch die Vorstellung in ein normales Restaurant zu laufen, erschreckte ihn zu Tode.

Was hatte er getan? Er hatte seine zweite Gelegenheit auf einen Neuanfang weggeschmissen. Es würde nie wieder so eine Gelegenheit wie diese geben. Ganz gleich, was für einen Namen er hatte, er hatte zu viele Brücken abgebrochen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sie mit seinen letzten Handlungen nicht nur abgebrochen, sondern in tausend Stücke gepustet hatte.

Er wusste nicht, ob irgendjemand verstehen würde, was er getan hatte. Zur Hölle, er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er es verstand, aber er hätte es sich nie verzeihen können, wenn er zumindest nicht hergekommen wäre, um es selbst herauszufinden.

„Komm schon, Harry", sagte er zu sich selbst. „Mach einfach die Tür auf und lauf durch."

Er holte tief Luft und trat ein. Es war kurz nach 16 Uhr. Im Restaurant waren nicht viele Leute, außer einige wenige, die um die Bar standen. Harry sah sich um und sah nur eine Kellnerin, die ganz gewiss nicht Hermine war. Das Mädchen hatte kurze, stoppelige blonde Haare.

Als sie ihn an der Tür stehen sah, lächelte sie ihm freundlich zu.

„Nimm doch irgendwo platz, Süßer", sagte sie.

Harry nickte. Er beschloss sich an die Bar zu setzen, wo die anderen Kunden saßen. Eine ältere Frau stand hinter der Bar und lächelte Harry freundlich zu, als er sich setzte.

„Guten Tage, Darling", sagte sie. „Was kann ich dir zu trinken geben?"

Harry lächelte sie nervös an. „Ähm, was empfehlen sie?" 

Sie lachte. "Nun, ich würde einen doppelten Martini nehmen, aber da ich heute Abend noch kochen muss, würde ich das nicht empfehlen. Wie wäre es mit einem Glas Eistee?"

„Das klingt großartig", sagte er und nahm eine Speisekarte von ihr entgegen.

Sie drehte sich um, um seinen Tee zu holen. Wieder sah sich Harry im Restaurant nach einem Zeichen von Hermine um.

"So hier ist er", sagte die Frau und reichte ihm ein Glas Eistee. „Mein Name ist Billie. Mir gehört dieses nette Etablisement. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich vorher schon mal gesehen zu haben." 

"Ich bin gerade erst in die Stadt gekommen", sagte Harry. 

„Nun, willkommen in Chapel Hill", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Ich geb dir einen Moment, um dir die Speisekarte anzusehen."

Harry nickte.

Er konnte nicht glauben, das er wirklich hier war. Was würden Ron und Maggie sagen, wenn sie davon hörten? Er hatte keine Lust gehabt ihnen einen Brief zu schicken in denen er ihnen erklärte was er tat. Er hatte keine Zeit dazu gehabt. Er wusste auch so, dass Ron denken würde, er sei nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf und Maggie würde wahrscheinlich verletzt sein, wenn sie herausfand, das er sein Training wegwarf, um der Doppelgängerin seiner toten Freundin hinterher zu jagen.

Ehe er London verließ, hatte er rasch Sirius eine Nachricht geschrieben wohin er ging und ihm gesagt er solle niemanden sagen wo er war und was er tat. Die letzte Zeile des Briefes besagte, dass er später alles erklären würde. Ja, das würde er tun, dachte Harry.

So war er in Chapel Hill vor weniger als einer Stunde angekommen und die Straße runter in einem Hotel eingecheckt. Er hatte sich unruhig gefühlt, als er die Straße zum Restaurant hinunter gelaufen war. Es gab so viele Fragen. Am meisten fragte er sich, ob es möglich war, das sie es war? Immerhin hatte er sie sterben sehen. Wie konnte es möglich sein? Dies war ohne Zweifel die unwirklichste Erfahrung in seinem Leben.

„Hast du dich entschieden?", fragte Billies Stimme und unterbrach seine Grübelei.

„Oh, äh, ja", sagte er. „Könnte ich ein BLT Sandwich haben mit extra Mayonaise und eine Portion Pommes?"

„Sicher", sagte Billie und schrieb es auf ihren Bestellzettel. „Sollte nur ein paar Minuten dauern."

"Danke", sagte Harry.

Er war dabei sich umzudrehen und sich erneut umzusehen, als er hinter sich eine bekannte Stimme hörte.

„Billie!", rief sie. „Es tut mir so leid. Du glaubst nicht, was für eine Schlange im Buchladen war. Ich komme gerade von dort. Du wirst nicht glauben, was ich für das Zeug gezahlt habe. Die meisten sind gebraucht, aber ich musste über 300 Dollar für Bücher zahlen."

Harry drehte sich um und sah sie. Sie trug drei schwere Taschen voller Bücher. Ihr Wagen waren gerötet. 

Er musste sich selbst davon abhalten von seinem Stuhl aufzustehen und sie in seine Arme zu nehmen. Es war wie Neville gesagt hatte. Ihr Haar war etwas kürzer als zuvor und ihr Akzent war nicht so vorstechend, aber sie sah aus und hörte sich an, wie Hermine. Sie lief direkt an ihm vorbei, ohne in seine Richtung zu sehen. Sie stellte ihre Taschen voller Bücher auf die Bar und holte tief Luft.  
Billie kam aus der Küche.

„Julie", sagte sie. „Großer Gott Mädchen. Du siehst aus, als wärst du den Boston Marathon gelaufen."

„Ich fühl mich auch so", sagte sie. „Zumindest muss ich mir keine Sorgen machen mich heute zu überarbeiten. Die Bücher müssen mehr als 30 Pfund wiegen."

"Hast du den ganzen Laden leer gekauft?", fragte Billie, ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie sich Julies Einkäufe besah.

„Ich komm mir so vor, als hätte ich das", sagte sie. „Ich brauche einen Tee."

„Auf jeden Fall", sagte Billie. „Setz dich, ich hol dir ein Glas." 

Sie setzte sich neben Harry und lächelte.

„Hi", sagte sie.

Er sah sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie. „Wahrscheinlich stink ich zum Himmel. Dass würden sie auch, wenn sie drei Taschen voller Bücher über den Campus und drei Blocks runter hätten schleppen müssen. Ich war solch ein Idiot. Ich hätten den Bus nehmen sollen, aber ich hab meine Busfahrkarte im Apartment vergessen und dann hatte ich kein Wechselgeld. Und ich erzähle einem völlig Fremden von meinen Problemen."

„Ähm...das ist in Ordnung", sagte er rasch. „Es macht mir nicht aus."

"Danke", sagte sie. Billie gab ihr ein Glas Tee, dass sie dankbar annahm und sofort einen Schluck nahm. „Du bist ein Engel der Barmherzigkeit Billie."

„Ja, ja", sagte Billie. „Nun, ich geh besser und hol dem jungen Mann sein BLT. Willst du irgendetwas essen, bevor du mit deiner Schicht anfängst?"

„Ja, das wäre großartig", sagte Julie und lächelte sie dankbar an. „Ein BLT klingt großartig. Ich denke ich nehme das, was sie haben."

Harry lächelte. „Das nehme ich an." 

„Hey, Billie?", rief Julie ihre Chefin. „Hast du irgendwelche Bewerber für den Barkeeper Job bekommen?"

„Oh, nur die selben Saukerle die immer hier reinkommen. Einer von ihnen hatten die Nerven mich zu fragen, ob das bedeute, dass er freie Drinks bekomme. Unnötig zu sagen, dass ich ihm sehr schnell zeigte, wo die Tür ist."

„Wir werden jemanden finden", sagte Julie beruhigend.

„Ja", sagte Billie. „Das müssen wir. Ich kann nicht weiter das machen und die Bar. Ich werde noch vor Erschöpfung zusammen brechen, wenn ich das weiter tue."

"Du bist ein richtiger Hansdampf in allen Gassen, oder?", fragte Julie scherzend.

Sie schubste Harry, der innerhalb der letzten Minuten ziemlich heftig versucht hatte, das arme Mädchen neben sich nicht anzustarren. Offensichtlich hatte sie keine Ahnung wer er war. Er wollte sie nicht halber zu Tode erschrecken, in dem er innerhalb der ersten fünf Minuten wie eine Art Stalker auftrat.

Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen diesem Mädchen und Hermine war erstaunlich. Sie hatte die gleichen warmen kaffeebraunen Augen, die leuchteten, wenn sie sprach. Er war froh, dass er saß, denn wenn er gestanden hätte, als er sie sah, wäre er ohne Zweifel umgefallen. Sie raubte ihm den Atem.

„Du kommst also von der anderen Seite des großen Teichs?", fragte Julie ihn.

"Oh, ja", sagte er und wandte ihr den Blick zu.

"Ich auch", sagte sie. „Aber das scheint wirklich schon Jahre her zu sein."

"Wie lange bist du schon hier?", fragte er und versuchte seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten.

"Nun, ich kam vor über vier Jahren in die Staaten und seit drei Jahren bin ich hier an der UNC", sagte sie. „Bist du auch ein Student?"

"Nein", sagte er.

"Also was bringt dich dann nach Chapel Hill?", fragte sie ihn neugierig.

Harry wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte. Irgendwas wie: „Nun, ich denke du siehst ganz genau wie meine tote Freundin aus. Um es genau zu sagen, denke ich das die große Wahrscheinlichkeit besteht, dass du sie bist. Das ist der Grund, warum ich hier bin", schien nicht die beste Art zu sein. 

Glücklicherweise musste er das nicht sagen. Sie legte ihre Hand auf den Mund. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hab dich noch nie getroffen und es geht mich nichts an, was du hier tust. Du musst denken, dass ich die neugierigste Person bin, die du je getroffen hast."

"Es ist in Ordnung", sagte er und versuchte beruhigend zu klingen. Er lachte. „Wir können das sofort klären. Ich bin Harry Potter." Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin. 

Sie schüttelte sie enthusiastisch.

"Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Harry", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Ich bin Julie Maxwell."

Das Gefühl ihrer Hand in seiner, nach solch langer Zeit fühlte sich so…er hatte keine Worte um zu beschreiben, wie es sich anfühlte. Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an. Er war enttäuscht, als sie seine Hand los ließ. Er sagte sich selbst, dass er nicht so denken sollte, er hatte keinen Beweis, dass dies Hermine war.

Wenige Minuten später kam Billie und trug zwei Teller vor sich, die sie stolz vor Julie und Harry abstellte.

"Sei vorbereitet Harry", sagte Julie und legte ihre Serviette in ihren Schoß. „Das ist das beste BLT Sandwich, dass du je in deinem Leben gegessen hast. Vertrau mir."

Er lächelte und nahm einen Bissen. 

„Das Mädchen lügt nicht", sagte Harry, nachdem er seinen Sandwich bissen heruntergeschluckt hatte.

Billie strahlte ihn an. „Dieser Mann hat einen guten Geschmack."

"So", sagte Harry. „Ich hab gehört, dass sie einen Barkeeper brauchen."

"Sehr sogar", sagte Billie. „Suchst du einen Job?"

„Sehr sogar", sagte Harry und lächelte sie an.

Billie und Julie kicherten.

"Hast du schonmal vorher als Barkeeper gearbeitete?", fragte Billie ihn. 

"Sicher", sagte Harry sanft. „Viele male. Du kannst praktisch sagen, dass ich in den letzten Jahren in Bars gelebt habe." 

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen hatte er nie in seinem Leben hinter einer Bar gestanden. Was er je am nähesten von barmixen getan hatte, waren Zaubertränke mixen und irgendwie glaubte er nicht, dass Billie wollte das er Vergessenstränke und Schlaftränke servierte. Der letzte Teil seiner Aussage war die Wahrheit gewesen. Während seiner Selbstzerstörungsphase waren Bars wirklich fast sein Wohnsitze gewesen. Er hoffte, dass sie es ihm abkaufte. 

Nebeneinander zu arbeiten würde der beste Weg sein, um dieses Mädchen zu sehen, dass Hermine war. Auf diese Weise, konnte er sie weiter kennen lernen und versuchen herauszufinden, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass sie die war, die sie jetzt war. 

"Wirklich?", fragte Billie skeptisch.

"Oh, ja", sagte Harry und lächelte sie wieder breit an. In einer Situation wie dieser konnte es nicht schaden seinen alten Charm anzuwenden, oder?

"Komm schon, Billie", mischte sich Julie ein. „Wir sind ziemlich verzweifelt. Warum gibt's du ihm nicht eine Chance?" 

Billie sah zwischen Julie und Harry hin und her, dann sagte sie: "Harry, ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich sie eine Sekunde entführe, komm Julie."

Julie betrachtete verblüfft ihre Chefin und Freundin, dennoch folgte sie ihr in die Küche. Harry konnte nicht hören, was sie sagten. Nun, da dieser Hermine oder Julie oder wer immer sie war, weg war, konnte er endlich die Luft holen die er vorher nicht hatte holen können. 

Billie lächelte Julie in der Küche an.

„Was?", fragte Julie.

„Wir kennen diesen Typ nicht mal, Julie", sagte Billie. „Er kam einfach von der Straße rein."

„Nun, ich denke nicht, dass er wie ein Axtmörder oder so was aussieht", sagte Julie und warf dem hübschen Mann der an der Bar saß einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Das ist, was die Zeugen sagen, wann sie auf den11 Uhr Nachrichten über den Kerl interviewt werden, von dem niemand gedacht hätte, dass er 30 Leute umbringen würde."

"Billie!"

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Billie. „Du denkst also ich sollte ihn einstellen?"

"Ja", sagte Julie lächelnd. „Er scheint sehr charmant zu sein. Und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, gab es vor ein andere Person, der du vor wenigen Jahren eine Chance gabst, obwohl du sie nicht einstellen wolltest, aber wie ich mich erinnern kann, ist sie jetzt eine deiner besten Kellnerinnen, oder?" 

„Warum setzt du dich so für jemanden ein, denn du noch nie zuvor getroffen hast?", fragte Billie sie.

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Julie. „Da ist irgendwas an ihm. Ich denke er ist ein guter Kerl. Ein Anker, wenn du so willst. Stell ihn ein Billie. Befreie uns alle aus dem Elend, wenn wir immerzu hören müssen wie du dich beschwerst, dass du Koch und Barmixer in einem sein musst und stell ihn ein. Ich bitte dich."

Billie sah Julie an und dann sah sie zu dem jungen Mann der an der Bar saß. Er sah nicht wie jemand aus, der Ärger machte. Wenn sie ihn ansah, gingen nicht automatisch Warnglocken an. Und Julie schien zu glauben, dass er in Ordnung war. Sie vertraute Julies Meinung.

„Okay", sagte Billie.

Julie klatschte in die Hände. „Yay!!!" 

„Warum überbringst du Mr. Grüne Augen da draußen nicht die Neuigkeit", sagte Billie. „Lass ihn einen Antrag ausfüllen und sag ihm, dass seine erste Schicht Morgen Abend um 17.00 Uhr beginnt."

„Großartig", sagte Julie lächelnd.

„Du weißt, Trey wird ihn wahrscheinlich nicht mögen", sagte Billie und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Billie!", sagte Julie. "Ich will mich mit diesem Kerl nicht verabreden! Ich hab ihm nur geholfen einen Job zu bekommen. Das ist alles."

Julie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und lief aus der Küche.

Billie sah ihre Freundin wissend an.

„Uh-huh", sagte sie und lächelte, als sie beobachtete, wie Julie sich neben Harry setzte. „Irgendwas sagt mir, dass du deine Meinung noch früh genug ändern wirst." 

„Also, wie lautet das Urteil?" fragte Harry, als Julie sich neben ihn setzte.

„Nun, Mr. Potter", sagte sie. „Ich glaube sie haben gerade einen Job bekommen. Natürlich musst du noch einige Papiere ausfüllen, aber Billie hab gesagt, dass du morgen um 17 Uhr anfangen kannst. Wir haben keine wirklich Uniform. Du musst nur ein weißes Shirt und schwarze Hosen tragen." 

„Ich denke, das ist kein Problem", sagte er. „Danke." 

„Für was?", fragte sie und nahm einen Bissen von ihrem Sandwich.

„Nun, offensichtlich hast du etwas gesagt, dass sie überzeugt hat mir eine Chance zu geben, richtig?" 

"Du bist ziemlich scharfsinnig", sagte sie lächelnd zu ihm. „Ich habe mich nur daran erinnert, wie es war her zu kommen, einen Job zu suchen und sie davon zu überzeugen mich einzustellen. Ich war in derselben Lage wie du und ich dachte ich könnte ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen."

"Ich weiß es zu schätzen", sagte er und sah sie wieder an. „Aber ich meine, du kennst mich nicht mal."

Sie wandte sich ihm zu und zu ihrem Erstaunen sah sie ihm direkt in seine stechend grünen Augen.

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Du scheinst jemand zu sein, für den man sich einsetzen sollte."

"Danke", sagte er.

"Gern geschehen", sagte sie und lächelte. Sie sah sich im Restaurant um und bemerkte, dass einige Leute zum Abendessen hereingekommen waren.

"Nun, ich hasse es zwar beim gehen zu essen, Harry", sagte sie und schob ihren Stuhl zurück. „Aber ich mach mich besser fertig, meine Schicht beginnt in wenigen Minuten."

Sie lief zu ihren Taschen mit den Büchern und hob sie hoch.

"Kann ich dir helfen?", fragt er und stand von seinem Platz auf.

Sie sah zu ihm auf und lächelte. „Ja, das wäre wirklich großartig. Ich kann dir dann gleich alles zeigen."

Er nickte und hob zwei der Taschen hoch, während sie die andere nahm. Er folgte ihr durch die Küche wo sie ihm den Küchengehilfen Ray vorstellte und zwei der Kellner Mike und Tim. 

Sie führte ihn ins Hinterzimmer, wo wie sie erklärte die Angestellten ihr Essen einnahmen, ein Nickerchen machten und lernten. Er stellte die Bücher auf der Couch ab und sah sich um. 

„Hier sieht es ziemlich gemütlich aus, oder?", fragte er.

„Ja", sagte sie und sah sich im Raum um. „Du würdest nicht glauben, wie viele Nächte ich hier verbrachte habe und in den Pausen gelernt habe."

„Was ist dein Hauptfach?", fragte er sie.

"Grundschulunterricht", sagt sie. „Ich will Lehrerin werden."

Harry lächelte sie wissen an. Das klang genau wie etwas, dass Hermine tun würde. 

"Du musst Kinder offensichtlich mögen", sagte er. 

"Ja", sagte sie. „Das tue ich. Jeder sagt ich würde meine Meinung mit der Zeit noch ändern, aber das glaube ich nicht. Ich liebe die Vorstellung Kindern zu helfen lesen zu lernen, sie in Geschichte und Sprachen und all den anderen Sachen zu unterrichten. Es ist verblüffend für mich dass Lehrer so viel tun und doch so wenig für das bezahlt werden, was sie tun." 

Harry nickte. Das war Hermine durch und durch. Die das Wissen liebte, der Kreuzritter der Gleichberechtigung. Das war sie.

„Bring mich nicht zum laufen damit", fuhr sie fort. „Sonst reden wir hier noch stundenlang."

Harry konnte sich nichts schöneres vorstellen als stundenlang mit ihr hier zu sitzen und zu reden. 

"Also, was ist mit dir?", fragte sie ihn. „Was willst du werden, wenn du erwachsen bist?"

"Ah", sagte er. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab versucht in der Strafverfolgung unterzukommen."

„Oh, ein Mann der am Abgrund des Lebens leben will", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Übeltäter verfolgen und sie gefangen nehmen?"

Er lachte. „So etwas in der Art."

„Das klingt großartig", sagte sie. 

„Danke", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

„Nun, ich geh jetzt besser nach vorne", sagte sie und band die Halbschürze um ihre Taille. „Ich denke wir werden uns noch öfters sehen. Hast du realisiert, dass du für die Spätschicht eingeteilt bist?"

„Nein, hab ich nicht", sagte er, er konnte kaum die Begeisterung unterdrücken dass er das Glück hatte, dass sie beide in derselben Schicht arbeiteten. Es war einfach so passiert, als wenn es so sein sollte. Es war wie eine Art Zeichen, dass er das richtige tat, dass das, was er getan hatte, dass richtige war.

Sie sagte etwas zu ihm, doch er hatte es nicht gehört.

„Hmmm?", fragte er sie. 

„Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du mit mir kommst?", wiederholte sie. „Ich will dir noch den Rest zeigen." 

Er lächelte sie an. „Ja, ich komm mit dir. Ich bin direkt hinter dir."


	6. You dont know me

Kapitel 6 You Don't Know Me

Es war kaum zu glauben, dass 48 Stunden zuvor Harrys Lebeben beinah wieder in eine normale Bahn gekommen wäre. Er hatte vier Jahre damit verbracht um das Mädchen zu trauern, dass er mehr als sein eigenes Leben geliebt hatte, während dieses Prozess hatte er jede Gelegenheit und Chance verworfen, die ihm gegeben worden war.

Schließlich hatte er angefangen die Trauer und die Schuld hinter sich zu lassen, dann erreichte ihn ein Wort von Neville, dass es so aussah, als sei Hermine noch am leben und lebe wohlauf in irgendeiner Stadt in Nord Carolina. Alles was er zu regeln angefangen hatte, kam von da an ins trudeln. Anstatt jetzt einen Schritt vorwärts in seinem Leben zu machen und sich zu seinem Auroren-Training zu begeben, versuchte er den wichtigsten Teil seiner Vergangenheit wieder zurück in sein Leben zu holen.

Es würde keine weitere Gelegenheit geben. Er hatte das gewusst, als er sich am Bahnhof überlegte, was er tun solle. Sollte er nach Nord Carolina gehen und nachsehen, wer dieses Mädchen wirklich war? Konnte sie Hermine sein? Was, wenn sie es war? Was, wenn sie es nicht war? Er hatte keine Zeit die Pro und Kontras dieser Situation genau abzuwägen. Er traf eine kurze Entscheidung und er tat das einzige von dem er wusste, dass er es tun musste. Es war dass, was Sirius ihm zu tun geraten hatte, in dieser Nacht draußen vor dem Fuchsbau. Er musste seinem Herzen folgen. Sein Herz führte ihn immer zu Hermine, das war der Grund weshalb er alle Umsicht hatte fahren lassen und die Gelegenheit wahrgenommen hatte.

In den vergangenen paar Stunden hatte er sämtliche Emotionen durchlebt, die es gab. Er hatte ihre Stimme wiedergehört und ihr schönes Gesicht gesehen. Er hatte ihr warmes Lächeln gesehen und ihr melodisches Lachen gehört. 

Für ihn gab es keinen Zweifel, dieses Mädchen war Hermine Granger. In seinem Herzen hatte er es in dem Augenblick gewusst, als er sich auf dem Barhocker rumgedreht hatte und sie durch das Restaurant laufen sah.

Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie er sich zusammenreißen sollte, als sie an ihm vorbei lief, ihn ihren Augen war kein einziges Zeichen des Erkennens. Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie er seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle halten sollte, als sie sich neben ihn an die Bar setzte.

Sein natürlicher Instinkt war es gewesen sie nach so langer Zeit einfach in seine Arme zu nehmen und festzuhalten. Er wollte ihr erzählen, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte. Doch er konnte nichts davon tun, die noch vor wenigen Jahren so natürlich gewesen wären. Wenn er das getan hätte, nachdem er sie das erstemal sah, wäre dieses Mädchen wahrscheinlich so schnell sie konnte zur nächsten Polizeistation gerannte um ihn festnehmen zu lassen.

Die kalte, harte und schmerzhafte Wahrheit war, dass dieses Mädchen – diese Julie Maxwell – ihn überhaupt nicht kannte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wer er war und was sie einander bedeutet hatten. 

Irgendjemand hatte offensichtlich ganze Arbeit geleistet um zu gewährleisten, dass sie niemals herausfand wer sie war. Aber wer würde so etwas tun? Was wäre der Gewinn daran, so etwas zu tun? Nicht Voldemort, der war tot. Er hatte mehr als genug damit zu tun. Hatte er doch Hilfe dabei gehabt. Wurmschwanz, war das möglich? Vielleicht ein anderer Todesser?

Er wollte herausfinden, wer das Hermine angetan hatte. Er wollte diese Person dafür bezahlen lassen, dass er sie von ihrer Familie, ihren Freunden, ihrer Heimat und von ihm weggenommen hatte.  
Er brauchte Antworten. Er konnte das nicht alleine herausfinden. Er brauchte Hilfe, dass wusste er jetzt. Er wusste genau, wo er hingehen musste.

„Harry?", fragte Sirius irgendwie verschlafen.

„Hey", sagt Harry schüchtern, als er auf der Treppenstufe zum Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12 stand.

Sirius blickte besorgt auf seinen Patensohn.

„Ich dachte du wärst in Nord Carolina", sagte er gähnend. 

„Das war ich", sagte Harry. „Kann ich reinkommen?" 

Sirius trat beiseite und gestattete Harry ins Haus zu kommen. Es war ruhig und dunkel.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe", sagte Harry, der erst jetzt sah, dass sein Patenonkel einen Schlafanzug und einen Bademantel trug, sein Haar war zerzaust. „Es ist erst 7.00 Uhr hier. Ich habe den Zeitunterschied vergessen."

„Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte er. „Komm mit in die Küche. Ich mach uns eine Tasse Tee."

Harry nickte und folgte ihm durch den Flur in die Küche. Er nahm am Küchentisch platz und beobachtete, wie Sirius nach dem Wasserkessel suchte.

Wenige Augenblicke später saßen sie zusammen am Küchentisch mit einer dampfenden Tasse Earl Grey vor sich.

„Also, war es Hermine?", fragte Sirius schließlich.

„Ja", sagte Harry und fuhr sich gedankenverloren mit der Hand durchs Haar.

„Wie kannst du dir sicher sein?"

„Ich kenne sie besser, als mich selbst, Sirius", sagte Harry leise. „Sie ist es. Sie andererseits hat keine verdammte Ahnung wer zur Hölle ich bin. Sie ist heute direkt an mir vorbeigelaufen, weißt du? Sie wusste nicht, wer ich bin!"

Sirius erstarrte, er legte tröstend eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

„Hattest du die Chance mit ihr zu reden?", fragte Sirius ihn vorsichtig.

„Ja", sagte Harry mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln. "Ich war so nervös, als ich draußen vor diesem Restaurant stand. Ich glaubte ich war 20 Minuten dort, als sie durch die Tür kam, beladen mit Büchern. Es war wie eine Zeitreise."

„Was hast du zu ihr gesagt?", fragte Sirius. „Du hast nicht den direkten Weg genommen, oder?"

„Nein", sagte Harry und schüttelte vehement seinen Kopf. „Sie dachte ich war irgendjemand, der neu in der Stadt ist. Sie hat mir sogar geholfen einen Job dort zu bekommen. Ich fange morgen Abend an. Wir werden in der gleichen Schicht arbeiten."

Sirius nickte, sein Gesichtsausdruck war enttäuscht.

„Warum siehst du mich so an?"

„Ich war mir nicht bewusste, dass ich dich irgendwie angesehen habe." 

„Richtig", sagte Harry. „Du hast diesen enttäuschten Vater-Gesichtsausdruck. Natürlich weiß ich nicht, wie ein enttäuschter Vater aussieht, aber ich habe es in Filmen gesehen. Du hast diesen, ich-kann-nicht-glauben-das-du-dein-Leben-vergeudest Ausdruck, Sirius."

„Ich hab nichts gesagt, oder?" fragte Sirius. „Ich wollte nie mehr, als das du glücklich bist. Das ist was ich immer für dich wollte, Harry. Ich will dich nicht anlügen und sagen, dass ich nicht stolz war, dass du Auror geworden wärst, ich war es. Aber ich kenne dich. Ich weiß, dass du so etwas wie dies nicht einfach ruhen lassen kannst." 

„Danke", sagte Harry.

„Also wirst du Barkeeper? Was weißt du über einen Barkeeper?", fragte Sirius mit einem unterdrückten Lachen.

„Verdammt nichts", gab Harry zu. „Wenn ich Glück haben will jeder nur ein Bier trinken. Wie schwierig wird das schon sein? Und was zu meinen Gunsten spricht, ich habe die letzte vier Jahre ein Menge Zeit in Pubs verbracht. Das sollte doch etwas gebracht haben."

„Ja, nun irgendetwas sagt mir, dass diese Muggel kein Odgens Feuerwhiskey oder ein Butterbier bestellen wollen", sagte Sirius. „Du hast dich selbst in diese nette Lage gebracht, oder?"

„Nun, es ist der beste Weg, um ihr nah zu sein", sagte Harry. „Vielleicht kann ich herausfinden, was sie in den letzten vier Jahren getan hat." 

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte Sirius.

„Können wir Hermines Grab exhumieren?", fragte Harry. „Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass der Körper in diesem Grab nicht ihrer ist. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass er es nicht ist, aber ich würde es einfach nur gerne wissen."

„Das wird nicht ohne das Einverständnis ihrer Eltern gehen", sagte Sirius. „Ich bezweifle, dass Dr. Granger und seine Frau das erlauben werden." 

Harry nickte. „Ja, wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber es muss einen Weg geben, um das herauszufinden. Kannst du das nachsehen? Und vielleicht kannst du Wurmschwanz in Askaban besuchen und herausfinden, ob er etwas weiß? Oder erinnerst du dich an einen Todesser namens Maxwell?"

Sirius blickte nachdenklich drein. „Bei dem Namen klingeln keine Glocken bei mir, aber ich werde nachsehen. Warum?"

„Das ist der Name, den sie jetzt hat. Julie Maxwell. Laut Neville hat sie ihm erzählt, dass sie vor vier Jahren mit ihrem Vater von London nach Nord Carolina gezogen ist. Wenn ich mehr herausfinde, lasse ich es dich wissen. Hast du noch das Handy, dass ich dir zu Weihnachten geschenkt habe?" 

Sirius nickte. „Ja. Du willst mich damit kontaktieren?" 

Harry lächelte. „Ja, das macht das ganze viel leichter."

"Okay", sagte Sirius. „Ich sag dir morgen damit Bescheid, was ich herausgefunden habe."

"Danke", sagte Harry. „Ich geh jetzt besser zurück. Ich muss Morgen nach einer dauerhaften Bleibe suchen. Ich kann nicht in einem Hotel leben, ganz besonders nicht, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie lange ich in North Carolina bleibe."

Harry stand von seinem Stuhl auf und lächelte seinen Patenonkel an.

„Harry?", fragte Sirius und umarmte ihn.

"Ja?", sagte Harry, als sie sich schließlich los ließen.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich", sagte Sirius. "Zweifle das nie an."

Harry strahlte ihn ein letztes mal an, ehe er zurück nach Chapel Hill apparierte.

Trey überraschte Julie nach ihrer letzten Unterrichtsstunde, in dem draußen auf sie wartete, mit einem Gänseblümchen in der Hand.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte sie ihn überrascht. „Ich dachte du hättest heute einen vollen Stundenplan?"

"Das habe ich", sagte er. „Doch sogar wie vielbeschäftigten Medizinstunden haben hin und wieder eine Pause. Ich dachte, ich könnte dich zur Arbeit begleiten."

"Ja, wahrscheinlich willst du nur sehen, ob Billie dir gratis ein Stück Kuchen überlasst", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

"Nun, das auch", sagte er und lächelte sie an. „Also wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich gerne mit dir gehen."

"In Ordnung", sagte sie. „Ich weiß, du benutz mich nur um gratis Kuchen von Billie zu bekommen."

"Du hast mich ertappt", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Das ist meine Vorgehensweise. Jedes Jahr zu beginn eines Semesters suche ich mir eine arme ahnungslose Kellnerin aus und belauere mein Opfer bis ich herausfinde wie ich sie zu meinem Vorteil benutzen kann, um gratis an Restaurant Essen, Abendessen und Snacks zu kommen."

"Du bist ein solcher Spinner", sagte sich lachend.

Sie nahm seine Hand, als sie über den Platz in Richtung Franklin Street liefen. Es war wirklich ein schöner, wenn auch heißer und schwüler Tag. Sie fühlte sich etwas besser in ihrer Situation mit Trey. Sie war nicht fair zu ihm gewesen. Sie war nie zuvor wirklich verliebt gewesen und als sie hörte, wie er ihr seine Liebe gestand, hatte sie das natürlich erschreckt. Sie wollte die Dinge einfach nehmen, wie sie waren und warten wie sie sich entwickelten. Sie würde es sagen wenn sie bereit dazu war. Sie nahm die Dinge einfach wie sie kamen.

"Also ich hab tolle Neuigkeiten für dich", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

„Was?", fragte sie. 

"Nun, ich weiß aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass das Chelsea Kino jeden Monat Classicer Filme zeigt. Und wissen sie welchen Film sie heute in zwei Wochen zeigen, Miss Maxell?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung", sagte sie.

„Es ist zufälligerweise dein Lieblingsfilm", sagte er.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Der Zauberer von Oz", sagte er und lächelte sie breit an. „Also mach keine Pläne. Du und ich haben an diesem Abend eine Verabredung."

„In Ordnung", sagte sie. „Bist du sicher, dass dieser Film für dich in Ordnung ist? Ich meine, ich weiß, dass es keine coolen spezial Effekte darin gibt, oder Leute die Sachen in die Luft sprengen, doch es singen Zwerge darin und coole Affen kommen darin vor."

„Ja, gut erzähl niemanden etwas davon, aber ich denke es ist in Ordnung", sagte er.

„Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher", sagte sie. "Versprich mir nur, dass du nicht anfängst "Somwhere Over the Rainbow" zu singen und es ist abgemacht." 

"Ich kenn nicht mal den ganzen Text des Liedes", sagte er lachend.

"Na das ist nicht das, was ich gehört habe", sagte sie. „Ich wette, dass du in deinem Apartment singst und tanzt, wenn ich nicht in der Nähe bin."

„Das tu ich nicht", sagte er.

„Das ist nicht, was ich gehört habe", sagte sie spielerisch. Sie begann zu rennen und er jagte hinter ihr her, sie lachten beide den ganzen Weg entlang.

Harry kam kurz vor fünf bei Billies an, gekleidet mit einem weißen Hemd und schwarzen Jeans. Er war, um es kurz zu sagen, nervös und dennoch ziemlich aufgeregt über die Aussicht wieder in Hermines Nähe zu sein. In Gedanken korrigierte er sich. Er musste anfangen als Julie über sie nachzudenken. Er durfte sie nicht versehentlich Hermine rufen.

Billie hatte ihn freundlich begrüßt und ihn ins Hinterzimmer geführt, wo sie ihm zeigte wo er seine Sachen unterbringen konnte und gab ihn einen Schlüssel für seinen Spind. Sie gingen gerade ein paar Dinge über die Kasse durch, als Julie ins Restaurant gestürmt kam, völlig außer Atem und mit geröteten Wangen. Sie lachte.

„Gütiger Gott, Mädchen", sagte Billie. „Ist jemand hinter dir her?"

Julie rang nach Luft. Sie hob ihren Finger hoch um anzuzeigen, dass sie versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Ich werde Trey umbringen", schaffte sie schließlich zu sagen.

„Trey?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

Da Julie immer noch versucht zu Atem zu kommen, nahm sich Billie die Freiheit heraus, für sie die Frage zu beantworten.

„Trey ist Julies Freund", sagte Billie.

Harry fühlte einen Schlag in seinem Magen. Er versuchte nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr in das verletzte. Glücklicherweise sah ihn keine der beiden Frauen an, als jemand weiteres in diesem Augenblick ins Restaurant gestürmt kam, genauso atemlos und zerzaust wie Julie.

„Du hast mich ausgetrickst du teuflisches Mädchen", sagte er.

"Hab ich nicht", protestierte sie. „Geh weg von mir! Du bis ganz warm und verschwitzt."

„Genau wie du", sagte Trey und umarmte sie.

„Uäh", sagte Julie atemlos lachend. 

Harry beobachtete die Szene vor sich und kämpfte gegen den Drang diesem Kerl eine Fluch des Vergessens auf den Hals zu hetzen. Wer zu Hölle glaubte er, dass er war? Ihr Freund, du Idiot, sagte die kleine Stimme in Harrys Kopf schrill. Manchmal musste Harry zugegeben, hasste er diese kleine Stimme.

„Du kommst zu spät", sagte Julie.

"Ich weiß, ich weiß", sagte er. "Es ist deine Schuld, weißt du." 

Zum erstenmal bemerkte Trey Harry.

"Hi", sagte Trey und nickte Harry zu.

"Oh, hi Harry", sagte Julie und lächelte ihn an.

"Hi, Julie", sagte Harry freundlich.

"Ich bin so unhöflich", sagte Julie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry Potter das ist Trey Michaels." 

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen", sagte Trey und streckte seine Hand aus.

Harry schüttelte sie. "Gleichfalls."

"Oh kommst du auch aus Britanien?", fragte Trey.

Dieser Kerl ist ein Genie, dachte Harry sarkastisch.

„Nein, ich bin direkt hier in Nord Carolina geboren", sagte Harry trocken.

Trey blickte verwirrt drein. Doch Julie brach in Kichern aus.

"Was?", fragte Trey. 

"Es war ein Witz, Trey", sagte sie und stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Verzeih ihm Harry, er ist einfach ein langweiliger alter Medizinstudent. Sie verlieren sofort ihren Sinn für Humor."

Trey warf Harry einen seltsamen Blick zu, eher er sich an Billie wandte. „Wie stehen die Chancen, das ich ein Stück von deinem fabelhaften Kuchen bekommen, bevor ich gehe?" 

„Du bist nur einen Schritt davon entfernt", sagte Billie und reichte ihm einen Pappteller, der mit Alufolie umwickelt war. 

Trey lächelte. "Du bist die Beste, Billie."

"So heißt es", sagte Billie. „Jetzt geh, damit die beiden zu arbeiten anfangen können.2

"Ja, Mam", sagte Trey. „Ich ruf dich an Jules."

Julie nickte. Er küsste sie rasch auf die Wange, bevor er aus dem Restaurant stürmte.

"Ich zieh mich besser um", sagte Julie.

"Ja, ich arbeite Harry besser weiter in der Bar ein", sagte Billie. „Oh verdammt Harry. Ich muss ein Telefongespräch führen. Bleib hier. Ich bin gleich zurück. Julie, warum kühlst du nicht erst mal ab, bevor du dich umziehst? Hol dir ein Glas Wasser."

"Das klingt gut", sagte Julie, legte ihre Tasche auf die Bar und life zum Kühlschrank um sich eine Flasche Wasser zu holen. Sie beobachtete, wie Billie weg lief. Dann lächelte sie Harry an. 

"Gehts dir gut?", fragte sie ihn.

"Ja", sagte er. „Ich bin ein bisschen nervös wegen heute Abend."

"Du schaffst das", sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Außerdem, kennst du dich ja bereits damit aus, richtig?"

„Ja", sagte Harry. "Das ist also dein Freund?"

"Ja", sagte Julie. „Ich nehme es an."

„Wie lange geht ihr schon miteinander aus?", fragte Harry und versuchte nicht verlegen zu klingen.

"Noch nicht allzu lange", sagte sie und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wasser. „Es ist wirklich noch alles ziemlich neu."

„Er scheint nett zu sein", log Harry.

"Das ist er", sagte sie irgendwie wehmütig, bemerkte Harry. „Wie ist es mit dir?"

„Wie ist es mit mir was?", fragte Harry.

„Hast du jemanden zurück gelassen? Irgendjemanden mitgebracht?", fragte sie.

„Da gab es jemanden", sagte er nervös. „Ich meine, das ist jemand, aber es ist kompliziert."

"Ich weiß, was du meinst", sagte Julie. „Ist es in Ordnung wenn ich mich umziehen gehe?" 

„Ja", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

„Und mach dir keine Sorgen wegen heute Abend", sagte sie. "Du wirst es schaffen. Wenn du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst frag mich einfach, okay?"

"Du könnstest diese Angebot noch bedauern", sagte er lachend.

Sie lächelte ihn breit an. Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen und Harry glaubte fast, als wäre ein kurzes Aufflackern von Erinnerung in ihrem Blick. Doch innerhalb einer Sekunde unterbrach sie ihren Blickkontakt und lächelte ihn nervös an. Dann drehte sie sich um und lief davon.

"Harry?" 

"Hmmm?" fragte er überrascht.

Billie starrte ihn lächelnd an.

„Bist du bereit zu beenden, worüber wir gesprochen haben?", fragte sie ihn lächelnd. Sie wusste er hatte Julie beobachtet, als sie davonlief. Der Blick ihn ihren Augen sagte, dass sie ihn eine Weile beobachtet hatte.

„Natürlich", sagte Harry und versuchte sich wieder zu konzentrieren.

Billie lächelte ihn wissend an. "Gut, dann lass uns wieder weitermachen."

Später am Abend genoss Juie einen freien Augenblick, um etwas im Hinterzimmer zu essen. Es war nur wenig los heute Abend und sie aß einen Teller mit gegrilltem Hühnchen und Nudeln, als die Tür sich öffnete.

„Du musst mir helfen", sagte Harry und nahm ihr gegenüber am Tisch platz. Er sah ziemlich nervös aus und seine Wagen waren gerötet. Seine Hemdsärmel waren hochgerollte und er sah aus als ob er verlegen wäre.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie besorgt. 

„Ich habe keine verdammte Ahnung, was ich tue!"

"Was meinst du?", fragte sie.

"Jemand hat etwas bestellt, dass Long Island Eistee heißt", sagte er. "Ich habe keine Ahnung was das ist."

Julie lächelte mitfühlend.

"Du hast das noch nie zuvor gemacht, oder?", fragte sie ihn. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Nicht genau", sagte er schüchtern. 

Sie sah ihn an und sah sein charmantes Lächeln und seine großen grünen Augen. Sie würde ihn nicht an Billie verraten. Sie wusste nicht, was es war, doch irgendwie schienen ihr diese Augen zu sagen, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte. Sie würde ihm helfen. Sie stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und zog ihn aus seinem Stuhl hoch.

"Komm", sagte sie, nahm seine Hand und führte ihn aus dem Hinterzimmer durch die Küche. Er folgte ihr mit einem ungläubigen Blick in den Augen.

Schweigend zog sie eine Flasche Wodka, Tequilla, Rum, Gin und etwas Coca-Cola aus dem Regal hinter der Bar. Sie nahm ein Long-Drink-Glas vom Tisch hinter ihnen und mixte fachmännisch den Drink. Harry beobachtete sie beeindruckt.

"Und so, Mr. Potter", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. "Macht man einen Lonf Island Eistee."

Er strahlte sie an. Es erinnerte ihn and die Zeiten, als er sie im Zaubertrankunterricht beobachtete hatte, wie sie fachmännisch die Zutaten für einen Zaubertrank gemixt hatte.

"Danke Her.., ich meine danke Julie", sagte er dankbar.

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Du hast Glück, dass es heute Abend nicht so voll ist."

Er nickte.

"Weißt du was", sagte sie. „Heute Abend nach Feierabend, werden du und ich einen Barkeeper 101 Unterricht machen. Du bist besser vorbereitet, es wird eine Test geben."

„Warum tust du das für mich?", fragte er sie.

Sie sah ihn an und lächelte. 

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie ehrlich. Und sie wusste es nicht. Irgendetwas in ihrem Herzen sagte ihr, dass sie dieser Person vertrauen konnte. Irgendwas in ihrem Herzen sagte ihr, dass er ein guter Kerl war. Irgendetwas an ihm, führte dazu, dass sie sich gut fühlte.

"Ich erinnere mich, wie es an meinem ersten Tag hier war", sagte sie. „Ich war so nervös und aufgeregt, als sie kamen. Ich musst in dieser Nacht acht Teller zerbrochen und ein Dutzend Glässer zerbrochen haben. Ich nehme an, ich weiß wie es ist ein Anfänger zu sein."

"Was immer der Grund ist, danke", sagte Harry und berührte ihren Arm.

Sie lächelte.

"Gern geschehen", sagte sie. „Aber du bist mir was großes schuldig, Mister. Was großes."

Sie lief lachend von ihm fort. Als sie wieder im Hinterzimmer saß, musste sie darüber nachdenken,   
was sie zu Harry gesagt hatte. Es machte wirklich keinen Sinn, dass sie jemanden so half, den sie kaum kannte. Zur Hölle, sie hatten sich gerade erst gestern kennen gelernt.  
Doch sie hatte kein zweites mal darüber nachdenken müssen, ob sie ihm half. Es schien einfach das richtige zu sein.


	7. Ive been in love before

**Alex, ** schön und wahr gesagt. Ein Herz kann man nicht täuschen.

**Arthus, **ich kann dir nur zustimmen, die FF wird auch meiner Meinung nach mit jedem weiteren Kapitel besser und besser. Wie du siehst geht es auch mir gesundheitlich besser, also kann ich doch noch ein bisschen fleißig sein.

Viel Spaß bei Kapitel 7!!

Kapitel 7 I've Been In Love Before

Sirius Black wurde wieder durch ein beständiges Klopfen an der Tür geweckt. Er brummelte die ganze Zeit, während er aus dem Bett kroch und die Treppen hinunter stolperte. Er liebte seinen Patensohn wirklich, aber er musste ihm beibringen zu einer angemessenen Uhrzeit zu erscheinen. 

Zu seiner Überraschung sah er Kit und Ron vor seiner Tür, als er öffnete. Wenige Schritte hinter ihnen stand Maggie. Alle drei blickten verwirrt und besorgt drein.  
Ron umklammerte ein Stück Papier, das wie der Tagesprophet aussah. 

"Guten Morgen", sagte Sirius. "Wollt ihr nicht reinkommen?"  
Er trat zurück und erlaubte den dreien reinzukommen.

"Hast du das gesehen?", fragte Ron ihn sofort, nachdem alle im Flur standen.

„Nein", sagte Sirius leicht gereizt. „Da ich noch geschlafen habe, bevor du an meine Tür geklopft hast, glaube ich nicht, dass ich es gesehen habe. Ist das die heutige Ausgabe?"  
Ron nickte und schob die Zeitung in Sirius Hände. Sirius blickte einen Augenblick darauf und keuchte dann auf.

Auf der Titelseite stand in großen Buchstaben die Schlagzeile: **POTTER NICHT ZUM TRAINING ERSCHIENEN. AUFENTHALTSORT UNBEKANNT! ****  
**

Sirius blickte kurz zu Ron auf, bevor er den dazugehörigen Artikel las.

_Harry Potter, der Junge-der-lebt, ist jetzt bekannt als Der-Man-der-ein-Auror-Training-schwänzt. Es scheint das Potter dafür vorgesehen war sein Training an einem streng geheimen Ort in Schottland zu beginnen, doch aus einer nahen Quelle des Trainingsprogramms erfuhren wir, dass Potter nie erschienen ist. __  
__Das scheint ein weiteres Kapitel des Misserfolges des Jungen-der-Lebt zu sein. Es scheint das das der Verlust seiner Liebe und besten Freundin Hermine Granger ihm das Herz gebrochen hat. Miss Granger starb vier Jahre zuvor durch die Hand von Du-weißt-schon-wen. Man sagt Potters Trauer sei so enorm gewesen, dass er sich von allen Freunden abgewandt hat und all seine Möglichkeiten verspielt hat. __  
__Es hatte so ausgesehen, dass Potter endlich die Dinge wieder auf die Reihe bekäme, doch diese letzte Entwicklung zeigt uns etwas anderes. Lesen sie weiter den Tagespropheten und die neuesten Entwicklungen über Potters Verschwinden zu erfahren. _

Sirius las den Artikel nochmals bevor er wieder zu der Muggel, der Hexe und dem Zauberer aufsah, die auf Antworten warteten.

"Ist er dort hingegangen, wohin ich denke, dass er gegangen ist?", fragte ihn Ron direkt.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Kit ihren Ehemann überrascht.

"Ja, Ron", stimmte Maggie mit ein. "Weißt du wo Harry ist? Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"   
Sirius hob seine Hand. "Beruhigt euch alle. Lasst uns in die Küche gehen. Ich erzähl euch, was passiert ist."

Sie folgten ihm in die Küche. Niemand wollte den von ihm angebotenen Tee, sie wollten Antworten. Sie nahmen um den Tisch herum platz. Sirius sah zu Ron.

„Er ist genau dort, wo du vermutest", sagte Sirius leise.

Ron schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "Wie hast du ihn das nur tun lassen können, Sirius?"

"Ron, Harry ist ein erwachsener Mann! Er kann tun was immer er will. Ich bin nicht in der Position ihm zu sagen, was er zu tun oder zu lassen hat", sagte Sirius einfach.

"Das ist Mist, Sirius", sagte Ron nachdrücklich. „Du hättest ihm die Wahrheit sagen können. Du hättest ihm sagen können, das was Neville sah nur ein völliger Wunschgedanke Nevilles war. Hat er Harry jetzt irgendwie überzeugt, dass das die Wahrheit ist? Um Merlins Willen! Er war gerade dabei alles wieder ins Lot zu kriegen und dann passiert so etwas. Ich schwöre, wenn ich Neville das nächste mal sehe, werde ich..."

Doch Ron sollte seinen Satz nie beenden. Kit, die vollkommen verwirrt zugehört hatte, lief laut aus: „Will mir bitte irgendjemand mal sagen was hier vor sich geht?"

Ron holte tief Luft. "Vor wenigen Tagen war Neville in Nord Carolina. Er hat dort eine Frau gesehen, die Hermine ähnlich sah. Er sagte, sie sei ein Ebenbild von Hermine. Ich hab Harry gesagt, dass das alles vollkommener Blödsinn sein, aber ich wusste, dass er sich in die Sache vergeigt. Er sagte er wurde es nicht tun, doch ich wusste, dass er es tun würde. Ich vermute er hat jetzt seine letzte Chance vergeben, um einer hinterher zujagen, die wie Hermine aussieht.

„Oh mein Gott", sagte Kit leise. Tränen traten in ihre Augen. „Hermine ist am Leben?", keuchte Kit

.  
Maggie war still. Sie machte ein langes Gesicht.

"Du nicht auch noch, Kit", sagte Ron wütend. „Sie ist nicht am Leben. Ich hab gesehen, wie sie gestorben ist! Ich sah, wie dieser Bastard den Zauberspruch sprach, der sie tötete! Sie ist es nicht!" 

"Nun, wenn sie es nicht war, würde doch Harry jetzt zurück kommen, oder?", fragte Kit.

"Harry glaubt, dass sie es ist", sagte Sirius ruhig. „Ich glaube es gibt Chancen, dass sie es ist. Ich arbeite daran eine Indifikation des Körpers in Hermines Grab zu bekommen. Es ist ein bisschen kompliziert, ohne die Zustimmung ihrer Eltern. Harry will Hermines Eltern nichts sagen, bis er sicher ist. Er fühlt sich für den vielen Schmerzen den sie erfahren mussten schuldig und er will ihnen keine unnötigen Hoffnungen machen. Aber er glaubt, dass dieses Mädchen in Nord Carolina Hermine ist."

"Natürlich tut er das", sagte Ron sarkastisch. „Aber sie ist es nicht. Wie auch immer, wo genau ist er jetzt? Ich denke, ich sollte mit ihm darüber reden und etwas Verstand in ihn bringen."

„Du wirst nichts dergleichen tun, Ronald Weasley", sagte Kit ernst. „Du lässt Harry in Ruhe. Lass ihn das tun. Wir müssen es wissen. Willst du es nicht wissen? Wenn dieses Mädchen Hermine ist, müssen wir wissen, was passiert ist. Wir holen sie zu uns zurück, zu ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden, die sie lieben." 

In Rons Augen schimmerten Tränen. "Ich will nicht, dass er wieder verletzt wird. Ich will meinen besten Freund nicht verlieren."

"Das wirst du nicht", sagte Kit. "Harry tut das richtige. Wenn er erfolgreich ist, wird das Dream Team wieder vereint sein. Willst du das nicht?"

Ron lächelte halbherzig. "Mehr als du denkst."

"Gut, lass ihn das tun", sagte Kit und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter ihres Ehemanns. „Ich kanns nicht glauben."

Kit sah zu Sirius, um ihn etwas weiteres zu fragen, doch als sie es tat sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel zu Maggie. Sie legte ihre Hand über ihren Mund. 

"Oh, Maggie", sagte Kit. „Es tut mir so leid. Wir sind dir gegenüber völlig taktlos."

Maggie sah schockiert aus. "Es ist in Ordnung", sagte sie ohne im mindesten überzeugend zu klingen. „Ich verstehe. Sie war eure Freundin." 

„Triff keine Entscheidung, bevor du nicht mit ihm geredet hast, Maggie", sagte Sirius. "Er sorgt sich sehr um dich." 

"Das weiß ich", sagte Maggie, Tränen schimmerten jetzt in ihren Augen. „Ich bin nicht blöd, wisst ihr. Ich weiß, dass er sie mehr liebte, als er jemals jemanden in seinem Leben geliebt hat. Ich wusste dass, als ich mit ihm zusammen kam. Ich kannte das Risiko, aber ich bin es dennoch eingegangen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass so etwas passieren würde. Er wird sie nie wirklich vergessen können. So etwas wie das beweist es."

Niemand sagte etwas um zu widerlegen, was sie sagte. Es gab keinen Grund zu lügen, damit sie sich besser fühlte. Sie wussten genauso gut wie sie, dass es die Wahrheit war.

"Er wird sich bei mir melden", sagte Sirius. "Ich werde ihn wissen lassen, dass ihr drei wisst, was vor sich geht, bitte behaltete es für euch. Wir dürfen das nicht nach außen lassen. Ich brauche euer Wort."

Alle drei nickten.

"Gut", sagte Sirius. „Will jemand jetzt einen Tee?"

Einige Tage später, betrat Harry wenige Minuten bevor seine Schicht begann, das Restaurant.  
Er war überrascht Julie an der Bar sitzend vorzufinden. Sie hatte ihre Nase in einem Buch, als er sie so sah, kam eine Welle der Erinnerung über ihn. Wie viele male, hatte er Hermine so gesehen?

"Wie geht es dem beliebtesten Barkeeper?", fragte Julie ihn vorwitzig und unterbrach seine Gedanken.

"Gut", sagte er und lächelte sie an. „Ich glaube ich krieg den Dreh raus."

"Gut, das solltest du", sagte sie lächelnd. "Ich bin eine großartige Lehrerin."

„Ja, das bist du", stimmte Harry lachend zu. "Was tust du hier? Ich dachte du hättest heute Abend frei?" 

"Das habe ich", sagte sie. „Trey geht heute Abend mit mir aus, um meinen Lieblingsfilm anzuschauen. Er hat noch eine später Unterrichtsstunde, also hat er mich gefragt, ob er mich hier abholen kann."

Harry machte ein langes Gesicht bei der Erwähnung von Trey.

„Dein Lieblingsfilm?", fragte er. „Welcher ist das?"

Sie sah zu Boden. „Du wirst denken, das es blöd ist."

„Ich würde nie denken, dass es blöd ist", sagte er. „Sag mir was dein Lieblingsfilm ist und dann kannst du mir eine beliebige Frage stellen und ich werde sie dir beantworten. Ist das ein fairer Handel?"

"Ich nehme es an", sagte sie und lächelte. „Okay mein Lieblingsfilm ist der Zauberer von Oz".

Er lächelte. "Was ist so schlecht daran?" 

"Nun, das ist ein Kinderfilm oder nicht?", fragte sie ihn. „Willst du wissen warum ich ihn so sehr mag?"

"Gewiss", sagte Harry, trat hinter die Bar und lehnte sich auf die Ellenbogen um ihren Blick einzufangen.

"Nun, ich hatte einen Autounfall, als ich 16 war", erzählte sie ihm. Harry lehnte sich vor. Dies war das erstemal, dass sie irgendein Detail aus ihrem vergangen Leben herausließ. Er hatte sie nicht zu sehr drängen wollen weil er befürchtete, es könne ihr Angst machen wenn sie jemand bedrängte von ihrer Vergangenheit zu sprechen, den sie gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte.

„Ich erwachte einige Tage später in diesem Krankenhaus ohne eine Ahnung zu haben wer ich war oder wie ich dorthin gekommen war", sagte sie. „Ich meine ich hab nicht einmal meinen eigenen Vater erkannt! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Wie dem auch sei, ich verbrachte einige Zeit in diesem Krankenhaus, erholte mich und unterzog mich all diesen Test. Es war eine so deprimierende Zeit. An einem Tag ging ich hinunter in die Halle und eine Gruppe Kinder aus der Kinderstation sahen sich diesen Videofilm an. Ich ging zu ihnen und setze mich und irgendetwas an diesem Film sprach mich an. Es gab mir das Gefühl, dass alles in Ordnung kommen würde. Es war die einzige Sache, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt Sinn für mich zu machen schien. Ich weiß, es klingt lustig, aber er hat dazu geführt, dass ich mich einfach gut fühlte."

Harry hörte ihr verblüfft zu. Er unterdrückte den Drang sie zu umarmen, aber es war solch ein zwingendes natürliches Gefühl sie so trösten zu wollen.

"Jetzt da du denkst, dass ich vollkommen verrückt bin, kann ich verstehen, wenn du willst das jemand anderes dich in deinem Training zum Barkeeper unterstützt", sagte sie zu ihm. 

"Ich würde nie denken, dass du verrückt bist", sagte er. „Auf eine Weise mag ich diesen Film auch."  
„Dann bin ich also nicht die einzige", sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde es niemandem erzählen." 

„Danke", sagte er. "Und übrigens ich glaube ich haben diesen alten Barkeeper Kram kapiert."

„Das hast du", sagte sie. "Außerdem wollen die meisten Leute eh das gleiche. Bei Bier kannst du nichts falsch machen. Doch mir hat es noch nie richtig geschmeckt. Für mich schmeckt es irgendwie wie Urin."

„Du hast schon eine Menge Urin probiert, oder?", Harry konnte nicht wiederstehen sie das zu fragen.

Sie schlug ihm spielerisch auf die Hand. "Du weißt, was ich meine! Ich meine, wie man sich vorstellt, dass Urin schmeckt, du Idiot!"

Er lachte und genoss die Nähe, die sich zwischen ihnen mit jedem weiteren Tag zu entwickeln schien. 

Billie trat aus der Küche. Sie lächelte Harry freundlich zu. „Hey Harry."

"Hey Billie", sagte Harry und lachte weiter mit Julie.

"Telefon für dich", sagte Billie. "Trey." 

Julie lächelte. "Bin gleich zurück."

Billie beobachtete wie Julie nach hinten ging, als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie, dass Harry ihr ebenfalls nachsah. Billie konnte dem Drang nicht wiederstehen und lächelte ihn an. Sie mochten diesen jungen Mann, der einfach nur höflich und entgegenkommend war, von dem Moment an, als er die Bar betreten hatte. Sie hatte in den vielen Jahren in denen die Bar ihr gehörte ein ziemlich gutes Gespür dafür entwickelt gleich zu merken ob jemand aufrichtig war, oder ob er ein Arsch war. Das war eines der Dinge, auf die sie stolz war. Obwohl sie Harry nicht sehr gut kannte, wusste sie, dass er einer der Guten war. Sie hatte auch bereits bemerkt, dass ihr neuer Barkeeper eine Zuneigung für ihre beste Kellnerin hegte.

"Du kannst deinen Mund zu machen, Harry", sagte Billie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Fliegen fangen an reinzufliegen."

Harrys Wagen röteten sich. Er nahm einen Schwamm unter dem Tresen hervor und begann die Bar zu putzen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte Billie. "Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher aufbewahrt."

"Mein Geheimnis?", fragte Harry.

"Dein bisschen Verliebtsein in Julie", sagte Billie. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich glaube nicht, dass sie es schon bemerkt hat. Wenn ich auch nicht weiß, warum. Du solltest dich sehen, wenn sie in der Nähe ist. Ich muss zugeben, ich kenne dich noch nicht sehr lange, aber du strahlst wie ein Weihnachtsbaum, wann immer sie da ist."

Harry lächelte Billie an. Er mochte sie sehr gerne. Er war froh, dass Hermine jemanden wie sie in ihrem Leben hatte.

"Sie ist ein großartiges Mädchen", sagte Billie. „Und clever. Sie wird's kapieren, Harry. Ich werde ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen."

"Ich dachte du magst Trey", fragte Harry.

"Das tue ich", sagte Billie, doch sie lehnte sich zu ihm und flüsterte. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass er der richtige für Julie ist. Erzähl ihr nicht, dass ich das gesagt habe!"

"Dein Geheimnis ist auch bei mir sicher", sagte er und lächelte sie an. „Danke, Billie."

Julie kam gerade aus dem Hinterzimmer, ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkte etwas niedergeschlagen.

"Was ist los, Süße?", fragte Billie besorgt.

"Nichts", sagte Julie. „Trey hat abgesagt. Sie müssen heute Abend ins Labor oder so was von dem er nichts wusste."

"Oh, Süße das tut mir leid", sagte Billie. "Ich weiß, wie gerne du ihn angesehen hättest."

"Ja", sagte Julie. "Es ist in Ordnung. Ich meine, ich hab den Film zu Hause. Ich wollte ihn nur gerne auf einer großen Leinwand sehen."

"Und das wirst du auch", sagte Billie.

"Alleine?" fragte Julie.

"Nein, nicht alleine", sagte sie. „Natürlich hier mit unserem neuesten Barkeeper."

"Aber Harry muss arbeiten", sagte Julie.

"Nicht heute Abend", sagte Julie und zwinkerte Harry von der Seite zu.

„Ich kann ihn das nicht fragen", sagte Julie und sah Harry mitfühlend an. „Wirst du ihn heute Abend nicht hier brauchen?"

„Dienstags ist immer wenig los", sagte Billie. "Ich will, dass ihr zwei geht. Ray kann an die Bar."

"Bist du sicher?", fragte Julie. „Was sag ich da? Harry du musst das nicht tun!"

"Wann fängt der Film an?", fragte er.

„Um sieben", sagte sie. "Aber du musst das wirklich nicht tun."

„Ich weiß, dass ich nicht muss", sagte er. "Aber ich will es tun. Außerdem könnte das die Frage sein die du im Austausch stellen könntest, als du mir erzählt hast was dein Lieblingsfilm it. Erinnerst du dich, ein fairer Handel?"

Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn anstrahlen.

"Raus mit euch", sagte Billie um sie anzutreiben.

"Ich glaube du willst uns los haben", sagte Julie und drehte sich um, um Billie anzusehen.

"Ich versuche euch beiden Kindern einen Abend frei zu geben", sagte Billie. „Du weißt was für eine unentschlossene Person ich sein kann, Julie. Du gehst besser, bevor ich meine Meinung ändere."

"Okay", sagte Julie. Sie drehte sich zu Harry um und nahm seine Hand. „Bist du bereit zu gehen?"

Er nickte. Als sie aus der Tür liefen formte lautlos das Wort "Danke" in Richtung Billie.

Der Film war irgendwann nach 21 Uhr zu ende. Es war ein schöner Abend und Julie fragte ob Harry nicht die Franklin Street hinunter laufen wolle. Er versuchte nicht zu enthusiastisch zu klingen, als er ja sagte.

Sie genossen ein natürliches Geplänkel als sie die Straße entlang liefen. Er neckte sie ein bisschen mit dem Film und sie gab das zurück zu gut sie konnte.

Sie liefen an einem Café vorbei und Julie führte ihn hinein. Sobald sie drin waren, setzten sie sich an einen der Tische.

Julie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Cappuccino und sah Harry fragend an.

"Was?", fragte er sie.

„Wie bist du zu dieser Narbe gekommen?", fragte sie ihn. „Wenn ich dich das fragen darf."

Er sah sie bei ihrer Frage etwas unbehaglich an. Er konnte ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen, oder?

"Ein Unfall in der Kindheit", sagte er.

„Es muss schön sein, sich an seine Kindheit zu erinnern", sagte sie wehmütig. „Ich wünschte ich könnte mich an meine erinnern."

Deine und meine, dachte Harry. 

"Du erinnerst dich an gar nichts?", fragte er sie. „Vor deinem Unfall meine ich?"  
Sie schüttelte traurig ihren Kopf.

"Es liegt nicht an den mangelnden Versuchen. Ich war bei so vielen Psychotherapeuten in den vergangen vier Jahren und niemand weiß warum ich das alles blockiere. Es gibt keinen wirklichen Grund dafür, dass ich mich nicht erinnern kann. Das einzige was sie sagen konnten, war das es mit dem Schädeltrauma zusammen hängen könnte, das ich bei dem Unfall erlitten habe."

"Aber du glaubst das nicht?" fragte er sie. 

„Nein", sagte sie. „Ich habe angefangen die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass ich meine Erinnerungen nicht zurückbekomme, aber ich kann nicht das Bedürfnis aufgeben zu wissen warum. Mein Dad war wirklich hilfreich."

"Dein Dad?", fragte Harry sie. „Was ist mit deiner Mum?"

"Ich erinnere mich nicht an meine Mutter", sagte sie melancholisch. „Sie starb in London kurz bevor wir umgezogen sind. Mein Vater sagt, sie hatte Krebs. Er sagte das war der Grund warum wir hier her gezogen sind. Zu viele Erinnerungen waren dort und er wollte, dass wir einen Neustart bekamen. Es war schwer, aber wir hatten immer einander."

"Es tut mir leid wegen deiner Mutter", sagte er. Er wollte ihr so gerne sagen, dass ihre wirkliche Mutter lebte und zusammen mit ihrem Vater in Atlanta, Georgia war.

Doch er wollte mehr über diesen "Vater" herausfinden.

"Was macht dein Vater?", fragte er sie.

"Nun, er ist Autor", sagte sie. "Er schreibt freiberuflich Artikel für dieses Natur Magazine. Er ist immer auf Wanderungen und solche Sachen daheim in Asheville. Es liegt in den Bergen."

"Vielleicht hab ich schon von seinen Arbeiten gehört?", forschte Harry.

"Ich weiß nicht. Sein Name ist Simon Maxwell."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Da klingeln keine Glocken."

Dennoch würde er sich an den Namen erinnern und ihn Sirius nennen, wenn er das nächste mal mit ihm sprach.

"Doch genug von mir", sagte Julie. „Du bleibst schön fein bei deiner Vergangenheit, Mr. Potter. Du bist an der Reihe, fairer Handel? Lass all deine Geheimnisse deiner schmutzigen Vergangenheit heraus, Mister. Und lass keine Details aus."

"Hat schon irgendjemand mal gesagt, dass du aufdringlich bist?", fragte er sie lächelnd.

„Ja", sagte sie ernst. „Aber da hat mir noch nie zuvor aufgehalten." 

"Okay", sagte er. „Was willst du wissen?"

„Wo bist du aufgewachsen?", fragte sie und ihre Augen leuchteten. 

„Surrey", sagte er.

"Wo bist du zur Schule gegangen?"

„Auf ein Internat in Schottland", sagte er. 

"Was ist mit deinen Eltern?"

"Meine Eltern", fragte er.

„Ja", sagte sie. "Was tun sie?"

"Sie, ähm, sie starben, als ich gerade mal ein Baby war", sagte er unbehaglich.

"Oh, Harry", sagte sie. „Es tut mir so leid. Darf ich fragen, wie es passiert ist?"

"Sie wurden umgebracht", sagte Harry ohne sie anzusehen.

"Oh", sagte sie. "Haben sie denjenigen bekommen, der es getan hat?" 

„Ja", sagte Harry ernst. „Wenige Jahre später ist die schuldige Person gestorben."

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie leise und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

"Es ist okay", sagte er. „Es war nie leicht darüber zu reden." 

"Ich verstehe", sagte sie und lächelte ihn mitfühlend an. „Wie hast du so etwas durchgestanden? Ich meine, ich kann mich nicht wirklich an meine Mutter erinnern, aber ich...", ihre Stimme erstarb.

Er sah in ihre braunen Augen und empfand eine überwältigende Traurigkeit. Er wollte ihr sagen, wie sehr er sie liebte. Wie es war, dass ihre Liebe ihn so stark gemacht hatte, dass alles böse das ihm wiederfahren war überstanden hatte.

"Es ist in Ordnung", sagte er. „Ich wurde als ich noch ein Kind war zu meinen einzigen bekannten Verwandten gebrachten, den Dursleys. So kann man sie zumindest nennen."

"Keine schöne Erfahrung vermute ich", sagte sie.

„Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts", sagte er lachend. "Ich kann ehrlich sagen, wenn es nicht Hogwarts gegeben hätte, hätte ich es nicht überstanden. Nun das und Ron und Hermine."

Bald darauf merkte er, dass er ihr nicht soviel hätte sagen sollen. Es war zu spät um es zurück zu nehmen.

"Ron und Hermine?", fragte sie. „Was für ungewöhnliche Namen? Das sind keine die man oft hört. Besonders hier nicht. Wer sind dieser Ron und diese Hermine?"

"Meine, ähm, besten Freunde", sagte er. Es würde ihm nie möglich sein zu beschreiben wie seltsam es war hier mit Hermine zu sitzen und über Hermine zu sprechen.

"Partner bei jeder Untat?", fragte sie.

Er lächelte. "Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Ich bin ziemlich scharfsinnig", sagte sie. „Wie sind sie?"

"Nun, Ron kann ein ärgerlicher Idiot sein, aber dann wieder ist er ein großartiger Typ. Er kommt aus einer großen Familie, sie haben mich sozusagen adoptiert. Er ist der jüngste Sohn und seine Brüder haben es ihm nicht leicht gemacht, aber er ist wirklich ein toller Kerl. Er war der erste Freund in meinem Alter." 

"Was macht er jetzt?", fragte Julie.

"Nun, er arbeitet für die Regierung", sagte Harry der es hasste sie anzulügen. Der einzig tröstende Gedanke war, das er nicht eklatant log, er erzählt nur Halbwahrheiten.  
„Er ist mit einem amerikanischen Mädchen namens Kit verheiratet. Sie werden in wenigen Monaten ein Baby bekommen.´"

Julie lächelte. "Was ist mit Hermine?"

Harry blickte nachdenklich drein. „Wie viel Zeit hast du?"

Sie lächelte ihn an.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir angemessen erzählen kann, was sie mir bedeutete", sagte er. „Sie war diese rechthaberische unausstehliche ich-weiß-alles Person, als Ron und ich sie kennen lernten. Ron konnte ganz besonders nicht ausstehen. Sie hatten die schlimmsten Auseinandersetzungen die du je gesehen hast. Ich kann dir sagen bis heute habe ich niemanden getroffen, der ein solches hin und her bei seinen Zankereien hatte, wie die beiden. Es hat mich fast verrückt gemacht. Sie gingen einander dauernd an die Kehle. Die totalen Gegensätze. Wie Öl und Wasser."

„Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie ihr Freunde geworden seid, wenn ihr doch dachtet, dass sie eine rechthaberische, unausstehliche, allwissende Person war."

Harry lächelte wehmütig. „Wir haben zusammen etwas durchgemacht, dass alles verändert hat. Weißt du es gibt gewisse Dinge, wenn man die zusammen durchsteht, muss man einfach Freunde werden. Nun, so etwas ist zwischen uns dreien geschehen und danach waren wir nahezu untrennbar."

Zu Harrys Erleichterung lächelte sie nur und fragte nicht nach weiteren Details.

"Ist sie das Mädchen von dem du mir erzählt hast? Diejenige von der du gesagt hast, dass es kompliziert sei?"

„Ja", sagte und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. Kennst du das, das man sagt jeder hätte einen Seelenverwandten? Ich hab das nie geglaubt, bis ich mich in sie verliebt habe. Sie hatte so eine Art, dass du glaubtest du könntest alles schaffen. Sie hat mir immer in den Hintern getreten, damit ich alles hinbekam. Sie war das beste, was mir je passiert ist."

„Du redest dauernd in der Vergangenheit von ihr", sagte Julie.

„Ja", sagte er. „Sie starb, als sie 16 war."

"Oh, Harry", sagte sie und griff über den Tisch nach seiner Hand. „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung. Ich kann nicht glauben, was für Tragödien du in deinem Leben erlebt hast. Es wundert mich.."  
"Was?", fragte er.

„Wie du damit klar gekommen bist", sagte sie. „Du scheinst ein solch großartiger Kerl zu sein. Du hättest dich ganz anderes entwickeln können, aber sieh dich an." 

„Ich bin nicht so großartig", sagte er, er war erleichtert, dass sie aufgehört hatten, über Hermine zu sprechen. Er hatte Angst, dass wen sie weiter über sie sprachen, er ihr alles erzählen würde und es war noch nicht die Zeit dafür. Es war noch zu früh dafür. Er wollte sie nicht erschrecken. Das war das letzte, was er wollte.

"Doch das bist du", sagte sie. „Ich meine, ich kenne dich noch nicht sehr lange, aber du bist der netteste Kerl, den ich seit langem getroffen habe."

"Danke", sagte er. "Du bist auch in Ordnung." 

Sie errötete. "Danke."

Die Lichter im Kaffee blinkten und signalisierten damit den Kunden, dass sie bald schließen würden.

„Bereit heim zu gehen?", fragte er sie. 

Wenige Minuten später standen sie vor Julies Apartmenttür. Sie genossen immer noch die Gesellschaft des anderen und lachten über den Film, als Julie innehielt um ihren Schlüssen aus der Tasche zu ziehen.

"Nun, es war ein toller Abend, Harry", sagte sie. „Es tut mir leid, dass du damit reingezogen wurdest."

„Ich hatte auch eine tolle Zeit", sagte er und lächelte sie an. Er wollte nicht, dass diese Nacht zu ende ging. Das gedämmte Licht im Gang spiegelte sich in ihrem Haar und es schimmerte beinah himmlisch.  
Sie sah auf und blickte in seine grünen Augen. Auch sie wollte nicht, dass dieser Abend bald endete.

"Nun, Gute Nacht", flüsterte sie. 

„Gute Nacht", sagte er. Keiner von beiden bewegte sich. Sie standen einfach weiter auf dem Gang und sahen einander in die Augen.

Es war Harry, der den ersten Schritt tat. Als er in ihre schönen braunen Augen sah, verlor er die Fähigkeit zu denken. Er tat, was er am natürlichsten empfand, er lehnte sich vor und küsste sie sanft. Zu seiner Überraschung erwiderte sie seinen Kuss, fast ebenso enthusiastisch wie er. Als der Kuss vorüber war, schoben sie sich atemlos auseinander. Julie sah Harry an und wusste nicht, was sie tun oder sagen sollte. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern in ihrem Leben jemals so geküsst worden zu sein. Sie war gerade dabei einen Schritt vorzutreten und die Brücke der Distanz zwischen ihnen erneut zu durchbrechen, als eine Stimme nach ihr rief.

„Hey, Julie. Ich war vorhin schon da, aber du warst aus. Jetzt sehe ich warum."

Es war Trey. Er schien nicht begeistert von dem was er gerade als Zeuge gesehen hatte.


	8. Standing Still

Kapitel 8 Standing Still

Es war Harry, der den ersten Schritt machte. Er verlor alle Fähigkeit zu denken, als ihn dies schönen braunen Augen sah. Er tat, was er am natürlichsten empfand, lehnte sich vor und küsste sie sanft. Zu seiner Überraschung erwiderte sie den Kuss, genauso enthusiastisch wie er.

Als er vorüber war schoben sie sich atemlos voneinander weg. Julie sah Harry an und wusste nicht was sie sagen oder tun sollte. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals zuvor in ihrem Leben so geküsst worden zu sein. Sie war dabei einen Schritt vorwärts zu treten und die Distanz zwischen ihnen erneut zu durchbrechen, als eine Stimme nach ihr rief.

„Hey, Julie. Ich war früher da, aber du warst aus. Jetzt sehe ich warum."

Es war Trey. Er schien nicht erfreut zu sein von dem, dessen Zeuge er gerade gewesen war.  
Während sie da im Gang zu ihrem Apartment stand, hatte sie Treys Frage nicht wirklich gehört. Sie hatte nicht mal seine Ankunft bemerkt. Nein, sie war zu beschäftig, was gerade passiert war und damit in Harrys grüne Augen zu blicken. 

"Mhmm?", brachte sie schließlich hervor.

"Ich hab dich gefragt, was zur Hölle hier vor sich geht, Julie", fragte Trey nochmals, seine Stimme war ungeduldig und zornig. 

"Es…äh…es ist nicht was du denkst", sagte Julie leise.

Zur gleichen Zeit platze Harry heraus. "Es ist nicht was du denkst."

„Ist es nicht?", fragte Trey ungläubig. 

Julie rang um eine Erklärung, doch sie hatte keine. Sie wusste nicht, warum das passiert war. Es hatte sie gelinde gesagt überrascht, aber es hatte sich nicht gedrängt oder unerwartet an angefühlt. Es hatte sich richtig angefühlt. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte es sich richtig angefühlt.

„Nein, ist es nicht", sagte Julie. „Harry hat mit mir den Film angesehen, nur als Freunde, Trey."

"Machst du es dir zu Gewohnheit mit deinen Freunden im Flur zu knutschen?", fragte Trey zornig.

"Es war nicht ihre Schuld", sagte Harry Ernst. „Ich war derjenige, der sie geküsst hat."

"Für mich hat es ausgesehen, als hätte sie dich zurück geküsste", sagte Trey und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Julie zu. „Außerdem hatte es nicht wie ein freundschaftlicher Kuss auf die Wange ausgesehen."

Weder Harry noch Julie sagten etwas, sie waren noch benommen von dem, was Augenblicke zuvor geschehen war.

"Möchtest du wissen, was von meinem Gesichtspunkt aus geschehen ist? Ich musste unsere Verabredung wegen Unterrichts heute Abend absagen. Ich fühlte mich wirklich schlecht deswegen, als so kam ich nach dem Unterricht her, doch du warst nicht hier. Also ging ich zu Billies, weil ich dachte du wärst dort, aber auch dort konnte ich dich nicht erblicken. Ich dachte du wärst vielleicht wieder zurückgekommen, also kam ich hier her. Und ich fand dich hier vor, wie du den Kerl hier in deinem Flur küsste, den du erst seit wenigen Tagen kennst. Das habe ich gesehen. Das ich was ich denke, was passiert ist. Nun, wenn ihr zwei mir jetzt erklären könnt, wieso das passiert ist, ich warte darauf es zu hören."

"Ich…es war meine Schuld", stammelte Harry. Der Kommentar war an Trey gerichtet, doch Harrys Augen waren immer noch auch Hermines gerichtet. Falls er je Zweifel daran gehabt hatte, dass Julie Hermine war, so waren sie alle mit diesem Kuss davon gewischt.

"Ist das so?", fragte Trey, seine Stimme wurde wieder lauter. Er trat auf Harry zu, seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Julie trat eilig zwischen sie und hob ihre Arme, um sie zu trennen.

„Würdest du bitte aufhören?", sagte sie bittend. „Bitte hör auf. Müssen wir das hier tun? Meine Nachbarn hören wahrscheinlich schon zu." 

"Jetzt machst du dir Sorgen über deine Nachbarn?", fragte Trey ungehalten. „Du hast kein Problem in deinem Flur mit diesem Kerl rumzumachen, aber du ziehst die Grenze bei einem Streit im Flur?"

"Red nicht so mit ihr!", sagte Harry und trat zu Trey.

"Bitte tu das nicht", sagte Julie und drehte sich zu Harry um. Sie sah ihn verzweifelt und bittend an, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Ich denke du solltest gehen Harry."

"Ja, geh weg Harry", sagte Trey und starrte ihn einskalt an.

Harry sah ihn nicht an. Er kümmerte sich nicht um diesen Kerl. Wenn er seinen Zauberstab hätte, hätte er nicht gezögert, ihn zu verfluchen. Es lag nur an seiner Liebe zu Hermine, dass er nichts tat.

"Ich will dich nicht mit ihm alleine lassen", sagte Harry und sah in ihre braunen Augen.

„Ich bin in Ordnung", sagte sie leise. „Geh einfach. Ich sehe dich bei der Arbeit, okay? Danke für den Abend."

"Her-, Julie", sagte er rasch. „Es tut mir leid."

"Mir auch", sagte sie. „Wir sehn uns."

Er warf ihr einen letzten Blick zu, ehe er zögerlich davon life. Er hörte sie einander etwas zu murmeln und dann hörte er wie die Tür geschlossen wurde. 

"Was habe ich getan?", fragte er sich.

"Was geht hier vor sich, Julie?", fragte Trey, als sie in ihrem Apartment waren und nebeneinander auf der Couch saßen.

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie.

"Du kannst nicht so etwas tun und mir dann erzählen, dass du nicht weißt, was passiert ist", sagte er. „Ich bin dein Freund, richtig? Ich verdiene eine Erklärung."

"Wenn ich eine hätte, würde ich sie dir geben", sagte sie ehrlich. "Als du angerufen und abgesagt hattest, schlug Billie vor ich solle mit Harry gehen. Wir waren im Film und danach in einem Cafe. Wir haben uns Gute Nacht gesagt und dann ist es einfach so passiert."

„Warum?" 

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß. 

"Du weißt es nicht?", fragte er sich lachend. „Du weißt es nicht?"

Sie stand von der Couch auf und fühlte sich äußerst unwohl. Sie wollte alleine sein. Sie wollte alleine sein, um darüber nachzudenken, was geschehen war. Sie musste darüber nachgrübeln, was geschehen war. Sie konnte das nicht, wenn er hier war und um eine Antwort bettelte, die sie ihm nicht geben konnte.

"Sei ehrlich mit mir, Julie. Bist du glücklich mit mir?", fragte er sie. Er wartete nicht auf die Antwort. „Ich meine, ich kann nicht für dich sprechen, aber ich bin verliebt in dich. Ich hab dir das schon gesagt und ich weiß ich hab dich ein bisschen erschreckt damit, aber das ist es, was ich fühle. Kannst du mir sagen, wie du fühlst?" 

Sie konnte seine Augen auf sich spüren, doch sie wage es nicht sich umzudrehen und ihn anzusehen.

"Kannst du mir zumindest sagen, dass dieser Kuss mit ihm nichts bedeutet? Kannst du mir sagen, dass es nur eine einmalige Sache war?"

"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen", sagte sie. „Weil ich wirklich nicht weiß, was es bedeutet."

"Das akzeptiere ich nicht", sagte er.

Sie drehte sich um, endlich trafen sich ihre Augen. 

"Was willst du, dass ich dir sage? Willst du das ich ehrlich bin? Denn all die Dinge, die du willst, dass ich sagen, kann ich dir gerade jetzt nicht sagen. Ich weiß du willst das nicht hören, aber es ist die Wahrheit, okay? Ich weiß nicht, was ich denke oder fühle. Ich weiß, das ist eine klischeehafte Antwort, aber ich brauche Zeit. Kannst du mir die geben?"

"Wenn es das ist, was du willst", sagte er ernst. „Gebe ich sie dir." 

"Danke", sagte sie und sah wieder weg.

"Ich nehme an, ich sollte gehen", sagte er, drehte sich um und life davon. Er hielt inne, ehe er die Tür erreicht. Er drehte sich um und sah sie an.

"Julie?", rief er sie. Sie zögerte einen Moment bevor sie sich umdrehte.

„Ja?", sagte sie schwach.

"Ich gebe dir alle Zeit und Raum den du brauchst", sagte er. "Aber ich denke, du solltest dich selbst etwas fragen. Frag dich selbst, ob du bereit bist das aufzugeben was wir haben, für jemanden den du erst wenig Tage kennst?"

Sie hatte keine Antwort für ihn. Er warf ihr einen letzten Blick zu, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
Sie life zu ihrer Couch hinüber und holte tief Luft. Sie kuschelte sich auf ihre Couch und spürte warme Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen. Was war geschehen? Warum fühlte sie sich so zu jemanden hingezogen, den sie erst so kurze Zeit kannte? Irgendwie machte das keinen Sinn. Sie konnte immer noch seinen Kuss auf ihren Lippen spüren. Sie konnte noch spüren, wie leicht sie das in ihrem Kopf gemacht hatte. Nie zuvor war sie so geküsst worden.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und versuchte es auszusperren, doch sie konnte immer noch seine warmen grünen Augen sehen, die sie anstarrten. Das war verrückt, sagte sie sich selbst. Trey ist richtig. Ich kenne ihn erst seit wenigen Tagen. Wir hatten nur diese Unterhaltung darüber wie schwierig unser beider Leben gewesen waren und dadurch ist das außer Kontrolle geraten. Das war alles, oder nicht? Sie war sich nicht sicher. Sie war sich über gar nichts sicher.

Harry hatte die Nacht zuvor nicht viel schlafen können. Er hatte zu sehr Probleme damit die Ereignisse der vergangenen Abends aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. Er wollte wissen, was geschehen war, nachdem er gegangen war. Wenn dieser Knilch ihr etwas getan hatte, würde er...nun, er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was er tun würde.

Er traft kurz vor fünf Uhr zu seiner Schicht bei Billies ein. Er hatte nicht viel an diesem Tag getan. Er hatte Sirius angerufen und ihn nach Neuigkeiten gefragt und enttäuscht musste er hören, dass Sirius Fahr nach Askaban um Wurmschwanz zu besuchen fruchtlos gewesen war. Sirius zufolge hatte Wurmschwanz in den vier Jahren in Askaban seinen Verstand verloren. Wie Sirius höflich sagte, hatte er Kauderwelsch geredet und nichts nützlichen für die Ermittlungen hervorgebracht. Sirius arbeitete noch daran den Körper in Hermines Grab zu identifizieren und er versprach sich nach Informationen über Simon Maxwell umzusehen.

Sirius erzählte ihm von den Nachrichten über Harry im Tagespropheten. Er erzählte ihm auch wie Kit, Maggie und Ron auf seiner Türschwelle bei der Suche nach Antworten erschienen waren. Er hatte ihnen die Wahrheit erzählt und ihnen gesagt, dass sie Harrys Aufenthaltsort unter ihnen bleiben solle. Er erzählte Harry auch, dass Maggie die Neuigkeiten nicht sehr gut aufgenommen hatte. Harry fühlte sich sofort schuldig. Er war nicht sehr fair zu Maggie gewesen. Sie war ein tolles Mädchen und wenn die Umstände anders gewesen wären, hätte er sich vielleicht sogar in sie verliebt, aber da gab es ein Problem. Sein Herz gehörte und hatte schon immer Hermine Granger gehört. Nichts würde das je ändern. Er musste ihr nur helfen, sich zu erinnern. Aber wie?

Auch wenn Harry Trey nicht leiden konnte, musste er neidisch zugeben, dass Trey sich wirklich um Julie sorgte. Wie auch nicht? Wie empfang Julie für Trey? Harry hatte keine Ahnung. Sie hatte nicht viel über ihn geredet, dass musste ein gutes Zeichen sein, dachte Harry.

Harry stempelte seinen Arbeitsbeginn und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bar. Dort fand er Billie und den Hilfskoch Ray, wie sie über etwas stritten. 

"Ray?", sagte Billie mit großen Augen. „Du kannst nicht ernsthaft Hot Dogs und Chili für einen Hochzeitsempfang servieren."

"Warum nicht?", fragte Ray verwirrt.

"Ich bitte dich!", rief Billie aus. „Ich bin sicher jede Frau auf der Welt träumt, betete und hofft darauf bei ihrer Hochzeit und ihrem Hochzeitsempfang Hot Dogs und Chili serviert zu bekommen. Ich glaubs nicht!"

"Es war nur ein Vorschlag", sagte Ray schüchtern.

"Ein vollkommen idiotischer Vorschlag", sagte Billie lachend. „Hi Harry."

Sie lächelte ihn warm an, als er durch die Küche lief.

"Was ist los?", fragte Harry amüsiert von dem, was er gerade gehört hatte. 

"Ray ist dabei im Alleingang den Peterson-Thomas Hochzeitsempfang zu ruinieren, den wir am Samstag hier haben", sagte Billie und warf ihrem Hilfskoch einen höhnischen Blick zu. Ray murmelte nur etwas ehe er davon lief. „Was mich daran erinnert, könntest du an dem Tag etwas früher kommen, um uns mit den Vorbereitungen zu helfen? Wir schließen das Restaurant für diesen Empfang."

"Gewiss", sagte Harry.

"Großartig", sagte sie. „Also, wie war die große letzte Nacht? Von Miss Julie weiß ich nichts. Sie hat vorhin angerufen und sich krank gemeldet und hat mir nicht wirklich Details erzählt."

Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass Julie überhaupt nicht krank war. Sie mied ihn. Wie hatte er so dumm sein können?

"Also wie wars?", fragte Billie und zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Es ging", sagte Harry mürrisch.

"Oh", sagte Billie. "Das ist etwas, dass ich an euch Männern nicht verstehe. Ihr habt kein Konzept Details wiederzugeben. Ihr Antwortet bei solchen Dingen mit ja und nein Antworten und mit Sätzen die nur drei Worte beinhalten. Das hat mich bei meinem Ex-Mann Frank wahnsinnig gemacht. Nicht, dass ich dich mit Frank vergleiche...das Einzige, was du mit Frank gemeinsam hast ist Hundedreck an deinem Schuh."

Trotz seiner griesgrämigen Laune musste Harry lachen.

"Doch lass uns nicht über Frank reden", sagte Billie kopfschüttelnd. „Ich werde nur wieder zu deprimiert, wir hatten nicht viel Spaß miteinander. Also vergiss es. Was ist passiert?"

"Wir hatten wirklich einen schönen Abend", began Harry. „Wir genossen den Film und gingen danach in ein Cafe, wir redeten über unser Leben, sie erzählte mir von ihrem Unfall und ich erzählte ihr über mein Leben daheim. Wir haben uns auf gewisse Weise angenähert, weißt du? Ich hab sie heimgebracht und wir sagten uns Gute Nacht und..."

"Du hast sie geküsst!", warf Billie mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein. 

"Ja", sagte Harry. "Ich weiß es war zu früh, aber ich... sie sah so schön aus, wie sie vor mir im schwachen Licht des Gangs stand, ich konnte einfach nicht anders..."

"Nun, was ist so falsch daran?", fragte Billie. „Hat sie dich zurück geküsst?"

"Ja", sagte Harry. „Und dann ist Trey aufgetaucht."

"Oh, oh", sagte Billie. "Er hat das perfekte Timing."

"Ja", sagte Harry. "Wie du dir vorstellen kannst war er nicht sehr glücklich darüber seine Freundin dabei zu erwischen, wie sie einen anderen Mann auf der Türschwelle küsst. Jedenfalls war es eine wirklich seltsame, unangenehme Situation und sie sagte mir ich solle sie alleine lassen, damit sie mit ihm reden kann."

„Oh, Gott", sagte Billie.

"Ja", stimmte Harry zu. „Ich glaube ich hab es vermasselt."

"Sag das nicht", sagte Billie. „Ich glaube du hast eine großartige Chance bekommen. Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf Harry. Außerdem, du hast etwas, dass Trey nicht hat."

"Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Mich auf deiner Seite", sagte Billie. „Und ich will nicht angeben aber ich bin eine gute Verbündete."

"Danke", sagte Harry lächelnd. „Ich glaube ich kann alle Hilfe brauchen, die ich bekommen kann."

"Nun, wir bereiten uns mal lieber auf den Abendessen-Menschenauflauf vor", sagte Billie, als sie bemerkte, dass sich die Bar zu füllen anfing. „Denk positiv Harry."

Julie saß auf der Couch in ihrem Apartment, sie trug ein altes T-Shirt und eine Pyjama Hose. Sie hatte kein Make-up aufgetragen und ihr Haar war zu einem einfachen Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Sie hing einfach so rum, versteckt vor der öffentlichen Meinung.

Sie versuchte etwas für ihren Unterricht in früher Kindheitsentwicklung nachzulesen, als sie ein Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht. Wer würde jetzt vorbeikommen?

Sie lief zur Tür hinüber und sah durchs Guckloch. Sie seufzte. Harry. 

"Nur einen Moment", sagte sie. Sie lief rasch zum Spiegel, um zu prüfen ob sie vorzeigbar war. Ihr Haut war blass und sie sah müde aus. Sie richtete sich etwas auf und zwickte sich in die Wangen, damit sie ein bisschen rosiger aussahen.

Sie rannte zur Tür zurück und zögerte nur einen Augenblick, ehe sie öffnete.

"Hi", sagte sie und starrte ihn an. Er sah so großartig wie immer aus. Er trug das weiße geknöpfte Hemd und die schwarze Hose die er offensichtlich bei der Arbeit getragen hatte. Das Hemd war jetzt faltig und ein bisschen zerknautscht. Ihr Herz flatterte ein bisschen, als sie ihn ansah.

"Hi", sagte er und lächelte sie nervös an. „Ich wollte sichergehen, dass du in Ordnung bis. Billie sagte du hättest dich krank gemeldet."

"Ich fühl mich besser", sagte sie.

"Ich hab dich nicht aufgeweckt?"

„Nein, ich hab noch etwas gelesen", sagte sie. "Willst du reinkommen?"

"Ja", sagte er. „Wenn es in Ordnung ist."

Sie nickte und trat beiseite, um ihn rein zu lassen. Sie führte ihn rein und bat ihm auf der Couch platz zu nehmen und er tat es.

"Du hast es wirklich schön hier", sagte er. "Es ist viel größer, als mein Zimmer."

„Du wohnst in der Columbia Street?", fragte sie in. „In einer Pension, richtig?"

"Ja", sagte er. „Es ist nicht viel, aber es reicht im Moment."

"Ja", sagte sie und nahm ihm gegenüber auf einem Stuhl platz.

"Es tut mir leid, wenn das was gestern Abend passiert ist dir Probleme gemacht hat", sagte er.

"Ich sollte mich entschuldigen", sagte sie.

„Warum? Ich war derjenige, der dich geküsst hat", sagte er.

"Nun, ich hab dich zurück geküsst", sagte sie.

"Ja", sagte er und sah ihr in die Augen.

Für eine Weile sagten sie gar nichts. Sie sahen sich nur an. Harry war derjenige, der die Stille unterbrach.

"Ich will kein Problem in deinem Leben sein, Julie", sagte er rasch. „Die letzte Nacht, war die beste, die ich seit langer Zeit hatte. Ich hätte das letzte Nacht nicht tun sollen. Es tut mir nicht wirklich leid, dass ich es getan habe, aber ich hätte nicht so dreist sein sollen."

„Es ist in Ordnung", sagte schüchtern. „Es macht mir nichts aus."

Harry sah überrascht auf. 

"Die Dinge sind jetzt so kompliziert", sagte sie und sah von ihm weg. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Harry. Trey und ich hatten schon einige Problem, bevor du in mein Leben getreten bist. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich weiß, wie er in mein Leben passt. Er sorgt sich sehr um mich und ich will ihm nicht weh tun." 

"Ich verstehe", sagte er.

„Wäre es also in Ordnung, wenn wir jetzt einfach wieder Freunde sind?", sagte sie plötzlich.

"So, als ob der Kuss nie passiert wäre?", fragte er sie.

"Ja", sagte sie. „Einfach noch mal von vorne anfangen."

"Wenn es das ist, was du willst, tue ich es", sagte er. „Betrachten wir es als vergessen."

„Gut", sagte sie leise.

"Gut", sagte er. „Nun, ich, ähm, lass dich jetzt weiterlesen."

"In Ordnung", sagte sie. „Danke das du vorbeigekommen bist, um nach mir zu sehen."

"Gern geschehen", sagte er. „Sehe ich dich Morgen Abend bei der Arbeit?"

"Natürlich", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. Sie stand vom Stuhl aus und führte ihn aus ihrem Apartment.

An der Türschwelle drehte er sich um und sah sie an.

"Gute Nacht", sagte er.

"Gute Nacht", sagte sie. Sie wollte ihn aufhalten, doch irgendetwas hielt sie zurück.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter ihm und spürte, wie ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen traten. Sie hatte ihn einfach angelogen. Sie glaubte nicht, dass es möglich war diesen Kuss zu vergessen. Sie war sich nicht mal sicher, ob sie ihn überhaupt vergessen wollte.


	9. No place that far

**Arthus, **ja leicht ist es überhaupt nicht, für keinen der Beteiligten. Aber auch wenn's kompliziert wird, ist es dennoch alles wert.

Kapitel 9 No Place That Far 

Julie war normalerweise jemand, der unter Stress aufblühte. In den vergangenen zwei Wochen hatte sie gesehen, dass ihr Liebesleben so kompliziert wurde, wie es nur möglich war. Sie musste auch noch damit klar kommen eine Arbeit für ihren Psychologie Kurs zu schreiben und dafür zu recherchieren. Und oben drauf musste sie ihre Schichten bei Billies unter einen Hut bringen. Für jemanden, der normalerweise in stressigen Situationen aufblühte fühlte sie sich gerade jetzt, als ob sie darin ertrinken würde.

Glücklicherweise hielt die viele Arbeit sie davon ab, zuviel über Trey oder Harry nachzudenken. Nun, das sagte sie zumindest sich selbst. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, konnte sie dennoch ein bisschen über sie nachdenken. Wie konnte sie jemanden erklären, dass sie sich mit jemanden verbunden fühlte den sie nur so kurze Zeit kannte? Wie konnte sie Trey nach allem was er für sie getan hatte nicht lieben? Er war so ein süßer Kerl, er verdiente etwas besseres, als jemand der nicht wusste wie er für ihn empfand. 

Am Donnerstagabend hatte sie ein Beratungsgespräch mit einem ihrer Professoren. Nach der Sitzung ging sie sofort nachhause, sie fühlte sich hundemüde. Für gewöhnlich lass sie gerne noch ein Buch, bevor sie schlafen ging, aber sie sogar zu müde, um ein Buch nur hochzuheben.  
Sobald ihr Kopf das Kissen berührte, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.  
Und wieder träumte sie...

Sie war in einer Art Raum. Der Raum sah fast wie ein Wohnzimmer aus. Das gab es große bequeme Sofas die vor einem Feuer standen, das in einem großen steinernen Kamin brannte. In der Mitte des Raums stand ein hölzerner Tisch. Zwei Plätze waren auf dem Tisch gedeckt. In der Mitte des Tischs standen zwei angezündete Kerzen. Die Mitte des Tisch war beladen mit allen erdenklichen Speisen... Truthahnbraten, Gemüse und eine Art von Getränk, das Julie nicht kannte.

In der Ecke des Raums stand ein großer Weihnachtsbaum, dekoriert mit silbernen Girlanden und Ornamenten. Ein einzelner silberner Stern war saß auf der Spitze des Baums und eine handvoll Geschenke lag unter dem Baum. Julie stand neben dem Tisch, geschäftig kümmerte sie sich darum das alles da war. Sie hörte, wie sich ein Tür schloss und drehte sich erwartungsvoll um, um zu sehen... Harry? Er sah nicht aus, wie der Harry den sie jetzt kannte. Dieser Harry war ein wenig jünger. Julie vermutete, dass er in dem Traum ungefähr 16 Jahre alt war.

Sie drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen. „Frohe Weihnachten."

„Was machst du hier?", brachte er schließlich hervor.

"Natürlich Weihnachten mit dir verbringen", sagte sie.

"Mit mir?", fragte er sie. "Ich dachte du wärst für Weihnachten nach Hause gefahren."

"Ich bin daheim", sagte sie, ihre braunen Augen starrten intensive in seine. „Wo immer du bist, ist mein Zuhause."

Er sah sie an und fühlte sich, als wenn er gleich weinen würde.

„Ich...ähm...sollste gehen", sagte er.

"Nein", sagte sie einfach.

„Was?", fragte er sie.

Sie trat näher. „Du bist einmal von mir fortgelaufen und ich ließ dich gehen. Ich lass das nicht wieder geschehen. Wir haben zuviel durchgemacht um es so enden zu lassen.2 

Er drehte sich zur Tür um, doch sie griff nach seiner Schulter und drehte ihn um, damit er sie ansah.

"Sieh mich an", sagte sie, ihre Stimme krächzte. „Ich weiß, was du tust. Ich denke auf eine gewisse Art verstehe ich warum du es tust, aber weißt du, du hättest mich fragen können, wie ich mich dabei fühle."

„Ich tue was ich...", begann er, doch sie stoppte ihn.

"Du tust das selbe, was meine Eltern vor wenigen Monaten getan haben, erinnerst du dich? Sie planten mein Leben ohne mich zu fragen, was ich will. Sie haben nicht gefragt, Harry. Du hast dich entschieden, mich aus deinem Leben zu schneiden, ohne dich zu kümmern, was ich dazu sage. Nun, du wirst jetzt hören, was ich dazu sage!"

Wenige Augenblicke später saß sie zusammen mit Harry auf dem Sofa vor dem Feuer.  
"Niemand kann uns eine Zeit garantieren", sagte sie zu ihm. „Wir wissen nicht wie viel Zeit wir haben. Wir sollten die Zeit genießen die wir haben und die Leute schätzen die wir in unserem Leben haben. Ich weiß nicht wie es dir erging, aber die vergangen Wochen war für mich schrecklich. Ich will nicht den Rest meines Lebens so verbringen, mit dir zusammen sein zu wollen, aber die Gelegenheit zu verpassen, weil du Angst hast, ich könnte am Ende getötet werden. Ich habe Angst dich aus nichtigen Gründen zu verlieren."

Er schwieg. Mit ihren Fingern strich sie über seine Wange.

„Was willst du Harry?", fragte sie ihn.

"Dich", sagte er leise. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine. „Ich will dich."

"Mein Harry", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

"Es tut mir so leid", sagte er. „Ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich wollte dich nie verletzten."

"Dann bleib bei mir", sagte sie. „Schieb mich nicht weg."...

Mit einem Schreck erwachte sie. Sie sah sich im Zimmer um, verängstigt von dem, wie real der Traum gewesen war. Was in aller Welt bedeutete das? Er schien so real, so lebendig. Die Gefühle die sie in dem Traum empfunden hatte, waren so intensiv gewesen.

Sie blickte auf den Radiowecker auf ihrem Nachttisch. Es war kurz nach 2.30 Uhr. Sie ließ sich zurück auf ihr Kissen fallen und atmete tief durch. Alles in ihrem Leben schien in den vergangen Tagen drunter und drüber zu gehen. Wann würde das alles einen Sinn ergeben? Würde es je einen Sinn ergeben? Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe sie wieder einschlief. 

Da sie noch einige Minuten Zeit hatte, bevor sie zu ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde los musste, entschied sie sich ihren Vater anzurufen. Sie hoffte, dass er zu Hause war.

Rasch wählte sie die Nummer. Nach zweimal klingen, hörte sie die bekannte Stimme ihres Vaters in der Leitung.

"Daddy?", fragte sie. 

"Julie!", rief er überrascht. „Wie geht es dir Liebling?"

"Ich bin in Ordnung", sagte sie wenig überzeugend. Simon merkte es sofort.

„Du klingst nicht in Ordnung", sagte er. „Was ist los?"

"Ich hab angerufen um zu sehen, wie es dir geht Daddy", sagte sie mit einem hohlen Lachen.

„Nun, ich bin in Ordnung, aber ich frage mich wie es dir geht", fragte er. „Ist etwas mit deinem Unterricht? Trey?"

„Alles ist in Ordnung", sagte sie. "Wirklich, ich bin nur ein wenig gestresst durch den Unterricht und meine Arbeit."

"Nun, du musst dir hin und wieder Zeit für dich selbst nehmen", sagte Simon. „Weißt du, du machst dich noch selbst kaputt, wenn du die ganze Zeit so ein Tempo vorlegts." 

Sie lachte. „Beschäftigt sein, ist das einzige was mich gesund erhält, Dad."

"Du warst schon immer so", sagte Simon. „Aber hin und wieder musst du dir für dich selbst Zeit nehmen. Das ist wirklich das beste für dich. Bist du sicher, dass das alles ist Julie? Du weißt, du kannst mir alles erzählen."

"Ich weiß", sagte sie. „Ich wollte wirklich nur deine Stimme hören."

"Gut, du kannst mich jederzeit anrufen, Süße", sagte Simon. 

"Ich liebe dich, Daddy."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Süße", sagte er. „Pass auf dich auf. Und du rufst mich jederzeit an, wenn du mich brauchst, okay?"

„Das werde ich", sagte sie. „Ich geh jetzt besser zum Unterricht."

"Bye, Julie."

Sie legte auf. Warum hatte sie ihn nicht die Frage gestellt, die in ihrem Kopf umherschwirrte? Über die Vergangenheit zur reden, war immer ein schmerzhaftes Thema für ihren Vater. Sie wusste es tat ihm weh sich an Dinge zu erinnern, an denen er hart arbeitete, um sie zu vergessen. Verdammt, sie waren in ein anderes Land gezogen, um neu anzufangen. Manchmal wollte sie Antworten. Das einzige Problem war, dass sie manchmal Angst hatte die Fragen zu stellen. Das letzte was sie wollte, war ihren Vater aufzuregen. Wenn sie Antworten finden wollte, musste sie das ohne ihn tun.

Die folgende Tage gingen verschwommen an Julie vorüber. Der Unterricht nahm den größten Teil ihrer Zeit in Anspruch. Sie hatte mit niemanden über ihren seltsamen, aber klaren Traum über Harry, gesprochen. Sie versucht wirklich sowohl den Traum, als auch den Kuss den sie geteilt hatten, hinter sich zu lassen, aber immer wieder kam er in ihren Kopf. Unglücklicherweise hatten sich die Dinge zwischen ihr und Harry so entwickelt, dass man nur von ungeschickter Höflichkeit sprechen konnte. Sie sprachen nur im vorübergehen miteinander und gewöhnlich nur, wenn Julie einen Drink für einen Kunden bestellte.

Sie wahrten nur den Schein, Julie hatte das Gefühl, dass auch Harry den Kuss zwischen ihnen nicht vergessen konnte. Manchmal, wenn er glaubte, dass sie es nicht sah, fing sie seinen Blick auf, wie er sie anstarrte. Sie wusste es, weil schuldbewusst feststellte, dass sie dasselbe tat.

Sie hatte auch einen sehr kurzen Kontakt mit Trey. Er hatte angerufen und eine Nachricht auf ihrem Anrufbeantworter hinter lassen, aber sie hatte nicht zurückgerufen. Sie kam sich furchtbar vor, dass sie das tat, doch sie wusste wirklich nicht, was sie ihm sagen sollte. Sie war immer noch so verwirrt, wie in der Nacht, als er sie dabei erwischt hatte, wie sie Harry im Flur geküsst hatte.

Die Wochenenden waren in der Regel eine gute Ablenkung, doch dieses Wochenende würde eine Ausnahme dieser Regel sein. Am Samstag wurde Billies Restaurant & Grill wegen eines privaten Hochzeitsempfangs für die Öffentlichkeit geschlossen. Eine Menge Leute wurden erwartet und die Angestellten richteten sich auf eine lange und hektische Nacht ein.

Billie und Ray hatten ein aufwendiges Festmahl mit gebratenen Hühnchen, Gemüse und verschiednen Pasteten und Desserts vorbereitet. Das Paar hatte einen DJ für die Musik engagiert. Der Wedding-Planer hatte Billie nahezu verrückt damit gemacht, um 7 Uhr Morgens rüberzukommen, damit er das Restaurant mit Blumen dekorieren konnte. Billie hatte vor Julie gewitzelt, dass das Restaurant soviel rosa Blumen haben würde, dass aussehen würde, als sei es mit Pepto-Bismol vollgespritzt worden. Es war Julies Aufgabe Billie inmitten all diesen Chaos zu beruhigen. (AN: Meine Internet-Recherchen haben ergeben, dass Pepto-Bismol irgendwelche rosafarbenen Produkte mit Kirschgeschmack sind???? Hier in Deutschland gibt's das net).

Der Beginn des Empfangs war für 17 Uhr geplant und würde dauern, bis die letzten Gäste fort waren. Die Angestellten waren auf eine lange Nacht vorbereitete. Julie traf um 14 Uhr ein. Sie und die anderen Angestellten trugen ihre normale Kleidung bei der Mithilfe die Tische und Gedecke vorzubereiten. Sie würden erst kurz vor dem eintreffen der Gäste in ihre Arbeitskleidung wechseln.  
Seit sie angekommen war, hatte sie Harry noch nicht gesehen. Billie hatte Harry und Tim für letzte Besorgungen losgeschickt und um den Champangner Billies Lieferanten abzuholen. 

Kurz vor 16 Uhr machte sich Julie auf den Weg zum Hinterzimmer um ihre Arbeitskleidung anzuziehen. Die Tür des Hinterzimmers war leicht angelehnt. Sie spähte durch die Tür und keuchte auf bei dem was sie sah. Es war Harry. Er stand mit freiem Oberkörper vor seinem Spint. Sein Rücken war ihr zugewandt. Sie wusste, sie sollte nicht starren, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Sein weißes Hemd hing über einem Stuhl. Er drehte sich um, um es zu holen und Julie konnte auf seine Brust blicken. Sie spürte wie sich ihr die Kinnlade herunterfiel, als sie ihn ansah. Er war vollkommen... sie war sprachlos. Er war athletischer und muskulärer, als sie erwartete hätte. Sein Bauch war gut umrissen. Seine Haut war leicht gebräunt. 

„Julie?", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich erschrocken um und sah, dass Ray hinter ihr stand, er trug einen Karton. „Darf ich mal an dir vorbei? Ich muss das hier zurück bringen", sagte Ray und spähte sie über den Karton hinweg an.

„Ähm, sicher", sagte sie und trat beiseite um Ray in das Zimmer zu lassen.  
Ihre Wangen röteten sich, als sie zu ihrem Erschrecken bemerkte, dass Harry sie anstarrte. Er hatte jetzt sein Hemd an, doch es war noch nicht zugeknöpft. Sie sah sozusagen aus wie die sprichwörtliche Katze, die den Kanarienvogel gefressen hatte. Er wusste, dass sie ihn beobachtete hatte.

"Hi", sagte er leise. Seine grünen Augen starrten in ihre und sie fühlte sich, als würde sie gleich zusammen schmelzen.

„Hi", antwortete sie. "Ich…ähm…wollte nur..."

„Wolltest was?", fragte er und lächelte sie an.

"Ich wollte, ähm, wollte mich nur umziehen, ich wußte nicht, dass jemand hier ist", endete sie rasch.   
"Oh", sagte und knöpfte rasch sein Hemd zu. „Gut, ich bin fertig."

„Gut", sagte sie, sie wünschte sich der Boden würde sich auftun und sie könnte in einem Loch verschwinden, um dieser peinlichen Situation zu entkommen.

„Ich danke euch", sagte Ray und lief zwischen ihnen hindurch aus dem Zimmer.

Harry kam ein bisschen näher. „Der Raum gehört dir."

Einen Augenblick lang starrten sie einander an, ehe Harry aus dem Zimmer lief und sie alleine ließ, immer noch den Türknauf in der Hand haltend. Wackelig betrat sie das Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür und holte tief Luft. „Oh mein Gott", flüsterte sie leise.

Julie zog rasch ein weißes kurzärmliges mit spitzenbesetztes Top und einen schwarzen Minirock an, der am Saum mit kleinen weißen Blumen bestickt war. Ihr Haar band sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen, dazu trug sie ein paar Perlenohrringe. An ihren Füßen trug sie Pumps. Aus irgendeinem Grund sorgte sie sich mehr um ihre äußere Erscheinung, als für gewöhnlich. Sie wollte heute hübsch aussehen. Das war eine Lüge. Sie wusste genau, warum sie heute besonders hübsch aussehen wollte und sie wusste, wen sie beeindrucken wollte.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg vom Hinterzimmer in die Küche, wo sie Billie und Ray in einem Krieg der Wörter vorfand. Harry lehnte gegen die Bar und lachte über die beiden. Sie lief aus der Küche und stellte sich neben ihn, wo sie wissende Blicke miteinander austauschten.

"Worum gehts?", fragte sie ihn.

Harry lehnte sich vor und sah mit einem verschwörerischen Blick in ihre Augen. „Nun, Billie bat Ray das Gemüse zu probieren um sicher zustellen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Nun, er hat es gemacht und meinte sie müsste es ein wenig mit Gewürzen aufpeppen und das war scheinbar der Tropfen der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte."

"Armer Ray", sagte Julie und runzelte die Stirn. „Wie lange geht das schon so?" 

„Jetzt 10 Minuten", sagte Harry mit einem Lachen. „Sie hat ihm zweimal mit dem Pfannenwender gedroht. Er ist noch an einem Stück das zählt schon mal was."

Julie lachte und lief hinüber zu der Raumteilung zwischen der Küche und der Bar und schloss leise den Vorhang. „Sie tut das gewöhnlich gerne während so großen Ereignissen. Es macht sie ein bisschen nervös."

Harry nickte.

"Viel besser", sagte Julie drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an. „Wenn was passiert, können wir nicht als Zeugen aufgerufen werden." 

„Guter Plan", sagte Harry. Als sie sich umdrehte, konnte er endlich einen Blick auf sie werfen. Sie sah bezaubernd aus. 

"Wow", sagte er.

"Was?", fragte sie und sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Du siehst schön aus", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

Sie errötete. Er lächelte sie breit an.

"Das meine ich ernst", sagte er. „Du siehst bezaubernd aus."

"Das sagst du jetzt", sagte sie. „Warte bis ich Champanger und Essen über meine weißes Top verschüttet habe. Weißt du ich denke ich sollte mit Billie über das Farbschema reden, dass wir hier tragen müssen. Ich meine, wenn du genau darüber nachdenkst, ist weiß nicht gerade die einfachste Farbe um...Ich schweife aus. Entschuldige. Ich neige dazu, wenn ich nervös bin."

„Warum bist du nervös?", fragte er sie.

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie mit einem leichten Lachen. „Ich kann es dir wirklich nicht sagen."

"Bist du dir sicher?" fragte er sie.

„Nein", sagte sie und blickte in seine Augen.

„Ich sag dir was", begann er. „Lass uns heute eine schöne Zeit haben und lass uns jede Verlegenheit und Nervosität ablegen. Meinst du du kannst das?"

Sie lachte. „Ich denke schon. Außerdem werden wir wahrscheinlich so beschäftigt sein, dass wir uns keine Sorgen darüber machen können." 

„Wahrscheinlich", sagte Harry und lächelte sie wieder an.

"Es sollte doch Spaß machen", sagte sie und half ihm ein Tablett mit Glässern unter der Bar hervorzuholen. „Zumindest haben sie keine billige Band die schreckliche Musik spielt. Ich schwöre dir du würdest es hassen, wenn du es erlebt hättest, wir hatten mal diese Paar das eine Polka Band für ihren Empfang engagiert hatte. Seit diesem Tag zucke ich immer zusammen, wenn ich solche Musik höre." 

„Du tust es schon wieder", sagte Harry und zwinkerte. 

„Tue was?", fragte sie, und wusste ganz genau dass sie abgeschweift war.

„Spiel nicht die Unschuldige", sagte er. „Du schweifst wieder ab."

"Entschuldige", sagte sie schüchtern. „Es wird nicht wieder passieren."

"Das macht nichts", sagte er. „Du bist süß, wenn du abschweifst."

"Es ist eine Gabe, die ich habe", sagte sie und warf ein Geschirrtuch nach ihm.

"Hey", sagte er und warf das Geschirrtuch zurück. „Das war nicht sehr ladylike, Miss Maxwell."

"Du hast mich reizend genannt", sagte sie und lachte.

„Würdest du anbetungswürdig, süß, charmant, oder liebenswürdig bevorzugen?"   
Julie wollte gerade antworten, als Billie plötzlich aus der Küche gestürmt kam. Sie murmelte etwas unzusammenhängend vor sich hin, als sie auf Harry und Julie zulief. Unnötig zu sagen, dass sie nicht sehr glücklich aussah.

"Ich schwöre, ich bringe Ray um", sagte Billie. „Dieser Mann ist noch mein Tod. Diese Küche ist nicht groß genug für uns zwei. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, dass er die Nerven hat mir zu sagen, dass ich das Gemüse mehr würzen muss? Mehr Gewürz sagt er! Ich habe fast die ganze Nacht damit verbracht dieses Essen vor zu bereiten, mit nicht sehr viel Hilfe von ihm muss ich sagen. Sein Beitrag dazu ist es mir zu sagen, dass ich es mehr würzen muss."

„Schone Ray, Billie", sagte Julie hilfreich. „Es braucht jede Menge Mut zusammen mit dir in diese Küche zu gehen. Ray hat sein Herz am rechten Fleck."

"Ich bin nicht so schlimm, oder?", fragte Billie und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

Harry und Julie traten näher zueinander und warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu. „Ich würde gerne meine Job und unsere Freundschaft schützen Billie, aber ich befürchte ich muss ihm diesmal recht geben", sagte Julie und hielt ihre Hände hoch.

„Ich auch", sagte Harry und trat näher zu Julie. Beide versuchten ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
„Wisst ihr ich bin geneigt euch beide zu mögen", sagte Billie und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Gut, kommt schon Kinder lasst und etwas nachwürzen und diesen Hochzeitsempfang anfangen." 

Eine Stunde später war das Restaurant voller Hochzeitsgäste. Trisha und Paul Thomas – die Braut und der Bräutigam – tanzten ihren ersten Tanz als verheiratetes Paar. Eine Menge Leute standen um die Tanzfläche herum, um sie zu beobachten. Julie saß auf einem Barhocker am Ende der Bar, sie ruhte sich aus und beobachtete das tanzende Paar. Julies Arbeitskollegin Chloe trat zu ihr und nahm neben ihr platz.

„Billie hat nicht gesehen, dass ich draußen eine Zigrattenpause gemacht habe, oder?", fragte Chloe und blickte sich im Restaurant nach ihrer Chefin um. Sie seufzte erleichtert, als sie Billie nirgends in der unmittelbaren Nähe entdeckte.

„Nein", sagte Julie, ihre Augen ruhten immer noch auf dem tanzenden Paar auf der Tanzfläche. „Ich denke nicht. Sie ist immer noch mit Ray hinten."

„Gut", sagte Chloe. „Es wurde ausreichen, dass sie einen Streit mit mir anfängt, nachdem sie mit Ray für heute fertig ist." „Ja", sagte Chloe. „Erzähl mir nicht, dass es dich sentimental macht, wenn du all dem hier zuschaust." 

„Ein bisschen", gab Julie zu. „Wenn nicht? Es ist so süß zu sehen, wie jemand so glücklich ist. Es lässt dich glauben, dass Liebe wirklich funktionieren kann."

„Ich nehme an", sagte Chloe. „Hey, darf ich dich was fragen. Der neue Barkeeper, Harry? Ich habe gesehen, dass du dich hin und wieder mit ihm unterhältst und ich frage mich ob du seine Geschichte kennst?"

„Seine Geschichte?", fragte Julie, sie wandte ihren Blick von der Tanzfläche ab. Sie entdeckte Harry am Ende der Bar, wie er gerade einem Gast einen Drink servierte.

„Ja", sagte Chloe. „Er ist ziemlich scharf, denkst du nicht?"

„Du findest Harry scharf?", fragte Julie, sie fühlte sich unwohl bei der Richtung die das Gespräch einschlug.

„Ja, findest du nicht?", fragte Chloe. „Ich meine, ich weiß du hast Trey und so, aber du bist nicht blind Julie. Er ist scharf und er ist auch ein netter Kerl, was ich bisher von ihm gesehen hab. Ich meine das findet man bei einem Kerl ziemlich selten."

„Ja", sagte Julie und starrte Harry an.

Chloe folgte Julies Blick. Chloe schenkte Julie ein wissendes Lächeln. „Uh-uh." 

„Was?", fragte Julie.

„Du hast also bemerkt, dass er scharf ist?", fragte Chloe.

„Hab ich nicht", sagte Julie lauter als geplant.

„Für mich scheint es, dass die Lady zu sehr protestiert", sagte Chloe lächelnd. „Keine Sorge. Ich werde den Kerl nicht anmachen, wenn du ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hast."

„Ich habe kein Auge auf ihn geworfen", sagte Julie. „Wenn du mit Harry ausgehen willst, würde ich nicht...ich meine, ich hab dabei nichts zu sagen oder?"

„Es würde dir nichts ausmachen, wenn ich ihn frage, ob er mit mir ausgeht?", fragte Chloe, sie glaubte kein Wort von dem was Julie sagte.

„Natürlich nicht", log Julie. Die bloße Vorstellung dran erzürnte sie.

„Nun, Mr. Wonderful kommt jetzt hier her", sagte Chloe und deutete mit ihrem Kopf in Harrys Richtung.

Harry kam auf sie zu.

„Hi, Harry", sagte Chloe und zwinkerte ihm zu. Sie lehnte sich vor, so als wolle sie Harry einen besseren Blick auf ihr Decollete geben. Julie rollte die Augen bei Chloes nicht gerade versteckten Flirtversuchen. Zu Julies Freude erlag Harry nicht der Versuchung.

„Hi Chloe", sagte Harry einfach. „Billie sagt, sie braucht dich in der Küche." 

„Oh Gott", sagte Chloe und stand vom Stuhl auf. „Wenn ihr in 10 Minuten nichts von mir hört, schickt  
mir Verstärkung."

Julie lachte. „Viel Glück." 

Beide beobachteten, wie Chloe in die Küche lief.

„Wie läufts bei dir?", fragte Harry sie.

„Gut", sagte sie. „Und bei dir?"

„Okay", sagte und lehnt seine Ellenbogen auf die Bar. „Machst du eine kurze Pause?"

„Ja, ich hab zugesehen, wie das glückliche Paar tanzt", sagte sie und blickte wieder auf die Tanzfläche, als Trisha und Paul ihren Tanz beendeten. Trisha und Paul lächelten, dann küssten sie sich, ehe sie ihre Gäste drängten ebenfalls auf die Tanzfläche zu kommen.

„Also warum bist du nicht dort draußen und machst dein Groove Zeugs?", fragte er sie. 

„Mein Groove Zeugs?", fragte sie ihn ungläubig. „Ich könnte dich das selbe fragen."

„Nun ich weiß nicht die der Elektric Slide oder der Macarena geht und ich muss schwer betrunken sein, um den Enten-Tanz zu machen", sagte er. 

„Ich glaube ich würde dafür zahlen, um dich den Enten-Tanz machen zu sehen", sagte sie kichernd.  
„Kein Geld der Welt würde mich dazu bringen, dass zu tun", sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Ach, du machst kein Spaß", sagte sie stand von ihrem Barhocker auf und nahm ihr Tablett in die Hand. „Nun in diesem Fall gehe ich wieder arbeiten."

„Ja, arbeite auf der Tanzfläche, Mädchen", rief Harry ihr hinterher.

„Das werde ich, wenn du es tust", sagte sie und lief lachend davon.

Was Harry Julie nicht erzählte hatte, war das dieser Hochzeitsempfang ihn daran erinnerte wie fast fünf Jahre zuvor er und Hermine sich ihre eigenen Versprechen einander auf dem Astronomie Turm gegeben hatten. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein. Er wünschte, sie würde sich erinnern. Es musste einen Weg geben, damit sie diese Erinnerungen wieder zurückerlangte.

Er konnte sie in ihrem wunderschönen weißen Kleid vor sich sehen, in ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen, als sie ihr Versprechen gab. Er konnte sehen wie sie lächelte, als er ihr sagte wie viel sie ihm bedeutete.

Er wollte ihr so gerne sagen, wer sie war und was sie für ihn war. Doch sie würde es jetzt nicht verstehen. Es war noch verdammt zu früh, um ihr diese Dinge zu sagen. Sollte er je die Chance haben Simon Maxwell zu treffen, würde er dafür sorgen, dass dieser Mann den Tag bereuen würde, an dem er sich dafür entschieden hatte ein Teil des sorgfältig ausgearbeiteten Plans zu werden, Hermine den Leuten zu rauben die sie liebten und sich um sie sorgten. Er hoffte, dass Sirius herausfinden würde, wer Simon Maxwell wirklich war. 

Sein Blick schweifte auf der Suche nach ihr im Raum umher. Er entdeckte sie über einen Tisch gebeugt, wie sie einige leere Teller auf ihr Tablett stellte. Sie drehte sich um und lächelte jemanden freundlich an, der sie im vorbeigehen ansprach. Sie lachte. 

Sie lief in Richtung der Bar. „Ich brauche einen Erdbeer Cocktail und eine Club Soda."

„Kommt sofort", sagte Harry und holte zwei Gläser hervor. Rasch mixte er die Drinks und beobachtete, wie Julie sie auf ihr Tablett stellte.

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass es erst wenigen Wochen her ist, dass du keine Ahnung davon hattest, was du hier tust", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. Sie genoss die flirtende Art sich zu unterhalten , die sie und Harry den ganzen Abend über vollführt hatten. Es machte Spaß und gerade jetzt brauchte sie etwas Spaß in ihrem Leben.

„Nun, ich hatte eine gute Lehrerin", sagte er. 

Sie brachte die Drinks zum Tisch hinüber und kam dann wieder zurück und stellte sich an die Bar. Sie und Harry beobachteten, wie die anderen Paare tanzten.

„Ihr Kinder solltet tanzen", sagte einen ältere Frau. Sie saß wenige Plätze von ihnen entfernt und lächelte sie breit an. „Alle sollten tanzen."

„Wir arbeiten, Maam", sagte Julie lächelnd. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir tanzen können." 

„Ihr könnt eine Pause machen, oder?", fragte sie. „Es ist schließlich eine Party. Außerdem, glaube ich, dass er wirklich mit dir tanzen will. Oder?", sie sah zu Harry, der beinah sprachlos war.

„Meinst du es würde Billie etwas ausmachen?", fragte er Julie.

„Nun, wenn wir nur einmal tanzen, glaube ich nicht, dass es ihr etwas ausmacht", sagte Julie. 

Harry lief um die Bar herum und bot Julie seine Hand an. 

„Was meinst du?", fragte er sie.

Die ältere Frau strahlte die beiden an.

"Okay", sagte sie und nahm seine Hand.

Der schnelle Song endete und ein langsamerer begann. Julie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie ihre Arme um Harrys Hals legte. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Taille und sie begannen sich zur Musik zu bewegen.

Während Harry der Musik lauschte genoss er das Gefühl sie wieder in seinen Armen zu halten, er zog sie näher an sich heran. Er schlang seine Arme fest um sie und sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust.

Es war, als ob alle anderen im Raum verschwanden und es nur sie beide gäbe. Er fragte sich, ob er ebenso eine große Wirkung auf sie hatte, wie sie auf ihn. Sie hob ihren Kopf, ihre Arme waren immer noch um einander geschlungen und sie sah zu ihm auf.

"Harry?" 

"Ja?", fragte er sie und blickte auf sie hinunter.

Ihre Gesichter waren Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Er war dabei sich vor zu beugen und sie zu küssen, als sie sich plötzlich aus ihrer Umarmung befreite, rasch in Richtung Küche lief und ihn alleine auf der Tanzfläche zurück ließ. 

-------------------------------

Er überlegte, ob er ihr folgen sollte oder nicht. Er fragte Tim, ob er die Bar eine Weile für ihn übernehmen könnte, während er nach Julie sah. Er musste herausfinden, was mit ihr los war. Warum war sie vor ihm davon gerannt? Er lief durch die Küche und traf Ray. 

„Ray, hast du Julie gesehen?", fragte er ihn.

„Sie ist aufs Dach hochgegangen", sagte Ray. „Sie hat nicht sehr gut ausgesehen, Harry."

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Wenn jemand fragt, ich bin gleich zurück."

Harry lief aus der Hintertür des Restaurants und stieg die Treppe zum Dach hoch. Er sah wie sie über den Rand blickte. Er konnte ihr schluchzen hören, als er näher kam.

„Julie?" fragte er zögernd.

Sie drehte sich nicht um.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie leise. „Es tut mir so leid, Harry." 

„Warum?", fragte er als er neben ihr stand.

„Ich habe Angst", sagte sie.

Eine plötzlich Windböe wehte eine lose Haarsträhne von Julies Haar über ihre Wange und ihren Mund. Harrys Hand hob sich vorsichtig, so als wolle er die Haarsträhne beiseite wischen, doch er überlegte es sich nochmals und stattdessen schlang er die Hände fest vor sich zusammen.

„Wovor hast du Angst?", fragte er sie statt dessen.

„Vor dem wie ich fühle", sagte sie einfach. „Was ich fühle erschreckt mich zu Tode."

„Was fühlst du?"

„Ich bin verwirrt, doch alles scheint einen vollkommenen Sinn zu machen. Ich sag mir ich denke über etwas nicht nach und ich denke nur noch mehr darüber nach. Ich sage ich verstehe etwas nicht, doch ich sehe vollkommen klar was es ist."

Sie lachte nervös.

„Julie", sagte er leise. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und drehte sie sanft um, damit sie ihn ansah. Doch sie sah ihm nicht in die Augen. „Bitte sieh mich an, Julie."

Sie tat es und er sah, dass in ihren Augen immer noch Tränen schimmerten.

„Ich hab es nie gemocht dich weinen zu sehen", sagte er. Er hob ihre Hand zärtlich an ihr Gesicht und wischte eine Träne von ihrer Wange.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung wovon er gerade gesprochen hatte. Gerade jetzt kümmerte es ihn nicht. Er wusste, sie fühlte etwas für ihn. Er wollte, dass sie es sagte. Er musste sie es sagen hören. 

„Harry", flüsterte sie.

Sie trat näher zu ihm und berührte langsam seine Wange.

„Sag mir, dass du etwas für mich empfindest", sagte er. „Bitte." 

„Das tue ich", sagte sie leise. „Ich glaube ich habe mich in dich verliebt."

„Du bist dir also halbwegs sicher?", fragte er.

Sie lachte.

Er senkte seinen Kopf und lächelte sie auf beruhigende Weise an und ganz langsam legte er seine Lippen auf ihre. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung schob sie ihn nicht weg. Er vertiefte den Kuss und spürte, wie sich ihre Arme um ihn schlangen. Sie begann seinen Rücken zu streicheln. Er verlor die Fähigkeit zu denken. Es gab nur sie. Alles was er getan hatte, hatte er für sie getan.

Er neigte seinen Kopf um ihren Hals zu küssen und er atmete den süßen Duft ihrer Haut ein.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er.

„Ich liebe dich", erwiderte sie, ohne zu denken, ohne es zu hinterfragen. Es war so, wie sie es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. „Ich liebe dich, Harry." 


	10. Do what you have to do

**ErikaY, **es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Ich persönlich finde amynoelles Trilogie auch der Hammer. Sie schreibt einfach geniale Geschichten. Viel Spaß beim weiterlesen.

**AlexUhde**, ja ein paar Kapitelchen kommen noch. Die FF hat 22 Kapitel, soviel kann ich schon sagen.

Jetzt wünsch ich euch allen viel Spaß mit Kapitel 10!!! Gruß Steffi

Kapitel 10 Do What You Have to Do

"Harry", sagte Julie lachend, als er ihren Hals küsste. „Wir gehen besser wieder rein. Billies wird uns wahrscheinlich teeren und federn dafür, dass wir uns vor unseren Pflichten drücken."

„Das wäre es wert", sagte er und lächelte breit, bevor er zärtlich ihre Lippen küsste.

„Das klingt so kitschig", begann sie „doch ich hab nie gewusst, dass es so sein könnte."

„Wie sein könnte?", fragte er sie. 

„Das es sich so anfühlt, als ob alles in mir auf einmal drunter und drüber geht", sagte sie. „Ich fühl   
mich immer so, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist."

„Du hast noch nie zuvor so für jemanden empfunden?"

„Nein", sagte sie. „Um dir die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich war vorher noch nie in jemanden verliebt. Ich meine ich hatte Verabredungen, aber ich war nie zuvor verliebt. Irgendwas hat mich immer davon abgehalten." 

Er schob sich ein Stück von ihr weg. Er fühlte sich schuldig. Seit Hermines „Tod" war er mit anderen Frauen zusammen gewesen. Ja, diese Frauen hatten ihm nicht mehr bedeutet, als ein warmer Körper in einer kalten Nacht, aber dennoch war er mit ihnen zusammen gewesen. Die Art wie er in den letzten vier Jahren sein Leben geführt hatte, war nichts worauf er stolz war. Er war einsam gewesen. Er wusste, das war keine stichhaltige Ausrede. Er tröstete sich selbst mit der Tatsache, dass er nie jemanden sein Herz geschenkt hatte. Es war sie, der es damals gehört hatte und es war sie, der es jetzt gehörte. Es würde immer ihr gehören und es gab nichts, was das jemals ändern würde.   
Er war außerdem wütend. Er wollte ihr erzählen, dass sie schon einmal verliebt gewesen war. Er wollte ihr erzählen, dass sie zusammen ein glückliches Leben geführt hatten, bevor sie ihm weggenommen worden war. Er wollte sie an die Nacht erinnern in der sie einander ihre Unschuld geschenkt hatten. Er wollte sie daran erinnern, wie sie ihre Versprechen ausgetauscht hatten.

„Harry?", fragte sie und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Hab ich irgendwas falsch gemacht? Hab ich was falsches gesagt?"

Er drehte sich um und sah ihr ins Gesicht.

„Nein", sagte und lächelte sie beruhigend an. „Es ist nichts. Du hast mich heute Abend so glücklich gemacht. Du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr."

Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre. Ihre Arme waren eng umeinander geschlungen. Die Nacht war kühl und Julie fröstelte.

„Ist dir kalt?"

Sie nickte. Er schlang seine Arme fester um sie und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und er küsste ihren Kopf.

„Seit meinem Unfall schien immer irgendwas zu fehlen. Irgendwas schien ich immer zu vermissen. Zum ersten mal seit langer Zeit, fühlt es sich so an, als ob alles so ist, wie es sein sollte. Es fühlt sich richtig an. Es fühlt sich so richtig an", sagte sie. „Fast so, als ob es so bestimmt wäre."

„Ich empfinde genauso", flüsterte er. Er lehnte sich zurück, hob ihr Kinn an und küsste sie wieder sanft. „Sag es noch mal."

„Ich liebe dich", sagte sie lächelnd. „Ich liebe dich."

Er strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Wange und zog sie näher um sie erneut zu küssen.

„Wir sollten wirklich besser wieder runter gehen", sagte Julie widerwillig.

„Okay", sagte er. Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und zögerlich führte er sie in Richtung Treppe. Sie hielt ihn auf, als sie halb die Treppe hinunter waren.

„Können wir, ähm, nach der Arbeit weitermachen?", fragte sie und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe.

„Bei dir?"

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er und versuchte seine Freude über das was sie gesagt hatte für sich zu behalten.

Anstatt zu antworten, zog sie ihn in einen weiteren intensiven Kuss.

„Ich nehme das als ein Ja", sagte er lachend. Sie lächelte ihn wissend an und schob ihn dann vorwärts die Treppe hinunter.

Als sie die Hintertür zum Restaurant öffneten, sahen sie nicht, dass Billie und Ray in der Küche mit Trey sprachen. Trey hielt einen Strauß Nelken in der Hand. Er lächelte breit, als er Julies Stimme hörte, doch es verschwand rasch, als er sah, dass sie nicht alleine war und das sie mit Harry Händchen hielt. Als Julie Trey erblickte, verschwand ihr Lächeln.

„Trey", sagte sie leise.

"Ich, ähm, dachte mir ich komme vorbei um zu sehen wie es dir geht", sagte er und blickte weg. 

„Offensichtlich hätte ich mir keine Sorgen machen müssen. Dir scheint es gut zu gehen."  
Wütend warf er die Blumen zu Boden und stürmte aus der Küche.

„Billie?", fragte Julie hilflos.

„Geh schon", sagte Billie mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. „Dies Party schlängelt sich ohnehin so dahin."

„Danke", sagte Julie rasch. „Es tut mir leid Harry."

Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn an, ehe sie Trey hinterher eilte.

Harry konnte ihr nur ungläubig nachstarren.

_Währenddessen... ___

_London, 2 Uhr Morgens. ___

Ron Weasley taumelte aus dem Bett und fluchte sofort laut, als er seinen Zeh am Nachttisch anschlug. 

„Ron!", rief Kit schläfrig. „Du wirst noch die ganze Nachbarschaft aufwecken!"

„Merlin bewahre, dass die gesamte Nachbarschaft keinen Schlaf bekomme. Ich meine, solange ich wach bin!" Antwortete Ron wütend. „Wir wollen doch nicht die Nachbarn wach halten, oder?"

„Würdest du jetzt bitte nachsehen, wer an die Tür klopft?", fragte sie.

„Das ist es was ich gerade versuchte habe, bevor mir dieser verdammte Tisch im Weg stand", sagte er.

„Ja, es ist die Schuld des Tischs", sagte Kit und lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen.

Ron warf seiner Frau einen letzten Blick spöttischen Blick zu, bevor auf dem Schlafzimmer und den Flur entlang Richtung Tür lief. Er maulte die ganze Zeit über leise vor sich hin.  
Er öffnete die Tür und fand einen sehr zerstreut aussehenden Harry vor. 

„Was zur Hölle tust du mitten in der Nacht hier, Harry?", fragte Ron. „Weißt du zwischen dir und Neville komme ich nie zum schlafen. Es ist, als hättest du kein Gefühl für Zeit. Ich meine, ich weiß du bist in Amerika und es gibt einen Zeitunterschied, doch du könntest einmal darüber nachdenken, oder?"

Schnell bedauerte er, was er gesagt hatte, als er sah, wie durcheinander sein Freund war.

„He, Harry", sagte er. „Du siehst scheiße aus."

"Danke, Ron", sagte Harry sarkastisch.

„Komm rein", sagte Ron und trat zurück, um ihn in die Wohnung eintreten zu lassen. 

„Kit!", rief er seine Frau. „Harry ist da!"

Wenige Augenblicke später kam Kit mit Bademantel und Hausschuhen bekleidet ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie. „Ist Hermine in Ordnung?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry. „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich verliere noch meinen Verstand. Es ist als ob man mit ihr einen Schritt vorwärts gehen und zwei zurück. Im einen Moment meine ich, dass ich Fortschritte mache und das nächste was ich weiß, dass irgendetwas es hat wieder entgleisen lassen."

"Was ist geschehen?", fragte Kit.

Harry erklärte ihnen, wie er vor wenigen Wochen mit ihr ins Kino gegangen war und wie sie mit einander geredet hatten und welchen Spaß sie hatten. Er erzählte ihnen von dem Kuss und wie Trey sie unterbrochen hatte. 

„Trey?", fragte Ron. „Sie verabredet sich mit einem Kerl, der Trey heißt?"

„Ja", sagte Harry. 

„Trey? Was für ein Name ist das denn Trey? Ich meine das klingt wie etwas worauf man seine Teller abstellt, oder?", fragte Ron.

„Ron!", sagte Kit und schlug ihren Ehemann spielerisch auf den Arm. „Red weiter, Harry."

Also fuhr Harry mit seiner Geschichte fort. Er erzählte ihnen wie sie beschlossen hatten den Kuss zu vergessen und versuchen wollten weiterhin Freunde zu bleiben. Er erklärte, wie sie während der Arbeit miteinander gesprochen hatten, aber die Dinge waren schwierig zwischen ihnen. Er erzählte ihnen wie die Dinge während des Hochzeitsempfangs entwickelt hatten, als mit einander während der Arbeit geflirtet hatten und die Gesellschaft des anderen genossen hatten. Er erzählte ihnen wie sie miteinander getanzt hatten und wie Julie davon gerannt war. Er erzählte ihnen, dass er ihr auf das Dach gefolgt war, wo sie sich küssten und sich ihre Gefühle füreinander gestanden.

„Nun, das ist gut, oder nicht?", fragte Ron. 

„Das sollte man meinen, oder?", fragte Harry. „Wir gingen als wieder und Trey war da, um mit ihr zu reden. Er sah, wie wir uns an den Händen hielten und kam sich ziemlich überflüssig vor und rannte aus dem Restaurant. Sie ist ihm hinterher gerannt." 

„Oh", sagte Kit.

„Oh, ist richtig", sagte Harry. „Ich weiß ich sollte vermutlich geduldig und verständnisvoll sein, aber das wird schwieriger, als ich ertragen kann. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, wie schwer es ist sie anzusehen und zuzuhören, wie sie darüber redet, dass sie nie zuvor verliebt war? Wie schwer es ist, wenn sie mich ansieht und zur Hölle nicht weiß, wer ich war? Sie wurde all dieser Erinnerung beraubt und ich kann nichts dagegen tun."

„Gibt es irgendeinen Weg, dass du den Fluch berechen kannst, der auf ihr liegt?", fragte Kit hilflos.  
„Ich meine kannst du etwas tun um diesen Vergessenszauber umzukehren?"

„Nicht solange wir nicht genau wissen, was sie mit ihr gemacht haben und durch wen", sagte Harry. „Ich muss mehr über diesen Simon Maxwell herausfinden. Dieser Kerl, der sich selbst als ihr Vater ausgibt." 

„Ich möchte mit dabei sein, wenn du ihn triffst", sagte Ron zornig. „Ich will ihm das Gehirn aus dem Kopf schlagen für das, was er ihr angetan hat."

„Wieviel weißt du über ihn?", fragte Kit.

"Er hat ihr erzählt, dass ihre Mutter an Krebs gestorben ist und das sie dann in die Staaten gegangen sind um neu anzufangen. Wie konnte er ihr das antun? Was für ein kranker Bastard würde das jemanden antun?", fragte Harry. „Und sie sorgte sich um ihn. Du kannst es in ihren Augen sehen, wenn sie über ihn spricht. Sie denkt dieser Mann sei ihr Dad. Sie hat keine Ahnung, was er ihr angetan hat."

„Es wird ihr das Herz brechen, wenn sie es herausfindet", sagte Kit. 

„Ja", sagte Harry und setzte sich schließlich auf die Couch. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und fühlte sich, als würde er gleich zusammenbrechen. Kit stand von ihrem Platz auf und lief zu ihm hinüber. Sie legte tröstend einen Arm um ihn.

„Wahrscheinlich ist sie diesem Trey hinterher gerannt um ihm zu erklären, was geschehen ist", sagte Kit. „Sie hat dir gesagt, dass sie dich liebt, richtig? Das ist ein Anfang." 

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte das glauben."

„Das kannst du", sagte Kit. „Sie wird sich erinnern, Harry. Ich weiß, du willst das nicht hören, aber es braucht einfach Zeit. Du musst daran glauben. Du musst an die Liebe glauben, die du für sie empfindest. Sie wird sich erinnern."

„Ich will das glauben", sagte er. „Es scheint nur, wenn ich denke, dass etwas passiert, etwas anderes kommt und alles wieder verpfuscht."

„Warum versuchst du nicht sie in Situationen zu bringen, die ihre Erinnerung wieder hervorrufen könnten?", fragte Ron.

„Ich kann sie schlecht nach London bringen, oder?", fragte Harry. „Oder nach Hogwarts?" 

„Nun, nein, aber du kannst sie in Situationen bringen, die vielleicht Erinnerungen hervorrufen", sagte Kit hilfreich.„Wie zum Beispiel die Zeit als ihr Atlantas ins Planetarium gegangen seid? Du könntest so was in der Art auch in Nord Carolina tun." 

„Vielleicht könntest du ihr erzählen, dass du ein Zauberer bist, Harry", sagte Ron. „Du könntest ihr das sagen und vielleicht würde das helfen Erinnerung zurück zubringen."

„Das kann ich nicht tun, Ron", sagte Harry. „Sie lebt seit vier Jahren als ein Muggel. Sie wird glauben ich sei ein Verrückter, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab hervorhole."

Ron kicherte.

„Mach dein Hirn von dem Mist frei, Ron", sagte Kit. Als sie darüber nachdachte, was Ron gerade gedacht hatte, fing sie ebenfalls zu kichern an. Es dauert nicht lange und Harry begann ebenfalls zu lachen.

"Ich sollte nicht darüber lachen", sagte Harry.

„Du solltest dich nicht schuldig fühlen, weil du lachst", sagte Kit. „Du kannst über so etwas entweder lachen oder weinen, oder du wirst verrückt. Wir alle müssen hin und wieder lachen. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich diesen Spinner geheiratet habe."

„Hey", sagte Ron. "Ich könnte dadurch beleidigt sein!"

„Es ist ein Kompliment", sagte sie schnell. „Dein Sinn für Humor ist eine deiner attraktivsten Eigenschaften, Ron."

„Das ist schon besser", sagte Ron mit aufgeblasener Brust.

„Siehst du was ich 24 Stunden am Tag, sieben Tage die Woche ertragen muss?", fragte Kit Harry.

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Du musst auf einer Mission für Gott sein, Kit."

„Wann ist das zu einer Ron Sitzung geworden?", fragte Ron.

„Dich zurecht zu stutzen führt immer dazu, dass ich mich besser fühle, Ron", sagte Harry lachend.

„Gut, du musst Hermine wieder zurückbringen Harry", sagte Ron. „Ich vermisse jemanden, der mich wütend macht. Ich bin jedes Mal derjenige, der aufs Korn genommen wird. Sie muss zurückkommen und mich dabei unterstützen."

„Er wird sie zurückbringen", sagte Kit und lächelte Harry zu. „Harry wird Hermine zurückbringen um seinet- und unserwillen."

Während Harry mit Kit und Ron sprach, war Julie bei Treys Apartment angekommen.

„Hi", sagte sie, als er an die Tür kam. 

„Hi", sagte er zornig.

„Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte sie.

„Wie du willst", sagte er und führte sie hinein.

„Danke", sagte sie.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, keiner von ihnen wusste, was er sagen sollte. Es war Julie, welche die Stille durchbrach.

"Trey", began sie. "Es tut mir leid, was du im Restaurant gesehen hast. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du da sein würdest, als ich runterkam." 

„Oh, es ist also meine Schuld", fragte Trey. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich euer Techtelmechtel unterbrochen habe." 

„Das meine ich nicht so", sagte sie.

"Wer zur Hölle ist dieser Kerl, Julie?", fragte Trey seine Augen flammten vor Zorn. „Wer zur Hölle ist er? Es war alles in Ordnung, bis er aufgetaucht ist."

„Es war nicht alles bei uns in Ordnung, Trey", sagte sie leise. „Kannst du dich an die Nacht erinnern, als du mir gesagt hast, dass du mich liebst? Was hab ich getan? Ich bin ins Badezimmer gerannt. Das ist nicht die typische Antwort, oder? Und es liegt nicht an dir, es liegt an mir. Ich weiß, dass ist das größte Klischee, wenn solche Sachen passieren, doch ich kann dir nicht sagen, dass ich dich auch liebe. Du willst nicht mit jemanden zusammen sein, der dich nicht so sehr liebt, wie du es verdienst geliebt zu werden. Du bist ein wunderbarer Kerl, Trey. Lange Zeit warst du eine ganz besondere Person für mich. Ich interessiere mich sehr für dich, aber..."

„Du liebst mich nicht", warf Trey ein. „Du liebst mich nicht." 

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie, Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.

„Wir kennen uns seit Monaten, Julie", sagte Trey. „Dieser Kerl ist vor wenigen Wochen in die Stadt gekommen und jetzt bist du in ihn verliebt? Das macht keinen Sinn."

„Das weiß ich", sagte sie. „Ich kann es genauso wenig verstehen, wie du, aber etwas weiß ich. Und es spielt keine Rolle, wie lang du jemanden kennst. Du kannst manchmal nicht sagen, warum du dich in jemanden verliebst. Ich weiß, du willst das nicht hören, aber ich muss dir das sagen."

„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?", fragte er zornig.

„Nein, doch du sollst es verstehen", sagte sie.

„Ich verstehe es nicht", sagte er. „Ich denke nicht, dass es etwas gibt, dass du sagen könntest, damit ich es verstehe. Was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum du dir nicht selbst die gleichen Fragen stellst. Julie, vor wenigen Wochen, hast du diesen Kerl nicht einmal gekannt. Und jetzt bist du in ihn verliebt?"

„Ich hab mir diese Fragen selbst gestellt, Trey", behauptete sie. „Ich hab keine Antwort warum oder wann es passiert ist, doch ich weiß, dass es so ist. Und ich kann nichts tun, was das ändern würde."

„Tu das nicht, Julie", sagte Trey. „Wirf uns nicht weg."

„Du verdienst jemanden in deinem Leben, der dich genau so sehr liebt, wie du ihn. Das bin ich nicht, Trey. Ich wünschte ich könnte es. Ehrlich, selbst wenn Harry nicht auf der Bildfläche erschienen wäre, wüsste ich nicht ob du und ich irgendwohin gekommen wären. Irgendwas hat mich zurückgehalten." 

„Was hat dich zurück gehalten?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie einfach.

„Ich hab das so oft von dir gehört", sagte er. „Du benutzt es als eine Entschuldigung. Du nutzt es als Entschuldigung, um niemanden zu nahe zu kommen." 

„Das tue ich nicht", erwiderte sie.

"Warum gehst du nicht einfach Julie?" fragte Trey. „Offensichtlich willst du nicht hier bei mir sein. Geh zurück zu Mr. Perfect. Sieh wie weit du mit ihm kommst, bevor dich wieder etwas zurückhält." 

„Trey", sagte Julie.

„Geh", sagte er, lief zur Tür und öffnete sie. „Ich hoffe du wirst glücklich. Ich hoffe wir können weiterhin Freunde sein. Es ist am besten so, richtig? Ich glaube alle Beziehungen Ende damit, dass man so was sagt, oder?"

Sie wußte nicht, was sie ihm antworten sollte.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Trey", sagte sie. Sie sah ihn ein letztes mal an, bevor sie hinauslief. Er schloss die Tür hinter ihr.

Als sie aus dem Apartmentgebäude lief, brach sie in Tränen aus.  
Sie schaffte es ihre Gedanken zu sammeln und ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten, als sie zur Bushaltestelle lief.

Sie hielt plötzlich inne, als sie einen scharfen Schmerz in ihrem Kopf spürte. Sie krümmte sich und legte eine Hand auf ihre Stirn. Was zur Hölle ging hier vor, fragte sie sich schweigend.

Blitzartig hatte sie ein Vision.

Sie rannte hinter Harry her. Es war in der Nähe irgendeines Sees. Es war dunkel und das einzigen Geräusche, die sie hören konnte, kamen aus der Ferne. Für Julie klang es wie ein bellender Hund. Sie und Harry mussten in Richtung des Hundes rennen, den als sie rannten, schien das Geräusch näher und näher zu kommen. Plötzlich hörte das Bellen auf und zu Julies Überraschung fanden sie keinen Hund vor, aber einen Mann, der auf allen Vieren kroch, die Hände hatte er über seinen Kopf gelegt.

„Neeeeiiin", stöhnte er. „Neeeeiiiin...bitte..."

Julie drehte sich zu Harry um und sah wie diese schrecklichen Kreaturen als eine schwarze Masse um den See herum in ihre Richtung flogen. Julie wirbelte herum, plötzlich fühlte sich alles kalt an. Überall wohin sie sich drehte, sah sie diese schrecklichen Kreaturen die auf sie zukamen, die sie und Harry umkreisten.

„Hermine, denk an etwas glückliches!", rief Harry ihr zu, er hob etwas hoch, dass wie ein Stab aussah und deutete damit in Richtung der Gestalten die sie schnell erreichten. Er trat näher zu ihr und zog sie an sich, als er den Stab wieder auf sie richtete.

„Expecto Patronum! Hermine hilf mir! Expecto patronum!"

Julie sah sich selbst wie sie versucht die Worte zu wiederholen, die Harry gesagt hatte. „Expecto...", flüsterte sie. „Expecto...expecto..."

Doch aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie es nicht sagen und diese dunklen Gestalten kamen näher und näher. Sie schienen eine feste Mauer um sie zu bilden.

Dann wurde alles schwarz.  
Julie versuchte zu Atem zu kommen, doch ehe sie es schaffte, hatte sie eine weitere Vision. Diesmal war sie in einem Zug. Sie lief den Gang entlang und versuchte jemanden zu finden. Sie sah, wie sie an einem der Abteile innehielt und blickte die Insassen in dem Abteil an. Einer war ein etwa elfjähriger Junge mit flammend rotem Haar. Er hielt eine Ratte auf seinem Schoß und ein weiterer Junge, der wie ein elfjähriger Harry aussah. Er trug ein kaputte Brille.

„Hat irgendjemand eine Kröte gesehen? Neville hat eine verloren", sagte sie zu den zwei Jungen. 

„Wir haben ihm bereits gesagt, dass wir sie nicht gesehen haben", sagte der rothaarige Junge ungeduldig zu ihr.

Doch sie hörte ihm nicht wirklich zu. Sie sah auf den Stab in seiner Hand.

„Oh, du willst zaubern? Na dann lass sehen." 

Julie sah, wie sie gegenüber von dem Jungen platz nahm und obwohl der rothaarige Junge aus der Fassung geraten war, räusperte er sich und sagte: „Eidotter, Gänsekraut und Sonnenschein, gelb soll diese fette Ratte sein."

Julie beobachtet, wie er seinen Stab über der Ratte schwang, doch nicht geschah. Die Ratte blieb grau und schlief fest in dem Schoß des Jungen.

"Bist du sicher, dass das ein wirklicher Zauberspruch ist?", hörte sie sich selbst fragen. „Nun, er ist nicht sehr gut, oder? Ich hab ein paar leichte Zaubersprüche versucht und sie alle haben funktioniert. Keiner in meiner Familie ist magisch, es war so eine Überraschung, als ich meinen Brief bekam, aber natürlich hab ich mich wahnsinnig gefreut, ich meine es ist die beste Schule für Hexerei hab ich gehört...Natürlich hab ich unsere Bücher schon auswendig gelernt, ich hoffe das wird reichen... Ich bin Hemrine Granger, überigens wer seid ihr?"

Die beiden Jungs sahen sich an.

"Ich bin Ron Weasley", murmelte der rothaarige Jungen.

"Harry Potter", sagte der andere Junge.

"Wirklich?", hörte Julie, wie sie den Jungen fragte. "Natürlich weiß ich alles über dich...Ich hab ein paar extra Bücher mit Hintergrundwissen gelesen und du bist in Neue magische Geschichte, in Aufstieg und Fall der dunklen Künste und in Große Zauberereignise des 20. Jahrhunderts."

„Ich bin da drin?", fragte Harry und sah irgendwie verwirrt aus, über das was sie gesagt hatte.

„Himmel, weißt du das nicht. Ich hätte alles über mich herausgefunden", hörte Julie wie sie selbst besserwisserisch sagte. „Weiß einer von euch schon in welches Haus er kommen wird? Ich hab mich umgehört und hoffe, dass ich nach Gryffindor kommen, es scheint das beste zu sein; Ich hab gehört Dumbledore selbst war dort, aber ich denke Ravenclaw wäre auch nicht zu schlecht...Wie dem auch sei, wir suchen besser weiter nach Nevilles Kröte. Ihr zwei solltet euch besser umziehen, ich denke wir sind bald da."

Wieder wurde alles schwarz. Julie bemerkte, dass sie auf dem kalten Beton saß. Was ging hier vor? Fragte sie sich. Warum nannte Harry sie „Hermine" ? Dieser Neville in ihrer Vision, war der gleiche Neville, der wenige Monate zuvor im Restaurant gewesen war und der so aufgeregt gewesen war, weil sie ihn an jemanden erinnerte. Und was waren diese schrecklichen dunklen Gestalten gewesen, die sie und Harry bedroht hatten? Sie fühlte sich, als könne sie nicht atmen. Wessen Erinnerungen waren das?


	11. Dont Dream its over

Kapitel 11 Dont Dream Its Over 

Harry verbrachte die Nacht bei Ron und Kit, besser gesagt, den Rest des Morgens. Er war zu müde darüber zu streiten, dass er wirklich besser zurück nach Chapel Hill sollte, um nach Julie zu sehen. Also hatte er nicht zu sehr protestiert, als Kit ihm ein Kissen und eine Decke reichte und ihm sagte, er solle sich ein wenig ausruhen. Sobald er aufwachen würde, hatte er vor zurück nach Chapel Hill zu apparieren. 

Oder zumindest hatte er das geplant. Sein Handy weckte ihn um 9 Uhr morgens. Es war Sirius. Er ging nicht sehr ins Detail, doch er sagte er habe wichtige Neuigkeiten der er Harry mitteilen müsse. Ron begleitete ihn. Beide apparierten gut 15 Minuten später nach Sirius Anruf vor dem Tropfenden Kessel.  
Mit einem beklommenen Gefühl betrat Harry den Pub. Sirius und Lupin saßen an einem Tisch im Hintergrund. Sie waren tief in eine Unterhaltung versunken, ein ernster Gesichtsausdruck lag auf ihren Gesichtern. 

"Bitte sag mir, dass du gute Neuigkeiten hast", sagte Harry nachdem sie einander begrüßt hatten.

Sirius und Lupin tauschten einen Blick, der Harry nur noch mehr ängstigte. 

"Wir konnten feststellen, das der Körper in Hermines Grab definitive nicht ihrer ist", sagte Sirius ernst.

"Wie habt ihr das rausgefunden? Gewiss haben Hermines Eltern nicht eingewilligt...", begann Ron.

"Nein", sagte Sirius kopfschüttelnd. "Nein, sie sind nicht eingeweiht, was im Moment vor sich geht. Nein, Remus hier hat einige Verbindungen im Ministerium. Er hat es geschafft ein Gerät in die Hände zu bekommen, mit dem man die Identität von jemanden feststellen kann. Es wird überlicherweise heut zutage nicht benutzt, doch einige Auroren haben es benutzt als sehr viele Todesser mit Vielsafttrank und Zauber sich verkleideten, um sich als andere auszugeben. Wir konnten die Identität des Körpers in Hermines Grab feststellen."

"Wer ist es?", fragte Harry.

„Eine Frau namens Millicent Calloway", antwortete Lupin. „Sie war eine 45 Jahre alte Landstreicherin. Unsere Vermutung ist, dass sie sie auf der Straße mit dem Versprechen auf ein anständiges Mahl oder einer guten Entlohung angelockt haben. Entweder hat sie einen Vielsafttrank bekommen oder sie haben eine Art Zauber benutzt, um sie als Hermine erscheinen zu lassen. Sie hatte keine Familie, als blieb ihr Verschwinden unbemerkt."

„Sie haben an alles gedacht, oder?", fragte Ron verblüfft.

„Habt ihr etwas über diesen Simon Maxwell herausgefunden?", fragt Harry. „Irgendeine Verbindung zu Voldemort?"

„Nun, Sirius und ich sind die Unterlagen über alle bekannten Todesser in den letzten 30 Jahren durchgegangen", sagte Lupin. „Wir konnten nichts über einen Simon Maxwell finden."

Harry machte ein langes Gesicht.

"Aber", sagte Sirius hastig. „Wir sind die Akten in den Listen quer mit Decknamen durchgegangen und entdeckten einen Namen mit Maxwell Cambridge, der auch den Decknamen Simon Cambridge und Simon Maxwell benutzt hat. Er war sehr mit Voldemort verstrickt auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht." 

„Und?", fragte Harry.

„Vor beinah viereinhalb Jahren, ist er verschwunden. Es wurde seit damals weder in Europa noch in Asien etwas gehört oder gesehen", endete Lupin. 

„Remus hat einen Freund im Polizeidepartment in Asheville, Nord Carolina, der für uns diesen Simone Maxwell überprüft hat. Seinen Erkundungen zufolge, kaufte Simone Maxwell ein günstiges Haus am Stadtrand von Asheville. Der Makler, der ihm das Haus verkauft hat, sagte er hätte eine Tochter im Teenageralter erwähnt, aber sie war nicht dabei, als er ihm das Haus zeigte oder als er Simon den Vertrag übergab. Kurz nachdem sie eingezogen waren, kam seine Tochter ins Krankenhause, weil sie einen Autounfall hatte. Die Ärzte waren verblüfft über den Zustand in dem sie ankam. Offenbar hatte ihr Auto einen Baum getroffen, doch sie war tagelang in einem komaartigen Zustand. Als er erwachte, hatte sie keine Erinnerung daran, wer sie war oder wie sie hergekommen war."

„Er war nur zu willens all diese Lücken zu füllen, oder?", fragte Harry bitter.

"Ja", sagte Lupin. „Immerhin würde sie umfangreichen Therapie und Tests unterzogen um die Ursache für ihren Gedächtnisverlust zu ermitteln, doch es wurde nie eine konkrete Erklärung gegeben oder gefunden. Er erschien als vorbildlicher Vater. Heute arbeitet er als freiberuflicher Autor um für sich und seine Tochter zu sorgen."

"Vorbildlicher Vater?", fragte Ron. "Wie konnte er ihr das antun?"

„Das ist was ich beabsichtige herauszufinden", sagte Harry kalt.

"Das wird nicht so einfach, Harry", sagte Sirius. „Nach dem was du mir erzählt hast, sieht Hermine diesen Mann als ihren Vater. Sie wird nicht bereit sein ihn als eine Fälschung und einen Schwindler sehen zu wollen, der ihr ihre Erinnerungen geraubt hat."

"Ich werde einen Weg finden, dass sie mir glaubt", sagte Harry. „Ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass er ihr  
noch mehr Schaden zufügt." 

„Wir helfen, wo wir können", sagte Sirius. Die anderen nickten.

"Ihr solltet vielleicht mit mir kommen", sagte Harry. „Hermine war immer schon jemand, der Beweise braucht. Sie wird konkrete Belege brauchen."

„Dann lasst uns gehen", sagte Ron. „Ich bin bereit meine beste Freundin zu sehen."

"Ich auch Ron", sagte Harry lächelnd. „Ich auch."

-------------------------

Julie schaffte es schließlich zurück zu ihrem Apartment. Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung hatte der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf nachgelassen und sie konnte nach Hause gelangen, ohne weitere Rückblicke oder Visionen oder Erinnerungen zu haben. Sie war ratlos, was das alles bedeuten sollte.  
Warum bildete sie sich ein, dieses Mädchen Hermine zu sein? Das selbe Mädchen von dem Harry ihr erzählt hatte, das es seine beste Freundin gewesen war, das Mädchen, dass er geliebt hatte. Vielleicht war es das, versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. Er hatte soviel von ihr erzählt, Julie kam es beinah vor, als hätte sie sie gekannt. Sie gab den Geschichten nur Bilder, die Harry ihr in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Doch diese Visionen waren so deutlich und lebendig gewesen. Sie fühlten sie real an, wie wirkliche Erinnerungen, aber sie konnten nicht ihre sein. Oder? Sie war nicht Hermine Granger. Sie war Julie Maxwell, die einzige Tochter von Simon und Ann Maxwell. Sie war nur gestresst, richtig? Es musste eine logische Erklärung dafür geben, aber sie war vollkommen ratlos was es war oder was es sein konnte.

Sie nahm eine Schlaftablette um einschlafen zu können und war dankbar für einige Stunden friedlichen und traumlosen Schlafes. Sie erwachte am nächsten Morgen, der ein Sonntag war. Sie war dankbar, dass sie an diesem Wochenende nicht arbeiten musste und sie sich um keinen Unterricht sorgen musste.

Sie entschied sich, den Tag ruhig anzugehen. Hoffentlich war das alles nur die Antwort ihres Körpers auf all den Stress momentan in ihrem Leben. Sie schaffte es, einiges für den Unterricht zu lesen. Sie räumte die Küche und das Badezimmer auf. Sie hörte Musik. Der Tag schien gut zu werden. Das Beste war, sie hatte keine Erinnerungsblitze oder Visionen, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Vielleicht war das alles nur Zufall gewesen, fragte sie sich. 

Um drei Uhr Nachmittags beschloss sie sich schnell eine Tasse Tee zu machen. Als sie am Herd stand und darauf wartete, dass das Wasser zu kochen anfing, spürte sie wieder den bekannten stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf.

Sie stand vor einem großen Haus und klingelte. Ein rothaariges Mädchen öffnete. Julie konnte sie über das unaufhörliche laute Schreien aus dem Haus hinweg kaum hören. Die schrille, kalte Stimme der Frau brüllte:" BLUTSCHANDE, DRECKIGE HALBBLÜTER, BLUTSVERRÄTER, KINDER VON DRECKIGEN..."

Julie und das rothaarige Mädchen rollten mit den Augen, bei dem Lärm der irgendwo aus dem Haus kam. Sie umarmte das Mädchen rasche und fragte es kurz irgendetwas über ihren Vater.

"Er ist okay", sagte das Mädchen tapfer. „Er ist noch im St. Mungos. Mum nimmt uns Morgen mit, damit wir ihn besuchen können. Ich bin so froh, dass du gekommen bist, Hermine."

Julie nickte dem Mädchen zu.

"Wie geht es Harry?", hörte Julie sich fragen.

„Niemand weiß es", sagte das rothaarige Mädchen. „Er hat sich oben mit Seidenschnabel eingeschlossen. Er will nicht runterkommen und mit niemanden reden. Mum wollte in seinem Zimmer den Kamin an machen und einige Sandwiches hochbringen, doch er war nicht drin. Es ist wirklich gut, dass du gekommen bist. Vielleicht kannst du ihn runterbringen und ihn dazu bringen, dass er mit uns redet."

„Natürlich", hörte Julie sich sagen. „Ich bin gleich zurück. Hoffentlich nicht alleine."

„Viel Glück", sagte das rothaarige Mädchen.

Julie sah sich selbst rasch die Treppen hochsteigen, den ganzen Weg hinauf versuchte sie den Schnee von ihrem Haar und ihrem Umhang zu schütteln.

Entschlossen lief zu einer Tür und klopft fest mit ihrer Faust dagegen. 

"Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist", sagte sie. „Würdest du mich bitte reinlassen? Ich will mit dir reden." 

Harry öffnete die Tür und Julie konnte sehen, dass er nicht alleine war. Die fremde Kreatur hatte den Körper eines Pferdes und den Kopf eines Adlers. Er kratzte auf dem Boden nach irgendetwas.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte Harry überrascht. „Ich dachte, du wärst mit deiner Mum und deinem Dad Skifahren."

„Nun, um die Wahrheit zu sagen, Skifahren ist nicht wirklich mein Ding", antwortete sie. „Also bin ich nur über Weihnachten hin. Aber sag Ron das nicht, ich hab ihm gesagt, dass es wirklich gut ist, weil er soviel gelacht hat. Mum und Dad sind natürlich ein bisschen enttäuscht, aber ich hab ihnen gesagt, dass jeder der ernsthaft fürs Examen lernt in Hogwarts geblieben ist lernt. Sie wollen dass ich gut abschneide, sie verstehen es."

„Wie auch immer", fuhr sie munter fort. „Lass uns in dein Zimmer gehen, Rons Mum hat den Kamin angemacht und uns ein paar Sandwiches hochgeschickt."

Julie schreckte aus dem Rückblick auf und bemerkte, dass das Wasser fast überkochte. Sie verlor ihren Verstand. Nicht nur, dass sie Rückblicke in Erinnerungen von anderen Personen hatte, jetzt sah sie schon unsinnige Kreaturen.

Sie ging zum Telefon und obwohl ich Hände zitterten brachte sie es fertig dich Nummer ihres Vaters zu wählen. Der Anrufbeantworter ging ran. Sie konnte ihm keine Nachricht hinterlassen. Was sollte sie sagen? „Hey Dad? Julie hier. Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass ich meinen Verstand verliere. Pass auf dich auf". Sie legte auf bevor es piept.

Sie stellte den Herd ab und vergaß ihren Tee. Sie war nicht durstig. Sie war nicht hungrig. Sie hatte Angst.

Es gab eine Person, die ihr helfen konnte. Es gab eine Person die möglicherweise Antworten liefern konnte. Wenn überhaupt, dann konnte der Anblick seines Gesichts und seiner warmen grünen Augen doch zumindest etwas Trost geben. Sie ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und zog eine Jeans und ein Sweatshirt an. Bitte sei zuhause Harry, dachte sie, ehe sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. Ich brauch dich wirklich, flüsterte sie.

Zur selben Zeit saß Harry gemeinsam mit Ron, Sirius und Lupin und seinem gemieteten Zimmer und sahen alte Photoalben und Papiere durch. Sie diskutierten den besten Weg um Hermines Situation zu behandeln. Ron hatte sofort losgehen wollen, um seine Freundin zu sehen, doch hatte diese Idee sofort abgelehnt.

"Sie muss nicht mit dieser Information direkt bombardiert werden", sagte Harry. „Es wird sie ängstigen. Sie braucht das nicht."

„Harry hat recht", sagte Sirius. „Er sollte derjenige sein, der ihr die Information darlegt und dann können wir reinkommen und seine Geschichte bestätigen." 

„Das ist keine verdammte Untersuchung, Sirius", schnappte Ron. „Das ist meine Freundin. Das ist Harrys Freundin. Du tust so, als würdest du einen Fall vor dem Zaubergamot darlegen."

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Sirius. „Ich denke einfach nur es wäre eine gute Idee, wenn Harry ihr die Information mitteilt. Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn jemand zu dir kommt und anfängt dich bei einem anderen Namen zu nennen und der dir erzählt, dass alles was du über dich gedacht hast, eine Lüge war?" 

Ron blickte nachdenklich drein. „Du hast recht. Das heißt nicht, dass ich es gerne sage, aber du hast recht."

Sirius nickte.

"Das könnte alles für mich nach hinten losgehen", sagte Harry. „Ich könnte sie für immer verlieren."

„Denk das nicht Harry", sagte Lupin. 

„Leicht für dich, dass zu sagen", sagte Harry mürrisch.

Es klopfte an der Tür und das Geräusch erschreckt alle.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Ron und sah Harry an.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte stand vom Sofa auf und lief zur Tür. „Es könnte die Hauswirtin sein. Sie kommt immer hoch und bietet mir Muffins und Pasteten an."

"Süß", sagte Ron.

„Kannst du auch mal an was anderes, als an deinen Magen denken?", fragte Lupin lachend.

„Du klingst wie Kit", sagte Ron und stimmte in das Lache mit ein.

„Nun, sie isst gerade für zwei", sagte Lupin. „Was hast du für eine Erklärung?"

Ron war gerade dabei zu antworten, als Harry die Tür öffnete und zu sehen war...Hermine. 

"Oh", sagte sie verlegen. „Du hast Besuch. Ich hätte nicht unangemeldet vorbeikommen sollen."

"Es ist, ähm, okay", sagte Harry schnell. „Wirklich Julie."

Rons Mund klappte auf, als er das Mädchen sah. Sie war genau so, wie Neville und Harry sie beschrieben hatten. Sie war ein bisschen älter, ihr Haar war ein bisschen kürzer und ihre Stimme hatte keinen so starken Akzent, aber es war Hermine. Kein Zweifel war in seinem Kopf, als er sie anstarrte.

"Hi", sagte sie und sah über Harrys Schulter zu den drei Männern, die Fremde für sie waren. Ihre Augen verweilten bei Ron und ein kurzes flattern des Erkennens blitze in ihren Augen auf.

"Ich werd gehen", sagte sie rasch und drehte sich um. Harry griff nach ihrem Arm. 

„Bitte geh nicht", sagte Harry.

Zögerlich drehte sie sich um.

"Was ist geschehen?", fragte er sie. 

„Können wir unter vier Augen reden?", fragte sie. 

„Natürlich", sagte er. Er warf seinen Freunden einen Blick zu, der deutlich sagte: „Ich mach das schon" und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Sie nahmen auf den Treppenstufen platz.

„Was ist los?", fragte er besorgt.

„Du musst mir die Wahrheit sagen", sagte sie.

„Okay", sagte er besorgt. „Was willst du wissen?"

„Warum hab ich diese Rückblenden von dir, mir und diesem Mann da drin – den rothaarigen", fragte sie. Ihre Augen waren rot und verschwollen, als ob sie geweint hätte.

„Du hast Rückblenden?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich weiß verdammt noch mal nicht, was es ist", sagte sie. „Letzte Nacht bin ich zu Trey gegangen um mich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass ich ihm weh getan habe. Wie du dir vorstellen kannst, hat er es nicht zu gut aufgenommen."

„Hat er dir weh getan?", fragte Harry und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Julie berührte seinen Arm.

"Nein", sagte sie. „Er würde mich nie schlagen. Er war nur nicht sehr erfreut. Wir trennten uns nicht gerade im Besten. Jedenfalls als ich ging, hatte ich diesen stechenden Schmerz in meinem Kopf. Ich hab dich und mich im Wald gesehen. Wir sind vor irgendwas davon gerannt. Diese dunklen Gestalten haben uns eingekreist. Du hast mit etwas auf sie gezeigt und versucht sie zu verscheuchen aber sie kamen näher. Du wolltest das ich dir helfe, aber es war so kalt. Das nächste was ich weiß, ist das alles schwarz wurde."

Harry spürte ein überwältigendes Gefühl der Hoffnung in sich aufsteigen. Sie war dabei sich zu erinnern. Es kümmerte ihn nicht wie oder warum. Das wichtige an der Sache war, dass sie sich erinnerte.

"Eine weiterer Rückblick den ich hatte war, dass ich dich und diesen Mann dort im Zug getroffen habe. Wir waren alle Kinder. Er hat versucht eine Ratte gelb werden zu lassen", sagte sie.

"Und ich hatte diese seltsamen Träume", fuhr sie fort, als Harry nichts sagte. „Da war der, in dem ich vor einem dreiköpfigen Hund davon gerannt bin. Ich war mit zwei Jungen zusammen, aber ich konnte ihre Gesichter nicht sehen." 

„Dann in der nächsten Nacht träumte ich von dir und mir in diesem gemütlich aussehenden Raum. Es war Weihnachten. Aus irgendeinem Grund hast du versucht mich wegzuschieben, aber ich hab dich nicht gelassen. Du hast mir gesagt, dass du mich liebst."

Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, als sie von den betreffenden Erinnerungen erzählte. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und streichelte sie beruhigend.

"Du hast mich Hermine genannt in diesen Erinnerungen", sagte sie leise. „Was geht hier vor? Kannst du mir helfen? Kannst du mir erklären, was vor sich geht?"

Er holte tief Luft.

„Ich denke schon", sagte er.

„Du glaubst nicht, dass ich verrückt werde, oder?", fragte sie, eine Träne rollte ihr die Wange hinunter. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hand und wischte zärtlich die Träne weg.

„Du bist nicht verrückt", flüsterte er. „Es gibt eine vollkommen logische Erklärung für das, was du erfahren hast und was du gesehen hast." 

"Okay", sagte sie und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Und das wäre?"

„Diese Visionen die du hattest? Diese Rückblicke?", fragte er.

Sie nickte.

"Das sind deine Erinnerungen", sagte er mit Überzeugung. „Es sind deine Erinnerungen, Hermine."


	12. Broken Arrow

Kapitel 12 Broken Arrow

"Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?", fragte sie ihn. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

„Ich sagte, dass diese Rückblicke, die du hasstest", sagte er. „Das sind deine Erinnerungen die zurück  
kommen. Du kriegst sie endlich zurück, Hermine."

„Mein Name ist nicht Hermine, Harry", sagte sie ihr Stimme zitterte. „Er ist Julie. Ich bin Julie Maxwell."

„Nein", sagte er ruhig und nahm ihre Hände in seine. „In dem Augenblick, als ich dich sah war ich mir sicher." Er umfing ihre Wange mit seiner Hand, seine Augen blickten tief in ihre.

„Du bist Hermine Elizabeth Granger. Du wurdest am 19. September 1981geboren. Du bist das Einzige Kind von Robert und Karen Granger. Sie sind beide Zahnärzte. Sie lebten in London bis zu dem Sommer als du 16 wurdest. Sie hatten Angst um deine Sicherheit, deshalb zogen sie mit dir nach Atlanta, Georgia." 

Julie ließ seine Hände los und stand auf. Sie wollte ihm nicht zuhören. Er wusste nicht, wovon er redete. Sie war nicht Hermine, sie war Julie. Sie war Julie. Sie ging nicht. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie konnte. Es hatte all ihre Energie gekostet aufzustehen. Sie lehnte sich in dem engen Flur gegen die Wand um Halt zu bekommen.

„Ich weiß, du willst das nicht hören", sagte er mit bittender Stimme. „Aber du musst mir zuhören. Vor vier Jahren dachte ich, ich hätte dich für immer verloren. In einer Millionen Jahre hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass ich dich finden würde, aber etwas hat mich hier her geführt. Etwas hat dich dazu gebracht, dich in jemanden zu verlieben, den du kaum kanntest, Julie! Du hast selbst gesagt, dass die Verbindung zwischen dir und mir so stark ist. Du sagtest du wüsstest nicht warum das so sei, aber du fühltest es. Glaubst du nicht, dass könnte der Grund dafür sein? Willst du es nicht wissen?"

„Was spielst du für ein Spiel, Harry?", fragte sie ihn und fiel wieder gegen die Wand. „Warum tust du mir das an?"

Er stand auf und lief zu ihr. Er ging auf die Knie und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Er griff nach ihren Armen.

„Ich würde nie mit deinen Gefühlen oder Empfindungen spielen", sagte er. „Du musst mir das glauben? Und nicht ich tue dir das an. Ich tue das für dich. Du bist vier Jahre lang angelogen worden. Du würdest von den Leuten fortgerissen die dich lieben und sich um dich sorgen. Willst du nicht wissen, wie? Willst du nicht wissen, wer du bist?" 

„Ich weiß, wer ich bin", sagte sie, Tränen rollten ihr die Wangen hinunter.

„Nein, das weißt du nicht", sagte er. "Aber du fängst an dich zu erinnern." 

Er nahm sie in die Arme und hielt sie fest. Sie wiederstrebt nur einen Moment, bevor sie sich näher ziehen ließ.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. „Wenn du auch sonst nichts glauben kannst, das kannst du glauben."

Sie ließ ihn los und berührte seine Wange.

„Wirst du mir bitte zuhören, was ich zu sagen habe?", fragte er. „Das ist alles worum ich bitte. Wenn du nach allem was ich dir erzählen werde davon rennen willst, werde ich es zwar hassen, aber ich werde es verstehen. Ich will nur, dass du vorher zuhörst, was ich zusagen habe, bevor du eine Entscheidung triffst, in Ordnung? Kannst du das für mich tun?"

Einen Augenblick lang blickte sie nachdenklich drein. Sie nickte. Sie wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken aufrecht gegen die Wand. Ein stoischer Ausdruck trat auf ihr Gesicht als sie Harry erwartungsvoll ansah, damit er mit dem begann, was er zu sagen hatte. 

Es gab soviel was er ihr sagen wollte, aber er hatte keine Ahnung wie viel er ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt enthüllen sollte. Das letzte was er wollte war ihr soviel Angst einzujagen, jetzt wo er so nahe dran war, sie wieder zurück zu bekommen. Die Tatsache, dass sie bis jetzt noch nicht davon gerannt war, nahm er als ein gutes Zeichen und begann.

„Ein guter Mann hat mir einmal gesagt, dass die Wahrheit eine schöne und eine schreckliche Sache ist und darum sollte sie mit großer Vorsicht behandelt werden. Ich weiß die Idee wird für dich wahrscheinlich weitergeholt klingen, aber hör mir zu", sagte er mit einem schwachen Lachen. „Ich bin nicht wie die meisten Kerle und du nicht wie die meisten Mädchen."

„Wovon redest du", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Nun, ich bin ein Zauberer", sagte er einfach. „Und du eine Hexe."

„W-wie bitte", keuchte sie. „Hast du gesagt du wärst ein ähm Zauberer und ich eine Hexe?" 

Er nickte. Sie wollte lachen, doch an seinem Gesichtsausdruck sah sie, dass es ihm ernst war. Das war kein Witz von ihm. Ein Blick in seine Augen und sie sah, dass er meinte, was er gesagt hatte. 

„O-kay", sagte sie skeptisch.

„Wir beide besuchten Hogwarts die Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei", sagte er. "Es ist eine der angesehensten Zaubereiakademien in der Welt. Wir trafen uns das erstemal im Zug, wie in deiner Vision. Du hast versucht Neville Longbottom zu helfen seine Kröte zu finden. Du kamst in das Abteil in dem Ron und ich waren und du warst die aufdringlichste, selbstbewussteste Person, die ich je getroffen habe. Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste ich nicht, was ich mit dir anfangen sollte und Ron auch nicht."

Sie hörte ihm zu, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck war unlesbar.

„Um es kurz zu machen, wir sind Freunde geworben, du, Ron und ich", sagte Harry. "Beste Freunde, um es genau zu sagen."

„Okay", sagte sie. „Wenn diese Schule also so toll war und ich so gute Freunde hatte", sagte sie fragend. „Warum sind dann meine Eltern mit mir nach Amerika umgezogen?"

Nervös fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Seine Schultern sackten in sich zusammen und er holte tief Luft.

„Sie waren um deine Sicherheit besorgt, weil du mit mir befreundet warst", sagte er. „Sie hatten Angst du würdest sterben, wenn du weiterhin mit mir zusammen wärst."

„Aber warum?", fragte sie.

„Nun, ich bin kein gewöhnlich umherlaufender Zauberer", sagte er. „Als ich ein Baby war, hat einer der mächtigsten und dunkelsten Zauberer unserer Zeit versucht mich zu töten. Meine Eltern starben durch seine Hand und er versuchte auch mich umzubringen, aber er konnte es nicht. Es ist jetzt nicht wirklich wichtig warum, aber der Punkt ist, dass er mich als ebenbürtig kennzeichnete."

„Wie?"

Als Antwort schob er sein Pony zurück, damit sie nochmals seine Narbe sehen konnte. Sie zögerte, hob ihre Hand und berührte mit ihrem Finger leicht die Kontur.

„Er hat viel Zeit damit verbracht zu versuchen mich zu töten", sagte er. „Du und Ron wart während alle dem an meiner Seite. Du wurdest manchmal verletzt und es gab immer die Möglichkeit, dass du sterben konntest, aber du bist nie zurückgewichen Hermine. Du kanntest die Risiken, aber du bliebst an meiner Seite. Ich hätte nichts davon geschafft, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst."

„Im Sommer vor unserem sechsten Schuljahr in Hogwarts", fuhr er fort. „Zogen deine Eltern mit dir aus dem Land. Wir bekamen nicht einmal die Gelegenheit uns richtig zu verabschieden. Als ich es herausfand war ich so wütend und verletzt. Ich wollte einen Weg finden um dich zu sehen und sicherzustellen, dass es dir gut ging."

"Und du hast es getan, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte und eine Welle seiner eigenen freudigen Erinnerungen über ihre heimlichen Treffen in Atlanta kam über ihn.

"Wir haben uns verliebt", sagte er. „Ich glaube irgendwas war immer schon zwischen uns, doch wir waren noch nicht dazu bereit es zu sehen oder zu fühlen, bis es die richtige Zeit dafür war. So getrennt wie wir waren beschleunigte das den Prozess um es so zu sagen", sagte er. „Es dauerte etwas, aber schließlich gaben deine Eltern nach und ließen dich wieder zurück an die Schule." 

„Waren wir dann zusammen?", fragte sie ihn.

Er nahm ihr Hand und streichelte sie sanft. "Ja", sagte er. „Wir liebten einander so sehr, Hermine. Du sagtest du erinnerst dich an das Weihnachten, dass wir zusammen verbrachten?"

Sie lächelte und rief sich die Erinnerung an den gemütlichen Raums wieder in den Kopf.

"Du hast versucht mich wegzuschieben", sagte sie, ihre Stimmer überschlug sich bei den Worten. „Du dachtest, du tätest das Beste für mich, doch ich sagte dir, dass es mich nicht kümmere welche Risiken es gäbe. Ich wusste, dass ich dich liebte und das du mich liebtest und wir uns was auch immer kommen würde in den Weg stellen würden."

Ihre Augen schimmerten, als sie diese Worte sagte und Harry spürte, wie ihn eine Welle der Freude durchströmte.

„Das ist richtig", sagte er glücklich. „Wir haben uns in dieser Nacht zum erstenmal geliebt."

Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an.

"Wir waren nicht solche Dussel, dass wir nicht daran dachten, dass etwas passieren könnte, doch wir beschlossen uns auf das zu konzentrieren was wir hatten und fühlten", sagte er. „Ich begann mit einem intensiven Training mit Hilfe einer unserer Professoren, um Voldemort zu besiegen."

"Voldemort?", fragte sie.

„Das war der große, teuflische, dunkle Zauberer", sagte er.

„Das klingt wie ein Film", sagte sie. „Es klingt nicht wie das wirkliche Leben."

„Es war real", sagte Harry. „Es war sehr, sehr real."

„Mach weiter", sagte sie leise. 

„Nun, du fingst an dir Sorgen zu machen, dass wir uns nie wiedersehen würden, wenn du zurück nach Hause, Atlanta gehen würdest und ich den Sommer über in der Schule bleiben würde", sagte er. „Wir gaben uns einander ein Gelübde in der Nacht bevor das Schuljahr endete."

„Du hast Kerzen und Blumen auf dem Astronomie Turm verteilt", sagte sie, mit flüsternder Stimme.  
„Das stimmt", sagte er, wieder streichelte er ihre Hand mit seiner.

„Nun, was wir nicht wussten war, dass dieser Lord Voldemort seinen raffinierten Plan in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, der unsere Liebe gegen mich einsetzten würde."

„Ich verstehe nicht", sagte sie.

„Er inszenierte deinen Tod, Hermine", sagte er. "Er ließ mich glauben, dass du gestorben seiest. Ich kenne nicht die ganzen Besonderheiten seines Plans, doch er wollte sicherstellen, dass wenn er starb, er noch eine Art Sieg über mich beanspruchen konnte, dafür dass er die Person benutzte, die mir am wichtigsten im Leben war. Er dachte, dass wenn ich dich zum Zeitpunkt meines größten Triumphes meines Lebens verlieren würde, der Sieg nur noch hohl war. Er hatte recht. Ich wollte mit dir sterben, Hermine. Ich hätte es fast getan. Ich hab die folgenden dreieinhalb Jahre damit verbracht praktisch in mein eigenes frühes Grab zu rennen." 

"Wie hat er meinen Tod inszeniert?", fragte sie.

„Seine Anhänger nannten sich Todesser. Wir glauben, dass einer dieser Todesser ihm bei dem Plan geholfen hat", sagte er. „Sie haben dich von England fortgeholt und gaben dir einen neuen Namen und ein neues Leben und glaubten keiner wäre klüger."

Die Erkenntnis von dem was er sagte sank langsam in sie, jedoch schmerzhaft.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", sagte sie ernst. „Er, er würde das nicht tun, Harry."

„Simon Maxwell", sagte Harry sachlich, "ist nicht dein Vater, Hermine. Er hat dich vier Jahre lang angelogen. Er hat dich dazu gebracht all seine Lügen zu glauben und es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass es Leute gab, die deinen Tod betrauerten. Es kümmerte ihn nicht." 

„Nein", sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht wahr. Er ist mein Vater, Harry. Er hätte das nicht getan. Du kennst ihn nicht. Er ist ein gutmütiger Mann. Er ist nach meinem Unfall bei mir geblieben. Er hat mir geholfen wieder gesund zu werden. Er hat mich durchs College gebracht."

Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, doch sie schob ihn weg. Wieder war sie auf den Beinen, aber sie lief nicht davon. Sie stand da und neue Tränen rollten ihr Gesicht hinunter.

„Ich weiß, du willst das nicht glauben von jemanden der sich um dich gekümmert hat, aber du musst wissen, dass ich nie so etwas sagen würde, um dich absichtlich zu verletzten. Ich sag dir die Wahrheit, Hermine", sagte er.

„Nein", sagte sie. „Das kann nicht sein." 

„Schau dir die Zufälle an, Hermine", sagte er. „Vor vier Jahren verloren wir dich. Vor vier Jahren zogst du von London hier her um ein neues Leben mit deinem „Vater" zu beginnen. Du empfindest einen enge Verbindung mit jemanden, den du offensichtlich gerade erst getroffen hast? Diese Rückblicke die du hattest? Warum solltest du sie haben, wenn es keine Erinnerungen sind?"   
Sein Ton war nicht drängend oder energisch, er erzählte Ernst aber sanft.

„Diese Männer in meinem Zimmer haben mir geholfen herauszufinden was mit dir passiert ist und wer dein „Vater" wirklich ist", sagte Harry. „Wenn du mit mir reinkommst, können sie dir alles erzählen, was wir herausgefunden haben. Bitte."

Sie sah ihn nicht an. Ihre Augen waren einzig und allein auf den Boden gerichtet. Nervös schlug sie mit ihrem Fuß auf den Boden.

„Bitte", sagte er und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Sie zögerte kurz, bevor sie ihre eigene zitternde Hand hob und ihm gestattete sie in seine zu nehmen.

„Okay", sagte sie.

Er lächelte sie beruhigend an. „Okay."

Er legte einen Arm um sie und spürte, wie sie sich an seiner Brust entspannte. Sie liefen ins Zimmer und die drei Männer sahen erwartungsvoll auf, als sie eintraten.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lupin und sah Hermine besorgt an.

„Ich denke schon", sagte Harry leise. „Hermine das ist Remus Lupin. Er hat uns während unsere 3. Schuljahrs in Hogwarts unterrichtet."

Lupin stand vom Sofa auf und lief zu Hermine rüber. Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Sie sah nervös zu Harry, der ihr unterstützend zunickte.

Sie schüttele Lupins Hand und lächelte ihn nervös an.

Auch Sirius war von seinem Platz aufgestanden. Er stand neben Lupin.

„Dieser alte Mann", sagte Harry lachend. „Ist mein Pate, Sirius Black."

„Alter Mann?", Sirius versuchte schockiert auszusehen. „Du mit jedem Tag mehr und mehr wie dein Dad, Harry."

Er wandte einen nachdenklichen Blick auf Hermine. Er lächelte sie freundlich an. 

„Es ist toll dich wiederzusehen, Hermine", sagte Sirius. 

Hermine konnte nur nicken, als er sie anlächelte. 

Harrys Blick wandte sich Ron zu, dessen Mund erneute offen stand.

„Und das", sagte Harry und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Ron. „Ist Ron Weasley."

„Hermine", sagte Ron leise. „Bist du es wirklich?"

Er stand schnell auf und nahm sie in die Arme. Sie sah bei dieser Geste verblüfft drein und erwiderte die Umarmung nicht.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er schüchtern, als er sie schließlich los ließ. „Es ist nur so gut dich zu sehen."

Lupin führte Hermine und Harry zum Sofa, damit sie platz nahmen. Sie taten es, Hermine hielt sich an Harrys Hand fest.

„Kann ich dir was anbieten?", fragte Sirius hilfreich.

„Könnte ich ein Glas Wasser haben?", sagte sie kaum hörbar.

„Kommt sofort", sagte Sirius und lief aus dem Wohnzimmer und in die kleine Kochnische. Er nahm ein leeres Glas aus dem Schrank und füllte das Glas mit Wasser aus einer Flasche die Harrys kleinem Kühlschrank stand. Er lief zu ihr zurück und reichte ihr das Glas Wasser. 

Ihr Hände zitterten noch, also nahm Harry das Glas und stellte es vor sie auf den Wohnzimmertisch.  
Sie saßen alle in dem kleinen Raum und niemand sagte ein Wort, alle Augen schienen auf Hermine gerichtet zu sein. Sie versuchte angespannt ihr Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie fühlte sich, als sei ihre gesamte Welt um sie herum auseinander gefallen und sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie tun sollte damit alles wieder in Ordnung kam.

„Ähm, Sirius", sagte Harry und sah zu seinem Paten. „Warum erzählst du Hermine nicht, was wir über Simon herausgefunden haben" 

Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und drückte sie tröstend. 

Sie wandte ihren Blick Sirius zu.

„Nun, ähm", sagte Sirius. „Ich weiß nicht, was Harry dir alles erzählt hat, doch der Mann den du als Simon Maxwell kennst, ist nicht der Mann der du glaubst oder der gesagt hat der er sei."

Ihr steinerner Gesichtsausdruck gab nichts preis. Sie hörte zu, aber es war schwer zu sagen, was sie daraus machte.

„Wir, das sind Professor Lupin und ich, haben einige Nachforschungen bei Todessern in der Vergangenheit gemacht und wir stießen auf einen Mann mit dem Namen Maxwell Cambridge. Bei weiteren Nachforschungen entdeckten wir, dass er die Decknamen Simon Maxwell und Simon Cambridge verwendete. Er war schwer mit Voldemort verwickelt. Er verschwand vor viereinhalb Jahren. Seither hat niemand mehr etwas von ihm gehört oder gesehen."

Sirius reicht ihr die Papiere, die er in der Hand hielt und sie nahm sie mit zitternden Händen und flog über die Worte und Sätze auf dem Stück Pergament.

„Das", sagte sie nach einem Moment. "Kann nicht wahr sein."

"Ich befürchte es ist so", antwortete Lupin. „Wir glauben, dass er an dem Plan beteiligt war, dich von Harry und all den Leuten fortzuholen, die dich liebten. Meine Vermutung ist, dass er eine Art Gedächtniszauber oder Fluch benutzt hat, um dir deine Erinnerungen zu nehmen, so dass du nicht wusstest, wer du wirklich warst."

Sie sagte nichts in Erwiderung. Sie ließ das Papier auf den Boden fallen. 

„Ich, k-kann das nicht glauben", flüsterte sie. „Das ist nicht wahr, Harry."

„Hermine", sagte Harry und bewegte sich, um sie zu umarmen, doch sie schob sich wag und stand vom Sofa auf.

„Nenn mich nicht so", sagte sie. „Das ist nicht mein Name! Mein Name ist Julie."

Sie sah sich die Männer an, die sie alle anstarrten, ihre Gesichter drückten Beunruhigung und Sorge aus.

„Ich, ähm, ich muss hier raus", sagte sie zitternd. "Ich kann nicht atmen."

Sie lief rasch an Harry vorbei, der aufgestanden war und ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Bitte", sagte sie. „Bitte lass mich gehen. Ich kann jetzt nicht hier sein. Ich kann nicht mehr davon hören. Bitte, lass mich gehen."

Harry zögerte einen Moment, bevor er ihre Schulter los ließ. Sie stürmte aus der Tür und die Treppe hinunter.

„Harry", began Sirius.

"Nicht", sagte Harry, seine Augen waren immer noch auf die offene Tür gerichtet.

"Sie wird einlenken", sagte Sirius leise. „Es ist jetzt ein bisschen ein Schock für sie, aber sie wird einlenken."

"Ich bin froh, dass du dir so sicher bist", sagte Harry und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch. „Weil ich glaube, dass das was wir ihr heute erzählt haben, mich die Frau kostet, die ich liebe."

Billie war gerade dabei das Restaurant für den Sonntag Abend zu schließen, als ein Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Sie lief zur Tür, schob den Vorhang beiseite und sah Julie. Sie sah schrecklich aus.  
Billie schloss rasch die Tür auf und führte ihre Freundin herein.

"Süße?", fragte sie. „Was ist los?"

Julie sagte nichts. Sie fiel in Billies Arme und schluchzte.

„Julie?", sagte Billie und tätschelte ihren Rücken, während sie sie umarmte. „Süße, was ist geschehen? Du machst mir Angst. Willst du darüber reden?"

Billie ließ ihre Freundin los und sah ihr direct in die Augen. Julie nickte

"Okay", sagte sie. "Du setzt dich an die Bar. Ich hol dir einen Tasse Kaffee, okay?

Wieder sagte Julie kein Wort und nickte nur, als sie im Dämmerlicht zur Bar lief und sich dort auf einem Barhocker niederließ. Desinteressiert beobachtete sie, wie Billlie schnell die Kaffeekanne nahm und ihn in zwei dampfende Becher schüttete.

Billie stand auf der anderen Seite der Bar, ihr Kinn ruhte auf ihren Fäusten.

„Was ist geschehen?" 

Mit ihrem Finger fuhr Julie am Rand des Kaffeebechers entlang. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie anfangen sollte, aber sie wusste sie würde sich besser fühlen, wenn sie es los wurde. Also fing sie an. Sie erzählte Billie was zwischen ihr und Trey in der Nacht des Hochzeitsempfangs passiert war. Sie erzählte ihr von den Rückblenden, den Erinnerungen die sie in dieser Nacht und am nächsten Tag erlebt hatte. Sie erzählte ihr wie sie zu Harry gegangen war, um Antworten zu bekommen. Sie erzählte ihr, was Harry gesagt hatte. Sie erzählte ihr von dem Treffen mit den anderen Männern in Harrys Apartment. Sie erzählte ihr, was sie ihr über ihren Vater gesagt hatten.

„Das ist eine ganze Menge, um alles in einer Sitzung zu erfahren, oder Darling?", fragte Billie sie.

„Ja", sagte Julie mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Nun, lass mich das zusammenfassen. Du bist eine Hexe, Harry ein Zauberer. Dein Vater hat einem großen, bösen, teuflischen Kerl geholfen dich von deiner Familie und deinen Freund fortzuholen, indem er deinen Tod inszenierte und deine Erinnerungen löschte. Kommt das so hin?", fragte Billie. 

„Ich glaube schon", sagte sie.

„Und ich dachte meine Probleme mit Frank wären schlimm", sagte Billie mit einem Lachen. „Entschuldige, mein Versuch humorvoll zu sein, um die Situation aufzulockern, war erbärmlich."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll", sagte Julie.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Billie sie.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Julie verwirrt.

„Nun, als er dir all das erzählt hat, war hat dir da dein Bauch gesagt?", fragte Billie sie.

„Mein Bauchgefühl war, dass er verrückt ist", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Doch alles was ich von Harry weiß, was nicht wirklich viel ist, wenn ich es mit dem heutigen Tag vergleiche, aber bei dem was ich von ihm weiß, glaube ich nicht, dass er verrückt ist. Ich meine, sie hatten Beweise Billie. Papiere, Dokumente, Bilder. Es war alles da schwarz auf weiß." 

„Zauberei, hä? Nun, das würde eine Menge erklären", sagte Billie. "Erinnerst du dich, wie du das erstemal hier gearbeitet hast? Wir hatten diese große Party und all diese betrunkenen widerwärtigen Geschäftmänner hier drin? Erinnerst du dich, wie die eine Gruppe dieser Kerle dir einen Klaps gegeben haben? Erinnerst du dich, wie wütend du warst? Du hast sie alle angesehen und schlagartig sind alle zu Boden gefallen. Das war gruslig, Julie."

„Sag mir nicht, dass du das glaubst?", fragte Julie.

„Nun, es würde Sinn machen", sagte Billie. „Es gibt zu viele Lücken bei dem, was dein Vater dir erzählt hat, Julie. Es scheint ein außerordentlicher Zufall zu sein, dass du vor vier Jahren diesen Unfall hattest, direkt nachdem diese Hermine Granger gestorben zu sein schien?"

„Ich kann das nicht glauben, Billie", sagte Julie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich das glaube, was sagt dass dann über meinen Vater? Du hast ihn nicht gesehen, als er im Krankenhaus war. Er hat kaum meine Seite verlassen. Er hat mir Geschichten über meine Mutter und über unser Leben erzählt. Er war so süß und besorgt und verstehen. Er hat mir geholfen."

„Das klingt wie aus einem Film, oder nicht?", fragte Billie und tätschelte ihren Arm.

„Zugegeben, wir haben Harry nicht sehr lange gekannt, er hat keinen Schnickschnack von sich gegeben, der einen danach schreien lässt, dass er verrückt ist", sagte Billie. „Ein Blick in die Augen dieses Jungen und du kannst sehen, dass er dich liebt Julie."

„Er liebt Hermine Granger", sagte Julie. „Das bin nicht ich." 

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Billie.

„Ich bin mir über gar nichts sicher", sagte Julie traurig.

„Er liebt dich", sagte Billie. „Und du liebst ihn auch. Ich kann es in deinen Augen sehen, wenn du über ihn sprichst."

„Das spielt keine Rolle", sagte Julie.

Billie schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist wichtiger als alles andere und das weißt du."

Julie nickte. „Ich liebe ihn so sehr, Billie, dass es weh tut."

„Warum ist das so, wenn du ihn gerade erst getroffen hast, Julie?", fragte Billie. „Denk darüber nach. Du bist eine der rationalsten und logischsten Personen, die ich je kennen gelernt habe. Du bist niemand, der alle Vorsicht außer acht lässt. Wenn du dein Herz verschenkst, dann verschenkst du es, weil du weißt, dass es das richtige ist. Du hast es ihm gegeben, weil du in deinem Herzen wusstest, dass du es tun musstest. Ich glaube ihm, Julie. Und ich weiß, es erschreckt dich zu Tode, aber ich denke du glaubst ihm auch."

„Ja", sagte Julie. „Und du hast recht. Es macht mir fürchterliche Angst." 

Harry saß allein und niedergeschlagen in seinem Apartment. Ron, Lupin und Sirius waren zurück nach London appariert. Ron hatte bleiben wollen, doch Harry sagte ihm dass er keine gute Gesellschaft war. Mit dem Versprechen sie über die Entwicklungen auf dem Laufenden zu halten, verabschiedete er sich von ihnen.

Er saß in seinem Apartment und fühlte sich so niedergeschlagen, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er konnte das schmerzende Bild von ihrem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck nicht aus seinem Kopf bekommen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was sie durchmachte. Doch er wollte ihr helfen. Doch nie zuvor hatte er sich je so hilflos gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment.

Es klopfte leise an der Tür. Er stand von der Couch auf und lief entmutigt zur Tür. Zu seiner Überraschung stand Julie vor seiner Tür. 

„Hi", flüsterte er.

„Hi", sagte sie leise.

Ihr Augen waren immer noch geschwollen und ihre Wangen gerötete von der Kälte, doch für Harry war sie wunderschön.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie. 

„Was tut dir leid?", fragte er sie. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht."

„Ich hab nur an mich gedacht", sagte sie. „Was du gesagt hast und wie es mich beinflusst hat. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, wie es dich beinflussen würde, wie es dich beinflusst hat."

„Sagst du, dass du mir glaubst?", fragte er sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch glaube", sagte sie traurig. Sie fröstelte.

"Komm rein", sagte er und trat zurück, damit sie eintreten konnte. „Nimm doch bitte platz."  
Sie tat es und er setzte sich zu ihr auf dich Couch.

"Bitte verstehe, um was du mich bittest, Harry", sagte sie flehend. „Wenn ich dir glaube, dann gehe ich gegen alles, was ich den letzten vier Jahren gekannt habe und alles was ich geglaubt habe. Du bittest mich, mich gegen meinen Vater zu wenden." 

„Er ist nicht dein Vater", sagte Harry ernst. „Er hat dich allen weggenommen, die dich liebten. Er hat dich mir weggenommen. Ich würde ich am liebsten umbringen für das was er dir angetan hat."

„Red nicht so", sagte sie und legte ihm eine Hand auf das Bein. Den Mann den du heute beschrieben hast – das ist nicht mein Vater. Das ist nicht der Mann, den ich kenne. Er hat sich um mich gekümmert. Er hat mich aufs College geschickt."

„Ich weiß, es ist schwer für dich", sagte er. „Ich bin ein einfach nur froh, dass du zurück gekommen bist."

„Ja", flüsterte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch glauben soll", sagte sie wieder. „Ich fühle mich, als sei alles um mich herum zerbrochen und ich habe nichts mehr, was noch stabil ist. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll oder wohin ich mich wenden soll."

Er nahm ihre Hand und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Kannst du mir etwas beantworten?", fragte er sie.

„Wenn ich kann", antwortete sie. Ihr Augen waren auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Liebst du mich?", fragte er sie.

Sie antwortete nicht und mied seinen stechenden Blick. Er nahm seine Hand und hob zärtlich ihr Kinn an, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste. „Liebst du mich?" 

„Ja", flüsterte sie. „Ich liebe dich."

Er lächelte.

„Glaube daran", sagte er und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre. „Vertraue darauf."

Sie liebkoste leicht seine Wange.

"Das ist alles, was ich im Augenblick habe", sagte sie. "Wie konnte er mir das antun?"

„Lass uns heute Nacht nicht an ihn denken", sagte er leise. „Heute nacht gibt es ihn nicht. Sie gehört nur dir und mir."

Er ließ sie los und sah ihr in die Augen, er wartete auf einen schweigende Zustimmung für das, was er tun wollte. Sie nahm die Initiative in die Hand und brachte ihr Gesicht näher an seines, innerhalb von Sekunden küssten sie sich. Es begann langsam und zärtlich, doch zunehmend wurde es leidenschaftlicher und leidenschaftlicher.

Wieder brachte er seinen Mund auf ihren, er küsste sie drängend und hoffte, dass das seine Liebe zu ihr vermittelte, die Verzweiflung und der Frust, die er all die Jahre ohne sie empfunden hatte. Als er sie losließ ging sein Atem schnell und seine Augen hatten ein intensives Grün.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr", sagte er, Tränen schimmerten in seinen eigenen Augen. Er drückte seine Nase gegen ihre warme Wange und fuhr fort Küsse auf ihre Wange und ihren Hals hinunter zu platzieren. Sein Duft war so bekannt, selbst wenn sie nicht genau sagen konnte warum oder wie. Es kümmerte sie in diesem Moment nicht wirklich.

Wieder brachte sie ihren Mund zu seinem, fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch sein Haar. Ihr Kopf taumelte ein bisschen, doch der Kuss wurde nicht unterbrochen, eine freie Hand legte sie auf sein Gesicht. Seine Wangen waren warm und ein bisschen stoppelig. 

Sie schob sich etwas von ihm weg, aber sah immer noch in seine Augen. Mit ihrer Hand fuhr sie zu seinem Hemd und begann es langsam aufzuknöpfen, ohne die Augen von ihm abzuwenden. Sie zog es ihm aus und berührte dann seinen nackte warme Haut.

Harry konnte es nicht länger aushalten. Er zog sie näher und küsste sie ungeduldig.

„Nicht hier", flüsterte er, zögernd unterbrach er den Kuss. Er stand vom Sofa auf und nahm ihre Hand, um sie ins Schlafzimmer zu führen. Sie legte sich aufs Bett und zog ihn auf sich. Sie küssten sich, als seien sie am verhungern, intensive Küsse, die keine Grenze zu haben schienen.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie... (sorry hier hab ich ein bisschen was ausgelassen. Nachzulesen im Orginal!)

Sie fühlte sich, als sei sie endlich zuhause. Es war mit ihm wonach sie sich gesehnt hatte. Sie hatte keinen Zweifel daran.


	13. Forever & For Always

Kapitel 13 Forever & For Always 

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen und zu seiner Enttäuschung war er allein im Bett. War das was letzte Nacht passiert war nur ein Traum gewesen, fragte er sich. Ohne seine Brille sah er sich im Zimmer um und abwesend griff er auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille. Er setzte sie auf und sah sich in dem kleinen Zimmer um. Sie stand in einer Ecke des Zimmers und sah aus dem Fenster. Er lächelte, als er sah, dass sie sein Hemd angezogen hatten. Ihr Anblick, wie sie so da stand, im Profil und wie die frühe Morgensonne auf ihr Gesicht schien, raubte ihm den Atem.

Er schob die Decken beiseite und setzte sich im Bett auf, seine Beine hingen über die Bettkante. Er fand seine Boxershorts zwischen einem Berg Kleidung und zog sie schnell an. Er lief zu ihr hinüber und schlang die Arme um ihre Taille.

„Guten Morgen", flüsterte er in ihren Nacken.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie und lachte als seine Zunge ihren Nacken kitzelte.

Einen Augenblick lang schwiegen sie, hielten einander fest und sahen aus dem Fenster.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sie schließlich.

„Nein", sagte sie einfach. Sie spürte, wie sich seine Arme verkrampften, als er sie hielt.

Sie drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen.

„Zwischen uns ist alles wundervoll", sagte sie und berührte seine Wange. "Alles andere….das ist eine andere Geschichte."

„Ich weiß, es ist schwer", sagte er zu ihr. „Aber du bist nicht alleine."

Sie nickte und ließ sich gerne in seine tröstenden Arme sinken.

„Also", sagte sie wenige Augenblicke später. „Dieses Zauberzeug? War ich gut darin?"

Er sah sie erstaunt an. „Willst du mich veräppeln? Du warst, entschuldige, die Beste die ich je gesehen habe. Ich glaube es gab keinen Zauberspruch, den du nicht konntest."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich erinnern", sagte sie sehnsüchtig.

"Das wirst du", sagte er. "Es braucht nur Zeit."

Einen Moment lang blickte er sehr nachdenklich drein.

„Was?", fragte sie ihn.

"Ich hab eine Idee!", sagte er, nahm ihr Hand und führte sie zurück zum Bett.

"Ich denke ich mag deine Idee", sagte sie kichernd.

"Nicht das", sagte er und setzte sich auf das Bett. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und grinste. „Nun, nicht gerade jetzt."

Sie lächelte und nahm neben ihn auf dem Bett platz.

Er griff über sie hinweg zum Nachttisch, öffnete die Schublade und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor.

„Das ist mein Zauberstab", sagte er. „Willst du es versuchen?"

Sie sah in an, eine Mischung aus Furcht und Unsicherheit lag in ihrem Gesicht. „Ich kann nicht."

„Natürlich kannst du", sagte er und reichte ihn ihr. „Es ist wie Fahrradfahren."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Ja."

"Es ist so", sagte er. "Wir fangen einfach an. Ich weiß was, wir probieren et mit dem ersten den wir damals in Hogwarts gelernt haben. Du hast Ron so verrückt gemacht! Du hast es als erste geschafft und Ron... nun, lass uns einfach sagen, er hatte ein bisschen Probleme damit."

"Okay", sagte sie. „Was ist es?"

„Die Möglichkeit Dinge fliegen zu lassen", sagte er. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab aus Hermines Hand und zeigte ihr, wie man korrekt den Zauberstab hielt und wie man die Handbewegung korrekt ausführte. Plötzlich hielt er inne und ein entrückter Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Dann lachte er.

"Was?", fragte sie. „Was ist so lustig?"

„Es ist so unwirklich, dass ich dir beibringen, wie man etwas tut", sagte er. „Ich glauben, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, hätten Ron und ich den Unterricht nicht geschafft."

"Du warst ein ziemlich kleiner Zauderer, oder?", fragte sie belustigt. „Ich nannte es eine organisatorische Herausforderung."

"Ich würde es eher ein Haufen Scheiße nennen", sagte sie lachend.

„Hey", sagte er und versuchte beleidigt auszusehen.

„Zeigst du mir jetzt wie es geht oder nicht?", fragte sie ihn und kniff ihn in die Seite.

„In Ordnung, in Ordnung", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles was du tun musst ist die richtige Bewegung ausführen und die Worte richtig auszusprechen und schon kannst du es."

Sie nickte und beobachtete ehrfürchtig wie Harry den Zauberstab witschte und wedelte und auf das Buch auf den Tisch zeigte. Er sagte klar und deutlich. „Wingardium Leviosa!"

Hermine beobachtete bezaubert, wie das Buch sich vom Tisch hob und vier Fuß über dem Tisch schwebte.

"Das ist vollkommen brillant", sagte sie ihre Stimme war ein aufgeregtes flüstern.

„Danke", sagte er und lächelte breit. Er nahm das Buch aus der Luft und ließ es wieder auf den Tisch sinken. Er reichte ihr den Zauberstab und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

"Lass uns sehen, ob du es kannst", sagte er. „Mach es einfach so, wie ich es dir gezeigt habe und sag Wingardium Leviosa."

Sie nickte und setzte ihr Handgelenk so ein, wie Harry es getan hatte, sie witschte und wedelte den Zauberstab und sagte: „Wingardium Leviosa!" Zur ihrer Freude erhob sich das Buch in die Luft und schwebte genauso wie bei Harry, als er den Zauberspruch gesprochen hatte.

"Unglaublich", sagte. "Siehst du es ist dir angeboren."

"Ich hätte das gebrauchen können, als ich in mein Apartment gezogen bin", sagte sie. „Möbel rumrücken ist kein Spaß. Dies hätte mir eine Menge Rückenschmerzen ersparen können."

Er lächelte.

„Willst du dir ein paar Photoalben ansehen?", fragte er sie.

Sie nickte, er lief zum Wohnzimmertisch und kam wenige Sekunden später wieder zurück und trug zwei ledergebundene Photoalben mit sich. Er schenkte ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln, als er sich neben sie setzte und ihr eines der Alben reichte.

Sie öffnete das Album und keuchte, als sie die verschiedenen Fotos aus der Vergangenheit sah ... sie Leute auf den Fotos bewegten sich.

„Harry?", fragte sie und sah ihn ungläubig an. „Diese Fotos!"

„Oh, ja," erklärte er. „In der Zauberwelt sind Fotos und Portraits so."

Sie keuchte wieder, als ein Foto von sich, Harry und Ron sah. Auf dem Foto winkte die Foto Hermine enthusiastisch der lebenden Hermine zu.

„Also, ähm, wann wurde dieses gemacht?", fragte sie, sie starrte das Foto mit offenem Mund an.

„Ich glaube das war während unseres 3. Schuljahrs", sagte er. „Wir waren im Gemeinschaftsraum, als einer von Rons älteren Brüdern mit einer Kamera herumalberte und jeden fotografierte."

„Warum rolle ich auf diesem Foto meine Augen über Ron?", fragte sie ihn.

Harry lachte. „Du und Ron hattet, was ich eine Liebe-Hass-Beziehung nennen würde", sagte er. "Ihr habt es geliebt euch einander auf die Nerven zu gehen. Tatsächlich glaube ich, dass ihr es zu einer wahren Kunst erhoben habt. Wir drei waren nicht immer Freunde."

Sie blickte alarmiert auf. „Was ist passiert?"

"Nun, ich glaube es war das typische Verhalten von 11jährigen", sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Ron glaubte du wärst übergeschnappt, als wir uns das erstemal trafen."

"Das kann ich ihm nicht vorwerfen", sagte Hermine mit einem leichten Lachen. „Als ich euch zwei bei dem Rückblick kennen gelernt habe, war ich eindeutig entsetzlich. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich euch zwei Gelegenheit gegeben habe, etwas zu der Unterhaltung beizutragen. Ich hab wie ein Wasserfall geplappert."

Harry konnte nicht anders und nickte und Hermine knuffte ihn in nochmals in die Seite.

„Also, was hat sich geändert?", fragte sie. „Was hat dazu geführt, dass wir Freunde wurden?"

„Nun, es ist auf gewisse Art ironisch, dass ich dir gerade den Wingardium Leviosa Zauberspruch gezeigt habe", begann Harry. „Wie ich dir vorhin sagte, warst du die Einzige, die ihn sofort beherrschte. Er ärgerte Ron ohne Ende. Er versuchte es und du sagtest ihm, dass wenn er nicht aufhören würde, er noch jemanden ein Auge ausstechen würde. Dann hast du ihm ganz genau gezeigt, wie er es machen muss und er hatte wirklich so die Schnauze voll davon, um dir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Nun, als wir danach aus dem Unterrichtszimmer liefen, erzählte er allen was du für ein Albtraum seiest und das er sich fragte, ob du überhaupt Freunde hättest. Du bist an uns vorbeigelaufen und hast jedes Wort gehört, dass er gesagt hat."

Er sah sie an und sie sah ein bisschen verletzt aus, von dem was er gerade gesagt hatte. Tröstend legte er einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

"Nun, an diesem Abend war Halloween und es gab ein Abendessen, du warst nicht da. Eines der anderen Mädchen sagte, dass sie dich weinend im Mädchenklo gesehen hätte über das was Ron gesagt hatte. Wie dem auch sei, jemand ließ einen Troll ins Schloss."

"Entschuldige?", warf Hermine in diesem Augenblick ein. „Hast du gerade Troll gesagt? Warum sagt mir irgendetwas, dass du nicht von einer dieser lästigen Puppen sprichst, die so bunte Haare haben."

"Weil ich es nicht tue", sagte er und zwinkerte. „Es war ein ausgewachsener Bergtroll. Wir sprechen über einen 4 Meter großen, hässlichen, großen...der eine Keule in der Hand trug. Auf jeden Fall eilten wir alle zu unseren Gemeinschaftsräumen, währen die Professoren nach ihm suchten. Plötzlich fiel mir ein, dass du nichts von dem Troll wusstest. Also sind Ron und ich los, um nach dir zu suchen."

„Ihr habt mich gerettet?", fragte sie. „Meine Helden!"

Harry lachte. "Nun, es war nicht schön. Ich bin auch ihn gesprungen und tat das einzige, war mir einfiel, ich steckte ihn meinen Zauberstab in die Nase. Er wollte mich gerade mit seiner Keule schlagen, als Ron den Zauberstab zog und den alten Wingardium Leviosa Spruch sagte und die Keule flog ihm aus der Hand, flog nach oben und schlug ihn dann hart auf den Kopf. Er war vollkommen außer Gefecht gesetzt."

"Und deshalb sind wir Freunde geworden?", fragte sie mit völligem Erstaunen.

"Ja, nun es gibt einige Dinge die man nicht miteinander durchmachen kann, ohne sich zu mögen und einen 4 Meter großen Bergtroll ko zu schlagen ist eines davon, vermute ich", sagte Harry.

Hermine nickte und sie sahen weiter zusammen die Fotoalben durch. Harry sagte ihr wo die Fotos gemacht worden waren und wer die verschiedenen Leute waren. Als sie fertig waren, entdeckte Harry Tränen in ihren Augen.

"Was ist los?", fragte er sie, nahm die Alben aus ihrem Schoß und legte sie auf den Boden.

„Es ist nur", begann sie und wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange. „Was wenn ich mich an nichts mehr erinnere, Harry? Ich sehe mir all diese Fotos an und sie scheinen aus dem Leben von jemand anderen zu stammen. Sie sind irgendwie nicht meine Erinnerungen! Was, wenn ich sie nie zurück kriege?"

Er nahm sie in die Arme und streichelte ihren Rücken. „Shhh. Es ist in Ordnung, Hermine. Du wirst sie zurück bekommen."

"Aber was wenn nicht", sagte sie, ihre Stimme war gedämpft, da sie ihr Gesicht gegen Harrys Brust drückte.

„Hey", sagte er, gab sie aus der Umarmung frei und umfasste ihr Kinn mit seiner Hand. „Wenn nicht, dann nicht. Wir werden eine neue Erinnerungen erschaffen. Das tun wir bereits."

"Sicher tun wir das", sagte sie und lehnte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er, als sie einander los ließen. „Ich werde bei alle dem an deiner Seite sein. „Ich werde bei alle dem an deiner Seite sein. Professor Lupin, den du gestern getroffen hast, nun er hat Freunde im Zaubereiministerium und im St. Mungos, sie seit Jahren an Erinnerungs-Forschungen arbeiten. Täglich machen sie neue Durchbrüche. Sie werden etwas finden, dass dir deine Erinnerungen zurück bringt. Wenn nicht, werden wir natürlich enttäuscht sein, aber das ist nicht das, was wichtig ist. Das wichtige ist, dass wir wieder zusammen sind. Das ist mir wichtig."

„Das ist auch mir wichtig", sagte sie und lächelte durch ihre Tränen. „Ich habe in diesen vier Jahren nach dir gesucht, weißt du das? Ich wusste nicht immer, nach was ich suchte, aber ich wusste, ich würde es eines Tages finden. Du warst das, Harry."

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er nochmals und nahm sie wieder in die Arme, während sie auf das Bett zurück fielen.

Kurz nach fünf betraten Hermine und Harry Billies Restaurant, um ihre Schicht zu beginnen. Sie hätten Pläne gemacht Simon Maxwell am nächsten Abend in Asheville aufzusuchen. Hermine war gelinde gesagt nervös. Es war nichts, worauf sie sich freute, doch es war etwas, dass sie tun musste. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er ihr erklären wollte, was er ihr angetan hatte. Es gab nichts, was er sagen konnte, damit sie ihm vergeben konnte, was er getan hatte. Wie hatte er das tun können? Wieder und wieder stellte sie sich diese Frage.

Sie sah dieser notwendigen Konfrontation mit einer gewissen Unruhe entgegen. Sie machte sich Sorgen, dass Harry seine Emotionen nicht unter Kontrolle halten konnte, wenn sie mit Simon sprachen. Sie hoffte, dass er fähig sein würde sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber sie wusste, dass es schwer für ihn sein würde. Immer wenn sie Simon erwähnte, trat dieser kalte wütende Blick in Harrys Augen. Sie konnte es ihm nicht vorwerfen. Als sie versuchte hatte sich den Schmerz vorzustellen, den er in den vergangenen vier Jahren durchgemacht haben musste, spürte sie ein überwältigendes Gefühl von Wut auf ihren „Vater". Von dem was Harry ihr über sein Leben in den vergangenen vier Jahren erzählte hatte, musste es gelinde gesagt ein großer Kampf gewesen sein.

Ebenso dachte sie an ihre Eltern...ihre wirklichen Eltern. Da sie keinerlei Erinnerungen von ihnen hatte, erzählte Harry ihr von ihnen. Sie konnte sich den Schmerz nicht vorstellen, den sie durchgemacht haben mussten, als sie ihre einzige Tochter, ihr einziges Kind verloren hatten. Das war eine Art von Herzleid, von dem Hermine hoffte, dass sie so etwas nie in ihrem eigenen Leben erfahren musste.

Harry hatte gesagt, dass sie nach ihrem Besuch bei Simon nach Atlanta gehen würden, um ihre Eltern wissen zu lassen, dass ihre Tochter sehr lebendig war. Hermine hatte dabei gezögert.

"Wird es sie nicht verletzen, wenn ich sie wie Fremde ansehe?", fragte sie. „Vielleicht sollte ich warten, bis ich all meine Erinnerungen zurück habe."

"Sie alle wollen dich sehen", hatte Harry gesagt. „Ich glaube sie werden verstehen. Sie werden so froh sein, dass du am Leben bist. Die letzten vier Jahren waren sehr schwer für sie."

Hermine hatte eingewilligt.

Hand-in-Hand liefen sie an diesem Abend in Bilies Restaurant. Billie lächelte sie wissend an, als sie sich ihrer Küche nährten.

"Also, ich nehme an alles ist in Ordnung?", fragte Billie, nachdem sie die beiden umarmt hatte.

"Nicht ganz", sagte Hermine. „Aber es wird."

"Gut", sagte Billie. „Also wie soll ich dich jetzt nennen? Julie? Hermine? Liebling?"

"Hermine", sagte sie mit einem Blick auf Harry. „Ich muss mich daran gewöhnen, so genannt zu werden."

"In Ordnung", sagte Billie. „Hermine. Das klingt schön."

"Nun, ich geh besser stempeln", sagte Hermine und küsste Harry auf die Wange, bevor sie zum Hinterzimmer lief. Billie hielt Harry zurück.

"Harry", sagte sie. „Ich bin froh, dass alles so gut läuft."

"Ich auch", sagte Harry. „Ich wollte dir für alles danken, was du für sie getan hast. Ich bin

froh, dass sie dich in ihrem Leben hatte."

„Sie ist ein großartiges Mädchen", sagte Billie, sie zwinkerte. „So, ein Zauberer, uh?"

„Sie hat dir alles erzählt, oder?", fragte Harry mit einem Lachen.

„Ja", sagte Billie. „Hey, glaubst du könntest mir mit den Lottozahlen helfen? Wir haben hier in Nord Carolina keine Lotterie, aber hin und wieder fahr ich nach Virginia hoch und hol mir ein paar Lose. Kannst du irgendwie in die Zukunft sehen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, wenn ich das könnte, hätte ich das bereits längst getan", sagte er mit einem Lachen.

„Du redest wie ein wahrer Klugscheißer", sagte Billie und lachte. „Ich wusste, dass ich dich aus irgendeinem Grund mag."

Harry musste das Lachen erwidern, als er in Richtung Hinterzimmer lief, um sie ebenfalls für die Arbeit fertig zu machen.

Julie band sich gerade ihre Schürze um, als er eintrat.

"Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er sie. „Wegen Morgen? Ich weiß es wird nicht leicht."

Sie nickte. "Ich muss. Ich muss von ihm hören, warum er das getan hat."

Harry nickte, nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie auf den Kopf.

"Versprich mir, dass du nichts unbedachtes tun wirst, Harry", sagte sie.

Er schwieg.

"Ich kann dir das nicht versprechen", sagte er. „Ich weiß, du willst das nicht hören, Hermine, doch dieser Mann verdient es zu sterben, für das was er dir und uns allen angetan hat."

"Ich weiß", sagte sie. „Aber ich will dich nicht an das Gefängnis verlieren. Versprich mir, dass du nichts unbedachtes tust."

Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre und sie sahen sie einander in die Augen.

„Ich werde es versuchen", sagte er leise. „Ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich es versuchen werde."

"Okay", sagte sie.

„Okay", wiederholte er.

Sie konnte das unangenehme Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass über sie kam, wenn sie an diese unumgängliche Konfrontation dachte. Sie betete im Stillen, dass alles in Ordnung gehen würde. Sie hatte endlich die Chance glücklich zu werden. Sie betete, dass nichts geschehen würde, dass dies zerstören würde. Nicht jetzt, wo sie beide so nahe daran waren ihr

gemeinsames Leben wieder zu erlagen, dass ihnen vor vier Jahren gestohlen worden war.


	14. Carzy Love

Sorry, dass es soooo lange gedauert hat, bis es hier endlich mal weitergeht. War in letzter Zeit etwas "übersetzungsfaul". Ich werde mich bemühen euch bis nächsten Kapitel nicht sooo lange warten zu lassen. :-)

Kapitel 14 Crazy Love

Der Abend verschwamm. Es war eine geschäftige Nacht in Billies Restaurant gewesen. Das erste College Basketballspiel der Saison hatte eine ganze Menge glücklicher Fans und Studenten nach dem Spiel hergeführt. Die Verbindung hing, wie Billie ihren Angestellten glücklich erzählte, zweifellos damit zusammen. Harry füllte geschäftig Glässer und Becher. Er behielt mit einem Auge die Kunden und mit dem anderen Hermine im Blick.

Hermine. Endlich konnte er sie bei ihrem richtigen Namen nennen. Es klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Er hatte sie endlich zurück. Sicher, sie hatte noch nicht all ihre Erinnerungen zurück und um die Wahrheit zu sagen, würde sie vielleicht nie alle zurück erlangen. Das Wichtige war, dass sie ihm glaubte und an das glaubte was sie hatten. Wie Sirius ihn mal gesagt hatte, die Vergangenheit ist wichtig, aber man konnte nicht alles damit einfangen. Man musste sich darauf konzentrieren, was man jetzt hatte und was man zuletzt getan hatte. Er hatte nie die vollkommene Ehrlichkeit und Wahrheit dieser Worte eingesehen, bis zu diesem Abend, als er sie beobachtete. Es lag an der Art, wie sie ihn quer durch den Raum ansah und ihm zulächelte. Es war die Art, wie ihre Augen zu leuchten begannen, wenn sie ihn ansah. Es war all das und mehr.

Das einzige, was dem ganzen einen Dämpfer verpasste, war die unabwendbare Konfrontation mit Simon Maxwell morgen Nachmittag. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, ob er sich würde unter Kontrolle halten können. Soweit es Harry betraf, gab es nichts was der Mann sagen konnte, womit er erklären konnte was er getan hatte. Was konnte er sagen, um seine Taten zu begründen? Er war ein Wirrwarr seiner Gefühle je mehr er darüber nachdachte. Er hasste die Tatsache, dass Hermine diesem Mann gegenübertreten musste, der eine Fälschung und ein Betrüger war. Der Mann dem sie vertraut und für den sie etwas empfunden hatte, war nicht mehr als ein kaltherziger Schwindel. Er hasste es sie dieser Art von Schmerz zu unterwerfen, aber er wusste, dass es etwas war, dass sie tun musste. Es war der einzige Weg wie sie vorwärts kommen konnten. Doch das machte es nicht einfacher.

„Harry?", sagte Chloes Stimme. Er blinzelte und sah sie an. Sie stand vor der Bar, die Hände an die Hüften gelegt.

„Tut mir leid Chole", sagte er. „Was gibt's?"

„Ich versuche seit 10 Minuten zwei Long Island Eistees von dir zu bekommen", sagte sie lachen. „Du hast einfach an mir vorbei gestarrt."

"Entschuldige", sagte er, schnell griff er nach den Flaschen unter der Bar und nach zwei Glässern. Fachmännisch füllte der die zwei Glässer und stellte sie auf Choles Tablett. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und lachte, als sie von der Bar weglief.

„Hey Kumpel?", fragte ein Kunde. „Kann ich ein Butterbier haben?"

Harry sah zweimal hin und zu seiner Freude und Überraschung sah er Ron und Sirius, die ihn anstarrten.

„Was macht ihr den hier?", fragte Harry sie und musste seine Stimme erheben, da die Bar in diesem Augenblick extrem laut war.

"WIR WOLLTEN SICHER STELLEN, DASS DU IN ORDNUNG BIST", schrie Ron über den Lärm der Menge hinweg. „MANN! HIER IST ES ABER VOLL!"

Sirius zuckte zusammen, als Ron direkt in sein Ohr schrie.

Harry unterdrückte ein Lachen, als er Sirius Gesicht sah.

„KÖNNEN WIR IRGENDWO REDEN, WO ES WENIGER LAUT IST?", fragte Sirius Harry, absichtlich schrie er die Frage in Rons Ohr.

Harry gab Tim, dem zweiten Barkeeper ein Zeichen. Er lief hinüber und sagte Tim, dass er eine kurze Pause machen würde und ob er für ihn übernehmen könnte. Tim nickte und Harry winkte mit den Händen, um Sirius und Ron zu zeigen, dass sie hinter die Bar kommen sollten. Sie folgten ihm in die Küche.

Billie sah vom Grill auf, als sie sah, dass Harry in die Küche lief, gefolgt von zwei Fremden. Ihr Augen leuchteten, als sie Sirius erblickte.

„Nun, nun", sagte sie und lächelte Sirius an. „Und wer könnten sie sein?"

Sirius gluckste und streckte seine Hand aus. „Ich könnte Sirius Black sein."

„Und ich könnte erfreut sein", sagte Billie, schüttelte seine Hand und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Sirius erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

„Billie Murphy", sagte Harry und zeigte auf sie. „Das ist mein Patenonkel, Sirius Black. Und das ist Ron Weasley, mein bester Freund."

Zögerlich ließ Billie Sirius Hand los und streckte sie Ron entgegen. Ron schüttelte sie freundlich und glotzte dumm bei Billies offensichtlichem koketten Benehmen, dass sie in Sirius Richtung warf.

"Jeder Pate von Harry", sagte Billie in ihrer besten Südstaaten Sprechweise, „ist auch ein Freund von mir."

Ron warf Harry einen äußerst Erstaunten Blick zu und Harry versuchte nicht zu lachen.

"Ich hab mich gefragt, ob wir uns einen Augenblick nach hinten zurück ziehen können", sagte Harry. „Wir müssen reden."

„Gewiss", sagte Billie. „Warum nehmt ihr nicht mein Büro? Es ist ruhig. Ihr werdet nicht gestört werden."

„Danke", sagte er. „Ich sollte vermutlich Jul.. ich meine Hermine holen."

"Bleibt nicht zu lange", warnte Billie. „Da draußen ist eine Menge los."

Harry nickte und ließ seinen Freund und seinen Paten bei Billie zurück. Er lief zurück ins Restaurant und sah sich in der Menge nach Hermine um. Er sah sie in der Ecke, wie sie einen Tisch abwischte. Er trat hinter sie und legte seine Arme um ihre Taille.

"Du bist besser nicht der Kerl von Tisch 6, der mir ein großes Trinkgeld versprochen hat, wenn ich ihm etwas von meinem Dekollete zeige", sagte sie ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Nein, ich bin nicht dieser Kerl", sagte er in ihr Ohr. „Doch wenn du mir dein Dekollete zeigst, hätte ich nichts dagegen."

Spielerisch stupste sie ihn mit ihrem Ellenbogen in den Magen, ehe sie sich umdrehte und ihn anlachte.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie.

„Sirius und Ron sind hier", sagte er.

„Oh", sagte sie.

"Sie wollen mit uns über das reden, was wir für Morgen geplant haben , wenn es dir recht ist", sagte er. „Billie sagte wir könnten ein paar Minuten Zeit haben."

Einen Augenblick lang blickte sie nachdenklich drein.

„Was ist?", fragte er sie. Aber das hätte er nicht fragen müssen. Er wusste was los war.

"Ich habe Angst", sagte sie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Nicht wegen Ron oder Sirius. Wegen Morgen. Wir wissen nicht, was uns Morgen erwartet und das erschreckt mich zu Tode."

„Alles wird gut werden", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

„Du weißt das nicht", sagte sie und mied seinen Blick. „Du kannst es mir nicht versprechen."

"Hey", sagte er und nahm ihr Kinn zwischen die Hände. „Was immer auf Morgen passieren wird, wir werden dem gemeinsam entgegensehen. Das kann ich dir versprechen. Okay?"

Obwohl sie eine Millionen Zweifel hatte, nickte sie und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Kommst du also mit mir zu Sirius und Ron?", fragte er und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

„Okay", sagte sie.

Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg durch die Menge und in Richtung Küche. Ron seufzte erleichtert, als sie wiederkamen, während Billie und Sirius offensichtlich ernsthaft miteinander flirteten.

„Merlin sei dank, dass du zurück bist", sagte er. „Ich hab angefangen mit wie das dritte Rad oder das fünfte Rad zu fühlen, oder wie auch immer das heißt. Sie ist anstrengend."

„Oh, ehrlich!", sagte Hermine. „Sie ist nur freundlich."

Ron sah Hermine an und brach in ein großes Grinsen aus. „Sie ist zurück! Niemand kann so „Oh, ehrlich!" sagen, wie unsere Hermine."

Er riss sie in eine große Umarmung und wirbelte sie herum. Obwohl sie etwas verblüfft von seiner Geste war, kicherte sie, als er sie umher wirbelte.

„Gut, ich bin da", sagte sie, als er sie schließlich wieder auf den Boden stellte.

„Das ist alles schön und gut", sagte Sirius und wandte sie von Billie ab. Seine Stimme war ernst und sein Ton direkt. „Aber wir müssen wirklich darüber reden, was wir vorhaben."

Sie nickten. Die Leichtfertigkeit der Situation war gebrochen, als sie rasch in Billies Büro liefen und die Tür hinter sich schlossen.

Später an diesem Abend, waren Hermine und Harry an der Bar. Billie war fort, um die Einnahmen des Abends in das Bankschließfach zu werfen. Die Musikbox spielte, während Harry geschäftig die Gläser wegräumte und Hermine die Tische mit einem Tuch abwischte.

Harry starrte sie an. Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass er sie anlächelte.

„Was?", fragte sie ihn.

"Ich hab nur geschaut", sagte er.

„Du hast mir zugesehen, wie ich die Tische saubermache?"

„Nein", sagte er. „Ich habe nur dich beobachtet."

„Nun um es mit Billie Murphys unsterblichen Worten zu sagen. „Wenn du Zeit hast dich anzulehnen, hast du Zeit aufzuräumen", sagte sie lachend.

„Ja Mam", sagte er und zwinkerte. „Ich glaube Billie mag Sirius wirklich."

„Wie kommst du drauf?", fragte Hermine und fuhr damit fort die Tische zu säubern. „War es ununterbrochene flirten? Oder wie zuckersüß ihr Südstaaten Akzent war?"

„Ich würde sagen, es war weil sie seinen Hintern berührte, als er aus der Tür lief", sagte Harry.

„Ja, ich kann verstehen, wie du darauf kommst", sagte Hermine und lief zur Bar.

„Nun, ich glaube nicht, dass es ihm zuviel ausmacht", sagte Harry lachend.

Sie setzte sich auf einen Barhocker und stütze ihr Kinn auf ihre Hände. Sie blicke ziemlich nachdenklich drein, Harry ließ sein eigenes Tuch fallen und sah sie an.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte sie. „Ich kann nicht aufhören, an Morgen zu denken."

"Vertrau mir", sagte er und nahm ihre Hände in seine. „Wir haben schlimmeres zusammen durchgemacht."

"Ich nehm dich beim Wort", sagte sie.

„Okay", sagte er, er trat um die Bar herum und bot ihr seine Hand an.

„Was?", fragte sie verwirrt.

"Das nennt man verzweifelte Maßnahmen."

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie.

„Wir werden deinen Kopf für diesen Abend frei machen", sagte er.

Sie sah ein wenig unsicher, aber interessiert aus, als sie sich von ihm zur Tanzfläche führen ließ. Er ließ sie stehen und flüsterte „Warte hier."

Sie nickte und beobachtete, wie er zu Musikbox lief. Einige Augenblicke später wurde der schnelle Rhythmus durch die weichen Noten einer Ballade ersetzt. Er lief in ihre Richtung und zeigte mit dem Finger, dass sie zu ihm kommen solle, sie lief bereitwillig zu ihm und strahlte ihn an, als er sie in seine Arme zog.

Er schlang seine Arme fest um ihre Taille und sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

Er nahm seine Hände von ihrer Hüfte und flüsterte zärtlich in ihr Ohr. „Ich liebe dich."

Lächelnd sah sie zu ihm auf, ihre Augen nahmen die Wärme seiner Augen auf.

Smaragdgrüne Augen. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und ihre Lippen berührten seine, sie spürte wie alles in ihrem Körper warm wurde. Sie schob sich von ihm weg und fühlte sie atemlos und leicht. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre warme Wange und liebkoste sie sanft. Er lächelte, neigte seinen Kopf und liebkoste ihren Hals. Sie lachte leicht, als das Gefühl seinen Mundes auf ihrer weichen Haut sie kitzelte.

Die Musik hatte aufgehört, doch sie waren immer noch ineinander versunken.

Er flüsterte: „Möchtest du hier weg?"

„Bald sogar!" schaffte sie mit einem schlauen Lächeln zu antworten.

„Geh hol deine Sachen und ich vergewissere mich, dass hier alles abgeschlossen ist", sagte er. Sie nickte. Sie wollte schon gehen, doch er griff nach ihrem Arm zog sie an sich und gab ihr einen warmen sinnlichen Kuss.

"Wenn du so weitermachst", sagte sie, als sie sich schließlich von ihm löste. „Werden wir es nie bis zum Parkplatz schaffen."

Er nickte. „Du hast recht."

Sie rannte zum Hinterzimmer, während er rasch mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs, den er aus seiner Hosentasche zog, sicherstellte, dass die Türen verschlossen waren. Mit einer weiteren Bewegung seines Zauberstabes gingen die Jalousien an den Fenstern herunter.

Julies Schritte erklangen eilig durch das Restaurant, als sie mit ihrer Tasche an seiner Seite erschien.

"Fertig?", fragte sie.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte er.

Die Busfahrt zurück zu Hermines Wohnung war fast qualvoll für Harry. Er wünschte sie wüsste, wie man appariert, dann hätten sie die Heimreise innerhalb von Sekunden hinter sich gebracht. Ihre Nähe im Bus machte ihn fast verrückt.

Glücklicherweise dauerte die Busfahrt nur 15 Minuten und als der Bus sie einen Block von Hermines Apartment entfernt aussteigen ließ, rannten sie zum Apartment.

Atemlos und lachend hielten sie an der Treppe und versuchten zu Atem zu kommen, ehe sie die Treppe hinaufliefen. Plötzlich zog Harry sie an sich und umfing ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss, voller Sehnsucht und Verlangen.

Sie fühlte sich schwindlig, als sie sich von ihm löste und nahm seine Hand als sie die Treppen hochstiegen. Auf dem Weg nach oben wühlte sie in ihrer Tasche, um ihre Schlüssel zu finden, Harry lachte zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und zeigte auf den Türknauf.

„Alohomora!" sagte er.

Hermine beobachtete, wie sich die Tür öffnete.

„Ich muss den auch lernen", sagte sie mit offenem Mund.

„Später", sagte und zog sie für einen weiteren atemraubenden Kuss in die Arme.

„Aber, Miss Granger", sagte er leise. „Was werden die Nachbarn denken?"

Sie grinste ihn an. „Oh, es kümmert mich wenig, was die Nachbarn denken."

„Ich glaube, ich habe einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich", sagte er und platzierte einen weiteren Kuss auf ihren Hals. Sein Atem war heiß auf ihrer Haut.

Sie zog ihn ins Apartment. Er schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und wieder zog er sie in seine Arm, neckend berührten seine Lippen ihre. Er vertiefte den Kuss und sie seufzte zufrieden als er sie weiter an ihrem Hals entlang küsste. Während er das tat legte sie eine Hand auf seinen Bauch. Er hielt mit dem küssen ihres Nackens inne und sah ihr tief in die Augen, dann knöpfte er ihre Bluse auf und ließ sie zu Boden fallen. Zärtlich liebkoste er ihre Haut. Ungeduldig zog sie an seinem Shirt und er zog es rasch über seinen Kopf, dann beugte er sich vor, hob sie hoch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen, machte Harry ihnen ein schnelles Frühstück. Sie würden nach Asheville fahren. Billie lieh ihnen ihr Auto. Um kurz vor 10 brachte sie

ihnen die Schlüssel vorbei. Dann umarmte sie beide und wünschte ihnen viel Glück.

Keiner von rührte wirklich sein Frühstück an. Sie waren beide nervös und angespannt wegen dem, was vor ihnen lag. Harry hatte sie die ganze Nacht lang in seinen Armen gehalten und ein Teil von ihm wünschte, sie müssten das nicht tun. Er wollte nichts mehr, als sie zurück mit nach London zu nehmen und sie vergessen zu lassen, dass Simon Maxwell existierte. Doch ein stärkerer Teil von ihm wollte diesen man dafür bezahlen lassen, was er getan hatte. Er wollte, dass dieser Mann den Schmerz spürte, den er denen zugefügt hatte, die Hermine liebten, als er beschlossen hatte ein Teil von Lord Voldemorts großartigem Plan zu werden. Er erzählte Hermine nicht wie sehr er sich danach sehnte diesen Mann dafür büßen zu lassen, was er getan hatte. Er wollte ihr keine Angst machen. Sie war ohnehin schon nervös. Ohne Frage, dies war für keinen von ihnen leicht.

Der Plan war, dass Sirius und Ron zwei Häuser vor Simons Heim apparieren sollten.

Hermine würde zuerst eintreten und ihren „Vater" überraschen. Dann würde Harry reinkommen. Das war der Plan. Was danach passieren würde, konnte nur jeder vermuten. Niemand wusste genau, wie Simon reagieren würde. Das Wichtige war das niemand unter falschem Vorwand da war. Es war eine gefährliche Situation. Der Mann war als ein rücksichtsloser Todesser bekannt. Sie hatten ein „erwarte das Schlimmste, aber plane so gut du kannst" Szenario vor sich. Es war der einzige Weg.

Sie kamen kurz nach Sonnenuntergang in Asheville an. Hermine zappelte auf der Beifahrerseite des Autos herum. Sie sah sich um, als der Ausblick mehr und mehr bekannt wurde. Ein überwältigendes Gefühl der Furcht kam über sie. Harry versuchte sie zu beruhigen, doch es funktionierte nicht. Das war etwas, was sie nicht gerne tat. Doch sie wusste, es war etwas das sie tun musste. Es war der einzige Weg um ihr zu ermöglichen ihr wahres Leben zurück zu bekommen. Um zu verstehen, was passiert war, musste sie wissen warum. Sie musste wissen warum.

Harry parkte das Auto einige Häuser vor Simons Haus entfernt. Wenige Minuten später apparierten Sirius und Ron und setzten sich auf den Rücksitz des Autos.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte Harry sie.

„So weit es geht", sagte sie.

Er nahm ihre Hände und streichelte sie beruhigend.

„Du schaffst es", sagte er.

Sie nickte.

„Sei vorsichtig", sagte er. „Und denk daran, wir werden dich nicht sehr lange mit ihm alleine lassen."

Sie nickte wieder. Er küsste sie rasch und nach einigen ermutigenden Worten von Ron und Sirius legte sie ihre zitternde Hand an den Türgriff und stieg aus dem Auto.

Harry trug einen unerschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck, als er beobachtete, wie sie den Fußgängerweg entlang in Richtung des Hauses lief, dass sie vier Jahre lang ihr Zuhause genannt hatte.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe als den Fußweg hoch zu ihrem Zuhause lief. Sie betete, dass ihr „Vater" zu Hause sein würde. Die Lichte in dem zweistöckigen Haus waren an. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Sie klopfte leise an die Tür und innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken hörte sie Schritte näher kommen.

Ihr Dad öffnete die Tür und keuchte vor Überraschung auf.

„Julie!", sagte er geschockt. "Was in aller Welt machst du hier, Süße? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja", sagte Julie und lächelte. "Alles ist in Ordnung. Ich hab dich nur vermisst, Dad. Ich wollte dich sehen."

„Nun, du weißt du musst das nicht erklären", sagte er und schob sie hinein. „Das ist dein Zuhause. Komm rein."

Sie lächelte und versuchte nicht nervös zu erscheinen, als sie ihm hinein folgte.

Bitte lass das funktionieren, betete sie schweigend. Bitte.


	15. Sympathy for the devil

Kapitel 15 Sympathy for the Devil 

Hermine folgte Simon durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer. Er hielt plötzlich inne und drehte sich um, um sie zu umarmen. Die Bewegung überraschte sie und sie versuchte bei seiner Geste nicht zu verblüfft zu sein.

"Ich hab dich vermisst, Süße", sagte er schließlich und ließ sie los. „Das letzte mal, dass du Zuhause warst, war kurz vor Ostern."

"Dad, dass ist nicht so lange her", sagte sie. „Also, was hast du so gemacht?"

„Nur geschrieben", sagte er. „Ich bin beschäftigt, weißt du."

Sie nickte und nahm auf der Couch platz.

„Hast du gegessen?", fragte er. „Ich hab Lasagne zum Abendessen gemacht. Ich kann dir einen Teller warm machen. Es war immer dein Lieblingsessen."

Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er so höflich war, so normal. Natürlich hatte er keine Ahnung, dass sie wusste, wer er wirklich war und was er getan hatte, aber dennoch konnte sie es nicht glauben. Sie wollte ihn anschreien. Sie wollte ihn fragen, warum er ihr das angetan hatte. Doch, jetzt war nicht die Zeit dafür. Es gab einen Plan und sie musste sich daran halten.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Dad", sagte sie. „Ich bin wirklich in Ordnung."

„Es ist kein Problem", sagte er.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie ein bisschen mehr abrupt als sie es geplante hatte. „Ich bin nicht hungrig."

„Okay", sagte er ein bisschen erstaunt von ihrem Tonfall.

Hermine verfluchte sich im Stillen selbst. Sie durfte nicht die Kontrolle verlieren.

„Entschuldige, ich bin ein bisschen müde vom Unterricht und allem", sagte sie.

„Verständlich", sagt er und nahm in seinem Lieblingssessel gegenüber der Couch platz. „Also wie geht es Trey?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie und mied seinen Blick. „Wir haben Schluss gemacht."

„Tut mir leid", sagte er. „Du scheinst es gut aufzunehmen."

„Nun, wir waren nicht lange zusammen", sagte sie. „Es war auch nicht sehr hilfreich, das jemand anderes auf der Bildfläche erschien."

„Oh?", fragte er überrascht.

„Ja", sagte sie. „Es war natürlich unerwartet, doch ich fühlte etwas für jemanden, mit dem ich zusammenarbeite."

„Wirklich?" fragte er. „Nun, erzähl mir von diesem neuen Mann."

„Nun, er ist großartig", sagte sie. „Weißt du wie es ist, wenn du jemanden kennen lernst und das Gefühl hast, als hättest du ihn schon immer gekannt? So war es für ihn und mich. Wir hatten von Anfang an diese Verbindung.

Simon nickte.

Hermine bereitete sich darauf vor, den vernichtenden Schritt zu tun. „Ich kann es nicht wirklich erklären. Es war eine Art...Magie, weißt du?"

Sie durchforstete seine Augen nach irgendeinem Zeichen des Erkennens bei ihrer Betonung bei dem Wort „Magie", aber es ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass es ihn störte.

„So war es für mich und deine Mum", sagte Simon.

"War es das?", fragte Hermine. Das wir ihr Einwurf um fortzufahren.

Simon nickte ein entrückter Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht.

„Weißt du wir haben nie sehr viel über Mom geredet", begann sie. „Ich meine, nach meinem Unfall hast du mir eine menge Zeug erzählt und mir die Photoalben gezeigt, aber danach hast du nie wirklich viel über sie geredet."

Simon rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

"Nun, du, ähm, wir haben bereits solch eine furchtbare Qual mit deiner Genesung durchgemacht und ich denke nicht dass wir weiter in den schmerzhaften Erinnerungen der Vergangenheit verweilen sollten."

„Aber sie waren nicht schmerzhaft", sagte Hermine drängend. „Ich meine, immerhin war sie meine Mutter. Ich möchte über sie reden. Ich möchte wissen, wie sie war. Ich meine, wenn ich nicht dich fragen kann, wen dann?!

Simon stand vom Stuhl auf und lief vor dem Wohnzimmertisch auf und ab.

„Julie", begann er, doch sie unterbrach ihn.

Nein, Dad", sagte sie. „Wir sind dem schon zu lange ausgewichen. Ich meine, wir sind nicht mal zurück nach London gegangen, um unsere Verwandten zu besuchen. Sie haben nie Kontakt mit uns aufgenommen."

"Nun, ich, ähm, hab dir erzählt, dass ihre Familie dagegen war, dass sie mich heiratete", sagte er und ich wich ihrem durchdringenden Blick auf. Sobald wir verheiratet waren, haben sie praktisch rausgeschmissen, ohne sich ein zweites mal nach ihr umzusehen."

"Ich weiß, das hast du gesagt", sagte sie und lehnte sich vor. „Aber es macht nur keinen Sinn, Dad. Ich bin ihre Enkeltochter. Warum sollten ihre Eltern mich nicht sehen wollen?"

"Sie wollen es einfach nicht!", sagte Simon wütend. Er sah ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und versuchte seinen Wutausbruch zu verstecken. „Es t.. tut mir leid, Julie. Ich hatte das nicht sagen sollen. Es war immer schwierig für mich darüber zu reden."

"Wir müssen darüber reden, Dad", sagte sie. „Für den Fall das du es vergessen hast, nicht nur das du deine Frau verloren hast, ich hab auch meine Mutter verloren. Und nicht nur das, ich habe keine Erinnerung an sie. Ja, du hast mir Fotos gezeigt und du hast mir vage Details erzählt, aber du hast immer das Thema gewechselt, wenn ich mehr wissen wollte. Nun, ich weiß du willst nicht darüber reden, aber ich muss es wissen. Bitte."

Er nahm neben ihr auf dem Sofa platz. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine.

„Julie, du bist alles, was ich noch habe", sagte er, seine Augen waren durchdringend auf ihre gerichtet. „Du musst verstehen, dass es extrem schwierig für mich ist, darüber zu reden. Ich kann nicht, ähm..."

Seine Stimme erstarb und er ließ ihre Hände fallen. Wieder stand er auf und begann nervös hin und her zu laufen.

„Du kannst was nicht?", fragte sie ungeduldig.

„Ich, ähm, weiß dass du darüber reden willst und du es hören willst, aber es ist nicht die richtige Zeit", sagte er.

Eine betäubende Stille war in dem Raum, während Simon weiterhin auf und ab lief und Hermine ihn nur ungläubig ansah.

„Bitte, Dad", sagte sie, Tränen rollten ihre Wangen hinunter. „Sag es mir."

„Deine Mutter...nun, sie hat dich sehr geliebt", sagte er. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt und stand am Fenster. Seine Stimme klang ziemlich hohl und seine Ton erschien schneidend. Es war fast, als lese er die Worte anstatt aus seinem Herzen zu sprechen.

„Das weiß ich", sagte sie.

„Nun, als wir die Nachricht bekamen, dass der Krebs deiner Mutter sich ausgebreitet hatte, bereiteten wir uns auf das Schlimmste vor", sagte er. „Die Ärzte sagten sie hätte keine Chance zu überleben. Wir waren alle von der Nachricht niedergeschmettert. Du warst das Licht in den Augen deiner Mutter. Sie liebte dich so sehr." 

Hermine antwortete nicht. Sie saß auf dem Sofa und hatte die Arme vor ihrer Brust gekreuzt, als sie diesem Märchen zuhörte.

„Der Krebs breitete sich wirklich schnell aus. Jeden Tag ging es ihr Schritt für Schritt schlechter", sagte er ernst. „Du hast kaum ihre Seite verlassen. Du hast ihr jeden Tag vorgelesen und, äh, du schliefst auf dem Boden vor ihrem Bett. Du hast dein Lager auf dem Boden eingerichtet und du hast es abgelehnt irgendwohin zu gehen, weil du glaubtest, dass sie dich brauchen könnte. Du hast ihr geholfen durchzuhalten, weißt du das? Sie hätte es nie so lange ausgehalten, wenn, ähm, du nicht da gewesen wärst. Du hast mir geholfen weiterzumachen. Es war wegen dir, ähm, dass es mir möglich war, den Tod deiner Mum zu ertragen. Ich wollte ihr einfach nur folgen um wieder mit ihr vereint zu sein, doch ich versprach ihr, dass ich, ähm, dass ich für dich sorgen würde und sicher stelle, dass du ein glückliches Leben hast, eine gesunde Kindheit, wie wir es geplant hatten."

Hermine atmete aus. Sie konnte ihm nicht glauben. Er spielte mit ihrem Mitgefühl und ihrer Schuld. Er hatte das von Anfang an getan. Sie saß da und sah diesen Mann an... diesen Mann, die sie als ihren Vater geliebt hatte und ein überwältigendes Gefühl des Hasses und des Ekels kam über sie.

"Glücklich?", fragte sie ihn. Sie lachte hohl.

Simon drehte sich um und sah sie überrascht an. „Du warst glücklich, oder nicht? Ich meine, ich habe für dich getan was ich konnte, das weißt du. Ich meine, ich hab dich hier her gebracht, damit du ein neues Leben mit vielen Möglichkeiten beginnen konntest, die du vorher nicht hattest."

"Ein neues Leben?", wiederholte sie verbittert.

"Was hat dich auf all das gebracht, Julie?", fragte er, seine Augen waren voller Sorge. „Warum stellst du all diese Fragen über die Vergangenheit? Ich meine wir waren uns einige bevor diese alles taten, dass wir es hinter uns lassen und vorwärts schauen würden. Ich dachte, das wäre was auch wolltest."

"Wir waren uns einig?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Wir waren uns einig? Ich glaub das warst du, Dad, du hast das für uns beide entschieden und ich hatte keine Wahl, als das zu tun, was du gesagt hat und was du mir erzählt hast."

Simon öffnete seinen Mund, um zu wiedersprechen, doch der Klang der Türklingel unterbrach ihn. Simon blickte weg von seiner Tochter.

"Wer kann das sein?", fragte er. „Es ist ziemlich spät für Besucher."

„Es ist wahrscheinlich mein Freund", sagte Hermine, abwesend wischte sie sich die Tränen von der Wange. „Er hat mich hier her nach Asheville gebracht. Er hatte noch etwas zu tun, also haben wir ausgemacht, dass er mich hier trifft."

"Oh", sagte Simon, sein Gesicht erhellte sich. Er war offensichtlich erleichtert über diesen Ankömmling, den ohne Zweifel würde sich das Thema ändern.

„Bleib hier", sagte Hermine und stand vom Sofa auf. „Ich geh zur Tür."

„In Ordnung, Julie", sagte Simon. Als sie an ihm vorbeilief, tätschelte er tröstend und beruhigend die Schulter. Es kostete sie jedes Quäntchen Selbstkontrolle, dass sie besaß, um seine Hand nicht abzuschütteln. Sie schenkte ihm ein halbherziges Lächeln als sie durch den Flur zur Eingangstür lief.

Wie erwartet, wartete Harry an der Eingangstür. Aufmerksam sah er sie an, als sie die Tür öffnete. Beim Anblick ihr geröteten, tränengefüllten Augen, trat ein kalter, zorniger Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht. Hermine sah zu ihm auf.

"Ich bin in Ordnung", flüsterte sie. „Halt dich unter Kontrolle, Harry. Wirklich, ich bin in Ordnung."

„Hat er dir wehgetan?", fragte er und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

„Nein", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Nicht physisch jedenfalls."

Er nickte und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Sie ließ ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust sinken und fühlte sich warm und sicher in seinen Armen. Sie wünschte sie könnten jetzt einfach zu dieser Tür hinauslaufen und nie wieder zurückschauen. Das war nicht Teil ihres Plans und sie wusste das. Außerdem wollte sie hören, wie er seine Taten erklärte. Sie musste hören wie er versuchte zu erklären, was er getan hatte. Schließlich ließ sie Harry los, nahm seine Hand und führte ihn durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer.

Simon saß wieder in seinem Lieblingssessel, den Kopf zwischen seinen Händen. Er sah in jeder Hinsicht wie ein besiegter kleiner Mann aus. Hermine hörte wie Harry tief Luft holte, als er Simon Maxwell das erste mal sah.

Hermine räusperte sich. „Dad?"

Simon hob seinen Kopf und stand vom Sessel auf. Er warf seiner Tochter ein beruhigendes Lächeln zu und blickte an ihr vorbei zu dem jungen Mann, der in seinem Wohnzimmer stand. Die Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht.

„Dad", sagte Hermine und legte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. „Das ist Harry Potter."

Simon viel zurück auf seinen Sessel. Sein Mund stand offen.

"Harry", keuchte Simon.

"Schön sie kennen zu lernen, Sir", sagte Harry er trat vor und streckte seine Hand aus, um Simons zu schütteln. Simon schien sie nicht einmal zu bemerken. Harry zog seine Hand zurück.

"Julie", sagte Simon, mit glasigen Augen sah er seine Tochter an.

„Oh, jetzt komm, Dad", sagte sie. „Denkst du nicht, dass es an der Zeit ist aufzuhören mich so zu nennen? Ich meine, es ist nicht mal mein Name, oder?"

"Wovon redest du?", fragte Simon.

"Ich rede über die Tatsache, das mein Name nicht Julie Maxwell ist", spie sie ihm entgegen. „Ich bin nicht deine Tochter. Ich bin es nie gewesen. Das ist nicht mein Zuhause. Jedes Wort aus deinem Mund war eine Lüge."

„Nein", sagte Simon hilflos. „Es ist keine Lüge gewesen. Du verstehst nicht, Julie."

„Warum erklären sie es ihr dann nicht?", warf Harry wütend ein. „Erklären sie es uns beiden, sie Mistkerl! Ich zumindest würde liebend gern ihre Erklärung hören, was sie ihr angetan haben."

Simon schwieg. Er blickte zu Boden.

"Was ist das Problem?", fragte Hermine kalt. „Ich habs verstanden! Du hast jetzt so lange gelogen, ich glaube du würdest nicht mal die Wahrheit mehr erkennen, wenn sie dir in den Hintern beißen würde, oder?"

„Julie", begann Simon.

"Mein Name", sagte Hermine so ruhig wie sie konnte. „Ist nicht Julie. Er ist Hermine Elizabeth Granger."

"Es tut mir so leid", sagte er, Tränen rollten sein Gesicht hinunter.

„Es tut ihnen leid?", fragte Harry ungläubig. „Bringt das alles in Ordnung? Es tut ihnen leid?"

Simon antwortete nicht, seine Brust hob sich unter unkontrollierten Schluchzern.

„Haben sie irgendeine Ahnung, was sie ihr angetan haben?", fuhr Harry fort. „Sie hatte eine Familie, Freunde und Menschen sie sich um sie sorgten und die die letzten vier Jahre damit verbracht haben über ihren Tod zu trauern. Sie hätten das schon vor langer Zeit stoppen können, aber nein. Sie hätten diesen furchtbaren Plan eines toten Zauberers aufheben können. Sie sind nicht mehr als ein Feigling, Simon. Sie haben sie ihrer Familie weggenommen. Sie haben sie ihren Freunden weggenommen. Sie haben sie mir weggenommen! Nicht nur das, sie haben ihr ihre Erinnerungen genommen und sie ersetzt mit ihrer eigenen Version von der Wahrheit. Sie haben sie in einem Leben gefangen gehalten, das niemals ihres war. Sie haben sie vier Jahre lang mit nichts als Lügen gefüttert. Und für was? Was wollten sie damit zeigen? Nur eine unangebrachte, fehlgeleitete Treue zu einem toten Zauberer."

"Ich liebe meine Tochter," keuchte Simon. „Ich liebe meine Tochter."

„Ich bin nicht deine Tochter!", schrie Hermine ihn an.

Hermine brach auf dem Fußboden zusammen, Tränen rollten hemmungslos über ihre Wangen. Harry nahm sie in seine Arme und hielt sie fest.

Simon beobachtete die Szene offen, erhob sich zögerlich von seinem Sessel und lief dort hin, wo Hermine und Harry sich umarmten. Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken.

"Du bist meine Tochter", sagte er. Hermine ließ Harry los und drehte sich zu Simon um. „Du bist meine Tochter in jeglicher Art die zählt. Alles was ich getan habe, habe ich aus Liebe zu dir getan. Bitte glaub mir das."

Harry konnte das nicht weiter hin nehmen. Er lachte. Er schob Simones Hand von Hermine fort und stieß ihn dann mit Nachdruck gegen die Wand.

"Sie sind unglaublich!", sagte Harry wütend. Er umrundete Simon erneut, als dieser versuchte aufzustehen.

"Harry!", rief Hermine ihm hinter her und versuchte ihn zurück zuhalten.

Harry schob ihren Arm fort. Er zog seinen Arm zurück und schlug Simon fest ins Gesicht. Simons Kopf schlug gegen den Kamin.

Harry drehte sich um und sah Hermine an.

„Harry", sagte sie leise. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte, dass Simon vom Boden aufgestanden war, nachdem Schürhacken gegriffen hatte und dabei war Harry damit auf den Kopf zu schlagen. Harry drehte sich gerade um, sah sein Nahen und duckte sich. Unglücklicherweise überraschte Hermine die Bewegung vollkommen und es traf hart ihren Kopf. Sie taumelte und stürzte zu Boden.

„Hermine!", schrei Harry und Simon rief „Julie!"

Harry sah auf sie hinab, bewußtlos lag sie auf dem Boden. Alle Gedanken an Simon waren verschwunden, er kniete nieder um nach ihr zu sehen. Er tastete nach einem Puls und zu seiner Erleichterung war einer da.

Simon trat vor und Harry schob ihn gegen die Wand des Kamins.

„Komm ihr nicht zu nahe, du Bastard!" Schrie Harry ihn an.

"Hermine", sagte Harry und rieb mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange. „Komm schon, Süße, wach auf."

„Ich wollte ihr nie weh tun"; sagte er. „Ich wollte dich nur k.o. schlagen, damit ich mit ihr reden kann. Sie würde mir nicht zuhören, wenn du da bis. Ich würde meiner Julie nie weh tun."

„Sie wollten ihr nie weh tun?", wiederholte Harry er wandte sein Gesicht Simon zu. Er spürt wie die Wut und der Zorn erneut in ihm aufwallten.

„Sehen sie sich sie an!", sagte Harry und deutete auf die bewusstlose Gestalt. „Sie haben nichts anderes getan, als sie zu verletzen, seit sie in ihr Leben getreten sind. Wie konnten sie ihr das antun!"

Er blickte zwischen Hermine und Simon hin und her, er spürte, wie ein unkontrollierbare Wut in ihm aufwallte. Simon, auf der anderen Seite, blickte schuldbewusst und besorgt lediglich auf Hermine.

„Ich wollte nie, dass sie es so herausfindet", sagt Simon.

„Du machst mich krank", erwiderte Harry scharf. Er sprang auf und drückte Simon zu Boden. Dann trat er ihm so gut er konnte in den Magen. Simon hustete und stöhnte vor Schmerz.

„STEH AUF!", befahl Harry ihm.

Simon versuchte sich gegen den Kamin gelehnt aufzusetzen, doch er hustete Blut.

„STEH AUF!", wiederholte Harry. „STEH AUF DU MISTKERL!"

Simon nickte und kämpfte sich auf die Beine. Ein lautes „POP" war zu hören, als Sirius und Ron im inneren des Hauses apparierten. Beide starrten auf Harry und Simon. Ron sah sich im Zimmer nach Hermine um und sah sie auf dem Boden liegen, ihr Körper war ohne jede Bewegung. Er rannte zu ihr, während Sirius zu Harry lief und weiterhin unzählige Schläge, Stöße und Tritte auf Simon niederließ.

Sirius griff nach Harrys Arm. Harry schüttelte ihn heftig ab.

„Sie sieht nicht gut aus, Harry", rief Ron seinem Freund zu. „Ihr Puls ist schwach."

Diese Neuigkeit ließ Harry nur noch wütender werden.

„Harry!", sagte Sirius, wieder versuchte er seinen Patensohn zu bändigen. „Harry! Hör auf!"

Sirius verstärkte seinen Griff an Harrys Schulter.

"Du bist es nicht wert!", spie Harry Simon entgegen. „Du bist nichts davon wert!"

Harry fiel auf die Knie.

Simon, blutig, blau geschlagen und desorientiert versuchte zu Atem zu kommen.

Sirius griff nach seinem Zauberstab und murmelte einen Zauberspruch, Seile traten aus der Spitze hervor. Die Seile schlangen sich um Simons Hände und Beine.

„Ich, ähm, bring ihn nach Askaban", sagte Sirius und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Du und Ron kümmert euch um Hermine. Bringt sie in St. Mungos. Dort kann man ihr helfen."

Harry nickte. Die Erwähnung von Hermines Namen brachte Harry in die Gegenwart zurück und er drehte sich um und blickte besorgt zu seiner Freundin, die immer noch bewusstlos in Rons Armen lag.

Harry nickte Sirius zu und beobachtete wie Sirius Simon hochzog und hörte das laute „pop" als sie nach Askaban apparierten.

Harry stand auf und lief zu Hermine und Ron.

„Sie wird in Ordnung kommen", sagte Ron und blickte besorgt drein. „Sie muss, Harry."

Harry nickte. „Wir können sie nicht noch mal verlieren Ron. Ich kann sie nicht nochmal verlieren."


	16. Id die without you

Kapitel 16 I'd Die Without You 

Harry empfand das überwältigend Gefühl eines De-ja-vus, als er und Ron im Warteraum des St. Mungos saßen. Es erschien Harry als ob ganz gleich was sie taten oder wohin sie gingen, dass sie zwangsläufig in einer Krankenstation endeten. Er fragte sich, ob es zuviel verlangt nach einem Moment des Friedens und des Glücks zu bitten.

Vor beinah zwei Stunden waren sie im St. Mungos angekommen. Ein Team von Heilern hatten Hermine in die Untersuchungsräume gebracht. Sie hatten seither nichts gehört und begannen nervös zu werden.

Ron hatte Kit angerufen und vor wenigen Minuten war sie erschienen, begleitet von seiner Mutter. Sirius war kurz nach den Weasleys im Krankenhaus angekommen. Er informierte Harry über Simons Ankunft in Askaban.

Nachdem jeder in Bezug auf Hermine auf den neuesten Stand gebracht war, beschlossen sie, dass jemand zu den Grangers gehen müsse und ihnen die Nachricht überbringen solle, dass ihre Tochter in Wirklichkeit am Leben war. In dem Wissen, dass weder Harry noch Ron Hermines Seite verlassen wollten, meldete Sirius sich freiwillig zu ihren Eltern zu gehen. Harry wusste, dass die Freude darüber herauszufinden, dass ihre Tochter am Leben war, nicht lange anhalten würde, wenn sie erfahren mussten, dass ihre Tochter eine weitere Verletzung aushalten musste.

Molly bot sich an mit Sirius zu den Grangers zu gehen und er nahm das Angebot dankbar an. Sie apparierten sofort.

Nur Harry, Ron und Kit blieben im Warteraum zurück. Harry, der von den Ereignissen des Tages erschöpft war, war in seinem Stuhl zusammen gesackt. Ron setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und Kit blätterte geistesabwesend durch eine alte Ausgabe der Hexenwoche.

"Kit", began Ron besorgt.

"Ja?", fragte sie ohne von der Zeitschrift aufzusehen.

„Vielleicht solltest du nach Hause gehen", sagte er schnell. „Ich meine, wir wissen wirklich nicht wie lange wir hier sein werden. Es kann Stunden dauern, bis wir irgendwas hören, wie es ihr geht. Ich glaube einfach, dass es bei deiner Schwangerschaft und dem Stress in dieser Situation hier, es das beste ist, wenn du nach Hause gehst und dich etwas ausruhst."

"Warum?", fragte Kit und ließ die Zeitschrift zurück auf den Tisch fallen. „Ich bin schwanger Ron, nicht unfähig."

"Ich denke einfach, dass es nicht gerade die beste Umgebung für deinen derzeitigen Zustand ist", sagte er und sah zu Harry um eine Bestätigung zu bekommen. Doch Harry war kaum noch wach, geschweige den Teilnehmer dieser Unterhaltung.

"Mir geht es gut, Ron", sagte Kit und lächelte ihren Ehemann an. „Ich werde nirgendwo hin gehen, ehe ich nicht weiß, dass sie in Ordnung ist. Sie ist auch meine Freundin. Nicht nur das, auch Harry ist mein Freund. Er braucht die Unterstützung seiner Freunde jetzt. Und ich kenne einen gewissen rothaarigen der mich auch hier haben will, selbst wenn er es nicht zugibt."

"Du hast recht", sagte Ron, lehnte sich vor und küsste seine Frau auf die Wange.

"Harry?", fragte Kit und sah ihren Freund an. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

Er antwortete nicht. Er starrte nur vor sich hin.

„Harry?", fragte sie wieder. "Bist du in Ordnung?"

Er sah zu seinen Freunden, Tränen schimmerten in seinen grünen Augen. Obwohl er siegreich den Mann gefasst hatte, der Hermine Leben für Jahre lang ruiniert hatte, saß er jetzt hier und fühlte sich verletzt, bezwungen und besorgt. Es war ein Ort der in seinen Gedanken den er in den letzten Jahren oft besucht hatte. Es war ein Ort den er nicht mochte. An diesem Ort war er hilflos. An diesem Ort war er machtlos und konnte die nicht beschützen, die er liebte.

Er hatte keine Antwort für Kit, keine Antwort für sich selbst. Er wusste es wirklich nicht.

Ron und Kit waren hinunter gegangen um sich einen Kaffee zu holen und obwohl Harry ihnen sagte, dass er weder hungrig noch durstig war, versprachen sie ihm etwas mitzubringen.

Er blickte zur Rezeption und betete darum, dass jemand kommen würde und ihm etwas sagen würde. Dieses nicht wissen, wie es ihr ging, war eine reine Tortur. Die Empfangsdame an der Rezeption fing seinen Blick auf und schenkte ihm eine schuldbewussten und mitfühlenden Blick. Harry sah weg.

Ganz gleich wie oft ihm jemand sagte, dass es nicht seine Schuld war oder das er es nicht hätte verhindern können, war er nicht weit davon weg sich zu tadeln. Es war sein Fehler, dass sie wieder hier im Untersuchungszimmer war. Es war ihre Freundschaft zu ihm, die sie in mehr Gefahren gebracht hatte, als sie es sich je hätte vorstellen können. Es war seine Liebe zur ihr und ihre zu ihm die zu den Ereignissen geführt hatte die in den vergangen vier Jahren geschehen waren. Voldemort war zurück zu Harry gekommen, in dem die eine Person verletzt worden war, die Harry mehr liebte, als sonst jemanden. Es war nicht ihre Schuld gewesen, dachte Harry.

Er fragte sich, wie sein Leben gewesen wäre, wenn er sich einfach von seinen Freunden und deren Familien isoliert hätte und ein einsames Leben geführt hätte, abhängig nur von sich selbst. Ja, es wäre eine einsame Existenz gewesen, doch die Menschen die er liebte wäre sicher gewesen. Doch wären sie glücklich gewesen? Rief eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er versuchte diesen Gedanken abzuschütteln. Dieser Gedanke war selbstsüchtig.

Doch ganz gleich wie er es sah oder was er darüber dachte, kam er jedes Mal zu dem selben misstönenden Ergebnis. Die Wahrheit war, dass er sie liebte und sie ihn liebte.

Dinge außerhalb jedweder Kontrolle drohten sie auseinander zu reißen, doch irgendwie schafften sie es immer wieder zueinander zu finden.

Und ganz gleich wie oft er sich selbst sagte, dass es das Beste war, wenn er fortging und sie alleine ließe, wusste er, dass er das nie tun könnte. Weil er vier Jahre lang ohne sie gelebt hatte und es war die Hölle gewesen. Er hatte mit ihr und ohne sie gelebt und er wollte nie mehr wieder ohne sie leben. Er konnte nicht fortgehen, selbst wenn er es wollte.

Sean Talley war der Heiler, der die Aufsicht in Hermine Fall hatte. Er war ein älterer Gentelman, der Harry fast an Dumbledore erinnerte. Er war der großväterliche Typ, der im St. Mungos seit beinah 40 Jahren arbeitete. Molly hatte Harry versichert, dass er einer der Besten war.

Er war irgendwann später Vormittag, als Sean aus dem Untersuchungsraum kam und die drei besorgten Leute musterte die an jedem seiner Worte hingen. Er lächelte sich leicht an und wusste, dass es sie weder beruhigte noch tröstete.

„Ist sie wach?", fragte Kit ihn.

"Nein, leider nicht", sagte Sean Ernst. „Sie hat einen wirklich nachhaltigen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen. Einige der Muggel-Ärzte nennen diesen Zustand eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung. Wir können wirklich nichts tun, außer sie beobachten und abwarten."

„Sie wird doch wieder aufwachen, oder?", fragte Ron.

Seans Gesichtsausdruck trübte sich. „Wir tun für sie alles, was wir können. Von dem was ich von dieser Hexe gehört habe, soll sie ziemlich stark sein. Wir tun alles, was wir können um sie da durch zu bringen."

„Kann ich sie sehen?", fragte Harry.

Sean nickte. „Ich denke es wird ihr eine Menge helfen. Komm sie mit."

Harry nickte. Alle beobachten ihn, wie er Sean schweigend in Hermines Zimmer folgte.

Sean's face clouded over. "We're doing everything we can for her. From what I hear of this witch, she's quite strong. We'll do everything we can to help her pull through."

Harry betrat ihr Zimmer und schluckte den Klos in seinem Hals hinunter, als er sie ansah, wie sie friedlich im Bett lag. Eine Mullbinde war um ihre Stirn gebunden und eine Art Maschine pumpte heilende Zaubertränke in ihrem Arm. Als Harry dort in der Tür ihres Zimmers stand und sie beobachtete, kam ein überwältigendes Gefühl der Traurigkeit über ihn.

Wo war die Gerechtigkeit bei alle dem, fragte er sich. Nach vier Jahren hatte er sie gefunden. Er konnte sie nicht wieder verlieren. Sie konnten das nicht alles durchgemacht haben, nur um wieder auseinander gerissen zu werden. Er konnte das nicht geschehen lassen. Er würde das nicht geschehen lassen.

"Hermine", flüsterte er und nahm neben ihr platz. Eine einzelne Träne rollte an seinem Gesicht hinunter, als er in ihr blasses Gesicht sah. Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und streichelte sie sacht. Ihre Haut war kalt.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich hören kannst", sagte er und sah sie an. „Aber ich hoffe, dass du weißt, dass ich da bin. Ich geh nirgendwo hin, okay? Du wirst mich nicht so leicht los, du weißt das, richtig?"

Er lachte leicht.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr", sagte er. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das je genug gesagt habe, als wir Kinder waren. Es scheint jetzt schon ein Leben lang her zu sein. Wenn ich es dir nicht genug gesagt, oder gezeigt habe, tut es mir leid. Du weißt, wie wir Kerle sein können. Ich hoffe nur dass du es weißt und dass du es immer weißt, dass es nie eine andere für mich gibt, als dich. Ich wusste nicht, dass man jemanden so sehr lieben kann, bis ich mich in dich verliebte."

Er drückte ihre Hand fester.

„Also, wenn du aufwachst und ich weiß, dass du das tun wirst, denn Hermine Granger versagt nie, richtig?", sagte er und lehnte sich vor. „Wenn du aufwachst, werde ich dich etwas fragen und wir werden ein langes gemeinsames Leben führen, okay?"

Er stand vom Stuhl auf und mit zitternden Händen und Tränen die über seine Wangen rollten, lehnte er sich vor und küsste sanft ihre Stirn.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er. „Wenn du dich an irgendwas erinnern kannst, erinnere dich daran."

Als er sich umdrehte, sah er zu seiner Überraschung Sirius in der Tür stehen. Und er war nicht alleine. An seiner Seite standen Karen und Robert Granger. Sie sahen anders aus, als wie das letzte mal, als er sie bei Hermines „Beerdigung" gesehen hatte. Karen hatte einen hellblauen Pulli und khakifarbene Hosen an. Ihr Haar war notdürftig zu einem Knoten zurück gebunden. Ihre Augen waren rot und verschwollen. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet.

Robert Grangers Haar war viel grauer, als das letzte mal, als Harry ihn gesehen hatte. Er trug ein weißes Hemd und schwarze Hosen. Auch er hatte blutunterlaufene Augen und schien ziemlich besorgt in der Tür zu stehen.

Karen Granger trat an Harry vorbei und sah lange die junge Frau an, die in dem Krankenbett lag. Sie keuchte und viel beinah in Ohnmacht. Sirius durchquerte rasch das Zimmer und fing sie auf und hielt sie fest, als sie in schluchzen ausbrach.

Robert Granger starrte kalt zu Harry, ehe er neben seine Frau trat. Er nahm Karen in seine Arme und sie beide sahen ihre Tochter an."

„Ist sie es wirklich?", keuchte Karen. „Ist sie das wirklich?"

„Sie ist es wirklich, Dr. Granger", sagte Harry.

„Robert", sagte Karen und hielt sich an ihrem Mann fest. „Ist sie es wirklich. Ist es Hermine. Mein Baby."

Robert nickte nur, neue Tränen traten aus seinen Augen, als er seine Tochter ansah. Er und seine Frau traten zögerlich näher an das Bett. Harry sah, wie Karen Granger ihre zitternde Hand ausstreckte, das Gesicht ihrer Tochter berührte und ihr Wange zärtlich liebkoste. Robert stand an der anderen Seite des Betts und hielt die Hand seiner Tochter. Er lehnte sich vor brachte ihre Hand an seine Lippen und küsste sie.

"Mein kleines Mädchen", flüsterte Robert heiser.

Harry und Sirius fühlten sich wie Eindringlinge bei dieser Familienzusammenführung und leise schlichen sie sich aus dem Zimmer, um sie einen Augenblick mit ihrer Tochter alleine zu lassen.

Molly stand vor der Tür. Sie lächelte Harry beruhigend zu und umarmte ihn.

"Wie haben sie die Neuigkeit aufgenommen?", fragte Harry.

„Robert wollte uns rauswerfen", sagte Sirius. „Er hat uns zunächst nicht geglaubt, doch Karen hat ihn aufgehalten. Sie hat ihn dazu gebracht, dass er uns zuhört. Molly hat natürlich riesig geholfen."

„Danke", sagte Harry und lächelte Molly an. „Danke euch beiden. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es gekonnt hätte."

Sirius nickte.

„Sie wird in Ordnung kommen", sagte Sirius. Er legte einen Arm um die Schulter seines Patensohns. „Ich sage das nicht nur, weil du es hören willst. Ich kenne das Mädchen in diesem Zimmer. Sie ist genauso stark wie clever."

„Und dickköpfig", warf Harry ein.

„Bis zum Übermaß", sagte Sirius mit einem glucksen.

In diesem Augenblick kam Sean den Gang entlang und deutete Harry, Sirius und Molly an, in das Zimmer zu kommen. Sie versammelten sich um Hermines Bett und hörte aufmerksam zu, was Sean sagte. Er wiederholte vor ihren Eltern, was er den anderen schon vorhin gesagt hatte. Sie hörten zu, stellten Fragen und dankten Sean für alles, was er getan hatte.

„Wenn wir noch irgendwas für sie tun können", sagte Sean. „Zögern sie nicht zu fragen."

Robert nickte. Er starrte Harry erneut an und was er als nächstes sagte, sagte er in einem knappen und präzisen Ton.

„Ich will ihn nicht in der Nähe meiner Tochter haben," sagte Robert und zeigte auf Harry. Harry wandte seinen Blick von Hermine ab und sah zu ihrem Vater, geschockt von dem was er gerade gehört hatte.

„Mit allem Respekt, Dr. Granger", sagte Sirius. „Wenn Harry nicht gewesen wäre, hätten sie ihre Tochter wahrscheinlich nie wieder gefunden."

„Mit allem Respekt, Sirius", wiederholte Robert. „Wenn Harry nicht gewesen wäre, wäre meine Tochter nicht in einem Krankenhaus um müsste sich nicht von einem weiteren Unfall erholen für den er direkt verantwortlich ist. Wie hast du es gemacht Harry? Wieviele male waren wir schon zuvor hier? Lass uns nachdenken, damals als sie versteinert war. Damals als sie von den Dementoren angegriffen worden war. Damals als sie ihr Leben riskiert hat, um dir aus dem Zaubereiministerium zu helfen. Damals als sie gekidnappt worden war und ihr Tod inszeniert worden war. Nun haben wir den Kreis voll, oder? Wir sind genau dort, wo wie angefangen haben."

Harry hörte zu und bei jedem Wort, dass Robert Granger sagte, fühlte er sich, als ob ihm jemand in den Magen schlagen würde.

„Ich,ähm, wollte nicht, dass etwas davon geschieht", sagte Harry.

"Und macht es das besser?", spie Robert zornig zurück. „Macht es das in Ordnung? Wir hätte sie nie zurück auf diese Schule lassen sollen, Karen. Wir hatten sie von ihm weg und sie war in Ordnung. Wir hätten nie nachgeben sollen."

„Sie haben nicht mehr jede Kontrolle über sie", sagte Sirius und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. „Harry und Hermine sind erwachsen."

„Sie ist meine Tochter", sagte Robert wütend. „Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun um sicherzustellen, dass sie so weit wie möglich von ihm weg ist."

„Hör auf!", sagte Karen plötzlich. „Hör dir mal selbst zu Robert. Unsere Tochter liegt hier und alles an was du denken kannst ist gegen Harry zu kämpfen und Harry anzuschreien. Das tut ihr nicht gut. Um Gotteswillen, lass es einmal gut sein. Mach dir jetzt keine Sorgen darüber. Wenn sie aufwacht, ist das letzte was sie sehen sollte dieser Streit sein. Kannst du nicht einfach froh sein, dass wir sie zurück haben? Ist das nicht jetzt genug?"

Robert sah auf seine Tochter hinab und nickte nur.

„Ich glaube die Besuchszeit ist jetzt beendet", sagte Sean. „Sie braucht jetzt eine ruhige, kontrollierte und entspannte Umgebung. Nur noch ein Besucher zu selben Zeit von jetzt an."

Die Gruppe nickte.

"Ich setzt mich zu ihre", sagte Karen und zog den Stuhl heran, den Harry zuvor benutzt hatte.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Hermine folgte Harry wiederwillig den anderen aus dem Zimmer.

Harry und Sirius gingen zurück in den Warteraum und fanden Ron und Kit vor, die sich angeregt mit Fred, George und Ginny unterhielten. Molly hatte Robert angeboten ihn auf einen Kaffee mit hinunter in die Cafeteria zu nehmen und er hatte dankbar angenommen.

Als Harry und Sirius sich ihnen näherten wurde die Unterhaltung abrupt unterbrochen.

"Wir sind gekommen, sobald wir es gehört haben", sagte Ginny und umarmte ihn.

„Ja", sagte Fred. „Wir haben den Laden sofort geschlossen, als wir es hörten. Ist sie in Ordnung?"

„Keine Änderung", sagte Harry, mürrisch nahm er neben Ron platz. Sirius schüttelt Fred und George die Hand und erhielt seine eigene willkommene Umarmung von Ginny. Nachdem die Begrüßungen ausgetauscht waren, nach Sirius direkt gegenüber von Kit platz.

„Also, sind die Dinge mit Hermines Mum und Dad gut gelaufen?", fragte Ron.

Kit klatschte ihrem Ehemann auf den Arm.

„Entschuldige", sagte Ron schüchtern.

Sirius erläuterten den anderen in Kürze, was zwischen Harry und Hermines Vater passiert war.

"Das ist ein Haufen Unsinn", sagte Ron.

„Ja", stimmte Fred zu.

„Er ist wahrscheinlich durcheinander wegen Hermine", sagte George. „Leute neigen dazu solche Dinge in stressigen Situationen zu sagen. Gewöhnlich meinen sich nicht, was sie sagen, sie lassen nur ihren Ärger raus."

Fred sah seinen Bruder an, als sei ihm ein anderer Kopf gewachsen.

„Was?", fragte George.

"Wer bist du und was hast du mit meinem Bruder gemacht?", sagte Fred spöttisch ungläubig. „Das war das tiefsinnigste, was du je in deinem Leben gesagt hast. Du wirst jetzt nicht wie Percy, oder? Denn ich muss dir sagen, ein Percy in der Familie ist bereits genug, George."

„Oh, halt die Klappe Fred", sagte George und schubste seinen Bruder.

"Das ist dir schon ähnlicher", sagte Fred.

Trotz der fehlenden Leichtfertigkeit in den vergangen Stunden, musste Harry über die Possen der Weasley Zwillinge lachen. Eine ihrer besten Fähigkeiten war es ihren Humor zu nutzen um zu versuchen jemanden damit aufzuheitern. Es konnte eine lästige und liebenswerte Qualität sein. In diesem Augenblick schätze Harry es sehr.

"Meine Brüder", sagte Ginny stolz. „Wir vermieten sie für Partys und Hochzeiten."

„Ich würde keinen Sickel für sie bezahlen", sagte Ron. Als Antwort darauf wuschelte Fred seinem jüngeren Bruder durchs Haar. Kit gluckste.

"Ickle Ronniekins ist nur eifersüchtig", sagte George.

"Kit", sagte Ron und sah seine Frau an, damit sie Partei für ihn ergriff.

"Das musst du zugeben, Ickle Ronniekins", sagte Kit lachend.

Ron versuchte wütend auszusehen, doch auch er musste lachen.

In dem Augenblick kam Karen Granger durch die Doppeltür in den Warteraum. Sofort wurde es still im Raum. Erwartungsvoll sahen sie alle an.

„Harry?", fragte Karen.

"Ja?", fragte Harry besorgt. Karens Gesichtsausdruck war beinah unlesbar.

„Sie ist, ähm", keuchte Karren.

Harry wollte auf die Füße springen, doch er konnte nicht. Sicher wollte ich ihm nicht sagen, dass, dass Hermine...

„Sie ist wach", sagte Karen, Tränen rollten ihr Gesicht hinunter, doch sie lächelte breit. „Hermine ist wach!"


	17. Possession

Kapitel 17 Possession

"Sie ist wach, Harry", wiederholte Karen

Harry nahm die Neuigkeit in sich auf, während Fred, George, Ginny, Ron und Kit aufgeregt auch die Füße sprangen.

Umarmungen wurden ausgetauscht und die Leute klopften sich gegenseitig auf den Rücken.

So froh wie Harry über die Neuigkeiten war, bemerkte er doch Karens verweintes Gesicht und ihre roten Augen.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte er sie, doch er ahnte ihre Antwort bereits.

„Sie, ähm, sie kennt mich überhaupt nicht", sagte Karen traurig. „Ich bin ihre Mutter um himmelswillen! Und sie weiß nicht, wer ich bin!"

„Tut mir leid", sagte Harry er öffnete seine Arme und Karen ließ sich willens gegen ihn fallen.

„Sirius hat uns erzählt was geschehen ist, aber in einer Millionen Jahren wäre ich nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn sie mich ansieht und keine Ahnung hat, wer ich bin", schluchzte Karen.

„Ich weiß, wie sie sich fühlen", sagte er und tätschelte ihren Rücken. „Es hätte mich beinah umgebracht, als ich sie vor wenigen Monaten das erstemal sah und sie keine Ahnung hatte, wer ich war."

Karen ließ Harry los und nickte. Kit trat an ihre Seite und legte tröstend einen Arm um sie. Karen lächelte sie halbherzig an.

„Sie will sich erinnern", sagte Harry ihr. „Wirklich. Es wird nur etwas Zeit brauchen."

"Das ist zuviel", sagte Karen. „Es scheint zu unwirklich."

„Sie ist wieder bei uns", sagte Harry. „Konzentrieren sie sich einfach darauf. Sie ist am Leben, sie ist wieder bei uns. Und sie will ihre Erinnerungen zurück. Sie will das mehr, als alles andere. Wir müssen für sie da sein und ihr helfen so gut wir können."

Karen nickte. „Danke, Harry. Ich bin froh, dass sie dich hat."

„Wenn da nicht...", begann Harry, doch Karen unterbrach ihn.

„Sag das nicht", sagte Karen. „Sirius hat recht. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, hätten wir sie nicht zurück. Hör auf nichts davon, Harry. Meine Tochter liebt dich und das hat sie immer getan. Es ist schwer für Robert, aber er wird sich beruhigen."

„Das hoffe ich", sagte Harry bedeutungsvoll.

"Er wird", sagte Karen. „Mach dir jetzt keine Sorgen darum. Geh zu Hermine. Sie braucht dich jetzt."

Er nickte und lächelte der Gruppe zu, als er durch die Doppeltür lief. Als er den Gang hinunter zu ihrem Zimmer gelaufen war, sah er sie an, ehe er das Zimmer betrat. Sie saß aufrecht im Bett, ihr Haar war zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und sie...weinte. Sie sah verloren aus und sah Herz schmerzte, als er sie so sah.

„Hey", sagte er und klopfte an die Tür. Erwartungsvoll sah sie auf und trotz ihrer Traurigkeit lächelte sie breit, als sie ihn sah. Rasch wischte sie sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und versuchte ruhig und gesammelt auszusehen.

„Hey", flüsterte sie und ließ sich von ihm umarmen. Sie presste ihre Wange gegen seine Schulter. „Was ist passiert, Harry? Was ist mit meinem Va... ich meine mit Simon passiert?"

„Er ist in Askaban", sagte Harry. 

Verwirrt zog sie die Nase kraus. „Aska...was?"

„Askaban", wiederholte Harry. „Das Zauberer Gefängnis. Sirius hat ihr vor wenigen Stunden hingebracht, er wird nie mehr Tageslicht sehen. Er wird lange Zeit dort sein. Er wird dir nie wieder weh tun."

„Während er die Chance dazu hatte, hat er einen gut genugen Job gemacht", sagte Hermine sarkastisch. „Ich kann kaum glauben, dass irgendwas davon Wirklichkeit ist."

Harry nahm ihre Hände in sein. „Ich weiß, es ist schwer für dich, aber du bist nicht alleine, du weißt das, oder?"

Sie nickte. „Ich weiß ich kann jetzt auf dich zählen. Du bist alles was ich weiß."

„Alles wird zurückkommen", sagte Harry aufmunternd.

„Aber was, wenn nicht?", fragte sie. „Ich meine, diese Frau, die hier war, als ich aufgewacht bin, sie war meine Mutter, richtig? Sie hat es nicht gesagt, als ich aufwachte, stand sie über mir und weinte und ich wusste nicht, wer sie war. Sie begann erneut zu weinen und ich wusste nicht, was ich tun oder sagen sollte. Ich wollte ihre Gefühle nicht verletzten oder sie durcheinander bringen, Harry. Ich weiß nur nicht wo ich mich einfügen soll, oder wo ich hingehöre."

„Hey", sagte Harry stand von seinem Stuhl auf und schlang die Arme um sie. „Es ist in Ordnung. Deine Mom ist eine großartige Dame. Sie weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist. Sie versteht. Wir alle tun das. Und wo hingehörst, Miss Granger, du wirst immer zu mir gehören, okay?"

Sie nickte und er lehnte sich vor und küsste sanft ihre Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine.

„Ich liebe dich auch", sagte er. Einige Augenblicke blieben sie so und genossen die heilende Kraft zusammen zu sein und die Nähe zu einander.

"Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er wenige Augenblicke später.

„Als wenn ich die schlimmsten Kopfschmerzen der Welt hätte", sagte sie. „Glücklicherweise habe ich einen dick Schädel."

„Nun, dass würde ich nüchtern gesehen auch so sagen", sagte er dreist.

„Nun, ich denke das sagt du nur, weil ich hier in diesem Krankenbett liege und dich nicht k.o. schlagen kann", sagte Hermine. „Warte nur, bis ich das ganze Zauberzeug wieder kann und du wirst wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein, Harry Potter."

„Das ist mein Mädchen", sagte Harry lachend. „Ich freu mich drauf."

Einige Minuten später wurden Hermine und Harry durch ein Klopfen an der Tür in ihrem Gespräch unterbrochen. Der Heiler Sean trat ins Zimmer, gefolgt von Hermines Eltern. Sean streckte seiner Patientin eine Hand entgegen und lächelte.

„Nun, schön sie kennen zu lernen, Hermine Granger", sagte Sean und schüttelte ihre Hand. „Ich habe natürlich schon viel von ihnen gehört."

„Können sie es dann mit mir teilen?", fragte Hermine. „Ich kann alle Hilfe brauchen, die ich kriegen kann."

Sean gluckste. „Nun, ich denke es gibt einige Leute die mehr qualifiziert sind ihnen dabei zu helfen. Hermine, das sind ihre Eltern. Das ist Robert Granger."

Robert trat vor und lächelte seine Tochter an. Hermine sah zu ihm auf und ihre Unterlippe zitterte, als sie ihn ansah.

„Hallo Süße", sagt Robert und umarmte sie. Hermine sah nervös zu Harry und legte zögerlich die Arme um ihren Dad. Halbherzig lächelte sie ihn an. Robert trat zurück und ermöglichte es seiner Frau näher zu kommen.

„Und das", sagte Sean und deutete auf Karen. „Ist ihre Mutter, Karen Granger."

Karen sagte nichts, doch sie trat an die Seite ihrer Tochter und umarmte sie ebenfalls.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Hermine und weinte wieder. „Es tut mir leid, wegen vorhin."

„Es ist in Ordnung", sagte Karen, wieder rollten Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter. Sie nahm das Gesicht ihrer Tochter zwischen ihre Hände. „Es ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Du bist wieder bei uns. Das ist alles was zählt."

Hermine lächelte. „Danke."

"Nun, Hermine", sagte Sean. „Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Harry ihnen erzählt hat, sie haben eine Kopfverletzung durchlitten die wir mit einigen alten Zaubern und ein paar Zaubertränke die wir in ihren Blutkreislauf injiziert haben, behandeln konnten. Es wird noch eine Weile anhalten, aber ich denke sie kommen in Ordnung."

„Danke", sagte Hermine. „Danke für ihre Hilfe."

„War mir eine Freude", sagte Sean. „Wir müssen jetzt darüber reden, wo sie bleiben werden."

Harry wollte gerade anfangen zu sprechen, als Roberts Worte ihn wie ein Schlag trafen.

„Natürlich wird sie bei uns bleiben", warf Robert ein.

Bei seinen Worten zuckte Hermine sichtlich zusammen.

„Dr. Granger", begann Harry. „Ich denke wirklich nicht..."

„Es ist mir völlig egal, was du denkst, Harry", sagte Robert kalt. „Meine Tochter wird sich hiervon ohne deine Hilfe erholen."

Robert sah wieder seine Frau an. „Wir mieten hier etwas, wie wir es besprochen haben, Karen. Wir können die Praxis für eine Weile schließen, bis Hermine wieder auf den Beinen ist. Dann nehmen wir sie mit uns nach Atlanta."

Hermine beobachtete diesen Mann – einen Mann an den sie keine Erinnerungen hatte – wie er ihr Leben plante. Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an.

„Entschuldigung", sagte Hermine und sah Robert an. „Du willst, dass ich bei euch bleibe?"

„Nun, natürlich", sagte Robert, als wäre es die natürlichste Sache der Welt. „Ich denke das wird das Beste sein."

Er warf seiner Tochter einen herablassenden Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder an Sean wandte. Das machte Hermine nur noch wütender.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss dir wiedersprechen", sagte sie.

Robert drehte sich wieder um und Hermine konnte einen gewissen Schock und völliges Erstaunen im seinen Gesicht erkennen.

„Das steht nicht zur Diskussion", sagte Robert ruhig.

„Doch ich denke es steht zur Diskussion", sagte Hermine. „Ich will nicht unverschämt sein, aber du handelst so, als sei ich fünf Jahre alt! Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe keinerlei Erinnerung an dich. Ich weiß du willst das nicht hören, aber es ist so. Und jetzt willst du, dass ich bei euch lebe, aber ich denke das kann ich nicht."

„Hermine", warf Robert ein.

„Lass mich ausreden", sagte sie und erhob ihre Hand. „Vor vier Jahren bin ich in einem Krankenhaus in Nord Carolina aufgewacht und hatte keine Ahnung wie ich dorthin gekommen bin oder wer ich war. Da war ein Mann, der alle Lücken für mich füllte."

„Gewiss, wirst du nicht denken, ich sei irgendwie..."

„Bitte lass mich ausreden", sagte Hermine. "Ich bin nicht die gleiche Person wie vor 4 Jahren. Die Dinge sind diesmal anderes. Die einzige Person der ich vertraue und bei der ich mich sicher fühle ist Harry. Und ich weiß du willst das nicht hören und vielleicht verstehst du mich nicht, aber es ist so. Ich liebe ihn und ich glaube ihm, genauso wie er mir glaubt und mich liebt. Und ich will verdammt sein, wenn du mir das wegnehmen willst."

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr", fuhr sie fort, ihre Wangen waren rot vor Zorn. „Du kannst mir nicht sagen was ich tun soll oder wen ich sehen darf! Und du magst die Diskussion vielleicht nicht, die ich angefangen habe, aber ich hoffe du wirst sie respektieren. Ich will das du ein Teil meines Lebens bist, das will ich wirklich! Ich will euch beide, dich und meine Mutter wieder kennen lernen, doch unter meinen Bedingungen, nicht deinen."

„Hermine", sagte Robert.

„Lass es Robert", sprach Karen. „Lass es einmal gut sein. Wenn du weitermachst, wirst du sie verlieren. Das kannst du nicht tun, jetzt wo wir sie zurück haben."

„Weißt du überhaupt, was er dir angetan hat?", fragte Robert, deutete wütend auf Harry und ignorierte die Bitte seine Frau.

„Ja, das weiß ich", sagte Hermine. „Er hat auf mich aufgepasst. Er hat sich um mich gekümmert. Er liebt mich. Das ist es, was er mir angetan hat."

Bei diesen Worten, schob sich Harry vorsichtig an ihrem Vater vorbei und nahm Hermines Hand.

„Wenn sie zustimmt", sagte Harry und sah Hermine an. „Möchte ich gerne, dass sie bei mir bleibt."

„Das will ich", sagte Hermine und lächelte ihn an.

Robert öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Karen legte ihm einen Arm auf die Schulter. Flehend sah sie ihn an, nicht das Geschenk zu vermasseln, dass sie erhalten hatten... ihre Tochter war wieder bei ihnen. Es mochte nicht die Wiedervereinigung sein, die sie sich gewünscht hatten, aber nichtsdestotrotz war es eine Wiedervereinigung. Sie hatten ihre Tochter zurück und sie sollten es nicht vermasseln in dem sie sie vertrieben.

Robert nickte zögerlich und ergriff fest die Hand seiner Frau, ehe er wieder seine Tochter ansah.

„Ich bin kein schlechter Mensch, Hermine", sagte Robert stoisch. „Ich hoffe du wirst eines Tages selbst ein Elternteil sein. Es wird der verantwortungsvollste Job in deinem Leben sein. Du wirst versuchen das Beste für dein Kind zu tun und du wirst nie aufhören dir Sorgen zu machen. Ich habe dich vor vier Jahren verloren und es war die schlimmste Erfahrung, die ich je in meinem Leben gemacht habe. Wir haben dieses unglaubliche Geschenk erhalten...dich zurück zu bekommen. Ich will dich nicht wieder verlieren und ich habe Angst, dass wenn du bei diesem Mann bleibst, genau das passieren wird."

"Ich weiß, du sorgst dich um mich", sagte Hermine. „Ich kann mir nicht mal vorstellen wie das für dich ist und es tut mir leid, dass das was geschehen ist Schmerzen und Trauer verursacht hat. Das ist genauso schwer für mich wie für dich. All diese Leute kommen hier rein, reden mit mir, sehen mir in die Augen, erwarten, dass ich weiß wer sie sind und ich weiß es nicht. Ich hasse, dass es Schmerz in ihnen auslöst. Ich wünsche mir so sehr mich zu erinnern, doch ich kann es nicht. Das frustrierendeste ist, dass ich nicht sicher sein kann, dass sie es verstehen."

„Aber du bist nicht alleine mit deinem Kummer", sagte sie. „Auch Harry war verletzt. Niemand sollte so etwas passieren. Als er herausfand wo ich war, ließ er alles fallen um mich zu finden. Du tust so, als hätte er all das beabsichtigt, aber du könntest nicht weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt sein! Ich will dich wieder kennen lernen, euch beide. Ich will das ihr ein Teil meines Lebens seid. Doch du musst erkennen und akzeptieren, dass auch Harry ein Teil meines Lebens ist. Bitte verlange nicht, dass ich wähle, denn du würdest mit meiner Antwort nicht glücklich sein."

Robert starrte seine Tochter lange Zeit an. Karen wiederum starrte ihren Ehemann an, schweigend wartete sie darauf, dass er die Wünsche seiner Tochter akzeptierte.

„Du musst mir etwas Zeit geben", sagte Robert schließlich.

"Nimm dir alle Zeit, die du brauchst", sagte sie.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen, streckte Robert Harry die Hand entgegen.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry", sagte Robert.

„Mir auch", sagte Harry und schüttelte seine Hand.

„Danke", sagte Hermine leise.

Später am Tag gab Harry nach und kehrte zurück in seine Wohnung um sich etwas auszuruhen. Hermine sagte ihm halb-spottend und halb-ernst, dass er zum Kotzen aussehe und er etwas Schlaf brauche. Er wollte sie nicht verlassen, doch sie flehte ihn an sich etwas auszuruhen.

Er ging in seine Wohnung, die seit Monaten leer gestanden hatte. Er sah den Stapel Eulenpost auf dem Wohnzimmertisch und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er ging an den Briefen vorbei ins Bad um eine lange Dusche zu nehmen.

Nachdem duschen zog er sich Pyjamahosen an und schlief sofort ein, sobald sein Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte.

Als er einige Stunden später erwachte und gerade etwas von der Post durchsah, klingelte es an der Tür. Überrascht sah er ein Besucherpaar. Die Überraschung war, das diese zwei Leute, die letzten waren von denen er gedacht hätte, sie jemals zusammen zu sehen.

„Das muss ein Zeichen der Apokalypse sein", sagte Harry und ließ seine Gäste ein.


	18. Across the Universe

_Es tut mir leid, dass es soooo lange gedauert hat, bis ich das nächste Kapitel fertig übersetzt habe. Aber in den letzten Monaten hat sich viel verändert. Im Sommer habe ich ganz plötzlich meine Hündin verloren und es war schwer für mich mit der Trauer um sie umzugehen. Meine ganze Motivation weiter an meiner Übersetzung zu arbeiten war dahin... Inzwischen habe ich wieder einen Hund und obwohl ich immer noch sehr um meine Alisha trauere hat die kleine Trixi viel dazu beigetragen, dass ich damit fertig werden kann. Sie hält mich ziemlich auf Trab und das ist ein weiterer Grund, warum ich nicht soviel Zeit zum übersetzten habe. _

_Ich hoffe ihr habt Verständnis für meine veränderte Lebenssituation. Jetzt endlich habe ich es geschafft das Kapitel fertig zu übersetzen und ich werde versuchen den Rest der Geschichte auch noch zu vollenden. _

_Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim lesen und ich hoffe, es sind nicht allzu viele Fehler drin._

Kapitel 18 Across the Universe 

"Das muss ein Zeichen der Apokalypse sein", sagte Harry und ließ seine Gäste eintreten.

„Ich muss sagen, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich sie je meine Türschwelle übertreten sehen würde", sagte Harry und sah den großen dünnen Mann mit der teigigen weißen Haut an, der vollkommen in schwarz gekleidet war.

Sirius gluckste. „Glaub mir, er wollte auch nicht herkommen. Aber er will helfen."

„Er will helfen?", fragte Harry verdrießlich. „Du nimmst mich auf den Arm! Seit wann hat er je helfen wollen?"

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass er so reagieren wird", sagte Severus Snape kühl zu Sirius. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich zugestimmt habe überhaupt hier her zu kommen. Er will meine Hilfe nicht."

„Harry, Severus", sagte Sirius und trat zwischen sie. „Bitte. Das ist sehr wichtig. Harry, bitte hör zu, was er zu sagen hat. Wenn du ihn dennoch hinterher rauswerfen willst, kann ich dich nicht davon abhalten, aber ich denke du musst es dir anhören. Es kann alles verändern."

Harry sah überhaupt nicht überzeugt aus. Es war noch nie ein Geheimnis gewesen, dass er der letzte war, der Leute wie Severus Snape mochte. Harry schätze, dass Snape es wahrscheinlich vorgezogen hätte für eine gründliche Veränderung in einen Wellness-Center geschickt zu werden, als auch nur eine Sekunde in Harrys Gegenwart verbringen zu müssen. Dennoch hatte Sirius ihn hergebracht und das musste einen guten Grund haben. Er vertraute Sirius Urteil.

Harry nickte und lief ins Wohnzimmer. Er und Sirius setzen sich auf die Couch und Snape nahm auf dem Sessel platz. Er wirkte so unbehaglich und unpassend, wie Harry ihn nie gesehen hatte.

"Also", sagte Sirius und klatschte nervös die Hände zusammen.

„Also", sagte Harry.

"Verschwenden wir die Zeit damit und einander anzustarren oder legen wir los, Black?", sagte Snape ungeduldig. „Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit mit dir und Potter Fangen zu spielen, okay?"

"Niemand hat dich überredet hier zu sein, Snape", spie Harry zurück.

„Schön", sagte Snape und stand vom Sessel auf.

"Setz dich!", sagte Sirius. „Bitte. Würdet ihr zwei bitte die kleinlichen Differenzen, Missverständnisse und das böse Blut zwischen euch beiseite lassen und euch auf das Wichtige konzentrieren. Wir alle sind hier, weil wir uns um Hermine kümmern müssen."

Snape setzte sich wieder, doch Harry sah seinen Paten ungläubig an.

"Er interessiert sich nicht für irgendjemand oder irgendetwas außer sich selbst, Sirius", sagte Harry. „Er interessiert sich nicht für mich und gewiss ist ihm Hermine völlig egal!"

„Im Gegensatz zu dem was du glaubst, Potter", sagte Snape kühle. „Bin ich kein armer, herzloser Bastard. Es tat mir sehr leid, als ich hörte, was mit Miss Granger geschehen ist."

Harry starrte Snape an, geschockt von dem was er gerade gesagt hatte.

„Ich wollte nie, dass ihr so etwas schreckliches passiert, oder dir, was das betrifft", sagte Snape, seine Stimme wurde ein wenig weicher.

Harry war vollkommen sprachlos. Irgendwie schien es nicht richtig. Snape hatte ein Gewissen? Das war die unwirklichste Erfahrung die er je gemacht hatte.

„Was uns hier her bringt", warf Sirius ein.

„Richtig", sagte Harry.

„In den vergangenen Jahren", begann Sirus. "hat Schnief…., ich meine Severus, an einigen Zaubertränken gearbeitet."

„Nun", sagte Harry entnervt. "Er ist der Zaubertrankmeister in Hogwarts, Sirius. Ich würde erwarten, dass er an Zaubertränken arbeitet."

"Nicht irgendein Zaubertrank, Harry", sagte Sirius. „Er hat an einem abgewandelten Erinnerungs Zaubertrank gearbeitet. Um es genau zu sagen an einem der es denjenigen ermöglicht, deren Erinnerungen gelöscht wurden ihr verlorenen Erinnerungen wieder zu erlangen...vollständig."

Harry holte hörbar tief Luft, bei dem was sein Pate gerade gesagt hatte.

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry und sah zwischen Snape und Sirius hin und her.

„Wirklich", sagte Sirius mit einem Lächeln. „Er kam heute Morgen im Ministerium zu mir, um mir seine Entdeckung mitzuteilen. Er erzählte mir von seiner Forschung und seinen Experimenten und was er tun könnte, um Hermine zu helfen."

„Wo ist der Haken?", fragte Harry. „Es muss etwas geben, was du mir nicht darüber erzählt hast."

Sirius tauschte einen nachdenklichen Blick mit Snape. „Nun es gibt ein paar Dinge die du darüber wissen musste, bevor wir es in Erwägung ziehen können, Hermine diesen Zaubertrank zu geben."

„Was?", fragte Harry.

„Nun, dieser Zaubertrank ist nie an Menschen getestet worden", endete Snape. „Ich hab ihn nur an Insekten und Laborratten getestet."

"Nun, sind wir auf den Punkt gekommen", sagte Harry grüblerisch. „Sie haben es nie an einem Menschen getestet und jetzt wollen sie...jemanden den sie benutzen können...sie wollen das wir ihnen erlauben Hermine als  
Versuchskaninchen?"

"Harry", unterbrach Sirius ihn.

„Nein", sagte Harry und ignorierte die Worte seines Paten. „Jetzt macht alles Sinn. Die Stücke fangen an sich schlussendlich zusammen zu fügen. Er schert sich einen Teufel um Hermine oder ihr Wohlergehen. Er braucht nur eine Testperson. Ich wusste, dass es zu gut war um wahr zu sein. Ich werde ihm nicht erlauben sie zu benutzen und ihr Leben in Gefahr zu bringen, damit sein Name in all diesen Zaubertrank Zeitschriften erscheint!"

„War es besser sie ständig in Gefahr zu bringen, als sie an deiner Seite gegen den dunklen Lord kämpfte?", fragte Snape sarkastisch.

„Sie elender Hurensohn!", rief Harry und machte einen Bewegung auf Snape zu. Sirius reagierte schnell und hielt seinen Patensohn zurück.

„Hab ich da einen wunden Punkt berührt, Potter?", fragte Snape beinah schadenfroh. 

Harry starrte Snape kaltblütig an, seine Wangen waren rot vor Zorn, seine Augen waren voller Hass und Ekel.

"Wenn ich enden darf", sagte Snape und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. „Würde ich sagen, dass ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass dieser Zaubertrank Miss Granger helfen kann."

"Ziemlich sicher?", fragte Harry. „Ziemlich sicher? Es tut mir leid, aber ziemlich sicher ist nicht Grund genug, um ihre Gesundheit zu opfern. Also sag es mir Snape. Sag mir, was mit ihr passieren kann, wenn sie damit einverstanden ist, ihn zu nehmen?"

Wieder wechselten Sirius und Snape nachedenkliche, besorgte Blicke.

„Nun?", fragte Harry erneut.

„Nun, im besten Fall geben wir ihr den Trank und sie erinnert sich an alles, was in ihrem Leben geschah, bevor sie uns weggenommen wurde", sagte Sirius.

„Und im schlimmsten Fall?", fragte Harry.

Snape sah Harry direkt an. „Nimmt sie den Trank und kann alles vergessen. Sie wird am Leben sein, aber es wird nicht das Leben sein, dass sie will. Du erinnerst dich an das, was mit Frank und Alice Longbottom geschehen ist? Was mit ihnen geschehen ist, wird milde sein im Gegensatz zu dem, was mit Hermine geschehen könnte."

Harry fühlte sich bei diesen Worten, als hätte ihm jemand den Wind aus den Segeln genommen.

„Nun, dann ist es entschieden", sagte Harry nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens. „Wir können ihn ihr nicht geben."

„Es ist nicht an dir, diese Entscheidung zu treffen, oder?" fragte Snape.

„Obgleich es mir verhasst ist, es zu zugeben", sagte Sirius. „Aber er hat recht Harry. Hermine muss wissen, dass nichts gibt, was ihr sonst helfen könnte, ihre Erinnerung wieder zu erhalten. Dann kann sie ihre Entscheidung treffen ob oder ob nicht sie es probieren möchte."

„Sie wird nie zustimmen", sagte Harry. „Sie hat genug durchgemacht. Wir alle haben genug durchgemacht. Nicht nur ich, auch ihre Eltern. Wenn wir ihn ihr geben und sie... es wäre als würden wir sie erneut verlieren. Ich will das nicht noch mal durchmachen."

„Wenn du annimmst, dass das schlimmste passieren könnte," sagte Sirius. „Und ich tadle dich nicht dafür. Solltest du nie etwas in Erwägung ziehen ohne vorher das Pro und Contra jeder Situation zu beachten. Merlin! Ich klinge wie Remus!"

Harry lachte nicht.

"Lass sie ihre Entscheidung treffen, Harry", sagte Sirius. „Schließlich muss sie sich entscheiden, nicht du."

„Ich weiß", antwortete er stand vom Sofa auf und sah aus dem Fenster. „Ich weiß. Ich will nur nicht, dass ihr etwas geschieht. Sie hat bereits zuviel durchgemacht."

„Nun, wir beide wissen, dass sie nie jemand war der es mag, wenn man ihr sagt was sie zu tun und zu lassen hat", sagte Sirius. Sie muss wissen, welche Möglichkeiten vorhanden sind. Dann, wenn sie weiß was und was nicht passieren kann, kann sie ihre Entscheidung treffen. Sie hat einen klugen Kopf auf ihren Schultern. Sie wird das wählen, was am besten für sie ist."

"Ich weiß das alles", sagte er.

Im Zimmer war es still, als Harry über all das nachdachte, was er gerade gehört hatte. Snape zappelte unruhig in seinem Stuhl hin und her. Sirius warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Snape rollte mit den Augen.

"Nun, worauf warten wir?", fragte Snape. „Ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts. Lasst uns gehen und es Miss Granger erzählen."

Harry stand stock still und starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Okay", sagte er schließlich und drehte sich um. „Lasst uns gehen."

Zur gleichen Zeit, als Harry mit Snape und Sirius sprach, wurde Hermine von Kit und Ron besucht. Hermines Eltern hatten beschlossen sich in einem Hotel einzuchecken und waren mit dem Versprechen gegangen, bald zurück zu sein.

"Also, wie weit bist du?", fragte Hermine Kit.

„Seit heute bin ich im 6. Monat", sagte Kit. „Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass ich das noch 3 Monate ertragen muss. Ich hab bereits jetzt den Umfang eines gestrandeten Wals."

"Hast du nicht", sagte Hermine wahrheitsgemäß. „Du strahlst förmlich."

"So was kriegt man, wenn man nur wenig Schlaf bekommt", sagte Kit. „Ein förmlich strahlendes Gesicht."

„Tut mir leid", sagte Hermine. „Du solltest wahrscheinlich zu Hause sein. Du musst nicht hier bei mir bleiben."

"Ich bin genau da, wo ich sein will", sagte Kit Ernst. „Du bist meine Freundin. Du brauchst mich und ich will hier sein...wir wollen es beide." Sie sah zu ihrem Ehemann hinüber.

„Richtig", stimmte Ron zu.

„Du bist also keine Hexe", sagte Hermine.

„Nein", sagte Kit. „Ich bin ein echter Muggle."

„Wir haben deine Eltern auf die Heirat reagiert?", fragte Hermine.

„Oh, gut Mum war zunächst überrascht", sagte Kit.

„Gelinde gesagt", sagte Ron. „Dachte sie ich sein so ein herum reisender Zauberer wie dieser David Copperhead"

„Copperfield", korrigiert Kit. „Wie David Copperfield."

"Ihr genauen Worte, als sie mich kennenlernte waren. Keine Tochter von mir wird auf irgendwelchen Jahrmarktsveranstaltungen mit einem zweitklassigen Magier herumreisen", sagte Ron.

"Aber sie hat eingelenkt?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja", sagte Ron. „Nachdem ich ihr ein paar Zaubersprüche gezeigt habe. Ich hab ihr Haar braun werden lassen."

„Und das hat geholfen?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja", sagte Kit. „Das Haar meiner Mutter fing an grau zu werden und mit Ron hier...hat sie ihren eigenen persönlichen Farbstylisten."

„Erzähl das keinem", sagt Ron zu Hermine. „Das ist weitere Munition für Fred und George um mich verrückt zu machen."

„Fred und George?", fragte Hermine. „Deine Zwillingsbrüder, richtig?"

"Ja, eher Zwillings-Terror", sagte Ron. „Sie mögen es sehr mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen."

"Wie mir erzählt wurde, war ich in diesem Job auch ganz gut", sagte Hermine.

„Nein, du hast nur die ganze Zeit zu Tode an mir herumgenörgelt", sagte Ron. „Du hast mich dazu gedrängelt, meinen Aufsatz fertig zu schreiben, meine Hausaufgaben zu machen und die Sachen nachzulesen."

„Aber ich hab dich verrückt gemacht?", fragte Hermine lachend.

"Vollkommen verrückt", stimmte Ron zu. „Aber ich bin froh, dass du zurück bis. Wirklich mehr als froh."

„Ich auch", sagte sie. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich an alles erinnern."

„Das wirst du", sagte Kit optimistisch. „Lass dir Zeit."

„Nun, ich habe definitiv eine Menge davon", sagte Hermine.

Es klopfte leise an der Tür und Ron, Kit und Hermine drehten sich erwartungsvoll um und sahen Sirius, Harry und Snape in der Tür stehen. 

„Was macht er hier?", fragte Ron und sah zu Snape.

„Das erzähl ich dir später?", sagte Harry. „Können wir einen Moment mit Hermine alleine reden?"

Ron blickte besorgt zu Harry, nickte jedoch.

„Sicher", sagte er, und sah nochmals Hermine an. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Wange. Kit drückte die Hand ihrer Freundin fest.

„Wir sind bald zurück", sagte Ron.

„Schon dich, Hermine", sagte Kit.

„Danke, dass ihr beide da gewesen seid", sagte Hermine. Sie alle beobachteten, wie Kit und Ron das Zimmer verließen. Harry schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Hermine.

„Wir müssen mit dir über etwas reden", sagte Harry, lief an Sirius und Snape vorbei und küsste seine Freundin zur Begrüßung.

„Du siehst besorgt aus, Harry", sagte sie. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Harry deutete Sirius und Snape an, näher zu kommen.

„Hallo Sirius", sagte Hermine.

"Hermine", antwortete Sirius und küsste sie auf die Wange.

"Das ist, ähm, Severus Snape", sagte Harry und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Mannes mit dem dunklen Umhang, der neben Sirius stand. „Er hat dich in Hogwarts unterrichtet. Er war der Zaubertranklehrer in Hogwarts."

„Schön sie kennen zu lernen", sagte Hermine und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Ich weiß es klingt komisch, wenn ich sage, dass ich sie schon kenne, aber..."

„Es ist in Ordnung", sagte Snape und schüttelte ihre Hand. „Ich verstehe."

Hermine lächelte ihn freundlich an, ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry zuwandte.

„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte sie.

"Ähm, es gibt da etwas, wass du wissen musst", sagte er.

"Was?", fragte sie. "Bitte sag mir, dass es gute Neuigkeiten sind. Ich kann keine weiteren schlechten Neuigkeiten ertragen."

Harry blickte besorgt zu Sirius, ehe er fortfuhr. „Nun, das musst du entscheiden, ob es gute oder schlechte sind."

„Okay", sagte sie verwirrt. „Schieß los."

Harry nahm neben ihrem Bett platz und nahm ihre Hand.

„Du machst mir Angst, Harry", sagte sie. „Bitte sag mir, was los ist."

Er schwieg einen Augenblick und ihr Herz klopfte. Was immer es war, es war offensichtlich ein Problem für ihn.

„Sags mir", drängte sie.

Er sah in ihre braunen Augen und holte tief Luft.

„Okay", begann er.


	19. Just to Hear You Say That You

Kapitel 19 Just to Hear You Say That You Love Me 

"Was ist los?", fragte sie wieder. „Komm, sag es mir."

„Nun", begann Harry nahm ihre Hände und sah in ihre braunen Augen. „Es könnte einen Weg geben, mit dem du all deine Erinnerungen zurück bekommen könntest Hermine."

Ihr Augen leuchteten vor Überraschung und Aufregung auf, als sie verstand was er gerade gesagt hatte.

"Wirklich?", fragte sie. „Gut, was genau ist es? Was müssen wir tun?"

„Nun, Professor Snape, hat in den vergangenen Jahren an einem Zaubertrank gearbeitet der die Auswirkungen des Zauberspruchs mit dem du vor vier Jahren verhext wurdest umkehren kann", sagte Harry langsam.

Aufgeregt blickte sie zu Professor Snape und Sirius und wandte dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry zu. Wenn das so gute Neuigkeiten waren, warum lächelte sie dann keiner der Männer im Zimmer an? Fragte sie sich. Ihr eigenes Lächeln schwand, als sie den ernsten und düsteren Ausdruck in ihren Gesichtern sah.

"Okay", sagte sie und sah Harry direkt in die Augen. „Warum sagst du es mir dann nicht?"

„Ähm", sagte Harry nervös.

"Harry, bitte", sagte sie. „Warum erzählst du mir nichts darüber? Ich meine, das ist es war wir beide wollten... das ich mich an alles erinnere, richtig? Du sagst es gibt einen Weg, dass ich mich erinnere, aber du siehst nicht erfreut aus, du siehst aus, als wenn du deinen besten Freund verloren hättest. Warum? Ich meine, ist es nicht das, was du wolltest... das ich mich erinnere?"

„Natürlich", sagte er und sah sie an. „Ich will das mehr als alles andere."

„Aber?", fragte sie.

"Aber es gibt etwas an diesem Zaubertrank von dem du wissen musst, bevor du dich entscheidest, ob du ihn nehmen willst, oder nicht", sagte Harry. „Nun, ich habe dir erzählt, dass Professor Snape lange Zeit daran gearbeitet hat. Nun, er hat es nur an Laborratten und Spinnen getestet. Es ist noch nie an einem Menschen getestet worden."

Hermine machte ein langes Gesicht. Das Zimmer war für einige Momente totenstill als sie begriff, was Harry ihr gerade gesagt hatte. Sie sah zu Snape hinüber.

"Also wisst ihr nicht, was wirklich mit mir passieren könnte?", fragte sie ihn leise.

„Nun, es gibt zwei mögliche Ergebnisse", sagte Snape. Harry bemerkte, dass seine Stimme, die für gewöhnlich kalt und unpersönlich klang, einen weicheren und beinah mitfühlenden Ton angenommen hatte. „Im best möglichen Fall, werden sieden Zaubertrank nehmen und all ihre Erinnerungen werden wieder in Takt sein."

„Und im anderen Fall?", fragte Hermine.

"Im anderen Fall, werden sie den Trank nehmen und er kann ihre geistige Gesundheit gefährden", sagte Snape. „ Im Grunde wären sie in einem katatonischen Zustand, wenn sie erwachen, all ihre Erinnerungen, die gegenwärtigen und die vergangenen, wären ausgewischt."

„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Hermine. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. „Es hört nie auf, oder? Jeder Lichtschein der in mein Leben tritt scheint immer durch dunkle Wolken verdeckt zu werden."

Harry blickte zu Hermine und dann zu Sirius und Snape. „Könnt ihr zwei uns einen Moment alleine lassen?"

„Sicher", sagte Sirius. „Wir warten draußen."

Harry und Hermine beobachteten, wie die beiden Männer das Zimmer verließen und die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloss. Harry nahm wieder Hermines Hand und streichelte sie sanft.

„Du musst ihn nicht nehmen Hermine", sagte Harry. „Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, was los ist. Du musst das alles nicht tun. Es spielt für mich keine Rolle ob du dich daran erinnerst, was geschehen ist, als wir im fünften Jahr in der Mysteriumsabteilung waren oder ob du dich erinnerst, dass wir in unserem sechsten Jahr unsere improvisierte Hochzeitszeremonie hatten. Was für mich wichtig ist...was am allerwichtigsten ist...das du gesund bist. Ich will dich sicher und wohlbehalten bei mir haben. Es ist meine Schuld, dass du jetzt hier bist, aber ich schwöre ich werde den Rest meines Lebens zusammen mit dir verbringen, um es wieder gut zu machen. Das wichtigst ist, dass du glücklich und wohlbehalten bist. Nichts sonst ist für mich wichtig. Okay?"

"Ich weiß", sagte sie und berührte seine Wange. „Ich weiß du willst mich nicht in Gefahr bringen. Ich will nicht hören, dass du dir für irgendetwas die Schuld gibst, nichts davon ist deine Schuld, Harry. Du hast nichts davon erbeten und gewiss wolltest du nicht, dass mir irgendwas davon geschieht. Ich geb dir keine Schuld und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dir selbst die Schuld dafür gibst."

Er nickte.

"Doch ich möchte, dass du etwas über mich verstehst", sagte sie. „Ich mag es nicht, dass die Leute die ich kannte und um die ich mich sorgte, als ich Hermine Granger war, mich ansehen in der Hoffnung, dass ich sie erkenne oder nach einem Anzeichen, dass ich weiß wovon sie reden. Es bringt mich um, wenn ich sehe wir ihr Herz bricht, wenn ich mir die Ereignisse die wir gemeinsam erlebt haben oder Dinge die wir getan haben, nicht in Erinnerung rufen kann. Es ist das frustrierendste was ich je erlebt habe."

„Ich weiß", sagte er.

"Nein, weißt du nicht", sagte sie, eine einzelne Träne rollte ihre Wange hinunter. „Aber ich weiß, dass du für mich da bist und das du bei jedem Schritt den ich gehen werde für mich da bist."

"Und es kümmert mich nicht, ob du dich erinnerst oder nicht", sagte er. „Hermine, denk darüber nach. Du hast bereits angefangen dich stückchenweise an deine Vergangenheit zu erinnern. Vielleicht werden sie mit der Zeit von alleine zurückkommen. Du musst das nicht tun. Wir werden dich alle lieben und für dich sorgen, ungeachtet dessen, ob du je deine Erinnerung zurück bekommst."

Sie nickte.

"Aber, was wenn es nicht funktioniert, Hermine? Du könntest...wir könnten...alles verlieren woran wir so hart gearbeitet haben, es zurück zu bekommen."

„Ich möchte noch mal mit Professor Snape reden", sagte sie. „Ich will mehr über diesen Zaubertrank hören. Kannst du ihn rufen? Bitte?"

"Gewiss", sagte Harry. "Ich werde ich, ähm, holen"

„Ich würde gerne mit ihm alleine reden", sagte sie. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

Es machte ihm sehr viel aus, doch ein Blick auf sie genügte und er wusste, wie wichtig ihr das war.

„Sicher", sagte er. „Ich warte draußen."

„Okay", sagte sie und lächelte ihn leicht an.

Harry macht auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief aus dem Zimmer. Er fand Sirius und Snape vor der Tür auf zwei Stühlen sitzend vor. Sie redeten und Snap blickte so griesgrämig drein, wie immer.

„Sie möchte mit ihnen reden, Professor Snape", sagte Harry.

Snape nickte und stand von seinem Stuhl auf.

"Bitte tun sie nichts, was sie aufregen könnte", sagte Harry und griff nach Snapes Arm. „Sie hat bereits genug durchgemacht."

Harry erwartete eine sarkastische, beißende Bemerkung von Snape, doch zu seiner Überraschung nickte Snape nur und ging in das Zimmer. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Du hast auch genug durchgemacht", sagte Sirius.

Harry sagte nichts. Er ließ seinen Kopf hängen und fühlte sich, als ob das Gewicht der Welt auf seinen Schultern ruhen würde.

„Wie hält sie sich?", fragte Sirius.

"In Ordnung", sagte Harry. „Ich bin das nervöse Wrack. Sie wollte mit ihm alleine reden, um mehr über den Zaubertrank zu erfahren."

"Denkst du, sie wird es tun?", fragte Sirius.

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er. „Wenn ich wetten würde, würde ich sagen, sie tut es. Und nicht, weil sie sich so sehr erinnern will, wie sie will das es für alle anderen leichter wird. Sie fühlt sich, als hätte sie alle im Stich gelassen."

„Harry", begann Sirius, doch sein Patensohn unterbrach ihn.

"Nein", sagte er. „Ich kann sie nicht noch mal verlieren, Sirius. Es hat mich das letzte mal beinah umgebracht. Ich kann das nicht noch mal geschehen lassen. Und ich weiß nicht, was ihr sagen soll, weil ich ihr nicht sagen kann, dass alles in Ordnung sein wird. Ich kann ihr nie hunderprozentig sagen, das ich ihr die Wahrheit sage."

„Sie weiß das Harry", sagte Sirius.

Harry nickte. "Wie schaffe ich es, mich nicht mehr schuldig dafür zu fühlen?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Sirius. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass sie will, dass du ihr sagst, das es in Ordnung ist Harry. Du bist kein Gott. Du hast keine Kontrolle über die Zukunft oder was passiert...niemand hat das. Worüber du Kontrolle hast, ist das Leben zu wählen, dass du jetzt hast...was sie jetzt mehr als alles andere von dir braucht, ist es zu wissen, dass du für die da bist, ganz gleich was passiert und das du sie in dem unterstützt, gleich welche Entscheidung sie auch immer treffen mag. Aber Harry sie muss diese Entscheidung treffen."

"Ja", sagte Harry. „Wie bist du so weise geworden?"

„Nun, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es weise nennen würde", sagte Sirius. „Ich glaube es liegt an all der Zeit, die ich alleine mit meinen Gedanken verbracht habe. Man fängt an Einsicht über Dinge zu gewinnen, über die man sonst nie nachgedacht hat."

„Sirius Black, der intellektuelle Denker", sagte Harry.

"Klingt nett, oder?", gluckste Sirius. „Ich glaube ich sollte das auf eine Karte schreiben und sie rumgehen lassen."

„Das glauben sie dir nie", sagte Harry.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du recht", sagte Sirius. „Einmal ein Rumtreiber, immer ein Rumtreiber."

Sie schwiegen einige Minuten und dann sprach Harry erneut.

„Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte Harry.

„Alles", sagte Sirius.

„Könntest du nach Chapel Hill apparieren und Billie sagen, wie es ihr geht", sagte Harry. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie krank vor Sorge ist. Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit zu ihr zurück zu gehen, als wir gingen und sie wird es begrüßen irgendwelche Neuigkeiten zu hören."

„Sicher", sagte Sirius. „Ich gehe sofort".

„Pass auf dich auf", sagte Harry. „Ich glaube Billie mag dich."

„Tut sie nicht", sagte Sirius bescheiden.

„Oh doch, tut sie", sagte Harry. „Ich glaube sie hat Hermine erzählt dass, wenn sie die Chance bekommt, ich hoffe ich gebe es richtig wieder, wenn sie die Chance bekommt, wird sie dich behandeln, wie einen Teller Suppe in den man ein Brötchen eintunkt." (AN: sorry die Übersetzung ist bescheuert, hab aber keine gescheite Redewendung dazu gefunden).

„Mich wie ein Brötchen eintunken?", sagte Sirius lachend. „Oh, ich liebe es, wie diese Südstaaten Frauen sprechen!"

„Nun, pass auf dich auf", warnte Harry. „Pass auf deinen Hintern auf."

„Nun, ich muss sagen, dass ich einen der feinsten..." begann Sirius, doch Harry winkte ab.

„Zuviel Information", sagte Harry. „Einfach zuviel Information. Raus jetzt hier!"

Sirius lächelte. „Okay, okay. Grüß Hermine von mir."

„Das werde ich", sagte Harry. Er beobachtete, wie sein Pate den Gang hinunter lief. Dann sah er zu der immer noch geschlossenen Tür. Was dauerte so lange?

Snape erzählte Hermine alles über Forschung, über seine Experimente, die Erfolgsrate usw. Sie stellte alle nötigen Fragen und er erklärte langsam das Vorgehen.

Als er all ihre Fragen beantwortet hatte und gerade gehen wollte, hielt sie ihn zurück.

„Können sie mir noch eine Frage beantworten?"

„Gewiss", antwortete er.

„Wenn die Situation umgekehrt wäre, was würden sie tun?", fragte sie. „Ich meine würden sie die Chance nutzen?"

Snape blickte bei ihrer Frage verblüfft drein. Wohlüberlegt dachte er darüber nach.

„Miss Granger", begann er. „Ich habe nicht so ein Leben wie sie gelebt. Ich habe nicht viele Freunde. Ich habe nicht viel Familie zum reden, nur einige entfernte Cousinen. Ich lebe ein sehr einsames, zurückgezogenes Leben. Ich vertiefe mich in meine Arbeit. Ich erzähle ihnen das nicht, damit sie mitleid mit mir haben, oder so was. Mitleid ist nicht eine meiner liebsten Gefühle und ich will das sicherlich nicht von ihnen hören. Ich erzähle ihnen dass, damit sie wissen, dass ich sie beneide, für das was sie haben. Sie haben Menschen, die sich um sie sorgen und sie lieben. Das ist ein wundervolles Geschenk. Nicht zu viele von uns haben so viel Glück, aber sie haben es. Wenn ich hätte, was sie haben würde ich es ernstlich in Erwägung ziehen."

Sie nahm auf, was er gesagt hatte und nickte nur.

„Ich weiß, dass keine sehr gute Antwort ist", begann er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", sagte sie. „Es war eine sehr gute Antwort. Danke für ihre Ehrlichkeit und Offenheit, Sir. Ich bin ihnen dankbar, dass sie sich die Zeit genommen haben, über all das mit mir zu reden."

Snape nickte. Er fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich, wie er so vor ihr stand.

„Sie werden mich wissen lassen, wie sie sich entscheiden?", fragte er.

„Ja", sagte sie. „Danke."

"Gern geschehen", sagte er.

Hermine starrte einige Momente auf die geschlossene Tür. Sie war nicht überrascht, als sie Harry durch die Tür treten sah.

"Hey," sagte sie.

„Hey", sagte er. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Nein", sagte sie. „Ich hab eine Menge zum nachdenken, oder?"

„Du ziehst es also in Erwägung?", fragte er.

"Ja", sagte sie. „Professor Snape hat mir alles erklärt. Zumindest, weiß ich worauf ich mich einlassen, wenn ich mich entscheide es zu tun."

Er öffnete seinen Mund, um ihr zu widersprechen, doch er sah in ihrer Augen, dass sie zu entschlossen war. Die Unterhaltung mit Sirius kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Sie brauchte gerade jetzt seine Unterstützung. Er würde sie ihr geben. Er konnte ihrem Geist jetzt keinen Frieden schenken, doch er konnte sie unterstützen.

"Was immer du entscheidest", sagte er und küsste ihre Stirn. „Ich werde dich unterstützen."

„Danke", sagte sie und berührte seine Wange. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste sie sanft.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte sie.

„Ich bin auch vollkommen verrückt nach dir", sagte er.

„Gute Antwort", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.


	20. All you need is love

_Sorry, dass ich so lange nicht an der Übersetzung dieser wundervollen FF weitergearbeitet habe. Jetzt gibt es endlich ein neu übersetztes Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim lesen. _

Kapitel 20 All You Need Is Love 

Sie hatte versucht nicht daran zu denken. Sie sagte sich, dass sie sich ausruhen sollte und sie ihren Kopf klar halten müsse. Das versuchte sie, doch sie konnte an nichts anderes denken, als an diesen Zaubertrank und an die Folgen wenn sie ihn nahm oder nicht nahm.

Mitten in der Nacht war sie aufgewacht hatte ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder zur Hand genommen und geschäftig das Pro und Contra aufgeschrieben, wenn sie diesen Trank nahm. Unablässig hatte sie in den letzten 45 Minuten an der Liste gearbeitet. Darunter hatte sie diese Dinge aufgeschrieben:

Contra:

Es funktioniert nicht …. Ich verliere alles.

Pro:

Es hört auf Schmerz bei denen zu verursachen, die sich um mich sorgen.

Ich kann mich an alles erinnern.

Harry und ich völlig vorwärts gehen

Ich werde meine Familie, meine Freunde und mein Leben wiederfinden.

Wenn mir Menschen Geschichten über die Person Hermine erzählen, werde ich genau wissen, wovon sie sprechen und ich werde ohne einen Schatten des Zweifels wissen, dass ich sie bin.

Die Dinge werden endlich normal sein. Oder so normal, wie sie nur sein können, für jemanden der eine Hexe ist und in einen der berühmtesten Zauberer unserer Zeit verliebt ist.

Als sie die Liste erneut las, wusste sie, dass es nur eine Schlussfolgerung geben konnte. Was hatte Harry gesagt, was sie gewesen war, als sie nach Hogwarts kam ... eine Gryffindor? Er hatte ihr ein Buch gegeben und gesagt es sei ihr Lieblingsbuch gewesen „Die Geschichte Hogwarts". Sie hatte von Gryffindors in diesem Buch gelesen. Was waren ihre Voraussetzungen? Unerschrocken, tapfer. Es war gewiss unerschrocken und tapfer diesen Zaubertrank zu nehmen, oder? Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Sie würde es tun und es gab kein zurück, wenn sie diese Entscheidung einmal getroffen hatte. Als sie so alleine in ihrem Krankenzimmer saß, wusste sie, was sie tun würde. Alles was sie jetzt noch tun musste, war es Harry zu sagen und sich auf diese Ereignis vorbereiten, dass ihr Leben für immer verändern würde.

Harry kam am folgenden Morgen um 8.00 Uhr ins St. Mungos. Er trug einen Strauß rosafarbener Rosen und war nervös vor seinem Besuch bei Hermine. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob oder ob nicht sie sich schon entschlossen hatte, was sie tun wollte. Das war wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum er in der Nacht zuvor nur wenig geschlafen hatte und warum er nicht einmal sein Frühstück angerührt hatte. Wie er Hermine kannte, würde auch sie nicht viel geschlafen haben. Er vermutete, dass sie an nichts anderes, als diesen Zaubertrank nachgedacht hatte.

Er betrat den Korridor und zügig lief an der Rezeption vorbei. Er lief den langen Gang hinunter zu Zimmer 323 und klopfte leise an die Tür. Es kam keine Antwort. Er spürte das bekannte Gefühl von Panik, rasch schob er diesen Gedanken als Blödsinn beiseite, sie war an einem sicheren Ort. St. Mungos war schwer bewacht und Simon Maxwell war hinter Gittern in Askaban.

Er öffnete leicht die Tür und spähte hinein. Hermine war im Zimmer und schlief fest. Sie sah vollkommen schön aus. Das Sonnenlicht spähte durch die Jalousien und erleuchtete ihr Gesicht. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er lief zur ihrem Bett hinüber, lehnte sich vor und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen.

„Tom Curise?", sagte sie träumerisch, ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Endlich hast du mich gefunden!"

„Tom Cruise?", fragte Harry und trat zurück. „Tom Curise?"

„Nur ein Witz", sagte sie lachend. „Ich wusste die ganze Zeit, dass du es bist! Ehrlich! Ich bin aufgewacht, als du geklopft hast."

Harry blickte nicht überzeugt drein.

„Wir sind ein bisschen empfindlich?", fragte Hermine glucksend.

„Ein bisschen", sagte er.

„Was ist das hinter deinem Rücken?", fragte sie.

„Oh", sagte er. „Ich hab dir Blumen mitgebracht."

„Hast du?", fragte sie und ihr Gesicht erhellte sich.

Er zog den Strauß hinter seinem Rücken hervor und sie klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände. „Sie sind wunderschön, Harry."

„Selbst, wenn sie nur vom einfachen alten Harry Potter kommen und nicht vom freundlichen, attraktiven, charmanten Tom Cruise?", neckte Harry.

„Ich nehme den einfachen alten Harry Potter jederzeit", sagte sie.

„Gute Antwort", sagte er lehnte sich vor und küsste ihre Wange. Er stellte den Strauß in eine leere Vase und stellte sie auf ihrem Nachttisch.

„Wie hast du letzte Nacht geschlafen?", fragte sie.

„So gut wie man erwarten kann", sagte Harry. „Und du?"

„Ich hab genauso viel geschlafen wie du", sagte sie. „Ich konnte nicht aufhören über diesen Zaubertrank nachzudenken. Ich bin sogar mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht und hab eine dumme Liste über die Gründe gemacht, warum oder warum nicht ich dieses dumme Zeug nehmen sollte."

„Klingt sehr nach dir", sagte er.

„Ja", sagte sie. „Und ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen."

„So bald schon?", fragte er, er spürte das überwältigende Gefühl sich setzen zu müssen. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, denke ich, dass ich die Entscheidung in dem Moment getroffen habe, als ich wusste, dass dieser Zaubertrank existiert", sagte sie.

Er holte tief Luft. „Du willst ihn nehmen?"

Sie nickte einfach.

„Ich kann nicht mal die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, dass es nicht funktioniert, Harry", sagte sie. „Ich muss denken, dass es funktioniert. Ich muss daran glauben."

„Bei dir hört es sich so einfach an", sagte er leise.

Sie merkte, dass sein Griff um ihre Hand fester wurde.

„Du musst auch daran glauben", sagte sie, ihre Augen schienen sich in seine zu bohren.

„Wenn dir irgendwas geschieht, wie ich nicht...", begann er.

„Shhh", sagte sie. „Red nicht so."

„Dennoch müssen wir es in Erwägung ziehen", sagt er.

„Und das habe ich", sagte sie. „Ich habe sehr sorgfältig darüber nachgedacht, Harry."

„Du musst das nicht für mich tun", sagte er. „Oder für sonst jemanden, richtig? Niemand wird enttäuscht sein, wenn du es nicht tust. Sie werden es verstehen."

„Ich weiß, dass würden sie", sagte sie. „Aber ich würde es nicht. Ich muss es tun. Ich will das Leben, dass ich hatte zurück, Harry. Und außerdem was für ein Gryffindor wäre ich, wenn ich von einer Herausforderung davon laufen würde? Und ich kenne eine weitere Person in diesem Zimmer, die auch nicht immer den leichtesten Weg aus einer Sache herausgenommen hat. Erinnerst du dich, wie du mir erzählt hast, wie du dich gefühlt hast, als Neville dir erzählte, dass ich am Leben bin? Du hast ihm zuerst nicht geglaubt, oder? Du wolltest ihm nicht glauben, weil du so hart daran gearbeitet hattest dein Leben wieder in geordnete Bahnen zu bringen. Du hattest alles im Leben vor dir, doch du wusstest du musstest herausfinden, ob es stimmte, weil du wusstest, dass ich dich nie aufgeben hätte und das du mich nie aufgegeben hättest, richtig? Nicht nur ich will es tun, Harry. Ich muss es tun. Für mich. Für dich. Für uns."

Harry spürte Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen.

„Du bist die mutigste Person, die ich je in meinem ganzen Leben kennen gelernt habe", flüsterte er. „Und ich bin noch nie stolzer auf dich gewesen, als in diesem Augenblick."

Sie lächelte.

„Danke", sagte sie.

Er stand vom Stuhl auf und strich mit seiner Hand sanft über ihre Wange. Er küsste sie zärtlich.

„Wirst du gehen und es Professor Snape sagen?", fragte sie.

„Ja", sagte er und hielt sie immer noch fest.

„Hab Vertrauen, Harry", flüsterte sie. „Hab Vertrauen."

Harry schickte Hedwig mit einem Brief zu Professor Snape und ließ ihn wissen, dass sich Hermine entschieden hatte, den Trank zu nehmen. Harry war gerade auf dem Weg zurück in Hermines Zimmer, als er Sirius den Gang entlang kommen sah. Es überraschte ihn, wer Sirius begleitete. Billie lief neben Sirius und sah sich im Krankenhaus um, sie machte große Augen und ihr Mund war vor Erstaunen geöffnet.

„Harry, Darling", rief sie, als sie ihn entdeckte.

„Billie!", sagte Harry und lief rasch auf sie und Sirius zu. „Was machst du hier?"

Sie umarmte ihn.

„Mein Mädchen braucht mich", sagte sie. „Und ich werde sie nicht gehen lassen, ohne dass ich sie noch mal gesehen habe."

Sirius lächelte Billie wissend an. „Es war mehr so, dass sie sich geweigert hat mich gehen zu lassen."

„Unterschätze nie die Macht einer Südstaaten Frau", sagte Billie stolz.

„Du weißt", begann Sirus. „Ich habe schon eine Menge in meinem Leben gesehen. Ich würde sagen du machst mir ein bisschen Angst und ich mag diese Art an dir."

Billie zwinkerte ihm zu. Harry musste lachen.

„Wo ist sie jetzt?", fragte Billie.

„In ihrem Zimmer", sagte er. „Sie bringt ihren Eltern gerade die Neuigkeit bei, dass sie den Zaubertrank nehmen wird. Merlin, keine Ahnung wie ihr Vater darauf reagieren wird."

„Wenn sein Benehmen in der Vergangenheit ein Indikator ist, dann wird er nicht zu erfreut sein", sagte Sirius.

Sie hielten direkt vor ihrem Zimmer an und waren nah genug, um die aufbrausende Stimme ihres Vaters durch die geschlossene Tür zu hören.

„Auf keinen Fall", sagte ihr Vater, als sie drei ins Zimmer traten. Harry schenkte Hermine ein mitfühlendes Lächeln, während sie mit den Augen rollte.

„Robert", sagte Karen, doch sie hielt inne, als sie bemerkte dass Harry und Sirius das Zimmer betreten hatten.

„Billie!" sagte Hermine, sie stieg aus dem Bett und sprang beinah auf ihre Freundin zu. Sie umarmte sie stürmisch und lächelte breit.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist", sagte Hermine.

„Es gibt keinen anderen Ort wo ich sein möchte", sagte sie und zwinkerte. „Alle daheim gebliebenen schicken dir liebe Grüße."

„Wie geht es Ray?", fragte Hermine verschwörerisch. „Du hast ihn noch nicht umgebracht?"

„Nicht in Ermangelung an Versuchen", sagte Billie und lächelte Hermine an. „Sirius kam zurück um mir zu sagen, wie es dir geht und ich hab ihn dazu gebracht mich mitzunehmen, damit ich selbst sehen kann wie es dir geht."

„Ich bin froh, dass er das getan hat", sagte sie und lächelte Sirius breit an. Sie ließ Billie los und umarmte ihn.

Hermines Eltern beobachteten ungläubig, wie ihre Tochter Billie, Sirius und Harry herzlich begrüßte.

„Hermine", sagte Robert. „Wer ist das?"

Hermine sah von Billie weg.

„Das ist Billie Murphy", sagte Hermine. „Sie ist meine Chefin im Restaurant von dem ich euch erzählt habe. Sie war in den letzten Jahren wie eine Mutter für mich."

Ein verletzter Gesichtsausdruck kam über Karens Gesicht, aber sie versuchte es rasch zu verstecken. Das blieb von Harry nicht unbemerkt. Sein Herz fühlte mit Karen. Das war nicht leicht für sie.

„Schön sie kennen zu lernen Billie", sagte Karen mit gesammelter Fassung. Sie streckte Billie ihre Hand entgegen.

Billie lächelte Karen mitfühlend an. Anstatt ihre Hand zu schütteln umarmte Billie Karen überraschend.

„Sie haben eine großartige Tochter", sagte Billie. „Sie können sehr stolz sein."

„Das sind wir", sagte Karen lächelnd. „Danke, dass sie für sie da waren."

„Sie war auch für mich da", sagte Billie und lächelte Hermine an.

Robert blickte ungeduldig zu seiner Tochter. „Wir waren mitten in einem Gespräch Hermine."

„Zum igsten male", sagte Hermine und das Lächeln schwand aus ihrem Gesicht. „Ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern. Ich habe mich entschieden es zu tun und das ist endgültig. Es ist nicht deine Entscheidung."

Robert blickte bestürzt drein. „Du bist meine Tochter Hermine."

„Ich bin aber auch erwachsen", antwortete Hermine ernst. „Willst du nicht, dass ich mich an meine Kindheit erinnere? Willst du nicht, dass ich mich an Familienzusammenkünfte, Urlaube und all die Dinge erinnere, die mit der Familie zu tun haben?"

„Natürlich will ich das", sagte Robert. „Aber nicht so. du weißt nicht, ob es funktioniert."

„Du hast recht, ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie. „Doch ich habe die Chance, dass es funktioniert. Ich will es wirklich tun."

„Und nichts, was ich sage, wird deine Meinung ändern?" fragte Robert.

„Nein", antwortete Hermine knapp.

Einen Moment lang blickte er wütend drein und Hermine glaubte, er würde weglaufen.

„Okay", sagt er.

„Was?", Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie richtig gehört hatte.

„Das ist nicht leicht für mich", fuhr Robert fort, „doch ich unterstütze dich in der Entscheidung, die du getroffen hast. Du warst nie jemand der sich in etwas hat verwickeln lassen, ohne sich den Warnungen und Konsequenzen bewusst zu sein. Wenn du das tun willst, weiß ich das du es tust, weil du es durchgeprüft und eine kluge Entscheidung getroffen hast. Du hattest schon immer einen klugen Kopf auf deinen Schultern, selbst wenn ich dir das nicht immer oft genug gesagt habe."

Nachdem er geendet hatte, umarmte Hermine ihren Vater.

„Danke", flüsterte sie.

Auch Karen sah ihren Ehemann ehrfürchtig an.

Harry grübelte darüber nach, ob er vielleicht in einem Paralelluniversum lebte. Hermines Vater war tatsächlich vernünftig. Snape und Sirius benahmen sich zivilisiert zueinander. Und ausgerechnet Snape hatte den Schlüssel, um Hermines Erinnerungen zurück zu bringen. Was auf der Welt konnte als nächstes passieren? Würde Malfoy für die Heiligkeit nominiert?

` Vernichte diesen Gedanken!` schalt Harry sich selbst.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­--____________________________________________

Nachdem alle verschwunden waren, setzte Hermine sich auf ihr Bett. Die einzige Person, die mit ihr im Zimmer geblieben war, war Harry und der war auffällig ruhig. Das war er schon den ganzen Morgen gewesen. Natürlich, bei ihrem Vater und Billie hatte er nicht wirklich viel Gelegenheit gehabt etwas zu sagen. Sie blickte zu ihm auf und sah, dass er sich angrinste.

„Was?", fragte sie.

Er antwortete nicht und starrte sie weiter mit einem breiten, doofen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht an.

„Was?", fragte sie erneut.

Er trat näher und nahm ihre Hand.

„Du machst mir ein bisschen Angst, was ist los?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ich will dich etwas fragen", erzählte er ihr.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich nervös. Er wusste nicht, was sie zu dem sagen würde, was er sich fragen wollte, doch er betete, dass sie positiv antworten würde. Hab Vertrauen, sagte er sich.

„Okay", sagte sie vorsichtig. „Aber keine weiteren schlechten Neuigkeiten. Ich denke wir haben unsere Quote für schlechte Neuigkeiten für das nächste Jahrzehnt erfüllt."

„Nun, ich glaube nicht, dass es schlechte Neuigkeiten sind", sagte er. „Wenn du so antwortest, wie ich hoffe, dass du antwortest, sind es keine schlechten Neuigkeiten."

Sie spürte wie sie den Atem anhielt, als er auf die Knie ging. Er hielt weiter ihre Hand, die jetzt zitterte.

„Harry", flüsterte sie.

„Wir wissen nicht, was Morgen geschehen wird", sagte er. „Ich meine wir müssen darauf vertrauen das es funktioniert und alles in Ordnung sein wird. Und das tue ich. Das tue ich wirklich, doch ich will keine Chance verpassen. Ich will nicht, dass du das durchmachst, ohne das... ohne das ich dir gezeigt habe, wie sehr ich die liebe und wie sehr ich dir und dem was wir haben, verbunden bin."

Nervös ließ er ihre Hand los und holte einen einfachen silbernen Diamantring aus seiner Tasche. Hermine keuchte.

„Hermine Elisabeth Granger?", fragte er und nahm wieder ihre Hand. „Willst du mich heiraten?"

Sie konnte nicht sprechen. Ihre Hände zitterten und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Sie wusste nicht wie...es schien als hätte sie in den vergangenen Tagen bereits genug geweint, um die Themse zu füllen.

„Jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, um mir zu antworten", sagte er und zwinkerte. „Dieser harte Boden bringt meine Knie um."

Sie lachte. „Ja", antwortete sie und lächelte ihn an. "Ja ich will dich heiraten."

Er sprang vom Boden auf, zog sie in seine Arme, küsste ihr Gesicht, ihre Lippen, ihre Wange, ihren Hals.

„Wann werden wir heiraten?", fragte sie. „Und wo? Das ist wirklich eine kurzfristige Bekanntmachung."

"Überlass das mir", sagte er. „Ginny, Billie, Kit".

Hermine blickte überrascht auf, als die drei Frauen ins Zimmer kamen und Tüten, sowie eine Kleiderhülle reintrugen.

„Sie hat Ja gesagt", sagte Harry.

Billie schrie lauf auf und Kit begann zu weinen.

„Super", sagte Ginny und umarmte zunächst Harry und dann Hermine, um zu gratulieren.

„Als ob es da irgendeinen Zweifel gegeben hätte", sagte Hermine.

„Also", sagte Harry, sein Augen glitzerten. „Die Mädchen hier werden dir helfen, dich fertig zu machen und den Rest überlass mir."

„Du willst eigenhändig eine Hochzeit planen?" fragte Hermine.

„Nein", sagte Harry. „Ich werde ein bisschen Hilfe haben."

„Okay", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Also du ziehst dich an und machst diesen ganzen Mädchen Kram und überlässt mir den Rest", sagte Harry. „Und als nächstes sehe ich dich in der Kapelle."

„Das ist ein Date", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Ich behalte es für die im Gedächtnis."

„Ich würde es um nichts auf der Welt vergessen", sagte sie.


	21. Come what may Teil 1

_Ersteinmal tut es mir furchtbar leid, dass ich so wenig an der Übersetzung der Story arbeite und ihr somit immer so lange warten müsst, bis ihr endlich weiterlesen könnt. _

_Eigentlich dachte ich mir ich könnte kurz Kapitel 21 übersetzen und online stellen. Jedoch ist das Kapitel soooo lang, dass ich es unmöglich so kurzfristig schaffe. Daher stelle ich es einfach in Teilen online._

_Ich hoffe ihr habt dennoch weiterhin Interesse an der Geschichte, den amynolle hat hier wirklich eine wunderbare FF geschrieben._

_LG und danke für eure Geduld_

_Miss Shirley-Blythe _

Kapitel 21 Come What May

Seitdem er Hermine am Vormittag im Krankenhaus zurück gelassen hatte, bewegte Harry sich mit nur einer Geschwindigkeit – schnell. Er konnte seine Freude, darüber, dass Hermine zugesagt hatte, seine Frau zu werden im Augenblick nicht wirklich genießen, da er vor der monumentalen Aufgabe stand eine Hochzeit in nur wenigen Stunden zu planen. Während Ginny, Billie und Kit Hermine halfen fertig zu werden, halfen Sirius, Ron und Molly ihm bei den wichtigen Details. Molly hatte angeboten sich um das ganze Essen zu kümmern und versprochen eine Hochzeitstorte zu zaubern die alle Hochzeitstorten übertreffen würde. Harry hatte ihr gesagt, sie sollte nicht übertreiben, doch sie hatte ihm nur lächelnd zu gezwinkert.

Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass er am Ende des Tages ein Ehemann sein würde. Noch bedeutender war, dass er Hermines Ehemann sein würde und sie seine Frau. Das alles schien Harry Erwachsen gemacht zu haben. Gewiß er und Hermine hatten sich damals in der Nacht in Hogwarts vor wenigen Jahren ihr Versprechen gegeben, aber das schien damals nicht wirklich real zu sein. Diesmal würde es eine wirkliche Hochzeit mit Ringen, Hochzeitskleid, Torte und offizieller Zeremonie sein. Den ganzen Morgen war er mit Hilfe von Ron und Sirius umher geeilt um eine Lizens beim Standesbeamten einzuholen und seinen besten Anzug von der Reinigung abzuholen. Er hatte Ron und Sirius gebeten seine Trauzeugen zu sein. Er wusste nicht, was Hermine ihrerseits für die Hochzeitsfeier plante.

Er war gerade damit fertig die Vorbereitungen mit einem Floristen in der Winkelgasse zu besprechen, als ihm plötzlich einfiel, dass er ein sehr wichtiges Detail vergessen hatte. Als er daran dachte, würde ich ein wenig übel. Es würde nicht leicht sein und er hatte keine Ahnung wie sie reagieren würden. Doch sie mussten ein Teil davon sein. Es musste sein. Mit einem schwerzen Herzen machte er sich auf den Weg in die Stadtmitte von London zu dem Hotel, in dem die Grangers untergebracht waren.

______________________________________________________________________

Harry holte tief Luft, bevor er an die Tür klopfte. Es war Karen, die öffnete.

„Harry?" Karen war überrascht ihn zu sehen. "Was machtst du hier?"

„Ich muss mit ihnen und Dr. Granger reden", sagte er und wich ihrem neugierigen Blick aus.

Als sie seinen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sah, spürte Karen einen plötzlichen Anflug von Panik.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Hermine ist Ordnung nicht wahr?"

„Ja" , sagte Harry schnell. „Ihr geht es gut. Ehrlich, kein Grund sich zu sorgen. Doch sie ist der Grund, warum ich hier bin und warum ich mit ihnen reden muss."

Karen atmete erleichtert auf. „Natürlich", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Komm rein. Wir wollten zurück ins Krankenhaus, sobald Robert seine Mailbox abgehört hat."

Als er die großzügige Hotel Suite betrat, sah Harry, dass Dr. Granger auf dem Sofa saß und gerade sein Handy ausschaltete.

„Harry?" Überrascht sah Robert auf. "Was machst du hier?"

„Er will mit uns über Hermine reden", antwortete Karen und nahm neben ihrem Ehemann platz.

„Ist alles in Ordnung", fragte Robert düster.

„Alles ist gut. Ich wollte nur über etwas mit ihnen reden", antwortete er zögerlich.

Karen und Robert wechselten einen Blick und Karen bedeutete Harry sich zu setzen. Er setzte sich direkt gegenüber der Grangers auf die Kante eines großen Betts.

„Ich weiß wir drei waren nie auf gleicher Augenhöhe, was Hermine betrifft", begann Harry nachdem er tief Luft geholt hatte. „Doch ich denke dass wir alle im Herzen die gleichen Interessen haben. Wir alle lieben sie sehr und wollen, dass sie sicher und glücklich ist. Ich weiß, dass sie nie geglaubt haben, dass ich die richtige Person bin, um ihre diese Art von Leben zu schenken. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, habe ich das auch nie geglaubt. Wieder und wieder habe ich versucht sie fort zu stoßen, doch sie hat nie darauf gehört. Sie wissen, wie stur sie sein kann."

Karen und Robert lachten bei dieser Bemerkung.

„Ich liebe ihre Tochter von ganzem Herzen", sagte Harry ernst. „Als ich sie vor vier Jahren verlor, verlor ich alles. Doch jetzt haben wir sie durch ein Wunder zurück bekommen. Wir wussten bereits vor vier Jahren, dass wir zusammen gehören und keiner von uns will noch mehr Zeit verschwenden."

Harry blickte die beiden ernst an, bevor er die Bombe platzen ließ.

„Heute Morgen hab ich sie gefragt, ob sie mich heiraten will und zu meiner großen Erleichterung und Freude, hat sie ja gesagt."

Harry beobachtete die beiden, wie sie seine Neuigkeiten aufnahmen. Karen legte zitternd ihre Hand über ihren Mund und nahm sie dann rasch wieder fort. Zu Harrys Erleichterung, sah er wie ein Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte. Robert wieder rum, war unlesbar. Sein Gesicht war versteinert. Harry, der gegen den dunkelsten Zauberer der Welt gekämpft hatte, saß verschüchtert diesem Muggel gegenüber. Weder er noch Hermine brauchten seinen Segen, doch er wusste, wenn Hermine Morgen früh ihre Erinnerungen zurück erhalten sollte, würde die Tatsache, dass ihr Vater seinen Segen zur Hochzeit gegeben hatte, viel bedeuten. Im Geiste korrigierte Harry sich – nicht sollte, würde. Er musste daran glauben, dass dieser Zaubertrank funktioniert.

„Ihr werdet heiraten?", fragte Karen schließlich. „Wann?"

„Heute Abend in der Kapelle des St. Mungos", sagte Harry. „Wir wollen es tun, bevor sie Morgen früh diesen Zaubertrank nimmt."

„So bald?", sagte Karen.

"Unter den Umständen, muss es sein", sagte Harry. „Sie ist gerade in ihrem Krankenzimmer und wird von Ginny, Kit und Billie mit dem ganzen Brautsachen ausgestattet."

Karen machte ein langes Gesicht.

"Ich weiß es ware ihr lieb, wenn sie dort wären und ihr helfen würden", sagte Harry.

„Wirklich?", fragte Karen hoffnungsvoll. „Ich wäre nicht im Weg? Ich meine sie..."

„Sie sind trotz allem die Mutter der Braut", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln. „Sie braucht sie jetzt."

Karen nickte.

"Haben wir also ihren Segen?", fragte Harry. Nervös sah er die beiden an.

Karen sah zu ihrem Ehemann, der immer noch still mit einem unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck da saß. Immer noch hielt er sein Handy fest. Er wirkte verstört.

"Robert", fragte Karen und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

Robert widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit seiner Frau.

„Gib Harry deinen Segen", sagte sie ihre Stimme hatte einen bittenden Ton.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann", keuchte er.

Harrys lächeln schwand.

„Man hört nicht jeden Tag, dass die eigene Tochter heiratet", sagte Robert. „Verdammt, vor vier Tagen dachte ich noch meine Tochter sei tot. Dann entdeckte ich, dass sie noch lebt und das sie keinerlei Erinnerungen an irgendjemanden hat. Jetzt kommst du her und erzählst mir, dass du beabsichtigst, sie am Abend bevor sie einen Zaubertrank nimmt - der entweder ihre Erinnerung zurück bringt oder sie für den Rest ihres Lebens dahin vegetieren lässt - sie zu heiraten. Verzeih mir aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich darauf reagieren soll."

„Robert", sagte Karen. „Bitte, ich dachte wir wären uns einig Hermine in ihren Entscheidungen zu unterstützen, ganz gleich ob wir damit einverstanden sind oder sie verstehen? Das hast du heute Morgen gesagt, richtig?"

„Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe", antwortete Robert wütend. „Ich will nur..."

„Sie wollen was?", fragte Harry. „Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, doch manchmal habe ich das Gefühl ich gehe bei ihnen zwei Schritte vor und zwei Schritte zurück, Dr. Granger. Glauben sich nicht, dass ich mich schuldig fühle, bei dem was mit Hermine passiert ist? Darüber was mit ihr geschehen ist? Wenn ich irgendwas davon ändern könnte, würde ich es tun, aber ich kann es nicht. Wir lieben uns. Wir haben wieder zueinander zurück gefunden, obwohl die sovieles gegen uns war. Jetzt, heute Abend um 19 Uhr, werde ich ihre Tochter heiraten. Ich brauche ihren Segen nicht, wir brauchen ihn beide nicht, wir sind erwachsen. Wir hätten sie liebend gerne dabei. Sie brauchte ihre Unterstützung und es würde ihr so viel bedeuten, wenn sie heute Abend da wären. Bitte. Können wir unsere Zwistigkeiten nicht für einen Abend beiseite legen? Hassen sich mich soviel sie wollen, Dr. Granger. Doch bestrafen sie Hermine nicht dafür. Das hat sie nicht verdient."

Robert stand vom Sofa auf und lief zum Fenster. Karen sah ihm ungläubig nach.

„Harry", sagte Karen nach wenigen Minuten des Schweigens. „Würdest du mich mit zum Krankenhaus nehmen?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Harry. „Sind sie bereit?"

„Ja", sagte Karen. „Robert wirst du heute Abend kommen?"

Er antwortete seiner Frau nicht. Er stand weiter am Fenster und starrte hinaus.

„Robert, bitte", sagte Karen in einem letzten Versuch zu ihrem Mann. „Tu das nicht. Du wirst es bereuen. Bitte."

„Du gehst besser", sagte Robert kalt.

Karen warf ihrem Mann einen letzten beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck zu ehe sie Harry aus dem Hotelzimmer folgte. Nachdem sie gegangen waren, brach Robert in Tränen aus.


	22. Kapitel 21 Teil 2

_- Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass meine Übersetzungsarbeit nur so stockend vorangeht. Ich verwende gerade nicht viel Zeit aufs übersetzen. Aber irgendwann werde ich es bestimmt schaffen, diese wunderbare FF von Amynoelle fertig zu übersetzen.- _

Kapitel 21 (Teil 2) 

Zwanzig Minuten später trafen Harry und Karen im St. Mungos ein. Er klopft an Hermines Krankenzimmertür und als er eine Stimme hörte die fragte, wer da sei, blickte er seine zukünftige Schwiegermutter etwas verwirrt an.

„Harry", sagte er einfach.

Er hörte Einige nach Luft schnappen und hastened Schritte hinter der Tür.

„Er kann nicht reinkommen!", sagte eine Stimme hinter der Tür, die er als Ginnys erkannt. „Das bringt Unglück. Harry geh weg!"

„Nicht bevor ich jemanden reingebracht habe", antwortete er und zwinkerte Karen zu.

„Okay", sagte Ginny. „Aber schließ deine Augen und versprich mir, dass du sie nicht aufmachst, sonst hetz ich einen Fluch auf dich, der dich impotent macht."

„Ginny!", rief eine weitere Stimme, die Harry automatisch als Kits erkannte.

„Kannst du das?", hörte Harry Billie fragen. Mit einem Lachen und einem peinlichen Blick auf Karen hörte er wie Billie Ginny erklärte dass sie einen Exmann hätte bei dem sie das gerne probieren könnte.

"Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit Ladies!", rief Harry durch die Tür.

"Schließ deine Augen!", sagte Ginny als sie die Tür öffnete. Harry rollte die Augen, bevor er sie fest schloss. Karen nahm seinen Arm.

„Ich führe die Harry", sagte sie mit einem Lachen.

„Danke", sagte er. „Ist das wirklich nötig? Ich meine ich hab sie heute schon gesehen."

"Nun, das ist eine Formsache", sagte Kit. „Du solltest sie wirklich nicht vor der Hochzeit sehen und seitdem es eine eilig in Gang gesetzte Art von Hochzeit ist, lassen wir dir das durchgehen, doch von jetzt an musst du fest deine Augen schließen."

„Oh, okay", sagte er. „Hermine? Du bist so furchtbar still."

Hinter den Vorhängen hervor, die Ginny um das Bett gezogen hatte, rief sie hervor: „Mir geht's gut. Du würdest mich jetzt ohnehin nicht sehen wollen Harry. Ich hab so was wie eine Schlammmaske auf meinem Gesicht. Glaub mir, wenn du mich so sehen würdest, würdest du zurück nach Nord Carolina rennen."

„Es ist mir egal, ob du mit Schlamm bedeckt bist", sagte Harry mit einem Lachen. „Ich finde trotzdem, dass du das schönste und hinreißendste Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt bist."

Die Mädchen im Zimmer gaben bei dem Kommentar gemeinschaftlich Ahhs und Ohhs von sich.

„Das ist so süß!" sagte Ginny. „Du kriegst aber dennoch keinen Blick auf die Braut, Loverboy."

"Ich meine jedes Wort so, wie ich es gesagt habe", antwortete er lachend. „Ich hab nicht versucht einen kurzen Blick auf meine Freundin zu erlangen. Hey und wenn ich schon die Augen schließen muss, sollte sie es auch tun. Passt auf, dass sie auch mit keine Blicke zuwirft. Das ist nur fair."

„Typisch Mann", sagte Kit. „Okay, abgemacht."

„Ich möchte Hermines Mum vorbei bringen, damit sie helfen kann. Ist das in Ordnung, Hermine?"

Er spürte wie Karen seinen Arm los ließ und zu Hermine lief.

„Das würde mich sehr freuen", sagte Hermien. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist. Wie du sehen kannst, kann ich alle Hilfe brauchen die ich kriegen kann."

"Meine Arbeit hier ist getan", sagte Harry und bewegte sich blind aus dem Zimmer. „Vergiss nicht Granger wir haben heute Abend um sieben eine Verabredung."

„Ich bin die mit dem Schleier", sagte sie lachend.

Nachdem sie sicher waren, dass Harry die Räumlichkeiten verlassen hatte, zog Ginny die Vorhänge vor dem Bett zur Seite.

„Bist du sicher, dass du ihn heiraten willst?" fragte Ginny. „Er ist ein blöder Idiot, hast du das bemerkt?"

"Ja, hab ich", sagte Hermine lachend. „Doch er ist mein blöder Idiot."

„Lasst uns ihr diese Schlamm-Maske abnehmen", sagte Kit. „Es ist lange genug."

„Danke", sagte Hermine dankbar.

Ginny zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und mit einer raschen Bewegung war die Maske aus Hermines Gesicht verschwunden. Sie wollten gerade mit dem nächsten Schritt beginnen, als Billie sie unterbrach und Ginny nochmals auf den Impotent-Fluch ansprach.

„Wenn du Frank kennen lernen würdest, würdest du völlig verstehen", sagte Billie. „Das wäre die perfekte Rache!"

Hermine lachte, als sie beobachtete, wie Billie und Ginny einen Schritt vom Bett zurück traten, um die Sache mit Impotent machenden Flüchen zu besprechen. Kit, Hermine und Karen lachten. Kit spürte, dass Hermine ein wenig Zeit mit ihrer Mutter alleine brauchte und ging zu Billie und Ginny, um sich an deren Gespräch zu beteiligen.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du heiraten wirst", sagte Karen, sie reichte Hermine einen Waschlappen damit sie die Rest der Schlammmaske entfernen konnte, die Ginnys Zauberspruch übersehen hatte.

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Hermine. „Ich bin so froh, dass Harry dir von unseren Plänen erzählt hat. Ich meine, ich kann mich nicht wirklich an dich und meinen Vater erinnern, aber ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen zuheiraten ohne euch dabei zu haben."

Karen machte ein betrübtes Gesicht.

"Was ist los? Du bleibst doch für die Zeremonie oder?" fragte Hermine.

Karen nickte. „Ich würde es für nichts auf der Welt verpassen."

„Aber?"

„Ähm, dein Vater.. er...kommt nicht", antworte Karen leise. „Ich wünschte er würde. Das alles ist so schwer für ihn. Er will wirklich das Beste für dich."

„Das Beste für mich ist Harry", sagte Hermine. „Wenn er das nicht akzeptieren kann, will ich gar nicht bei der Hochzeit dabei haben."

"Ich verstehe", sagte Karen, doch sie bemerkte wie gekränkt Hermines Ton klang, die Nachricht, dass ihr Vater – selbst wenn sie keine Erinnerung an ihn hatte – nicht bei ihrer Hochzeit dabei sein würde, verletzte sie.

"Es tut mir leid Hermine", sagte Karen. „Ich wünschte er würde anders empfinden."

„Ich auch", sagte Hermine. „Doch ich bin sehr froh, dass du da bist."

"Ich auch", sagte Karen. „Oh ich hab etwas für dich, ich dachte mir du willst es vielleicht tragen, wenn du heiratest."

Karen zog eine hübsche silberne Kette mit einem silbernen Herzanhänger hervor.

"Die ist wunderschön", sagte Hermine. Sie nahm die Kette entgegen und fuhr mit ihrem Zeigefinger über den schönen Anhänger.

„Ich weiß", sagte Karen. „Es ist deine. Harry hat sie dir zu deinem 16. Geburtstag geschenkt. Wir haben sie die ganze Zeit aufgehoben! Als wir hörten, dass du gefunden wurdest, hab ich sie aus der Schachtel genommen und mitgebracht. Ich dachte mir du willst sie zurück haben."

Die anderen Frauen versammelten sich um das Bett, um die Kette an zu sehen.

„Gut, jetzt hast du etwas Altes", sagte Billie. „Ich hätte dir fast schon angeboten mich dafür zu nehmen, denn ich bin definitiv etwas Altes."

„Oh Billie", lachte Hermine.

„Dann brauchen wir nur noch etwas neues, etwas geliehenes und etwas blaues," sagte Ginny.

Sie alle dachten einen Augenblick über diese drei Sachen nach.

„Ich habs!", sagte Kit. Sie nahme ihre diamantenen Ohrringe ab.

„Du kannst dir meine Ohrringe borgen", sagte Kit. „Ron hat sie mir geschenkt, als ich bemerkte, dass ich schwanger bin."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Hermine. „Sie sind schön, Kit."

„Natürlich", antwortete Kit und reichte sie Hermine.

„Okay, zwei haben wir schon", sagte Billie. „Noch zwei brauchen wir."

„Ich verwandle diese Haarschleife in ein blaues Strumpfband", sagte Ginny.

„Du machst was?", sagten Hermine und Billie gleichzeitig.

„Lass mich nur machen", sagte Ginny. „Ich einer Minute hast du ein blaues Strumpfband. Macht weiter Mädels wir brauchen immer noch was Neues."

„Ihr Kleid!", schrie Kit. "Das Kleid ist neu."

„Ginny ich kann dir gar nicht genug danken", sagte Hermine. „Wo hast du nur solch ein schönes Kleid her? Ich meine, es ist beinah wie für mich gemacht."

"Ich hab eine Freundin die einen Muggel Laden in London hat und sie überlässt mir jedes Kleid, dass ich haben möchte", antwortete Ginny. „Sie schuldet mir einen Gefallen. Ich hab Colin gefragt ob er ein paar Werbefotos für sie machen kann. Ich hab dieses Kleid gesehen und wusste sofort, dass das das richtige Kleid für dich ist, Hermine."

„Es ist atemberaubend", stimmte Billie zu.

„Nun gut, dann lasst uns weitermachen", sagte Karen. „Ich glaube wir sind alle soweit."

"Ja", sagte Hermine, sie fühlte sie von soviel Wärme, Freundschaft und Liebe mit den Damen im Zimmer umgeben. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie in wenigen Stunden verheiratet sein würde. Das Gefühl, dass sie den Man den sie liebte heiraten würde, die Vorbereitungen für die Zeromonie und Zeromonie selbst hatten ihre Gedanken an den Zaubertrank zurück gedrängt. Sie hatte keine Zeit an den nächsten Morgen und was vielleicht geschehen würde zu denken. Sie würde heiraten und im Augenblick, war das das Einzige woran sie dachte.


	23. Kapitel 21 Teil 3

Schließlich kam der Moment der Wahrheit und Harry, Sirius und Ron machten sich auf den Weg die Treppe hinunter zur Kapelle. Harry spürte wie sein Herz raste. Als sie den Mittelgang hinunter liefen, sah Harry mit Freude, dass Hermines Lieblingsblumen – rosafarbene Rosen – den Mittelgang säumten und in wunderschönen Blumensträußen am Altar standen. 

Als Harry den Mittelgang hinunter lief, nickte er den Gästen zu. Molly und Arthur saßen mit Fred, George und Percy zusammen. Percys Frau, Penelope wog ihre zwei Monate alte Tochter in den Armen und lächelte Harry zu. Freds Freundin Angelina hielt die Daumen hoch und Georges Frau Susan drückte Georges Arm.

Harry erblickte Hagrid, der wie ein Baby heulte. Harry lächelte ihm zu, doch dadurch fing Hagrid nur noch mehr zu weinen an. Zu Harrys Überraschung waren auch Professor McGongall und Madam Sprout da, die neben Madam Pince saßen. Neville, Dean, Seamus und Lavender Brown vervollständigten die Gästeliste. Colin Creevey machte den Fotografen für sie und war eifrig damit beschäftigt Fotos zu schießen, als der Bräutigam und sein Trauzeuge den Weg der Kapelle entlang liefen.

Ron hatte an jeden, der ihm eingefallen war eine Eule geschickt. Es war nur eine kurze Nachricht und Harry hatte nicht erwartet, dass so viele kommen würden. Es war wundervoll. Alle die sie kannten und liebten waren da, es war klein und persönlich und es war perfekt.

Professor Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm zu, als er vor ihm stand. Harry hatte nicht gewusst, dass Dumbledore die Zeremonie durchführen würde. Eine weitere von Sirius Überraschungen.

„Bereit Harry?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry.

„Ich habe bereits ein paar solcher Zeremonien durchgeführt und lass mich dir sagen, wenn du dich nervös fühlst, es wird sofort verschwinden, wenn du die Braut siehtst."

Harry wollte gerade antworten, als der den bekannten Klang des „Hochzeitsmarsches" hörte.

Die Türen der Kapelle öffnete sich und Ginny trat als erstes durch die Tür. Sie trug ein hübsches pinkfarbenes Kleid und trug einen Strauß rosafarbener Rosen. Sie lächelte ihren Eltern zu und lief den Mittelgang hinunter.

Als nächstes kam Billie und Gang runter getänzelt. Dabei zwinkerte sie Sirius zu. Falls Harry sich nicht irrte, zwinkerte Sirius zurück. Irgendwas ging zwischen den beiden vor, Harry konnte das definitiv sehen. Er hatte geglaubt es wäre nur einseitig von Billies Seite aus, doch vielleicht begann Sirius Gefallen an der netten Südstaaten-Frau zu finden.

Dann kam Hermines Brautjungfer Kit den Gang entlang. Sie trug ein blass pinkes Umstandskleid und hielt ebenfalls eine Strauß rosafarbner Rosen in den Händen. Sie zwinkerte ihrem Ehemann zu, als sie ihren Platz neben Billie einnahm.

Dann wurden die Türen wieder geschlossen und „Hier kommt die Braut" begann zu spielen.

Hermine war gerade dabei an Remus Lupins Arm den Gang hinunter zu laufen, als die Türen sich nochmals öffneten und eine Stimme sie unterbrach.

„Ich bin noch nicht zu spät, oder?"

Hermine und Lupin sahen überrascht, dass Robert Granger schnell auf sie zu lief.

Hermine traten Tränen in die Augen.

„Nein", antwortete sie. „Du bist überhaupt nicht zu spät, sondern gerade richtig."

„Gut", sagte er und nahm die Hand seiner Tochter.

„Danke, Remus", sagte Hermine, Lupin lächelte und trat durch die Türen.

Er nickte Harry zu, der überrascht war Lupin ohne Hermine zu sehen. Doch Lupin nickte beruhigend.

Harry war überrascht, als die Türen sich wieder öffneten und Hermine am Arm ihres Vaters den Gang hinunter lief. Harry hatte jedoch nicht viel Zeit, um über diese Tatsache nachzudenken, ihm stockte fast der Atem, als er das wunderschöne Mädchen beobachtete, dass auf ihn zugelaufen kam.

Sie trug ein trägerloses Brautkleid aus Satin, es war verschwenderisch mit Perlenstickereien und Pailetten verziert. Es hatte silberne Stickereien um die Taille, Rock und Saum. Sie trug einen einfachen Spitzenschleier und ihr Haar war zu Locken gerollt.

„Hab ich's dir nicht gesagt", flüsterte Dumbledore Harry zu.

Hermine lächelte Harry nervös zu, der zurückstrahlte

„Wow", flüsterte er, während er sie ansah. „Ich meine...wow. Du siehst atemberaubend schön aus."

„Danke", flüsterte sie zurück. „Du siehst auch sehr gut aus."

„Familie, Freund und Gäste", begann Dumbledore. „Wir sind heute hier versammelt, um der Hochzeit von Harry James Potter und Hermine Elizabeth Granger beizuwohnen."

„Wer gibt diese Frau in die Ehe?"

Immer noch den Arm seiner Tochter haltend trat Robert vor und lächelte seiner Tochter zu. „Ihre Mutter und ich."

Hermine strahlte Robert an, als er ihre Hand Harry reichte.

„Danke", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln zu Robert. Robert Granger nickte dem jungen Mann zu, der in wenigen Augenblicken sein Schwiegersohn sein würde. Er lächelte seiner Tochter nochmals zu, bevor er neben seiner Frau platz nahm, die liebevoll seine Schulter berührte.

Harry und Hermine drehten sich Dumbledore zu.

"Würdet ihr bitte euch die Hände reichen, als ein Zeichen, dass ihr eure Liebe miteinander teilen wollt?" fragte Dumbledore sie. Hermine reichte ihren Brautstrauß Kit.

Harry drehte sich zu Hermine und sie tat dasselbe. Er nahm ihre Hände und strahlte sie an.

"Wir sind heute hier zusammen gekommen, um zu bezeugen wie diese zwei Menschen, Harry James Potter und Hermine Elizabeth Granger, sich ihre Liebe schwören und sich aneinander binden. Wenn man sich an etwas bei dieser Hochzeitszeremonie erinnern sollte, dann dass es die Liebe ist, die uns heute hier hergebracht hat, nur die Liebe kann so eine herrliche Verbindung schaffen und diese Liebe wird in der Ehe fortdauern."

„Diese Zeremonie heute ist nicht nur für Harry und Hermine, sondern auch für uns, ihre Freunde und Familie. Wir haben gesehen wie sich ihre Freundschaft zu einer tiefen beständigen Liebe entwickelt hat. Die Liebe die sie glücklicherweise zueinander gefunden haben ist eine, die keine Grenzen kennt. Eine Liebe, die eine weites Entfernung überbrückt hat. Die Zeit in der sie auf schmerzhaftestes Weise von einander getrennt waren, hat lediglich ihre Liebe und ihre Bindung zueinander verstärkt."

„Wenn ich ihnen einen Ratschlag geben kann, dann der dass jeder den anderen jederzeit mit Respekt behandeln soll und ihr euch daran erinnert, was euch zusammen gebracht hat. Eure wichtigste Priorität sollte die Zärtlichkeit, Sanftmut und Freundlichkeit sein, die eure Verbindung verdient. Wenn Frust, Probleme und Angst eure Beziehung bedrohen – wie sie alle Beziehungen hin und wieder bedrohen – erinnert euch daran, was richtig zwischen euch ist, denkt nicht nur an den Teil der nicht in Ordnung scheint. So könnte ihr den Sturm überstehen, wenn Wolken die Sonne in eurem Leben verdecken – erinnert euch daran, selbst wenn ihr den Blick auf die Sonne für einen Moment verliert, ist sie dennoch da. Und wenn jeder von euch Verantwortung für den Wert eures gemeinsamen Lebens übernimmt, wird es von Fülle und Freude gezeichnet sein."

„Das musste gesagt werden", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Hat einer der Anwesenden einen Grund vorzubringen, warum diese beiden nicht in der Ehe vereint werden sollten? So spreche er jetzt oder schweige für immer."

Harry und Hermine erstarrten kurz bei diesen Worten. Das Schicksal war auf ihrer Seite, heute gab es keine Abneigung und keine Ton war zu vernehmen. Dumbledore sah die beiden an, seine Augen zwinkerten.

„Harry und Hermine seid ihr bereits eure Schwüre zu sagen", sagte Dumbledore. „Hermine, ladies first."

Hermine lächelte. "Lange Zeit habe ich gespürt, dass mir ein Teil fehlt. Ich wusste nicht was es war oder warum ich so empfand, ich wusste nur, dass es so war. Als eine gewisse Person vor wenigen Monaten in mein Leben trat, wusste ich in meinem Herzen, dass mir diese Person etwas bedeutet. Ich spürte, dass ich so eine enge Verbindung zu ihm hatte, obwohl ich glaubte diese Person erst gerade kennen gelernt zu haben. Ich fand die Wahrheit darüber heraus, wer ich wirklich war und ich meine Welt stellte sich auf den Kopf. Ich war wütend, verwirrt und am Boden zerstört. Etwas in meinem Hinterkopf sagte mir, dass ich dahin gehen soll wo ich mich sicher fühlte, wo ich mich geliebt fühlte. Das brachte mich zu Harry zurück und uns hier her."

Harry drückte ihre Hand.

„Ich liebe dich mehr, als ich je gedacht hätte, dass es möglich sein kann", fuhr sie fort. „Du bist mein Zuflucht. Bei dir fühle ich mich sicher und geborgen. Bei dir fühle ich mich glücklich, geliebt und gebraucht. Bei dir habe ich mein Zuhause gefunden. Du bist das einzige Zuhause, dass ich kenne. Es war deine Liebe, die mich hierher zurückgebracht hat. Es ist deine Liebe die mich durch Gute und Schlechte Zeiten begleiten wird. Ich hoffe, dass ich dasselbe für dich tun kann, was du für mich getan hast. Ich brauche keine Erinnerungen, die mir sagen, was ich fühle. Ich weiß mit meinem ganzen Herzen und meiner ganzen Seele, dass ich dich liebe und das wird sich nie ändern."

Harry fühlte wie Tränen in seine Augen traten, als er ihr zuhörte. Wie kann ich das je toppen, fragte er sich.

„Harry", forderte Dumbledore ihn auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll", sagte Harry ehrlich. Die Gäste kicherten.

„Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll, weil ich nicht glaube, dass es Worte gibt, die beschreiben können, was du mir bedeutest", sagte Harry. „Als ich dich wenige Jahre zuvor verloren hatte, wusste ich nicht wie ich weiterleben sollte. Nichts bedeutete etwas, wenn du es nicht mit mir teilen konntest. Ich glaube ich habe dir nicht oft genug gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe und wie sehr du mich vervollständigst. Diesmal werde ich diesen Fehler nicht machen. Ich habe ein unglaubliches Geschenk erhalten, als ich herausfand, dass du noch am leben bist. Ich werde das nicht als selbstverständlich hinnehmen. Ich werde den Rest meines Lebens – unseres Lebens – damit verbringen dir zu zeigen und zu sagen wie viel du mir bedeutest. Durch gute und schlechte Zeiten, wirst du immer für mich da sein. Ich brauche das. Ich brauche dich. Wenn mir kalt war, warst du es der mit Wärme gebracht hat. Als mein Leben dunkel war, warst du es die mir Licht gebracht hat. Ich liebe dich, Hermine Elizabeth Granger, mit allem was ich bin und mit allem was ich habe."

Hermine strahlte ihn unter ihrem Schleier hervor an.

„Gut gesagt", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte sie an. „In der Tat gut gesagt."

„Harry nimmst du Hermine Elizabeth Granger zu deiner Ehefrau, um mit zusammen zu leben? Versprichst du sie zu lieben, sie zu trösten, sie zu beschützen in gutem wie im schlechten, in Reichtum und Armut, in Krankheit und Gesundheit, ihr die Treue halten so lang ihr beiden lebt?"

„Das tue ich", sagte Harry glücklich.

„Gute Antwort", flüsterte Hermine.

"Hermine, nimmst du Harry James Potter zu deinem Ehemann, um mit ihm zusammen zu leben? Versprichst du ihn zu lieben, ihn zu trösten und zu ehren, in guten, wie in schlechten Zeiten, in Reichtum und in Armut, in Krankheit und Gesundheit und ihm die Treue zu halten, solange ihr beide lebt?"

Hermine lächelte: „Das tue ich definitiv."

Die Gäste lachten.

„Können wir die Ringe haben?", fragte Dumbledore und sah zu Sirius. Sirius holte die zwei silbernen Eheringe aus seine Tasche und reichte sie Dumbledore. Mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand schwebten die Ringe vor Harry und Hermine.

"Diese Ringe sind das Symbol für eure Liebe und euer gegenseitiges Versprechen. Hermine, bitte nimm Harrys Ring und steck ihn an seinen Finger", sagte Dumbledore.

„Mit diesem Ring nehme ich dich zu meinem Ehemann", sagte sie.

„Harry, nimm Hermines Ring und steck ihn an ihren Finger," sagte Dumbledore.

„Mit diesem Ring nehme ich dich zu meiner Frau", sagte Harry. Seine Hand ruhte in ihrer und er verlangte ihm all seine Willenskraft ab, sie nicht in seine Arme zu ziehen und sie zu küssen. Das würde bald genug kommen, ermahnte Harry sich selbst.

„Sehr schön", sagte Dumbledore. „Nun da Harry und Hermine ihrer Ehe zugestimmt haben, dies vor der Gemeinschaft bezeugt und ihre Liebe und Loyalität zueinander versprochen haben und mit dem Tausch der Ringe erklärt haben, ernenne ich sie Mann und Frau. Harry Potter, du darfst die Braut küssen."

Harry schob Hermines Schleier und sah ihn ihre braunen Augen, die mit Tränen und Glück gefüllt waren. Er flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich", bevor er seine Lippen auf ihre legte und sie küsste.

Die Gäste sprangen auf die Füße und applaudierten, als der Hochzeitsmarsch spielte. Hand in Hand liefen sie durch die Kapelle.

Es folgte ein kurzer Empfang, danach machten Harry und Hermine sich auf den Weg in ihr Hotelzimmer. Der Gepäckträger führte sie zu ihrem Zimmer und trug ihr leichtes Gepäck für die Nacht.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir wirklich verheiratet sind", sagte Hermine. „Verheiratet. Wir. Du und ich."

„Ja, das sind wir", sagte Harry.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sirius das hier für uns arrangiert hat. Der Ort hier ist fantastisch."

"Das ist ihr Zimmer Mr. und Mrs. Potter", sagte der Gepäckträger. „Es steht frischer Champagner im Schlafzimmer und wenn sie noch irgendwas brauchen, dann rufen sie einfach."

Hermine beobachtet wie Harry dem Gepäckträger ein Trinkgeld gab und wollte gerade durch die Tür gehen, als er protestierte.

"Nein, nein, nein", rief er. „Wir machen das richtig. Bleib genau da stehen, Mrs. Potter."

„Okay, Mr. Granger", sagte sie. Sie begann zu lachen, als er in die Knie ging und sie hoch hob. Er trug sie über die Türschwelle. Sie lachten beide, als er der Tür mit seinem Fuß seinen Schubs gab und sie weiter zu dem großen Bett trug.

„Würdest du mich runter lassen?"

"Du meinst genau hier?", fragte er und setzte sie auf dem Bett ab.

„Perfekt", sagte sie. „Vollkommen perfekt."

Und das war es. Morgen würde etwas anderes sein, doch heute Abend war alles perfekt.


End file.
